Harry Potter et le dragon du passé
by Azuli
Summary: Harry ne dort plus depuis la mort de Sirius. Alors qu'il se réveille en sueur, il reçoit une lettre de Poudlard l'invitant à passer son mois d'août au château. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter un certain évènement...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et le dragon du passé **

**Disclaimer : je ne touche pas d'argent pour la publication de cette fic et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling  
**

**Chapitre 1  
**

**_Un mois d'août à Poudlard_**

Harry Potter se réveilla soudainement dans un hurlement terrible. Le même cauchemar revenait inlassablement quand il cédait à la fatigue. Sirius passant de l'autre côté du voile…Sirius…Sirius…voile…voile…mort…mort… Voilà les mots qui ne cessaient de tourmenter Harry. Voilà le contenu invariable des cauchemars qui le harcelait sans relâche. Voilà ce qui se passait chaque nuit depuis déjà un mois. Du revers de son bras, il essuya les nombreuses gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front.

Il plaça soigneusement ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et sa vue floue devint brusquement plus nette. Il se glissa hors de son lit et, d'un pas mal assuré, il alla respirer l'air frais. Il détourna les yeux. L'étoile du chien, l'étoile Sirius brillait de mille feux. Une larme suivit le chemin que ses sœurs avaient déjà tracé sur le visage creusé du garçon.

Soudain, il entrevit une ombre furtive qui se déplaçait dans le ciel noir et nuageux. Hedwige, sa chouette d'une blancheur éclatante, s'agita. Les contours de l'ombre se dessinèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Harry. Finalement, ses yeux plissés à l'extrême, il reconnut la forme indistincte…un hibou. Avec une lettre accrochée à la patte. Quand l'oiseau se fut posé avec brio sur le mince rebord de la fenêtre, Harry put découvrir cette lettre noire de poussière :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que les Dursley s'occupent correctement de toi, et que malgré tout, tu te porte bien. Je veux que tu saches...La perte de Sirius nous a tous profondément touchés. Mais il faut se relever. Ne pas se laisser abattre par les désespoir. Pour Sirius, sois fort et bats-toi. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore m'a demandé de te transmettre une invitation. Voudrais-tu aller à Poudlard pour le mois d'août? Tu y travaillerais, je ne te le cache pas. Mais, il faut bien s'entraîner pour faire face à Voldemort, non? Je pense à toi, Remus  
_

Harry sourit tristement. Il valait mieux travailler pour éviter de se morfondre. Le fait que ce soit à Poudlard ne faisait qu'encourager cette décision. Il rédigea sur un bout de papier quelques mots et le confia à Hedwige, qui s'envola gracieusement. L'autre hibou eu l'air mécontent mais sa chouette n'avait pas voler depuis longtemps. Il prépara des affaires et laissa un message pour les Dursley, les prévenant de son départ. Il descendit avec ses affaires, qu'il essaya de ranger à peu près proprement. A peine eu t'il finit que trois personnes de l'Ordre du Phénix apparaissait dans la cheminée du salon. Tonks prit la parole :

- Salut Harry !! On vient te chercher pour t'emmener chez les sorciers. Retour à la normal...Si je puis dire.

Elle prenait un air faussement enjoué pour essayer de cacher sa propre tristesse. Sirius était son cousin.

- Bonsoir.

Harry, quant à lui, ne pouvait cacher son visage abîmé par les larmes quotidiennes et la fatigue. Il eut un sourire gêné, conscient du piteux spectacle qu'il devait offrir.

- Hum, dépêchons-nous !

Kinsgley rompit ainsi le malaise qui s'était installé. Harry transplana en escorte avec Tonks. Arrivés devant la grille de l'imposant château, Firmine Efok, une auror dévoué à Dumbledore prévient celui-ci de leur arrivé. Hagrid, le demi-géant, vint leur ouvrir et les guida jusqu'au château, non sans avoir étouffé Harry en le serrant avec force.

Le jeune sorcier s'écroula sur un fauteuil dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était épuisé. Ce n'était même pas le matin. Il attendit la suite des évènements en soupirant. Oh, ça ne le dérangeait pas de travailler mais sa nuit n'était pas finie et il comptait bien demander une potion de Sommeil pour éviter de revoir la mort de Sirius avec tous les détails...

- Bonsoir Harry. Je suis content que tu es accepté ma petite invitation. Peut être n'as tu pas envie de revoir et d'apprendre des sortilèges mais le besoin se fait pressant, tu dois pouvoir te défendre seul. Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Rogue t'enseigneront les matières qu'ils dispensent habituellement. J'ai également engagé un nouveau professeur. Quant à moi je t'apprendrais des sorts que j'estime utile. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, un lit a été préparé à ton attention. Bonne fin de nuit et navré de t'avoir fait venir si tard. Le mot de passe est « Résistance ».

Albus Dumbledore respira un instant après sa longue tirade. Il regarda un instant le jeune garçon qui allait sur ses seize ans, mort de fatigue, des cernes violettes sous les yeux et un regard de bête blessé. Le vieux sorcier avait honte de ce que la vie avait infligé à ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé.

Harry se leva d'un pas de somnambule après avoir marmonné un vague :

- Merci professeur, bonne nuit. Il partit vers le dortoir des Griffondors, grogna plus qu'il ne dit le mot de passe et se laissa tomber sur le lit, habillé, sans avoir demandé sa potion du Sommeil.

Étrangement, il ne fit aucun cauchemar et se réveilla le lendemain frais et dispos. A peine eu t'il posé ses pieds par terre qu'aussitôt il vit que la matinée tirait à sa fin et qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas rater le déjeuner. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle il se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors et prit un copieux déjeuner. Le professeur Flitwick le salua et lui dit que ses cours commenceraient demain. Il avait donc une journée de libre. Il prit son Eclair de Feu et enchaîna diverses figures. Détendu, il se promena dans le parc, puis joua avec sa chouette un peu délaissée. Puis, profitant de sa solitude, il se baigna dans le lac. Enfin, il alla dîner sans croiser personne et, harassé, s'étendit avec bonheur sur son lit avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Cette fois il se réveilla tôt et pris son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses professeurs qui lui indiquèrent son emploi du temps. Il suivit donc McGonagall dans une salle de classe envahie par les mouches.

- Parfait ! Potter, vous devez métamorphoser toutes ces mouches en un seul éléphant. Bon courage.

Harry réussit à avoir une belle trompe d'éléphant et de superbes oreilles mais il n'eu rien d'autre, en effet les mouches non transformé s'enfuirent en voyant le sort de leurs compagnes.

- Bien Potter. C'est un sort compliqué, je suis même étonné que vous ayez réussi à avoir les deux oreilles en bon état. Le professeur Rogue doit vous attendre, allez-y.

Harry se précipita pour ne pas avoir à subir des remarques sur un retard. Rogue l'accueillit avec un sourire glacial. Il lui ordonna de préparer une potion appelée « Philtre de Raconza » dont Harry ne connaissait même pas l'utilité. A la fin du cours, il s'aperçut que sans les remarques désagréables des Serpentards, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à son chaudron et nota la couleur pourpre indiquant que la potion était réussie.

- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous devez rejoindre le cours d'Enchantements, dit-il sèchement.

Harry arriva dans la salle de cours et aperçut le professeur perché sur sa pile de bouquins épais.

- Bonjour professeur Flitwick !

- Bonjour, M. Potter. Aujourd'hui vous étudierez le sort « lumos » dans toute sa profondeur…

Harry s'assit sans un mot en se demandant quelle utilité pouvait bien avoir ce sort dans un combat. Il l'apprit bien vite. Si le sort lancé était particulièrement puissant, il aveuglait pendant environ trois secondes, suivant la puissance du lanceur. Il pouvait également abîmer la rétine et ainsi rendre l'ennemi aveugle. Harry le réussit sans problème bien qu'il n'aurait pu priver de la vue une personne. Flitwick le félicita et l'envoya au cours de Dumbledore.

Le cours se passait dehors, près du lac. Le directeur l'y attendait avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Harry ! Avant de commencer le cours je vais te faire part d'une ou deux choses réjouissantes…Tout d'abord si tu réussis à transformer les mouches en éléphant, ce qui est un sort particulièrement difficile, Minerva t'apprendra à devenir un Animagus. Et situations exceptionnelles équivalant à autorisations exceptionnelles. L'accès à la Réserve t'est ouvert. A condition que tu ne prennes que des livres sans danger. Harry eu un sourire ravi. Quelle chance! Il allait devenir un Animagus et la Réserve lui était ouverte. Il avait fait le bon choix en venant ici pour le mois d'août.

Le grand sorcier repris, ses yeux pétillants :

- Je vais t'enseigner l'art de créer de belles, puissantes, grandes et…dangereuses vagues. Regarde et apprends. « Aquana » !!

Dumbledore fit un grand geste avec sa baguette et sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, un vague immense se forma et dans un grondement de tonnerre vint se briser aux pieds de son créateur qui n'avait pas bougé.

- ....C'est impressionnant !

Harry était vraiment stupéfait et il se mit au travail avec entrain. Malheureusement il ne créa qu'une petite vague à la puissance douteuse. Albus le félicta tout de même, et le jeune adolescent partit manger le cœur un peu plus léger. Remus l'attendait dans la Grande Salle. Ils parlèrent longtemps, notamment de Sirius. Le lycanthrope lui dit à la fin de leur discussion que quand le temps lui permettrait il viendrait voir Harry et peut-être pourrait-il même l'aider pour les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. En attendant c'était Mr Step qui viendrait lui apprendre cette matière. Un auror à la retraite avait cru comprendre le jeune sorcier. Il arriva d'un pas rapide dans la salle de DCFM, curieux de voir son enseignant provisoire. Gran Step était un homme à la cinquantaine bien affirmé, aux yeux gris perçants, d'une taille raisonnable et d'une assurance peu commune.

- M. Potter, je présume ?

- Vous présumez bien.

- Bien, je m'appelle Gran Step et je suis votre prof de DCFM, même si c'est évident. Je suis l'ancien chef des Aurors et je vais vous apprendre des sorts d'un niveau bien plus élevé que ceux de sixième année. J'attends de vous beaucoup plus que les anciens aurors qui étaient sous mes ordres. Suis-je clair ?

- Comment pourrais-je faire bien plus que des aurors ? Demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Albus m'a parlé de vous et il a confiance en vos capacités. Vous en serez donc capable. D'autres questions ? Non ? Commençons dans ce cas ! Je vais vous apprendre un sort utile mais demandant une intense concentration, « Gynut ». Ce sort est d'une précision redoutable, il permet de créer des doubles de soi. Puis nous approfondirons vos « expelliarmus » et vos « stupéfix » qui sont des sorts sacrément puissants quand on sait s'en servir. Allez-y !

Harry regarda attentivement le geste de son professeur et exécuta le sort avec brio. Deux Harry fixait maintenant Step. Celui ci eu une moue méprisante, formula le sort et une dizaine de Step se mirent à observer Harry. Le jeune garçon, vexé, relança le sort et six Harry apparurent, à la grande satisfaction de vrai Harry. Le professeur eu un sourire de supériorité. Une douzaine de Step regardèrent avec un évident dédain les six Harry, et, dans un bel ensemble lancèrent le sort « stupéfix ». Les doubles de Harry disparurent dans un dernier sursaut. L'ancien auror prit la parole avec un petit air suffisant :

- Tu as encore du travail si tu veux m'égaler, Potter. Tu es libre maintenant. Je vais faire d'autres choses plus intéressantes que d'enseigner à un gamin incapable de créer un minimum de dix copies de lui-même.

Harry bouillait intérieurement de rage, sa fureur dirigé contre le prétentieux professeur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ferait plus de doubles que lui. Ce maudit auror verrait ce dont il était capable. Quant à Gran il admirait secrètement le jeune garçon. Il possédait une puissance impressionnante. Sa méthode était simple : essayer d'humilier son élève pour que celui ci donne tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, dans le but de le battre. Gran était satisfait, cela marchait très bien avec son jeune élève.

Harry, sur son emploi du temps, avait vu qu'après le cours de DCFM, il était libre. Il décida d'en profiter pour aller dans la Réserve. Il entra dans la poussiéreuse pièce avec un sentiment d'excitation grandissant. Enfin il pénétrait dans cette pièce en toute légalité. D'ailleurs Harry était probablement le seul élève -avec ce cher Tom Elvis Jedusor- de toute l'histoire de Poudlard à pouvoir y aller quand il le voulait …avec l'autorisation du moins ! Il explora les rayons et trouva de très beaux livres traitant de sujets tout à fait passionnant. Se rappelant les conditions de Dumbledore, il se contenta de prendre un livre intitulé « la magie sans baguette, un acte de haute voltige », qu'il estimait sans danger. « A part une overdose de lecture », rectifia Harry en examinant l'épaisseur du bouquin, qui faisait à peu près cinq centimètres. Il le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, puis il partit se baigner de nouveau dans le lac. A son retour il passa par la cuisine et demanda aux elfes de maison de bien vouloir lui apporter son dîner au lit. Il prit un gros coussin, le cala confortablement derrière son dos et commença la lecture de son livre.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, un repas froid sur sa table de chevet, le livre encore sur ses genoux, son dos courbaturé, ses yeux plein de sommeil et ses lunettes tombées sur la page ouverte du livre. Il s'ébroua comme un chien et alla prendre une douche, ce qui acheva de l'éveiller. Il descendit manger et suivit McGonagall pour son cours. En sortant, il était radieux. Il avait réussi à créer un éléphant miniature mais parfait. Rogue lui fit faire la potion du « Sinoal » dont il ne savait pas l'utilité, comme la précédente. Le professeur Flitwick le fit travailler son « lumos » qu'il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement et le sort « Wingardium Leviosa » qui, lancé avec puissance, permettait d'envoyer plusieurs personnes dans les airs, sans effort. Il continua le sort « Aquana » avec Dumbledore. Gran lui fit recommencer « Gynut » jusqu'à qu'il y eut quinze Harry épuisés devant lui.

Puis Harry continua sa lecture qui s'avérait plus que passionnante. Le lendemain il s'entraîna un peu avant le cours de Métamorphose. Et, surprise, McGonagall vit un éléphant imposant barrir avec conviction devant elle. Harry fut chaudement félicité, et commença un exercice lui permettant de savoir quel Animagus il aurait. Malheuresement, il comprit bien vite qu'il devrait faire cet exercice de nombreuses fois avant de pouvoir s'essayer à la deuxième partie. Soit la transformation, qui, paraît-il, était fastidieuse et fort longue. Il alla ensuite en Potion. Rogue était là, avec comme toujours son sourire si…accueillant.

- Vous êtes en retard, Potter. Albus souhaite que j'interrompe provisoirement mes cours de potions au profit de l'Occlumencie et de la Léglimencie. J'ose espérer que vous serez à la hauteur cette fois. Je vais m'introduire dans votre esprit et vous devrez me repousser. Et vous, même si j'en doute fort, devez m'interdir l'accè à votre esprit, si vous vous en sentez capable, bien entendu. L'ironie de Rogue était palpable et la frustration de Harry envahissait la pièce. Il se força à se calmer et à se concentrer.

- « Leglimens »!

Harry sentit Rogue tenter de pénétrer dans son esprit, et, tant bien que mal, il érigea une barrière un peu faible. Rogue en fit peu cas, il la détruisit et plongea dans les souvenirs de Harry. Celui-ci l'éjecta. La colère avait aidé : le professeur de Potions s'était approché du souvenir de la mort de Sirius. Harry ne l'avait pas supporté et l'avait repoussé avec violence.

Rogue était troublé sous son masque d'impassibilité. L'élève qu'il détestait le plus -avec Neville Londubat- l'avait repoussé avec hargne et force. Il dit toutefois, méprisant :

- Votre barrière mentale n'existait pratiquement pas Potter. Tout le monde peut rentrer dans votre esprit avec un minimum de talent. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en manque pas, croyez-moi. Vous pouvez disposer. Sur ces mots dédaigneux, le professeur le renvoya d'un geste négligeant de la main.

Flitwick lui fit approfondir le sort du Bouclier pour qu'il puisse protéger plusieurs personnes en même temps, Dumbledore tenta de lui apprendre à peu près la même chose que le sortilège « Aquana », mais des vagues de terre cette fois. Le sortilège avait pour nom « Terran ». Harry dut subir un nouvel échec, et il alla manger, dépité. Le cours de Step fut identique à la dernière fois. Ses progrès étaient fulgurants. De nouveau, il lut un passage de son livre, après avoir fait les exercices de McGonagall avec soin mais sans succès.

La semaine passa ainsi, entre les nouveaux sorts et les approfondissements des anciens, les exercices d'Animagus et les cours d'Occlumencie et de Léglimencencie, qu'il commençait à mettre en œuvre dans ses nuits. Le jour où son Animagus se déclara était une belle journée, et Harry se prélassait au soleil, en faisait ses exercices de temps en temps. Il fit comme d'habitude mais pourtant, cette fois ci, il sentait quelque chose…d'étrange.

Dans son esprit il vit apparaître une ombre floue que l'on aurait pu comparer à une esquisse de dessin. Harry resta, silencieux, immobile pendant une bonne heure. La forme devenait de plus en plus distincte. Et finalement, encore une heure après, le jeune sorcier vit… Une panthère noire. Aux yeux d'un vert émeraude, au pelage plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune et à la démarche souple et féline. Elle s'approcha de Harry. Celui ci n'avait pas peur, il la caressa d'une main ferme et douce. Ses poils longs et soyeux glissaient tel de la soie. Il était en pleine extase, il vivait un instant de pur bonheur. Mais la panthère le regarda de ses yeux brillants et disparut en disant simplement quatre mots :

- Mon nom est Mystique.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Ichigoo (désolé pour les truc "mal dit") et à Aiko17 (je n'avais pas vu que j'avais interdit les rewiew anonymes! Le problème est résolu.) pour leur super rewiews!

**Disclaimer : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling! **

** Chapitre 2**

Harry resta là longtemps, essayant de se rappeler les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées, le splendide regard de Mystique et ses poils lustrés. Le coucher du soleil le rappela à la réalité et il se leva, songeur, pour aller se coucher.

Il se réveilla, prit sa douche, petit-déjeuna et annonça à McGonagall qu'il avait fini la première partie de son expérience d'Animagus. Elle le félicita, et lui expliqua plus en détails la deuxième partie :

- Pour vous transformer, rappelez à vous votre Animagus. C'est la première étape car il ne vient généralement pas, peu habitué à votre présence voir craintif. Ceci fait, votre Animagus doit « rentrer » en vous. C'est extrêmement dur, la confiance doit être total et réciproque entre vous et Mystique. Si vous réussissez, vous deviendrez un Animagus…non déclaré, je présume, dit elle avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Harry toussota d'un air gêné. Elle avait on ne peut plus raison. Il s'assit en tailleur et rappela à lui Mystique. La panthère ne venait pas. Il réitéra encore et encore. Sans succès. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner, Mystique surgit derrière lui. Harry le caressa, lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire ensemble. Mystique le regarda avec une sorte de…sourire. Sa voix retentit au plus profond de l'esprit de jeune garçon :

- Demande à Dumbledore d'enlever ce qu'il a mit en toi. Car je ne suis pas seul et Kah-Lam doit se languir seul au fond de sa grotte. Tu dois encore apprendre beaucoup de choses.

La panthère noire s'évanouis dans l'ombre sur ses mots mystérieux. Harry cria :

- Attends !! Qui est Kah-Lam ?? Et Dumbledore a mis quoi ??

Ces questions furent laissées en suspend et la curiosité de Harry s'éveilla. Celui-ci se secoua et revint dans le monde réel. McGonagall patientait près de lui.

Harry lui mentit pour éviter des questions auxquelles ils n'avait malheureusement pas réponses. Pour la respectable professeur de Métamorphose, Harry n'avait pas pu voir Mystique. Le cours de Potion passa avec une lenteur désespérante, celui d'Enchantements de même. Le Survivant se précipita enfin au cours de Dumbledore.

- Professeur, j'ai des questions à vous poser, annonça t'il tout de suite.

- Je t'écoute.

- Qu'avez vous mis en moi ?

Le visage détendu du savant sorcier se crispa et c'est d'une voix grave qu'il demanda :

- Qui te l'as dit ? Que sais tu exactement ?

- C'est Mystique, mon Animagus. Il m'a dit que vous deviez enlever ce que vous avez mis en moi pour qu'un certain Kah-Lam puisse venir.

- Je vois… Les Animagus sont sages je vais détruire le blocage que je t'ai mis à ta naissance. Avant tes questions que je sens venir, laisse moi finir. Ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas te rendre arrogant et trop confiant en toi même. Ce que j'ai bloqué…c'est ta puissance que tu n'aurais pas pu gérer. Tu était trop puissant, j'ai donc confiné en toi une grande partie de ton immense pouvoir pour que tu sois un peu plus normal, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Ce qui n'a pas servi à grand chose puisque pouvoir ou pas tu attires l'attention. Autant cacher ta puissance pour que les sorciers n'en fassent pas des gorges chaudes. Bien évidemment je t'en ais laissé suffisamment pour que tu sois considéré comme un sorcier possédant un très bon potentiel. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Quant à Kah-Lam j'ignore de qui il s'agit. Ne dis rien je vais enlever ce que j'ai placé il y a 16 ans, bientôt 17 si je ne m'abuse.

Harry ferma les yeux et resta immobile, le discours de Dumbledore tournoyant dans son esprit à une allure folle. Albus se concentra, tendit ses mains en avant et prononça distinctement cette incantation :

- Ce que j'ai bloqué il y a tant d'années

Ce qui est resté emprisonné, caché

Barrière tu dois te lever

Je te l'ai ordonné !!

Des mains de Dumbledore sortit un rayon vert qui monta vers le ciel comme une gerbe d'eau, avant d'entrer dans Harry avec un claquement sec. L'adolescent sentit quelle que chose céder sous la pression du rayon émeraude, et un flot de magie envahie Harry qui s'évanouit sous le choc. Son corps inconscient était parcouru de spasmes, son visage était convulsé sous la douleur et des flots incontrôlés de magie jaillissaient de ses mains crispés.

Quand il s'éveilla, Dumbledore était assis à côté de lui. Il se sentait étrangement puissant. Il se redressa et c'est d'une voix pleine d'amertume qu'il dit :

- Je ne comprends pas. Vous désirez que je m'entraîne mais je possède déjà la puissance magique nécessaire pour apprendre bien plus. Je suis en train de lire un livre énorme qui s'intitule « La magie sans baguette, une acte de haute voltige ».

Harry fit venir sans sa baguette et d'un « accio » informulé une fleur.

-Regardez, reprit t'il. Je suis capable de le faire sans effort. C'est normal ? J'aurais pu risquer un peu moins ma vie et celle des mes proches si vous n'aviez pas décider de confiner ma magie. En résistant à un Avada Kadavra j'attirait l'attention, et je ne devenais pas « un peu plus normal ». Expliquez moi encore une fois, pour que l'admiration que je vous porte reste intact.

- L'admiration ? Je ne la mérite pas… Mais bon, imagine un jeune bébé de un mois environ, qui lance des sorts de protections informulés et sans baguette. Il transforme et fait léviter des objets. Serais tu intéressé par cet enfant ?

- Oui, je voudrais le voir de mes propres yeux, imaginer son avenir probablement brillant avec une tel puissance.

- C'est exact. Tous les sorciers s'y intéresserait. L'enfant sera admiré, examiné, porté en triomphe pour une puissance qu'il n'a pas demandé. On le désignera comme le futur sauveur du monde, celui qui va éliminer Voldemort et tous les autres mages noirs qui voudraient gouverner le monde. Cet enfant ne pourra jamais s'amuser, sa vie sera planifié. Tu imagine ?

- Oui ça doit être horrible. Je crois que je vous où vous voulez en venir, mais expliquez-moi comme même.

- Tu aurais été cet enfant si je n'avais pas bloqué ta magie à l'age de un mois.

Harry hocha pensivement la tête. Il avait compris. Dumbledore lui avait éviter une destinée qu'il aurait détesté. Une question lui taraudait pourtant l'esprit :

- Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas enlevé ce blocage avant ?

- Je voulais attendre ta majorité. Je pensais que tu aurais été plus apte à comprendre et à utiliser ta magie. Je me suis pas vraiment trompé, étant donné que tu quittes l'état de mineur dans très peu de temps. Le cours de monsieur Step va commencer Harry. Je te conseille de te dépêcher.

Sur ces mots, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- Attendez professeur!!

- Oui ?

- Je pourrai vaincre Voldemort ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est puissant et il a une expérience que tu n'as pas. En plus il a choisit le Mal qui possède des sorts retors et douloureusement forts. Les sortilèges Impardonnables ne sont qu'un exemple.

Quand Harry rentra dans la salle de DCFM, son estomac vide se mit à gronder. Il n'avait pas mangé à cause de son évanouissement et de sa longue discussion. Gran l'accueillit avec un sourire matois.

- Potter j'ai une surprise pour vous…

- J'imagine le pire, rétorqua Harry.

- J'ai eu une brillante idée.

- Brillante ? Vous en êtes capable ?

- Je vais parler à Albus de votre insolence.

- Je suis censé avoir peur ?

- Très drôle. Nous allons faire un duel. Le perdant devra offrir une boite de Chocogrenouille au vainqueur. Marché conclu ?

- C'est gentil j'adore les chocolats, surtout offert par les autres. Je relève le défi.

- Vous êtes trop sûr de vous, vous allez perdre.

- Ce serai méchant de vous priver de votre compagne habituelle, la défaite. Vous allez si bien ensemble, je n'oserai pas vous la prendre.

- Prenez garde je ne vous ferai pas de cadeaux.

- C'est tout réciproque rassurez-vous !

Harry et le professeur Gran Step allèrent dans la Salle des Duels. Il se saluèrent et commencèrent le duel. Step engagea les hostilités :

- Stupéfix !

- Protego !

- Gynuts !

Harry vit une vingtaines de Step le regarder avec un sourire narquois. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes dans un ensemble parfait…pour se retrouver face à une trentaine de Harry. Gran ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction.

- Comment… ?

- Vous allez perdre. Pyro !!

Les copies du professeur furent carbonisé par un puissant jet de flammes.

- Terran !!Harry sourit en voyant des vagues de terre s'abattre sur Gran.

- Protego ! Les vagues se heurtèrent à une résitance solide. Viyrop !!

Harry ne connaissait pas ce sort et il vit avec horreur des lianes fouettant l'air se rapprocher de lui dangereusement.

- Petrificus Totalus ! Le sort figea les lianes. Expelliarmus !

- Zyx ! Le sort fut arrêté et renvoyé avec violence.

- Aquana ! L'expelliarmus fut englouti par l'immense vague qui se dirigeait maintenant droit vers Step.

- Tornadum ! Une tornade empêcha la vaque de passer et elle disparut. La tornade continua son chemin vers Harry.

- Zyx ! Lança t'il, bien qu'il n'eu jamais utilisé ce sort. A sa grande surprise la tornade fut violemment renvoyé vers Gran qui était tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia de riposter. Il fut donc projeté contre le mur du fond ou il s'évanouit sous la puissance du choc.

Harry contempla le professeur inconscient avec un léger sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tmac et à Gwladys Evans pour leur sympatique rewiews!!

**Chapitre 3  
**

Harry emmena Step à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh regarda, effaré, l'état du professeur.

- Que lui est t'il arrivé ?

- Il s'est fait projeter contre le mur du fond à cause d'une tornade.

- Une tornade ? Je me demande qui l'a lancé, siffla l'infirmière en fusillant Harry du regard. En tout cas, il ne pourra pas faire cours demain.

- Quel dommage. Tant pis, j'espère qu'il se remettra vite. Au revoir madame.

Harry ne se souvenais pas avoir été aussi hypocrite depuis des lustres. Enfin pas de cours de DCFM demain. Il se dirigea vers le lac où il tenta d'appeler Mystique pour que celui ci lui présente Kah-Lam. Mystique arriva presque immédiatement. Ses yeux étincelèrent et il prit la parole

- Alors tu dispose de toute ta magie maintenant ! Je vais te présenter Kah-Lam, il avait hâte de te voir ! Kah-Lam ! Appela t'il.

La masse informe d'ombre se mit à trembler et il en sortit…un dragon !

Un dragon aux écailles écarlates et flamboyantes, aux yeux verts émeraudes, identiques à ceux de Mystique et de Harry, aux griffes impressionnantes et terriblement aiguisées, surgit devant le jeune sorcier, ébahis. Quant le dragon se retourna, Harry pu voir que sa queue et sa crête possédaient des pointes sur toute leur longueur. Ses ailes étendues mesurait au moins une vingtaine de mètre. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, il était un peu plus imposant que le Magyar à pointes que Harry avait du affronter en quatrième année. Le dénommé Kah-Lam s'approcha de Harry et son timbre grave résonna aux oreilles de l'adolescent :

- Je suis ton deuxième Animagus. J'ajouterais que je serais aussi ton professeur.

- Mon professeur ?

- J'en ai des choses à t'apprendre petit sorcier. Ta puissance ne fait pas tout. Et je connais pas mal de sorts car j'était l'Animagus d'un célèbre sorcier.

- Qui ?

- Tu es bien curieux. C'est une bonne chose. J'étais l'Animagus de Merlin.

- Merlin ?? C'est…c'est vrai ? S'exclama le jeune homme, stupéfait.

- Je ne mens jamais, petit humain. Je vais essayer de t'apprendre quelques sorts utiles et malheureusement tombés dans l'oubli. Tu devras m'obéir en tout point même si ce que je te demande te paraît extravagant. Tu ne devra pas baisser les bras et tu ne devra pas me mentir. Entendu ?

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai te mentir vu que tu es dans mon esprit, remarqua Harry. Enfin, j'accepte. Pourrais-je me transformer en dragon ?

- Oui, mais il te faudra t'entraîner. Ma forme est extrêmement ardue à maîtriser. En fait plus l'Animagus est grand et imposant, plus c'est difficile. Et si tu étudie bien ton Occlumencie, je t'assure que tu pourras me mentir. Mais là n'es pas la question. On commence maintenant. D'abord tu vas te transformer en panthère noire. Mystique… « Rentre » dans Harry.

Mystique s'approcha lentement. Il était tellement près de Harry que celui ci sentait le souffle chaud et régulier de l'Animagus.

- Tu me fais confiance Harry ?

- Je te fait totalement confiance.

Le jeune garçon était détendu, confiant envers Mystique. Il allait devenir un Animagus ! Il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit puis il attendit calmement la suite. Mystique s'avança encore plus près, il prit une inspiration et il « rentra dans Harry ». C'était très spécial, Harry vit la panthère dans ses moindres détails, ceux ci se gravant dans sa mémoire. Puis elle poussa un rugissement et il sentit ses membres se transformer, s'allonger, c'était très douloureux. Après la mutation, son esprit instable laissa place à l'esprit de Mystique. Il était une panthère à part entière. Il voyait le monde différemment, ses perceptions étant acérées, il sentait l'odeur du lac, il entendait le bruissement des feuilles et il apercevait une minuscule fleur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu voir s'il avait été sous sa forme humaine. C'était grandiose. Il se promena, sauta, courut, joua, plongea dans le lac, jouissant de ses capacitées exarcerbées. Quand le soleil commença à disparaître, Harry reprit sa forme normale. Kah-Lam lui apprit qu'il continuerait les cours. La nuit. Pendant que son corps se reposerait, il travaillerait dans son esprit avec le dragon et la panthère. Il mangea donc, et soudain il se rappela que demai, il avait 17 ans !! Il sourit : dans un jour il serait majeur.

La nuit fut longue, il apprit de nombreux sorts extrêmement puissant et demandant une puissance magique énorme. Il ne les maîtrisait pas très bien, voir pas du tout, mais il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. C'est cet espoir qui le fit perséverer. Il tenta aussi de devenir un Animagus dragon, mais il ne réussit pas non plus. Ce fut un échec total sur ce point là. Mais Kah-Lam l'avait prévenu de la difficulté de cette métamorphose ; Harry ne s'inquiéta donc pas. Mystique l'avait également prévenu qu'il allait travailler sa forme physique." Plus on est en forme, plus la magie était puissante. Règle de base", avait affirmé la panthère. Bien sûr, l'expérience comptait aussi beaucoup.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par plusieurs hiboux qui tapaient à sa fenêtre.

Le premier venait de Ron :

_**Salut Harry,**_

_**Papa m'a dit que tu était à Poudlard. Je te plains sincèrement, mon pauvre, devoir travailler pendant les vacances…Enfin bon j'en viens au plus important : Joyeux anniversaire !! Je t'ai envoyé un truc pour nettoyer ta baguette parce qu'elle n'est pas franchement propre. Je me suis acheté le même ça marche super bien. Maman à absolument voulu t'envoyer le pull habituel avec les chocolats faits maison. Gorges et Fred vont t'envoyer des trucs aussi. Je passe mes vacances à nettoyer la maison et à dégager les gnomes du jardin. Donc c'est pas la joie tu vois. On se revoit à la rentrée ! **_

_**Ron**_

"Bonne idée", pensa Harry quant il vit l'état de sa baguette. En ouvrant le cadeau que le hibou de Ron avait transporté avec peine, le pull violet glissa, révélant une boite de chocolats faits par les soins de Mme Weasley. Puis il délivra un autre hibou d'un paquet bien lourd. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un livre volumineux qui s'intitulait « L'histoire de Poudelard ». "Un cadeau à la Hermione", songea t'il en souriant. Il décacheta la lettre qui y était jointe :

_**Bonne Anniversaire Harry !! J'ai appris que tu était à Poudlard et je t'envie, tu dois pouvoir explorer le château, travailler et manger correctement ! Quant à moi, j'ai de la chance. Je passe mes vacances en Chine avec mes parents, les mandarins sont de puissants sorciers tu le savais ? Je t'ai envoyé « L'histoire de Poudlard », ce volume dont je te parle depuis longtemps. Tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas le lire maintenant ! C'est vraiment passionnant, tu y découvriras pleins de choses nouvelles et intéressantes. Comme la fameuse devise « Ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort », mais en latin bien évidemment (Ce qui donne Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus)**__**. Je t'envoie aussi un gâteau que j'ai confectionné moi-même (avec l'aide ma mère). Un parcours du combattant pour trouver touts les ingrédients à travers Pékin ! En espérant qu'il arrivera en bon état, bonne fin de mois d'août et à Septembre ! **_

_**Hermione**_

Hermione et ses précieux livres ! Harry secoua la tête en riant. On ne la changera pas. Pour lui faire plaisir et aussi pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix, il se promit de le lire quant il en aurait le temps. Il ouvrit la lettre suivante :

_**Joyeux anniversaire Harry!**_

_**On est débordés, les commandes afflues de partout ! On est dépassés. Enfin non grâce à Vily et Chay, des jeunes filles qu'on à engagés. On t'envoie un truc qu'on vient de mettre au point, il n'est pas encore sur le marché. **_

_**On compte sur toi pour le tester ! **_

_**Fred et Gorges**_

Harry ouvrit, curieux, le cadeau. Celui ci renfermait…une cape verte ! Il l'a mit mais rien ne se passa. Il l'observa, perplexe. A quoi cela pouvait bien servir ? Heureusement, un petit mot des jumeaux caché dans une petit poche presque invisible, lui expliquait que c'était une cape Caméléon, ce qui lui permettait de se fondre dans son environnement. Une sorte de cape d'Invisibilité en somme. En moins cher et en moins rare. Il fallait pour cela appuyer sur l'étoile qui était dissimulé au fond de la poche. Harry le fit et eu la surprise de se fondre dans son environnement. Seule sa tête dépassait. Il eu une impression de déjà vu, c'était exactement pareille le jour où il avait eu sa cape d'invisibilité. Un papier s'échappa de la cape. Intrigué il le lut :

_Les différences entre la cape Caméléon et la cape d'Invisibilité :_

_Avec la cape Caméléon, on peut en regardant attentivement voir la personne dissimulée en dessus._

_La cape d'invisibilité est plus soyeuse que la cape Caméléon._

_La cape Caméléon est verte alors que l'autre est noire._

_Et…c'est tout !_

Il sourit, et ouvrit le paquet suivant qui contenait une licorne en cristal miniature avec un petit mot :

_**Une compagnie agréable et intelligente**_

_**Pour une dix-septième année.**_

_**Sa corne te dévoilera l'important.**_

_**Un vieux fou**_

"Le cadeau de Dumbledore est fantastique", pensa Harry. Il tourna la corne. La licorne jusque là immobile s'ébroua et s'inclina devant Harry :

- Je peux enfin me dégourdire les pattes, merci. Je m'appelle Lys et toi ?

- Harry Potter.

Ce n'était que par pur reflexe qu'il s'était présenté.

- Enchantée. Je suis censé te conseiller dans tes choix, si tu m'appelle. Et même si c'est moins officiel je peut te tenir compagnie ! Et j'ai aussi quelques…pouvoirs. Enfin tu verras. Si tu désire m'immobiliser il suffit de tourner ma corne dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Je crois que j'ai tout dis. Je vais me balader, si tu as besoins de moi, appelle et j'arriverais.

Et Lys partit en galopant. Harry la regarda, bouche bée, s'en aller. C'était stupéfiant ! Il secoua la tête et ouvrit le dernier cadeau. Le paquet venait d'Hagrid :

_**Salut Harry !**_

_**Joyeux anniversaire !Tu vas voir, mon cadeau n'est pas banal. Tu vas adorer j'en suis sûr ! Je pourrais t'aider pour t'en occuper si tu veux. Passe me voir et je te parlerai de ses capacités. A toi de le baptiser. **_

_**Hagrid**_

Harry déglutit. Les animaux de Hagrid n'étaient pas toujours sans danger ! Il entrouvrit prudemment la petite boîte en carton percée de trous. Il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'une salamandre. Ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Cette dernière idée l'inquiéta. Et si cet animal pouvait le dévorer ? Et de quelles capacités parlait Hagrid ? Celles d'être un animal mangeur d'homme ? Il préféra refermer la boîte et attendre les explications du demi-géant. On ne savait jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ep, potter (je vais essayer mais le rythme de parution risque dêtre plus long), Gwladys Evans, Mezzanotte (je me suis trompée, c'est des gnomes!), Sahada (c'est moi qui ne savait pas, j'ai corrigé! dsl ) et naruto194 pour avoir pris le temps de mettre une rewiew! Je vous remercie car je n'aurai jamais le courage de continuer si vous n'étiez pas là!

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur le dos de cette fic.**

* * *

Avant d'aller voir le garde-chasse il se mit à chercher un prénom pour la salamandre. Hagrid serait déçu s'il n'en avait pas. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il décida que l'animal s'appellerait « Wiki ». Il partit ensuite vers la cabane du demi-géant. Il toqua, Hagrid l'attendait. Croquedur s'empressa de lui baver dessus en guise de bonjour.

- Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu es venu pour ton cadeau ?

- Oui. C'est une salamandre ?

- Pas vraiment, ça y ressemble mais en vérité c'est un « Yismit de Feu ». C'est une race en voie de disparitions à cause de sa peau particulièrement dure et résistante. Pourtant, c'est un animal adorable ! Comment l'as tu appelé ?

- Wiki.

- C'est un très beau nom ! Assied toi je vais t'en parler. Les Yismit possèdent la capacité de se téléporter. Généralement, on s'en sers comme d'un hibou. Le message est transmis instantanément et sans risque d'interception, puisque quand ils sont investi d'un message ce n'est qu'au destinataire qu'ils le délivrent. Pratique ! Ces animaux sont rares, celui ci je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt, malade. Il serait mort si je l'avait laisser là le pauvre petit bonhomme. Hagrid essuya une larme. Ils mangent des feuilles et des mouches, reprit t'il.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua Hagrid. Tu veux un gâteau ?

- Euh…non merci je n'ai pas faim. A la prochaine Hagrid ! Merci beaucoup, ton cadeau est génial !

Harry s'en alla. Il n'avait pas cours car c'était son anniversaire. Il se promena donc dans le parc, jouant avec Hedwige, Wiki et Lys. « Je pourrais bientôt ouvrir une animalerie »,songea t'il. Il se baigna et observa que les trois animaux détestait l'eau. Dommage ! Il se dirigea vers la Réserve. Il prit un livre, « Magie profonde ». Il contenait des exercices pour se détendre, se concentrer sur sa magie intérieur, penser. Il eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Mystique qui l'attendait pour un entraînement physique. Il sua sang et eau pendant environ quatre heures, sans aucune pause. Il s'écroula sur son lit, mort de fatigue et s'endormit aussitôt, le ventre vide. Quand il se réveilla il était dans les environs de sept heures du soir et son ventre criait famine. Il prit le temps de se doucher avant d'aller dévorer son dîner. Comme il n'était plus fatigué, il se promena de nouveau dans le parc. C'était la pleine lune, et cela lui fit penser au pauvre Remus. Wiki se faufilait n'importe où et Lys était partie se promener dans son coin. Hedwige était à la volière, Harry était donc seul. Il marchait vivement pour se réchauffer, un vent frais soufflait. Il s'assit en tailleur à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et il rejoignit Kah-Lam dans son esprit. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un petit sourire :

- Alors tu as subis l'entraînement de Mystique ? Tu as survécu ?

- J'étais au bord de l'inconscience! Il m'a poussé jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Je compatis sincèrement. Mais tu vas comme même devoir travailler pour te transformer en dragon, tu ne pourras pas y échapper, aussi épuisé sois-tu ! Commence.

Harry massa son dos douloureux et entreprit dans un dernier soupir de se métamorphoser. Au bout de deux heures il arriva enfin a un résultat : il se trouva dotés d'immense ailes recouvertes de dures écailles. Il ne put garder l'équilibre à cause de son corps trop faible pour soutenir un tel poids. Il se retrouva donc allongé sur le dos, dans une position grotesque qui fit rire Kah-Lam :

- Tu as encore des progrès à faire ! N'oublie pas que ta rentrée est dans trois jours, et cette date arrivée, à cause des élèves, tu ne pourras pas beaucoup t'entraîner. Va s'y maintenant, tu dois dormir. Demain Mystique réitérera son exercice.

- Oh non ! Quelle horreur ! Je suis déjà tout courbaturé, se plaignit Harry.

- Tu es donc faible. Comment veux tu éviter les sorts si tu n'es pas en bonne condition physique ? Comment veux tu arriver à tenir un combat pendant un certain temps si tu n'es pas un bon sportif ?

Harry soupira et alla se réfugier sous la chaleur de son lit, où il s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain le jeune garçon se demanda s'il pouvoir sortir de son lit. Il avait des courbatures partout, et chaque mouvement lui arrachait une grimace de douleur. Au bout de nombreux efforts, il réussi à se traîner jusqu'à la douche. Le descente des escaliers fut un véritable cauchemars et quant il s'affala enfin sur une chaise dans la Grande Salle, il se demanda si Mystique ne voulait pas le tuer. Lys le rejoignit :

- En forme ?

- Non, non et mille fois non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mystique, mon Animagus, m'a fait faire quatre heures de sports. Je ne peux plus bouger !

- Mon pauvre… Mais je peux faire quelque chose ! Tu te souviens des pouvoirs dont je t'ai parlé ?

- Euh…oui.

- Je suis plutôt porté sur la magie des soins. Je peux anesthésier la douleur pendant environ une heure et soigner des blessures bénignes. Ou enlever des courbatures ! C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je vais t'enlever tes douleurs musculaires. Approche toi, voilà comme ça, maintenant met ma corne sur ton front et laisse moi faire.

Harry s'exécuta. Presque aussitôt la douleur disparut. Il remercia chaudement Lys, avant de partit pour le cours de McGonagall. Elle lui fit travailler diverses choses : transformer un arbre en tulipe, transformer cette tulipe en forêt miniature, transformer cette forêt en un dolmen, transformer ce dolmen en monolithe…Il réussit assez facilement ces exercices. Le cours de Rogue fut une totale réussite : il réussit à protéger son esprit efficacement des intrusions puissantes du professeur, et à entrer dans l'esprit de celui-ci sans difficulté d'aucune sorte. Rogue ne réussit même pas à lui cacher un seul de ses souvenirs, mais, discret, Harry n'en profita pas et il resta sagement aux milieu des souvenirs variés et pas toujours amusants du professeur de Potion. Ce dernier du se faire violence pour murmurer du bout des lèvres :

- Parfait. Maintenant nous pouvons reprendre les potions. Les instructions du Philtre Lunaire sont au tableau. Vous devrez me la rendre demain.

Philtre Lunaire, Philtre Lunaire… Harry chercha dans sa mémoire un vague souvenir d'une telle potion…Ah oui ! Elle permettait d'enfermer un rayon de lune dans une fiole. C'était un ingrédient très puissant pour des potions particulièrement dures. Tel qui connaissait Rogue, celui ci allait lui faire créer une de ces potions avec le Philtre Lunaire. Harry prépara la fiole qui enduit avec du sang absorbé par une chauve-souris. Il la remplit d'un liquide clair : La potion Piège, qui permettait de piéger le rayon de lune, qu'il mélangea avec une potion verte clair : la potion de Conservation. Ceci fait, il ajouta un peu de bave d'éléphant, réputé pour sa capacité d'absorption. S'il faisait cette potion avec tant de soins, c'est qu'une légende disait que l'on pouvait faire un vœu qui serait exaucé si l'on réussissait à capturer un rayon. Bien sûr de nombreux sorciers avait essayé mais rien ne s'était passé. Donc il n'y croyait pas trop mais dans un monde de magie…tout était possible. Ou presque. Et même si ses nuits se passaient sans cauchemars, Sirius était toujours présent dans son esprit. Il allait demander à le revoir. Peut être en rêve ou en photo. Qui sait comment un vœu est exaucé ? Harry secoua la tête, s'empara de la fiole et se dirigea vers le cours d'Enchantement.

Son professeur était sur sa pile de livre.

- Potter ! Aujourd'hui nous allons enchanter des armures et des statues. Cela peux servir, si, par exemple, quelqu'un vous lance un Doloris, au lieu de l'éviter vous pouvez placer la statue devant. Et si vous y arriver, nous passerons à plus dur encore, enchanter le sable, la terre, le feu et l'eau pour former des statues ou autres formes. L'air est plus difficile car il n'a pas de substance. La formule pour les armures : « Enchatare »

Harry s'appliqua et réussit sans mal cet exercice.

- Très bien ! Pour l'enchantement de sable, pensez à une forme bien précise et murmurez « Sablon Enchantare». Le feu « Pyrique Enchantare», l'eau « Aquaeda Enchantare », la terre « Terreilan Enchantare »et pour l'air « Aerzay Enchantare ». Aller s'y !

Le jeune sorcier se concentra, imagina une nymphe de terre et lança le sort correspondant. Il eu droit à une jolie pluie de terre qui lui décora son pantalon noir et son T-Shirt blanc, euh…originairement blanc. Il réessaya et au bout de la cinquième tentative, une nymphe se dressa fièrement devant lui. Encouragé par son succès, il créa tour à tour : une salamandre de feu qui ressemblait fort à Wiki, une sirène d'eau et une licorne de sable, en tout point identique à Lys, mis à part le sable naturellement. Quant au formes d'air il eu beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son phénix d'air. Imaginer l'invisible était légerment dur ! Flitwick le congratula pour sa réussite exceptionnelle et le rassura, on ne pouvait pas créer une forme d'air en une heure. Dumbledore le fit travailler sur la même longueur d'onde de Flitwick : il apprit à diriger ses créations et à les multiplier. Harry se compara à un général de guerre envoyant son armée à l'attaque. Il mangea et le cours de Step fut passionnant, car pour pouvoir se venger de l'humiliation subie lors du duel, le professeur lui enseigna les meilleurs sorts qu'il connaissait dans le but de voir Harry échouer et ainsi le rabaisser. Et il regrettait sûrement d'avoir vu des Chocogrenouille lui filer sous le nez. Malheureusement pour Gran, Harry réussit, au bout de quelques essais seulement. Là, Gran lui cria presque qu'il ne servait plus à rien et que les cours de DCFM étaient finis, Harry maîtrisait déjà tout. La frustration du professeur était palpable, il se sentait inutile.

Harry sortit de la salle de classe pour aller dans le parc , où, pour son immense malheur, il dû faire ses exercices physique « qui seraient quotidiens » avait déclaré Mystique d'un ton sans réplique. Se faire diriger par son propre Animagus ! Un comble. Enfin, Harry se plia à cette règle. Puis il eu les exercices de Kah-Lam. Il avait presque réussi à se transformer en dragon, il manquaient juste la queue nécessaire à l'équilibre de sa seconde forme d'Animagus. Le soir, il partit récupérer son rayon de lune. Il attendit pendant une heure, sa fiole à la main, planté sur ses deux pieds, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. La lune daigna enfin se montrer et Harry put capturer son fameux rayon, après avoir machinalement exécuté son vœu. Il se coucha et s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à

**Glawdis Evans** : là j'ai fait plus long, j'ai compris le message!

**ep** : vraiment merci

**Sahada** : et oui, les Animagus ne sont pas des tendres!

**naruto194** : pas exactement mais presque!

**pottermaniabis** : oui ça apportera des avantages et les conséquences sont tout de même prévisible. Mais j'avais envie de changer un peu des auteurs qui le transporte avec une potion! Mais ce n'est pas une critique, il y a des histoires géniales sur les retours dans le passé avec ce "moyen de transport".

**Disclaimer : je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à J.K. Rowling! **

**(marre de mettre des disclaimer on pouvait pas seulement les mettre ****une seule fois?)**

**Chapitre 5**

Quant il se réveilla ce fut sur une pensée heureuse : demain c'était la rentrée. Il allait revoir Ron et Hermione ! Ils lui manquait. Sa journée fut tout à fait normale, il métamorphosa des haricots en centaures de pierre et transforma ces centaures en dragons de fer. Il fit une potion extrêmement ardu, le Véritaserum. Il dû la laisser mijoter car il fallait attendre un bout de temps avant qu'elle soit prête. Rogue lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'en aurait pas l'usage. Flitwick lui fit de nouveau travailler les formes d'air, qu'il réussit à peu près. Dumbledore, quant à lui, l'initia aux illusions de haut niveau.

Mystique lui fit travailler dehors, quatre heure, malgré l'orage violent qui s'annonçait. Et pile au moment où il finissait, l'orage éclata. Il pleuvait des cordes, Harry n'y voyait plus à deux mètre devant lui. Et pourtant, malgré ce temps, Kah-Lam lui fit travailler sa métamorphose en dragon. Il resta donc là, au milieux des éléments déchaînés, à travailler, le froid l'envahissant. Il voulait tellement se transformer pour échapper à l'orage…qu'il réussit ! Un magnifique dragon rouge feu avait pris la place du frêle garçon qui tentait de travailler tout en tentant de résister au vent brutal. La créature s'envola, au milieu des éclairs foudroyants, des trombes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur ses écailles et du grondement terrible du tonnerre. Il se jouait des éléments, parfaitement à l'aise dans le lourd corps de Kah-Lam. Il survolait la Forêt Interdit avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Non loin de là, une homme observait les acrobaties du dragon qui tournoyaient, exécutait des vrilles et enchaînait les figures de haute voltige. Cet homme, c'était Albus Dumbledore, sortit par cette tempête en voyant que Harry ne rentrait pas au château. La créature fantastique continuait ses évolutions au mépris du danger. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Un éclair plus rapide que les autres le frappa de plein fouet. Un éclair rouge. Et dans un grondement terrifiant la dragon disparu. Impuissant et stupéfait, Albus Dumbledore ne put que fixer l'endroit où, une seconde plutôt, se tenait Harry sous sa forme d'Animagus.

* * *

Quant Harry se réveilla, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Les nuages noirs, l'orage, le tonnerre, tout avait disparu pour laisser place à un soleil radieux. Était t'il donc resté si longtemps que ça évanoui ? Et personne n'était partie à sa recherche ? Harry secoua la tête et remarqua qu'il n'était plus un dragon. Il se rappela le sentiment de jouissance aveugle qu'il avait éprouvé, l'impression d'être devenu le maître des cieux… Cela avait été une expérience fantastique, qu'il renouvellerait avec plaisir. Il se redressa et retient une grimace. Son corps était tout endoloris. Il se releva avec difficulté. Pour remarquer qu'il était dans la forêt Interdite. Soudain, il se rappela. Sa chute lorsqu'il survolait cette forêt, la douleur qu'il avait ressentit, et le noir complet. La chute, la forêt, la douleur, le noir…

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. La meilleure chose à faire était de marcher. Il prononça tout d'abord :

- Pointe au Nord !

Sa baguette se mit à tourner vivement avant de s'arrêter brusquement. S'il se souvenait bien, Poudlard se trouvait au Sud Ouest. Il se dirigea donc dans cette direction. Il parcourut la forêt Interdite pendant environ une heure. Il ne croisa personne, pas même un centaure ou un oiseau. A croire qu'il avait tous disparus. Harry ne pouvait évidemment pas soupçonner que tout les habitants de la forêt se cachait, se taisait, et l'épiait. Des yeux brillants le suivait dans ses moindres mouvements et des sabots se posaient avec délicatesse sur le tapis de feuilles, à l'endroit même où les pieds du jeune garçon s'étaient placés. Les oiseaux prenait bien garde à ce qu'Harry n'entende pas le bruissement de leurs ailes, et ils l'observait avec curiosité. En effet, les centaures avaient fait passer le message : un étranger avait bouleversé les astres, il fallait l'espionner pour tenter de deviner s'il leur voulait du mal, les cieux ne pouvant le dire aux centaures.

Malgré tout les différents qui opposaient les animaux de la forêt, ceux-ci avait, d'un commun accord, obéis. Vu la puissance de l'inconnu, bien qu'il la cachâsse habilement, leur sécurité à tous pouvait être menacée. L'intéressé ne se doutait de rien, et il arriva à l'orée du bois sans imaginer quoi que ce soit.

L'imposant château se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant Harry. Il soupira de soulagement. Enfin ! Il courut presque vers le château tant il était impatient. Il s'arrêta, interdit. Devant lui, quoique très loin, il pouvait apercevoir un professeur de vol qui lui était totalement inconnu. Celui-ci donnait des cours à des élèves qu'Harry ne connaissait pas non plus. Des premières années sans doute. Il déduisit donc qu'il avait « dormi » pendant environ une journée et demi. L'inquiétude l'envahit aussitôt. Il avait raté la cérémonie de répartition, la première journée de cours et…Ron et Hermione ! Ils devaient être inquiets pour lui. Il se précipita donc. Il traversa le parc à toute vitesse, puis le hall, puis il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant d'arriver, hors d'haleine, devant les gargouilles de professeurs Dumbledore. Il tenta plusieurs mots de passe qui s'avérèrent infructueux. Finalement il envoya son Patronus. Les gargouilles s'effacèrent et Harry entra. Le vieil homme paraissait plus jeune et le regardait avec curiosité. Le jeune garçon rompit le silence :

- Je suis désolé, un éclair m'a frappé de plein fouet et je suis tombé dans la forêt Interdite alors que je m'entraînais. Je dois être resté évanoui assez longtemps, je suis navré de vous avoir inquiété. J'ai raté la répartition, était-elle comme toutes les années ?

Dumbledore le regardais avec intérêt, et il finit par dire :

- Maginifique Patronus. Et ne seriez vous pas de la même famille de James Potter par hasard ?

Harry resta bouche bée. Il était resté si longtemps évanoui qu'on l'avait oublié ? Ou alors le vieil homme lui faisait une de ses farces habituelles. Oui, ça devait être ça !

- Très drôle. Et vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Vous ne nous avez pas inquiété, la répartition comportait plus de Serpentards que les autres années, et qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais Harry Potter ! Vous avez perdu la mémoire, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Vous êtes donc bien de la famille de James Potter. Vous êtes un cousin éloigné ?

- Votre plaisanterie est de mauvais goût. Je suis son fils et vous le savez bien !

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de rester stupéfait. Soudainement, Harry, prit d'un doute, demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

- On est bien en 1998 ?

- Pas exactement. « On » est en 1978. Je crois que j'ai compris. Vous venez du futur ?

- Du passé pour moi, murmura Harry qui s'était effondré sur le sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

- Comment êtes vous arrivé ?

- Bonne question. Je volais sous ma forme d'Animagus lorsqu'un éclair m'a frappé de plein fouet. Je suis tombé, en heurtant le sol je me suis évanoui. Après je me suis réveillé et je me retrouvais ici. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y repense…il m'a semblé que l'éclair était d'un rouge écarlate. Les autres était jaunes flamboyants, voir blancs. Il doit y avoir un rapport avec ça.

- C'est probable, confirma le directeur. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de vous garder ici, je ne connaît pas de moyen pour que vous retourniez dans votre époque. A vrai dire c'est une solution temporaire, je vais chercher une solution pour vous ramener chez vous . En attendant je vous propose de changer d'apparence car vous ressembler décidément trop à votre père. Vos yeux aussi pourront vous trahir, étant identique à ceux de votre mère. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble ces deux là, ajouta d'ailleurs Dumbledore comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

Harry était encore tout étourdi par le choc de la nouvelle. Il allait vivre une année (ou du moins il l'espérait) avec ses parents, Remus et…Sirius. Le sorcier secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées tristes qui l'assaillait. Dumbledore prononça une formule qu'il ne comprit pas et il sentit son corps se transformer. Quant il eu fini, le puissant et sage homme le regardait, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

- Parfait !

- Je peux me voir dans un miroir, demanda Harry, légèrement anxieux.

- Bien sûr, tient.

Il lui tendit un miroir qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Harry se regarda…et poussa un cri d'horreur.

- Une autre forme par pitié ! Gémit-il.

Dumbledore sourit en détaillant le garçon, blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt grand, aux muscles parfaits, au visage sans défaut et dépourvu de lunettes. L'homme s'expliqua :

- Je t'ai transformé comme je rêvais d'être quand j'étais enfant. Je détestais mon nez, la couleur de mes yeux, ma carrure trop chétive, mes lunettes et ma taille.

- Je ne suis pas votre jouet ! S'indigna l'adolescent. Je n'ai pas de défaut sous cette apparence, et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une pub en tant que mannequin professionnel, rendez moi une allure un peu plus normale, moins parfaite!

- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai plus assez d'énergie, mentit Dumbledore qui s'amusait d'avance des déboires imminents qu'il aurait avec les filles et la jalousie des plus grands séducteurs de l'école : James Potter et Sirius Black.

- Vous allez me faire croire ça ? Je vais me retransformer tout seul !

- Tu ne peux pas ! Dit rapidement le directeur.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse enlever ou changer ce sort. Et de toute façon, tu es très bien comme ça. On te procurera des affaires et tu va passer par le choixpeau pour déterminer ta maison. En quelle année es-tu ?

- Sixième, dit Harry, vaincu. J'étais à Griffondors.

- On te présentera aux autres élèves en tant que Harry Roy, sorcier d'Amérique. Tu était à l'école de sorcellerie Hadez qui est réputé, ils devraient connaître. Le directeur de cette école s'appelle Kiryan père est sorcier-explorateur mort dans un périlleux voyage et ta mère est morte. Tu vis donc avec ton oncle qui a déménagé en Angleterre pour son travail de sorcier-chercheur. Donc si on te demande ce qu'il cherche…tu ne sais pas. Tu es plutôt bon en magie ?

- Euh…oui assez.

- Tu me montre ta magie ?

- …D'accord, soupira Harry, bien décidé à lui en laisser voir suffisamment pour qu'Albus le considère comme un très bon sorcier mais pas assez pour l'intriguer.

Albus entra dans son esprit. Il vit un potentiel de magie relativement important, mais n'aperçut pas que c'était en réalité seulement une partie de ce potentiel.

- Très bien. On va te remettre le choixpeau pour qu'aucun élève n'est de soupçons à ton égard. Suis-moi.

Harry suivit le directeur à la Grande Salle. Le dîner était déjà bien entamé, leur discussion avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Au moment où il entra, le bruit ambiant s'arrêta brusquement. Des centaines de paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le nouveau venu. Beaucoup de jeunes filles gloussèrent, et beaucoup de jeunes garçons eurent une pointe de jalousie. Il s'attira notamment le regard noir d'un jeune homme aux boucles brunes, très beau, qu'il reconnut comme son parrain. Il blêmit et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, tellement il était gêné. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait il transformé ainsi ? D'ailleurs celui-ci prit la parole :

- Chers élèves, nous allons accueillir Harry Roy qui nous vient d'Amérique, il sera en sixième année.

Harry mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Hum…Un voyageur temporel…une puissance impressionnante, du courage, de la ruse…de la loyauté…que dis-tu de Griffondor ?

Cachant sa surprise - après tout, la dernière fois, il avait failli attérrir à Serpentard - il donna son accord...et grimaça de douleur, les tympans meurtris par un choixpeau un peu trop enthousiaste.

- GRIFFONDOR !! Hurlait-il de sa voix de stentor..

Une ovation éclata à la table des lions. Harry se dirigea vers une chaise vide à côté de…Remus. Un Remus qui n'avait pas l'air fatigué, qui n'avait pas une robe miteuse, un Remus heureux. Sirius le regardait toujours, furieux. Quel était donc ce minable qui osait venir lui faire de la concurrence ? Harry, mal à l'aise, finit par demander :

- Oui ?

- Rien…Rien, grogna Sirius.

James, plus enjoué, demanda :

- Alors tu viens d'où ?

- D'Amérique, le directeur l'a dit ! Mais, suis-je bête, le grand Potter est tellement intelligent qu'il n'a pas besoin d'écouter !

Une jolie rousse s'approcha après sa repartie cinglante. Elle s'adressa à Harry :

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis la Préfète en Chef de Griffondor. Ces gars là, elle désigna Sirius et James, fuit les comme la peste ou tu vas récolter des ennuis. Mais bon, Potter est comme même préfet en chef. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Juste avant que Lily-jolie ne m'…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter !

- ....interrompe, je demandais d'où tu venais, de quelle école ?

- L'école de sorcellerie Hadez, répondit Harry.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler fixement sa mère. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants qui lui tombait sur les épaules, ses yeux en amande et d'un vert brillant, d'un vert émeraude…Lily était vraiment très belle et Harry comprenait que James soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, son regard admirateur fut aperçu par James. Il se renfrogna, et quant Lily sourit à Harry, il bouillait de colère. "Comment ose t'il ? C'est MA Lily. S'il espère me la voler il ne risque pas d'être déçu !" C'est sur ces pensées furieuses que James se leva brusquement et quitta la Grande Salle. Sirius l'appela :

- James ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ouhou !

Il se lança à sa poursuite, suivi de Remus et de Peter. Harry haussa les épaules et commença à manger. A peine eut t'il finit que Lily surgit et lui tendit une fiche.

- C'est ta fiche d'options.

- Pardon ? Demanda le jeune garçon qui faisait comme si il n'avait jamais mit les pieds à Poudelard.

- Tu coches les cases pour savoir quelle matières tu veux faire, c'est simple.

- Ah…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fiche et grimaça. Lily lui proposa :

- Je peux t'aider à la faire si tu veux.

- Ah oui ? demanda Harry, surpris. Je veux bien si ça te dérange pas trop.

En vérité, il aurait pu la remplir tout seul mais il désirait faire plus ample connaissance avec sa mère. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune tout en discutant de Poudelard. Encore un coup de malchance, James étais dans la salle commune et quant ils entrèrent, il lança un regard noir à Harry. Lily ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupée à rire de la (fausse) ignorance du jeune garçon.

Sirius qui avait compris que James voyait Harry comme un rival pour gagner le cœur de la belle rousse, se rangea aux cotés de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et lança un regard également sinistre au garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Harry toussota. Visiblement James pensait qu'il était attiré par Lily. Il ne dit rien, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment. Lily l'aida à remplir sa fiche sous les regards pesants des jeunes séducteurs. Elle se retourna brusquement :

- Vous avez un problème !? S'écria t'elle.

- Il n'est pas suffisamment intelligent pour toi. Répondit James.

- Pardon ? Lily était interloqué. Puis elle comprit : Je fréquente qui je veux Potter ! Je suis assez grande pour débrouiller toute seule, merci bien! Va faire ta crise de jalousie ailleurs! S'exclama la rousse avec rage.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Et puis on va vous laisser seul, tout les deux, moi je monte, je suis fatigué. Faites ce que vous avez à faire…

Lily réagit au quart de tour, l'insinuation ne lui ayant pas échappée.

« Bam ! » fit la claque, retentissant sur la joue de James.

- Comment oses-tu Potter ?

James ne répondit pas, monta dans son dortoir avec Sirius, une belle marque sur la joue. Il se coucha sans un mot mais il ressassa l'épisode qui venait de se passer pendant toute la nuit. Il ne dormit pas, pas plus que Sirius, Remus et Peter et ce pour une excellente raison : ils préparaient une mauvaois coup dont les Serpentard seraient la cible... ainsi que le petit nouveau. Il fallait tout de même le prévenir que l'on ne s'en prenait pas aux Maraudeurs sous peines de conséquentes représailles ! Quant James descendit avec ses amis, le lendemain matin à l'aube, il eut un grognement de colère. Harry s'était assoupi aux côté de Lily, la fiche tout juste finie. Leurs deux mains se serraient inconsciemment dans leur tranquille sommeil. Un éclair de folie furieuse passa dans les yeux de James. Il s'approcha et hurla aux oreilles des deux endormis :

- BIEN DORMI ? VOUS AVEZ SUIVI MES CONSEILS CETTE NUIT ?

Harry et Lily sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble. Le Survivant avait acquis d'excellent réflexes. James en fut pour ses frais, se retrouva donc stupéfixié ainsi que les trois autres garçons et…Lily. Cela sans même sortir sa baguette ou même prononcer un seul sort. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade et ses yeux balayait les alentours pour repérer d'éventuels ennemis. Il se força à respirer calmement et à taire son inquiétude, puis il jeta un regard colérique à James avant de lancer un « Enervatum » d'une voix clairement agacé. Il prit la parole :

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Estime-toi heureux que ce n'est été qu'un « Stupéfix » ! Ne me refait jamais ça ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes, Potter !

James, pâle comme un linge, balbutia :

- Tu...tu sais faire de.. de la mag…magie sans bag…baguette ?

- Quelle sens de l'observation ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait si tu n'avais pas tes lunettes ! Rétorqua méchamment Harry avant de se tourner vers Lily et lui murmurer ses plus plates excuses :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, l'autre abruto m'a vraiment fait peur. J'ai cru que des mangemorts attaquaient. Ma magie fait des siennes de temps en temps, surtout quand je suis sous la coupe d'un sentiment tel que la colère ou la terreur.

- Tu aurais pu nous tuer ? Murmura la jeune fille.

- N'exagérons pas, mentit le jeune homme. Mais ma magie échappe parfois à mon contrôle et les conséquences peuvent être désastrueuses. Bon, je voudrais que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas pour des raisons évidentes. Jurez-le moi.

Lily lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant, totalement remise de ses émotions.

- Moi je ne dirai rien, affirma la belle rousse.

- On ne dira rien non plus, dit James après un moment d'hésitation.

- Bien. Sur ce, je vous propose de descendre.

Mais Harry avait bien vu la lueur de soupçon qui était passé dans les yeux de son père. Visiblement, celui-ci craignait qu'Harry ne soit un mangemort ou un espion à la solde de Voldemort. Et le fait qu'il pense que Lily et Harry soit amoureux l'un de l'autre n'arrangeait rien : il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avant que la situation ne s'envenime.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à :

**naruto194** : eh oui, c'est ce qui fait tout son charme ! ) ;

**pottermania bis **: navré de te décevoir, la situation va s'arranger. Mais je te promet qu'elle va repartir dans une spirale de blagues, de disputes et de quiproquo!

**delseroasn** : si c'est très bon pour le morale ! Et oui, tu sais à 16 ans, les garçons sont pas toujours matures…mdr je plaisante ! (quoi que…)

**Sahada** : merci et oui, les Animagus vont lui mener la vie dure, voyages dans le passé ou pas !

**Flore Jade **: la voilà, elle sort du four !

Pour leur rewiews, qui, je le répète me donne le courage de continuer !! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser!

**Disclaimer : je ne touche pas d'argent pour la publication de cette fic, et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Les Maraudeurs s'excusèrent en prétextant une affaire urgente et s'en furent pour terminer leur blague…ou vengeance. Car oui, James désirait se venger de celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi pour conquérir le cœur de celle qu'il aimait. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, versèrent leur potion soigneusement élaborée dans le bacon et s'enfuirent en riant sous cape. Quant à Harry et sa mère, au lieu de descendre, ils discutèrent un moment de la famille de la jeune fille, de ses ambitions, de ses goûts…Le temps passa vite et d'autres Griffondors se réveillèrent, notamment la meilleure amie de Lily qui les rejoignit.

Amy était une jeune fille aux yeux bleus océan, aux cheveux longs et blonds, plutôt grande, à la taille svelte, à la peau légèrement mat, au visage fin et au nez parsemé de petite taches de rousseur. Elle était d'un naturel optimiste, enjoué, rieur, plein de vie et d'humour : une jeune fille très agréable à la joie de vivre contagieuse. Sa famille, les McKinnon, étaient des sorciers de sang pur, farouchement opposés à Voldemort. Elle avait une soeur, Marlène, d'un an plus âgée qu'elle. Amy était une sorcière très douée, notamment en Enchantements où elle était la rivale de Sirius, mais les Potions n'étaient pas du tout son point fort et à cause d'elle de nombreuses catastrophes parsemaient les cours de M. Slughorn.

Une autre amie de Lily vint s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'ils occupaient. Cassandra était très différente d'Amy. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs corbeau, de grands yeux gris aciers, une silhouette grande et élancé, une peau très blanche, un visage mystérieux et impassible. Elle était assez renfermée, sarcastique, froide mais aussi posée, calme et compréhensive. Sa famille, les Taylor, était eux aussi réputés pour leur puissance mais celle ci était plutôt…ténébreuse. Et sa sympathie pour Voldemort n'était pas à prouver, la famille de la jeune fille partageant les mêmes idéaux que le mage noir. D'une longue lignée, les Taylor n'avaient pas à prouver la qualité du liquide qui coulait dans leures veines et ne cessaient de traiter avec condescendance et mépris ceux dont le sang n'était pas aussi parfait que le leur. Cassandra ne partageait pas leur avis, et si elle ne se rebellait pas elle affichait ouvertement sa désapprobation.

Comment des personnalités aussi différentes s'entendaient t'elles aussi bien ? Comment une amitié avait elle pu naître ? Mystère. En tout cas, les deux jeunes fille ne parurent pas le moins du monde gênées par la présence de Harry. Amy le détailla d'ailleurs longuement et Cassandra le jaugea d'un air appréciateur. Ils continuèrent à discuter en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle dans l'intention de manger. Une bande de filles gloussantes suivaient Harry, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Il s'assirent à la table des Griffondors où James et sa bande était déjà installés, ainsi que la quasi-totalité des lions. Le regard de Harry survola la salle et remarqua que tout le monde à un ou deux élèves près étaient présents. Le sourire qu'affichaient les Maraudeurs le rendit soupçonneux. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui. « Si James a décidé de se venger ... Je ferais mieux de ne rien prendre», pensa Harry. Soudain, un éclat de rire retentit, et peu après toute la salle riait mise à part les Serpentards, Harry, Lily et Cassandra. Les Serpentards s'étaient mis à danser et à chanter pour le plus grand plaisir des Maraudeurs. Harry aperçut le coup d'œil que lui avait lancé James et ses doutes se confirmèrent. Il repoussa son assiette sous le regard dépité de son père qui voyait sa blague échouer partiellement. Il demanda à une Lily furieuse du tour « _made in Maraudeurs_ » :

- Euh… Lily ? Je peux t'emprunter une tranche de jambon et ton jus de citrouille s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr…mais pourquoi ?

- Pour raisons d'empoisonnement alimentaire.

- C'est pas vrai ! Quel...Quel....Argh! Et pourquoi toi ?

- Il semble qu'il m'ait dans le collimateur en ce moment, bien que, je tiens à la rappeler, je ne sois arriver qu'hier. Donc merci.

Et il se servit. Il mangea sans problème puis il prit la tranche de bacon qu'il allait failli prendre avant de se diriger vers James. Il agita la tranche sous le nez de son père.

- Tu veux bien goûter cette tranche ? Pour vérifier un truc.

- Je ne suis pas ton goûteur personnel, s'insurgea James, quoique un peu honteux.

- Non, mais c'est TA blague. Si cette tranche est sans danger tu la mangerais, non ? J'en conclus donc que j'avais raison, et que ma nourriture est semblable à celles des danseurs-chanteurs à gauche. J'ai tord ? Si oui, prouve le en avalant ma tranche.

- Tu n'as pas tord…murmura piteusement le farceur.

- Bon viens ! J'ai à te parler Potter. Black tu restes je ne vais pas le tuer, ajouta Harry en voyant le jeune homme se lever.

Il entraîna James dans un recoin relativement sombre et il prononça distinctement ces sept mots :

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily.

James parut s'affaisser de soulagement. Mais il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi elle riait quant elle est rentrée dans la salle commune ? Pourquoi elle t'a aidé à remplir ta fiche d'options ? Pourquoi tu lui tenais la main ce matin ? Pourquoi elle mange avec toi ? Pourquoi elle est toujours avec toi ?

- Et pourquoi tu te tais pas ? Singea Harry. C'est bon, je peux en placer une ? Merci ! Tout d'abord elle riait de mon ignorance sur Poudelard, si je lui tenait la main, c'est inconsciemment, pendant le sommeil, ce n'était pas volontaire. Elle m'a aidé parce que je ne savait pas remplir ma fiche et en tant que préfète en chef c'est une de ses tâches de faciliter l'intégrations des nouveaux. Elle mange avec moi puisque apparemment on est devenu amis et cette réponse convient aussi à ta dernière question dont le "toujours" est d'ailleurs de trop puisque je ne la connais que depuis une journée.

- Mais pourquoi tu la regardait béatement à table ?

- Je ne le regardait pas béatement ! Se défendit Harry. Je la détaillais. Elle est très belle, tu as bon goût. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis amoureux d'elle. Rassuré ? Tu n'as aucun obstacle devant toi et tu n'en n'as jamais eu. A part Lily elle-même évidemment.

- Je pensais vraiment que…je suis désolé. J'étais terriblement jaloux. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle t'aime bien et pas moi…dit James d'un ton malheureux.

- Tu es trop arrogant ! Remets-toi un peu question et ensuite on aviseras.

Sur ces mots Harry s'éloigna. Il avait enfin mis au clair cette histoire qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. De toute façon, s'il se souvenait bien, c'est au début de leurs sixième année que James et Lily s'étaient (enfin) mis ensemble. Donc, théoriquement ça n'allait pas tarder et James allait arrêter avec sa paranoïa excessive...

Il se sortit ces pensées de l'esprit avant de consulter son emploi du temps. Un peu trop chargé d'ailleurs. Mais bon…

* * *

Il commençait par Enchantements, il se dirigea donc vers la salle avant de retourner sur ses pas pour demander à James de lui montrer l'endroit où il y avait cours. En effet, normalement, il n'était pas censé connapitre le chemin.

Quant Sirius arriva, il sauta sur James et l'examina sur toutes les coutures. Comme si Harry l'avait soigneusement torturé ! James lui expliqua la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu, Harry et lui. Le meilleur ami de son père lui fit aussitôt un grand sourire. Le professeur Flitwick les accueillit :

- Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passez de bonne vacances et que vous vous êtes bien reposé car c'est l'année des ASPIC. Cela déterminera votre futur (Harry ricana, lui son destin était tout tracé !) aussi je vous demande d'être particulièrement attentifs (James et Sirius se sourirent, complices) cette année là. Nous étudierons pour commencer les Illusions et juste après les Incantations. Question simple, que sont les Illusions ?

Lily, Sirius et Amy levèrent la main, ainsi que James et d'autres élèves. Harry, lui, avait déjà étudié les Illusions de haut niveau et il ne se donna pas la peine de lever la main.

- Miss Evans ? Lily eut un sourire victorieux.

- Les Illusions sont des sortilèges puissants qui permettent d'imaginer des choses qui apparaîtront mais qui ne seront pas réelles. Par exemple, on peut mettre un arbre imposant sur un chemin qui ne doit pas être pris. Les Illusions se dissipent quant elles sont touchées par une partie du corps ou un sortilège. Il arrive aussi, quant le sortilège de l'illusion est très puissant, que l'illusion ne se dissipe pas et qu'il faille utiliser une incantation requérant, elle aussi, une puissance magique de taille. Elles servent à donner une perception fausse, une apparence trompeuse à ce que l'on désire. Bien sûr, plus l'illusion est complexe, plus la puissance demandée augmente.

- Dix points pour Griffondors ! Je n'ai rien à ajouter si ce n'est que certains d'entre vous risque fort de pas y arriver, et que cela n'est pas important. Ce n'est pas vraiment au programme, mais avec la situation actuelle, il est préférable de savoir quelques Illusions. Il est possible que si l'on crée une illusion d'Auror ou autre, bien que cela soit très ardu, l'ennemi soit intimidé par la présence de votre illusion. Il est à noter que Vous-savez-qui peut aussi utiliser cette technique pour décupler ses mangemorts.

Un lourd silence répondit à sa dernière phrase. Voldemort était de plus en plus présent dans les esprits et le nombre de morts ne cessait d'augmenter. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient perdu des proches à cause de ce mage noir. Le professeur reprit la parole :

- Pensez à un objet quelconque, formez le dans votre esprit et en exécutant un coup sec avec votre baguette prononcez la formule « illusio » . Choisissez un objet simple ou vous n'y arriverez pas. Et même en prenant un objet simple certains peuvent ne pas y arriver. Allez-y !

Aussitôt, des « illusio » retentirent dans la salle. Harry, lui, regardait les autres. Il avait décidé que ce n'était pas la peine d'attirer l'attention sur lui en créant une illusion du premier coup. Il n'était pas très fort pour faire semblant de posséder un niveau moyen, il n'arrivait pas à juguler sa magie correctement. Et ce n'était pas faute d'entraînement ! Il n'y arriva pas, point final. Sirius avait réussi à créer une friandise, mais elle disparaissait par intermittence sous le regard exaspéré de son inventeur. Lily tenait un bout de parchemin entre les doigts mais il était quasiment invisible. Amy regardait un bout de pain qu'elle venait d'imaginer avec dégoût, en effet celui ci avait pris une teinte verdâtre peu engageante. James avait un peu de paille dans la main. Harry supposa qu'il tentait de faire un balai. Remus, un peu plus loin, observait le demi-quart de lune qu'il venait de faire. Chose étrange, sa création paraissait toute visqueuse et flasque. Peter s's'escrimait sur sa baguette sans arriver au moindre résultat, mais il n'était pas le seul. Plusieurs autres élèves regardaient, désespérés, l'endroit où leur objet aurait normalement dû être. Au fond de la salle, une élève tenait quelque chose d'indéterminable dans ses mains, et son voisin avait transformé une chaise en un vase parfaitement réel. Quand Harry avait vu les Illusions, il avait trouvé ça relativement simple. Ce n'était peut être pas le cas… Une voix derrière son dos le fit sursauter :

- L'exercice s'applique aussi à vous.

Flitwick regardait Harry, les sourcils fronçés.

- Professeur…Euh…Je…Je n'y arrive euh…je n'y arrive pas.

- Vous avez essayé, bien sûr ?

- Bien sûr.

- Montrez nous ça, je vous expliquerais ce que vous faites mal.

- C'est trop aimable à vous...mais le problème vient d'un manque de potentiel, affirma Harry.

- Lorsque je demande quelque chose j'essaye de ne pas me répété deux fois.

Tous les élèves regardaient Harry. Dans quelle situation s'était t'il encore fourré ? Comment allait t'il pouvoir s'en sortir ? Il fallait penser à un truc simple…euh…une fraise Tagada ! Avec un peu de chance le professeur ne connaîtrait pas ces bonbons Moldus et il penserait que Harry avait raté. Malheureusement il avait été trop long à réfléchir et… :

- Faite nous donc un parchemin comme Mademoiselle Evans avait tenté de le faire. Dépêchez-vous !

Harry grogna et s'exécuta.

- « illusio » murmura t'il en pensant de toute ses forces à un bout de parchemin.

Harry faillit pleurer quant il vit le résultat. Il avait demandé UN BOUT de parchemin. Non seulement il avait créé un parchemin entier mais il avait eu aussi sept autres parchemin identiques !!!. Il allait expliquer ça comment maintenant ? Il leva la tête. Flitwick regardait, bouche bée, la ou plutôt les créations de Harry.

« Quel idiot ! » se traita t'il mentalement. Flitwick réussit à articuler :

- Cinquante points pour Griffondors ! C'est…c'est fantastique ! Vous avez un don pour les Illusions, s'extasia t'il. Vous aviez vu les Illusions en Amérique ?

- Oui, exactement.

Instant de soulagement. Le professeur lui avait tendu une perche.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'était pas très fort pour mentir, et, si le professeur et les autres élèves avalèrent l'histoire, les Maraudeurs le regardèrent avec suspicion. Le nouveau semblait très mal à l'aise. Etrange… Pourquoi aurait t'il mentit sur ses capacités ? « Un mystère à élucider » pensa James. Sirius, auquel il fit part de ses pensées, avait eu la même idée. Ils se promirent d'enquêter un peu sur "l'affaire Roy".

- Même si vous l'aviez étudié, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde de faire des illusions pareilles ! Je vous félicite, dit le professeur d'Enchantements. Pourquoi m'avoir affirmer que vous n'aviez pas le potentiel nécessaire ?

- Hum...Je n'aime pas trop me montrer en spectacle.

Soudain il se figea. Et si ? Il ne fallait absolument pas que Flitwick touche les parchemins ou alors il serait dans une galère pas possible ! Le professeur avançait malheureusement sa main dans l'intention manifeste de faire disparaître la création de Harry. Or, si celui-ci avait raison…rien ne se passerait ! Et il devrait expliquer pourquoi son sortilège était aussi puissant. La main du professeur se rapprochait…encore…Incantation informulée ! C'est ça la solution ! Au moment où Flitwick touchait les parchemins, ceux-ci disparaissait sous une incantation informulée ( ôtes toi de ma route, illusion qui sème le doute !). Un peu ancien mais parfaitement efficace. Les parchemins avaient disparu comme des illusions ordinaires. Le professeur Flitwick n'avait pas précisé qu'on pouvait aussi tuer le créateur de l'illusion pour qu'elle se dissipe.

La sonnerie retentit. Harry s'effondra de soulagement. Petit coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps : il enchaînait avec Potions. Il se dirigea donc vers cette salle en courant presque, pour échapper au regards curieux. Petit détail : il ne savait théoriquement pas le chelin. James se tourna vers Sirius :

- Comment il sait où est la salle de cours ? C'est pas évident de deviner qu'elle est dans les cachots, et encore moins de la trouver. Il est très étrange. Tu ne trouve pas ?

- Si. Peut_être même…que c'est un de ses partisans.

- On n'a pas de preuve. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est puissant et qu'il sait où est la salle de Potions que c'est un futur mangemort. En plus, il est à Griffondors.

- C'était une supposition, on sait jamais. Et ce matin il nous a immobilisé sans effort et sans baguette, donc…Oups ! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher !

Sirius s'interrompit et courut avec James vers les cachots.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Je ne touche pas d'argent et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling !**

Merci à tmac (te revoilà ! J'espère que ce voyage sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !), delseroasn (désolé le cours de potions est vraiment nul et j'adore remettre les prétentieux à leur place ! Donc James va s'en prendre des vertes et des pas mûres !), naruto194 (ils vont essayer…mais vont t'ils réussir ?), JTFLAM (l'explication est dans ce chapitre !), Gwladys Evans (Je suis contente que ça te plaise !), Sahada (tu veux de la suspicion ? Tu vas être servie !) et ewiliane (Elle arrive, lentement mais sûrement !)

* * *

Les deux garçons étaient les derniers, et la porte du cachot se referma derrière eux avec un grincement digne d'une maison hantée. Ce qui était un peu le cas avec tous les fantômes qui traînaient dans le château…

Slughorn, leur professeur de potions, leur sourit. En vérité, James et Sirius avaient eu « l'inestimable » honneur d'être conviés au fameux « Club de Slugh » les années précédentes et celle-là encore de toute évidence. Le Club ne comprenait que des gens dont la famille était célèbre dans n'importe quel domaine (de la découverte du « Cure-dents Gobelin » à « famille puissante et connu » en passant par la « création du premier balai ») ou encore des gens brillants (Sirius, Lily et un certain Gary Hugh illustrait cet exemple). James, lui, était non seulement brillant mais sa famille était très connue. Exemple : Son ancêtre, Ignotus Pervell, son oncle Charlus Potter et son épouse Doréa Black des médicomages célèbres, malheureusement morts, tués par Voldemort ainsi que leur fils qui était le cousin de James. Et bien sûr, son père, Mark Potter, directeur du départements des Aurors, et sa mère Karen Potter, directrice du département des Mystères. Cerise sur le gâteau : James était le capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor et un poursuiveur de génie, il était entré dans la légende de Poudlard en remportant la coupe de Quidditch. Que pouvait donc espérer Slughorn de plus ?

Il y avait également Amy, Alan Bones, Paul McCartey et Peggy Green pour leur puissante famille, Lyra Miller qui descendait d'un ancien ministre de la magie, Christopher Lewis qui possédait un lien de parenté avec un batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch Irlandaise et Andrew White un élève brillant de Serdaigle. Son élève préférée était sans nul doute Lily. Le fait qu'elle est un don en potion et qu'elle soit très brillante dans toutes les autres matières y était sûrement pour quelque chose mais qualitées ou pas, Slughorn l'adorait. Toujours est t'il qu'il commença son cours par se renseigner sur Harry sous les regards attentifs des Maraudeurs :

- Avez-vous une personne célèbre dans votre famille, M. Roy ?

Harry resta interloqué. Puis il eu un sourire, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas célèbre !

- Non. Mon oncle est sorcier-chercheur mais je ne sais pas sur quoi il travaille.

- Oh…et vos parents ?

- Mon père était sorcier-explorateur mais il est mort pendant l'un de ses voyages et ma mère est décédée suite à une maladie, répondit obligeamment Harry. Je n'ai pas de grand-parents car ils étaient en Angleterre et Voldemort les a tués, pas de frère ni sœurs, je suis parfaitement ordinaire, désolé.

Un frisson avait parcouru la salle lorsque Harry avait prononcé le nom du mage noir et cette absence de peur aiguisa encore plus la curiosité de James et Sirius.

- Je…je suis désolé, balbutia Slughorn.

- C'est pas grave, vous ne saviez pas. Nous étudions quoi aujourd'hui ?

Harry estimait qu'il en avait suffisamment dit et il ne désirait pas s'embrouiller en inventant des histoires abracadabrantes.

- Euh…oui bien sûr. On va voir une potion complexe : « la potion de régénération sanguine » qui permet de reconstituer le sang perdu par une personne blessée, se reprit Slughorn. Vous allez être en équipe de deux donc, hum…

Le professeur fit les binômes.

Harry eu un petit sourire. Grâce au cours de Rogue adulte, il avait un très bon niveau en Potions et il était satisfait d'être avec son professeur de Potions version adolescent. Son père par contre n'avait pas du tout l'air heureux d'avoir hérité de Bellatrix. Sirius n'avait pas l'air plus content d'être avec Rodolphus et Lily paraissait un peu désespérée d'être avec Peter : au contraire de ce dernier qui était ravi. Remus et Amy avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et Cassandra…eh bien elle ne montrait pas ses émotions. Tout comme sa coéquipière, Narcissa. Ketty Carter regardait Brus Parkinson avec dégoût et celui-ci affichait un air goguenard. Emily Rose levait les yeux au ciel et Alvin Goyle avait son habituel air stupide. Alan Bones avait un visage neutre et William Rosier possédait un masque d'impassibilité…comme Rogue. Harry rejoignit son propre coéquipier sans se départir de son sourire.

- Vous pouvez commencer ! Annonça Slughorn.

Aussitôt le silence se fit, brisé de temps à autre par des murmures furtifs. Rogue et Harry se répartirent les tâches en silence, Rogue s'occupait de tourner, remuer, chauffer la potion et Harry versait les ingrédients nécessaire à la seconde où il le fallait. Aucun des deux n'eut à reprendre l'autre et la couleur de la potion devient rapidement parfaite. Harry leva les yeux et observa ses voisins. Lily faisait tout pendant que Peter la regardait se démener sans bouger, James et Bellatrix se lançait des regards assassins sans s'occuper de leur potion qui tournait à un vert inquiétant. Sirius et Rodolphus se tapaient dessus dès que le professeur avait le dos tourné tandis que Remus et Amy qui était une catastrophe ambulante en Potion passait leur temps à éponger les bêtises de la jeune fille. Cassandra et Narcissa étaient silencieuses et leur potion avait pris la teinte demandée : noir soutenu. La potion de Alan et William était d'un gris-noir. ("Ils ont oublié une tubercule de Fyt," diagnostiqua Harry). Emily tentait de compenser la stupidité de Alvin en s'activant mais elle renversa un bocal plein d'araignées (mortes) à son plus grand désespoir. Quant à Ketty elle s'éloignait dès que Brus Parkinson s'approchait à plus de deux mètres d'elle. « Pratique pour faire une potion », ironisa Harry.

Rogue regardait son coéquipier avec une petite lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux habituellement glaciaux. C'était un Griffondor mais il savait se taire. Il était très doué en Potions. Il n'avait pas fait de farces stupides. Il n'avait pas peur du Maître puisqu'il prononçait son nom. Il avait remis Slughorn à sa place. Et il paraissait joyeux quant il avait dit qu'il était « parfaitement ordinaire ». Non décidément, Harry Roy n'était pas un Griffondor comme les autres. Comme sa Lily. Il eut un regret. Avant, la belle rousse était sa meilleure amie. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait traitée de « sang de bourbe » lors d'une blague de ce stupide Potter qui l'avait mis en colère, et qu'elle avait essayé de l'aider alors que Rogue avait horreur qu'on le prenne en pitié, elle ne lui adressait plus la parole et évitait sa compagnie. Même si elle le défendait toujours contre les blagues des stupides et ignares Maraudeurs. Il faillit soupirer en se rappelant qu'il était faible parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Un futur serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas tomber amoureux. C'était inconcevable ! Et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Les beaux yeux verts avait fissuré son cœur de pierre. Mais il n'y avait place que pour les mariages arrangés dans sa famille. Et jamais les Rogues ne lui permettrait d'épouser une « sang de bourbe » bien qu'en fait le sang de sa famille n'était pas aussi pur qu'elle ne le voudrait…

Même si sa famille s'évertuaient à le cacher, lui aussi était sang mêlé à cause d'une bêtise de son lamentable père. A cause de celui-ci Severus était la honte de la famille…Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Slughorn passait regarder les potions une à une. Il donna dix points à Griffondor pour la potion de Lily qui avait réussi à la faire sans l'aide de Peter, cinq à Serpentard pour la potion presque parfaite de Rosier et Bones, cinq point pour Narcissa et cinq autres pour Cassandra, et enfin, il déclara que la potion de Rogue et de Harry était excellente. Il leur donna dix point chacun. Puis la sonnerie retentit et, adressant un dernier petit sourire à Rogue, Harry rejoignit sa mère. Il était pensif. Rogue ne devait pas avoir eu une vie facile pour être aussi renfermé, taciturne, cela alors qu'il n'était même pas encore majeur. Et puis, il sentait qu'il pourrait apprécier son ancien professeur de Potions. Peut-être même arriverait t'il à le faire sortir de sa coquille ?

Il se dirigea lentement en discutant avec Amy vers la salle de Métamorphoses en espérant qu'il n'attirerait pas plus l'attention sur lui. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance…Au début, le cours se passa sans anicroche, puisqu'ils ne faisaient que de la théorie, mais après le professeur McGonagall leur demanda d'une voix sèche :

- Bien, maintenant que la théorie est finie, passons à la pratique. Mais tout d'abord, M. Roy, je désirerais voir votre niveau. Pouvez-vous transformez cette table en cheval ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas vraiment, mentit Harry en espérant qu'elle ne le forcerait pas à essayer.

Espoir vain ! La stricte professeur insista pour qu'il tente l'expérience.

Cette fois Harry eu une idée qui devrait marcher. Il n'avait qu'à métamorphoser la table en chien, un sort assez facile, puis dire qu'il avait raté.

- Transphormus ! (NDA : je ne me souviens plus de la formule alors…)

Là encore, il gémit. La pensée fugace de l'éléphant dont il avait mis tant de jours à maîtriser la transformation lui était passé par la tête au moment où il avait prononcé la formule. Et le résultat était là, barrissant avec entrain.

- Je suis désolé, professeur. Au moment de dire la formule j'ai pensé a un éléphant et…Voilà. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !

- Mais ne vous excusez pas, c'est excellent ! Dix points pour Griffondor !

Il était maudit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il désirait passer inaperçu mais il n'arrêtait pas d'exécuter des sorts d'un niveau largement supérieur aux sorts de sixième année !

McGonagall reprit la parole :

- Vous allez tous transformer un crayon en un animal vivant, soit un cheval, soit un caméléon, soit une buse. Monsieur Roy vous êtes dispensé de cet exercice du fait de votre magnifique éléphant.

Tous élèves se mirent au travail tandis que Harry, maussade, s'enfonçait dans sa chaise. Lily et James paraissaient en compétition. Ils donnaient des coups de baguette à une vitesse folle en murmurant le plus rapidement possible : « Transphormus ». Et cela tout en se jetant des coups d'œils inquiets pour vérifier que l'autre n'avais pas réussi la métamorphose. Sirius se pavanait avec un caméléon, n'ayant visiblement pas vu qu'il manquait des pattes à son animal et qu'il avait des yeux verts fluo. Cassandra et Remus discutait d'un ton grave en donnant des coups de baguette de temps en temps pour améliorer leurs buses qui n'avaient pas de becs et pas d'ailes. Amy aidait Peter alors qu'elle même n'avait réussi qu'a faire une tête d'équidé. Emily et Ketty se racontaient des blagues sans se soucier de leur création qui en y regardant de près, ressemblait vaguement à des caméléons. Alan Bones et Alice Chok tentait de faire l'exercice mais leur animaux respectifs possédaient une forme indéterminée. Finalement à la fin du cours, il était clair que Lily avait les meilleurs résultats, talonnée de près par James et Sirius. Remus, Amy, Cassandra, Emily et Peter suivaient de près. McGonagall félicita Lily et leur donna comme devoir de réussir cette transformation. Tous les Griffondors de sixième année quittèrent le cours et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où une petite surprise les attendait. Albus Dumbledore s'était levé au moment où les adolescents étaient rentrés. Tout les élèves de sixième année étaient présents. Il prit la parole avec une voix légère :

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je vais vous faire part, pour ceux qui ont été prévenu, du sujet de ce rassemblement. Le mois prochain, tous les sixièmes années aurons le plaisir de rendre visite aux jeunes filles de l'école de sorcellerie Beaubâtons !

Sur ces mots prometteurs, la salle explosa sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie. Seuls les Serpentards gardèrent un visage de marbre. Mais Lily eu un petit air dubitatif et demanda :

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux?

- Votre sécurité sera assurée par des aurors et des duellistes français, mademoiselle Evans. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous demande une conduite exemplaire pour ce voyage, vous devez l'avoir deviné. Faites honneur à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs nous allons préparer une entrée dans cette école qui sera spectaculaire.

- Quel sera le moyen de transport ? Demanda Harry.

- Nous utiliserons les calèches tirées par les Sombrals.

Sur ces mots, les élèves commencèrent aussitôt à discuter de cet événement.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Le fait que les classes de sixièmes année partaient à Beaubâtons n'était inconnu de personne, et quelques septièmes et cinquièmes années criaient à l'injustice. Pourquoi seulement les sixièmes années ?

Mais tout le monde finit par l'accepter, avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce. Le voyage se passait le mois prochain, en novembre. Mais la nouvelle fut reléguée au second rang quand le match de Quidditich Griffondor-Serpentard s'annonça.

Les deux équipes étaient tendues et les altercations dans les couloirs devenaient choses communes entre les deux maisons ennemies. Les blagues des Maraudeurs se faisaient plus virulentes et la haine des serpents et des lions s'accroissait. Les Serdaigles et les Poussoufles attendaient avec impatience le match pour qu'enfin ce climat stressant s'arrête. Harry, lui, était ami avec Amy, Cassandra et Lily et passait son temps avec les jeunes filles. Il saluait les Maraudeurs mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas été admis dans leur groupe fermé. « Pour l'instant » espérait Harry. Il avait choisi de rester neutre face à la lourde atmosphère. Toujours est t'il qu'il avait réussi, en s'entraînant, à museler sa magie un peu trop impulsive. Et cela, grâce aux conseils avisés de Kah-Lam et de Mystique. Il se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, le premier soir de son retour dans le passé.

_Flash-back_

_Il était anxieux et ne comprenait pas son arrivée à l'époque de l'adolescence de ses parents. Finalement, il avait décidé que Kah-Lam pourrait très certainement l'éclairer. Le soir, il s'était donc vidé de toute pensées parasites et avait rejoint ses Animagus, qui l'attendait. Le dragon avait pris la parole alors que Harry n'avait pas encore posé la moindre question.  
_

_- Harry, je vais t'expliquer. Je t'ai dis que j'étais l'Animagus de Merlin dans un passé lointain ? Eh bien, ce grand mage pouvait se déplacer dans le temps. Je connaissais donc le procédé. Tu te souviens de ton vœu, lorsque tu as recueilli le rayon de lune ? Une ancienne magie opère à se moment là. Mais elle est faible et j'ai utilisé ma propre puissance pour la renforcer. Ton vœu s'est réalisé, mais de façon très réelle. J'ai pensé que tu serais heureux de connaître tes parents et surtout, à cette époque ci, Voldemort est quasiment à l'apogée de sa puissance. Cela fera un bon entraînement, non ?_

_- Quoi… ? C'est toi qui m'a envoyé là ? Et pour entraînement ? S'étouffa Harry._

_- Oui. Je te rappelle que tu dois m'obéir. Je t'ordonne donc de ne pas protester inutilement._

_- Mais je vais me faire tuer !_

_- Seulement si tu joue à l'inconscient. Ce que tu ne fera pas. Fais-moi confiance._

_Harry avait capitulé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas les intentions du dragon, car ce serait le Voldemort de son époque qui aurait fait un bon entraînement si dans cette année là il était à l'apogée de son « règne ». Enfin bon, il avait continué à travailler de nouveaux sorts avec Kah-Lam. Avant de se réveiller, Mystique s'était approché pour lui dire :_

_- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans le passé que les exercices physiques s'interrompent, c'est clair ?_

_- Oui maman, avait grogné Harry, sentant déjà les courbatures à venir. _

_Puis, une idée subite lui était venu. Mais Mystique répondait déjà._

_- Non, je ne peux pas amené des objets de ton époque.  
_

_- Mais pourquoi?_

_- C'est impossible, c'est tout._

_Harry grogna, mais ne protesta pas plus.  
_

_Fin du Flash-back _

Les Maraudeurs lui reprochaient de ne pas prendre parti pour eux, et quant il avait protégé un Serpentard injustement attaqué par la petite bande, il avait fait les frais d'une petite blague. Il avait eu, pendant un instant, une face de crapaud qui lui rappelait horriblement Ombrage. Il avait aussitôt annuler le sort sous les regards incrédules de son père et de son parrain. Quant à Remus, Harry s'en méfiait. S'il avait bien une personne qui pourrait deviner qui il était c'était bien le lycanthrope, et Harry devait absolument préserver son identité. Donc, il évitait autant que possible de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que l'ami de son père.

Remus observait du coin de l'œil le nouveau. Celui-ci était assis dans la salle commune, lisant un livre au titre effacé. Amy discutait avec Cassandra et Lily à côté. Le jeune lycanthrope s'inquiétait. Il avait bien vu qu'Harry Roy essayait de l'éviter, et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Ce pourrait t'il qu'il soit au courant de… ? Non, impossible. Personne ne lui aurait dit. Sirius ne faisait pas confiance à Roy, affirmant qu'il pourrait être un espion de Voldemort mais Remus en doutait. Mais il était clair que le jeune homme blond possédait un secret qu'il cachait avec brio. Les yeux fauves de Remus entrèrent un bref instant avec les yeux saphir de Harry, qui détourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Il se leva et quitta la salle commune sous le regard insistant du lycanthrope.

Harry était inquiet. Très inquiet. Remus avait t'il perçu quelque chose quant leur regard s'était croisés ? Son secret était t'il menacé ? Soudain, une idée subite lui vient à l'esprit. La Carte du Maraudeur ! Il devait avoir marqué son véritable nom dessus ! Il devait absolument trouver cette carte…Il rentra dans la salle commune alors qu'il venait de la quitter. Il monta dans le dortoirs des Maraudeurs furtivement. Remus ne l'avait pas vu et personne n'était là. Il fouilla et finit par trouver un parchemin vierge dans la malle désordonnée de Sirius. Il jeta un sort et le nom Harry Potter devient Harry Roy. Mais malheureusement, alors qu'il finissait de ranger la carte, il entendit des voix. Paniqué, il se lança le sortilège de Désillusion avant de se cacher sous le lit de James. Celui-ci entrait avec Sirius qui prit la parole :

- Je voulais te parler de Roy…Il est louche.

Harry retient sa respiration.

- Ouais. Il est puissant, mais il ne veut pas qu'on le sache. Il a protégé un Serpentard. Et il refuse de prendre partit alors que c'est un Griffondor ! S'exclama James fougueusement.

- C'est peut-être un mangemort…ou un futur mangemort qui nous espionne.

- Pourquoi nous espionnerait t'il ?

- Tu es le fils du chef des Aurors et de la directrice des Départements des Mystères. Dumbledore est le seul sorcier capable de faire _peur _Voldemort. Poudelard est l'endroit le plus sécurisé. Crois-moi, il ne manque pas de raison pour espionner dans cette école. Ecoute je te propose de le transformer en mangemort avec une potion. On verra comment il réagira. Il faut qu'on sache si c'est un danger pour l'école, si oui tu le dira à ton père. Sirius avait un air grave sur le visage.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Gwladys Evans : **Je suis désolé je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de répondre à ta rewiew du chapitre 5. Ma réponse : Tu dévoile tout à l'avance! Non je plaisante mais tu as raison, il peut bien se rendre son apparence mais on le verra _beaucoup _plus tard!

Sinon...Merci à :

**delseroasn** : on verra pour la blague, mais au 9e chapitre tu verra que James sera encore plus méfiant pour un quiproquo assez amusant.

**klaude** ; un nouveau lecteur, chouette! Merci!!

**Lunicorne **: Je sais pas quoi dire...C'est vraiment sympa en tout cas!

**Sahada** ; oulàlà, tu ne lésine pas sur les compliments! Eh bien ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à poursuivre cette fic.

**-EliZ-** : je vais mettre des tirets...Mais en fait, je les mets sur Word mais dès que je télécharge le fichier, ils disparaissent et j'ai la flemme de les remettres...Sinon, j'ai décidé de faire une fic où Peter serai sympa! Par contre, il est forcément trop tard, puisque Harry ne doit rien changer. Il ne peut donc pas essayer de l'aider!

**Lily** : Ravie que ça te plonge dans le monde de HP...puisque c'est le but!!

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à J.K; Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fic.**

* * *

Alors pour ce chapitre, c'est un chapitre de transition. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, je vous fait juste visiter la tête des personnages pour les comprendre un peu mieux!

J'ai fait de mon mieux! Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas fait Remus car je le garde pour le prochain chapitre!! Donc les fan de ce cher loup, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude!

Bonne lecture! **Azuli**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Les jeunes hommes sortirent. Harry soupira de soulagement. Mais en même temps, une dure nouvelle s'abattait sur ses épaules. Son père et son parrain se défiait de lui ! Il fallait absolument qu'il déjoue le plan qui avait pour but de le faire réagir. Car même s'il n'était pas coupable, qui sait comment James et Sirius pourrait interpréter son expression lors de leur « blague » ? Il devait arrêter de manger, ou plus précisément, de manger à la Grande Salle. Il demanderait ses repas directement à la cuisine. Ce problème résolu, Harry sortit de sa cachette et redescendit. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle commune, il croisa Lily. La jeune fille et lui était devenu très proches. Elle le considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et il la considérait comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Car même si c'était sa mère, c'était dur de l'imaginer comme telle, vu qu'elle avait le même âge que lui ! Et contrairement à ce que James avait pu, ou pouvait penser, il n'y avait qu'une grande complicité entre eux. Rien de plus.

Harry s'entendait aussi à merveille avec Cassandra et Amy. Bien que la première ne montrât que rarement ses sentiments, il l'appréciait. Quant à Amy, elle était tellement pleine de vie, de joie, d'entrain, qu'il était dure de ne pas l'adorer. Il aimait bien aussi Ketty Carter. La jeune brune insolente au caractère volcanique avait attiré l'attention de Harry car elle était une des rares filles à ne pas lui baver dessus lorsqu'il faisait un sourire. Et puis elle était très sympathique ! Il s'habituait d'ailleurs à se faire suivres par des filles gloussantes et puis il n'était pas le seul. Sirius et James avaient aussi droit à ces « honneurs », et ils avaient l'air totalement à l'aise. Il passait ses journées avec Lily, Cassandra, Amy et Ketty, soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans le parc, soit dans la salle commune. Ketty qui jusque là n'avais pas beaucoup de relation avec les trois jeunes filles, s'était découvert de nouvelles amies grâce à un point commun : Harry. Il continuait ses nuits avec les Animagus, soit dans son esprit, soit dehors, à courir comme un fou pour obéir à Mystique et ses entraînements physiques. Mais il faisait attention à ne jamais sortir les nuits de pleine lune, pour ne pas croiser un loup-garou en fureur. Il avait envie d'aller le retrouver mais il estimait ça trop dangereux : il n'en était pas sûr, mais il se pouvait que le lycanthrope devine son véritable visage sous sa forme de Loup.

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, avançaient dans les couloirs pour aller dans le parc, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Wilk, Lestrange, Rosier et Rogue. Les Maraudeurs eurent un sourire mauvais. James rejeta une mèche châtain et rebelle en arrière. Ses yeux marrons brillèrent d'une lueur inquiétante. Son corps fin et musclé se tendit brusquement, comme s'il avait voulu sauter sur ses ennemis.

Sirius, lui, secoua ses cheveux mis-longs en ricanant, son beau visage prenant un expression sournoise. Il se redressa pour intimider ses ennemis avec sa carrure impressionnante. Ses yeux d'un noir soutenu fixèrent les Serpentards avec mesquinerie.

Peter eu un petit rire ravi. Une bataille en perspective ! Ses yeux bleus rieurs se posèrent sur James et Sirius. Bien qu'il soit un peu corpulent, sa sympathie et sa bonne humeur lui donnait un charme appréciable. Ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement mal coiffés, mais il le serait bien plus après une petite bataille de remise en forme. Il avait hâte de voir Sirius ou James utiliser le sort qu'il avait déniché dans un livre.

Remus soupira. Encore une altercation en perspective ! Il ne dirait rien, encore une fois. Il secoua la tête, tristement, ses cheveux blond cendrés lui tombant devant ses yeux bruns-dorés. Il ne savait pas les arrêter ! Mais les Maraudeurs étaient ses amis, il ne pouvait pas se fâcher avec eux. Car eux avait accepté sa nature, l'avait aidé, étaient devenu Animagus pour l'accompagner dans ses nuits de pleine lune. Jamais Remus n'aurait pu imaginer l'amitié qui allaient les unir, surtout en sachant qu'il était un monstre.

James qui voyait dans cette rencontre une matière pour se décharger de sa frustration (il s'était _encore_ pris une claque après une _énième_ demande à Lily, pour sortir avec elle) lança narquoisement :

- Alors à la recherche de votre cerveau les crétins ? Oh, suis-je bête, vous n'en avez pas !

- Dégage Potter, va te réfugier sous les jupes de ta mère ! Tu risque de ne pas apprécier si on se mettait en colère ! Dit Wilk, faisant craquer ses doigts.

- On est censé avoir peur, là ? Demanda Sirius. Quand dis-tu James, pourquoi ne pas leur prouver que l'on doit craindre la colère des Maraudeurs ? J'hésite, est-ce que les sans-cervelles mérite notre fureur ? Non, trop stupide.

- Par contre une discutions _civilisé _leur conviendrait, répondit James qui souriait.

- Si nous avons la même définition de civilisé, la suite risque d'être amusante, dit Peter, jubilant.

- …Dégagez ! C'est noter dernier avertissement, lança d'une voix mal assurée Rodolphus Lestrange.

Pour toute réponse, les Maraudeurs sortirent leur baguette. Les Serpentards firent de même après une brève hésitation.

- On a peur les futurs mangemorts ? Mais peut être espérez vous que votre maître daigne se déranger pour vous sauver ? Sirius eu un sourire méchant et lança le fameux sort, celui que Peter avait trouvé. « Lasga !! ».

Des guêpes sortirent de sa baguette, et se précipitèrent sur les verts et argents qui les regardaient, ahuris. Les dares se chargèrent bien vite des les réveiller, douloureusement. Rogue répliqua en agitant sa baguette pour se protéger des guêpes en fureur :

- Expelliarmus !

- Protego, dit James, mettant en place un bouclier devant lui. Le sortilège rebondit sur ledit bouclier, exécutant une technique, dite « du boomerang ». Comme son nom l'indique, le sort fit un parfait retour à l'envoyeur. La baguette de Rogue lui fut arrachée et tomba par terre. Les autres Serpentards tentèrent bien de se défendre, mais il n'arrivèrent pas à se débarrasser des insectes volants, qui les piquaient avec vigueur. La douleur se fit trop forte et ils s'enfuirent. Seul Rogue restait, penché pour ramasser sa baguette. Peter en profita pour lui lancer le maléfice de Chauve-furie qui arracha un gémissement de souffrance à Rogue qui s'enfuit à son tour, ayant reprit sa baguette.

- Trop facile, tu ne trouve pas Sirius ? Tu as vu quant ils ont pris leurs jambes à leur cou ? Hum…ça m'a remis en forme ! James s'étira.

- Ils ne sont pas resté longtemps…En tout cas ton sort est très efficace Peter ! Le félicita Sirius.

- Ouais, ils vont être tous boursouflés demain. Et ils vont avoir la peau toute rouge à force de gratter leur boutons. Servilus va souffrir encore plus avec les furoncles qui lui ont poussés sur le corps. Tu en dit quoi Remus ?

Remus avait préféré, durant la bataille, regarder ses pieds avec un intérêt nouveau. Il avait un peu honte. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas mérité ça, cette fois. Ils n'avaient rien fait. Mais les Maraudeurs avaient la rancune tenace.

- En tant que préfet je désapprouve totalement ces agissements indignes, s'entendit t'il répondre.

- Et en tant que Maraudeur ? Demanda Sirius avec malice.

- Je…Les sortilèges étaient puissants et celui de Peter est particulièrement bien trouvé, dit Remus à contrecœur.

Ce n'était pas vrai, il aurait préféré que le sortilège des guêpes reste dans son livre, le sort boomerang de James aurait pu envoyer la baguette plus loin et il trouvait un peu lâche le sort de Peter alors que Rogue était penché et ne pouvait se défendre. Mais il ne voulait pas être en froid avec ses amis pour des pensées qu'il pouvait garder pour lui.

Lesdits amis eurent un grand sourire et continuèrent leur route, l'entraînant avec eux vers leur but originel, le parc.

* * *

Ketty Parker était assise au côté de Harry et Cassandra. Lily et Amy discutaient activement sur la meilleure façon de se débarrasser des Yazo, des petites créatures dangereuses au pattes multiples et à la taille d'une souris. Elle se sentait bien. La présence silencieuse de Harry et Cassandra ne la dérangeait pas, pour une fois. Il était vrai qu'elle trouvait particulièrement agaçant que ces deux là aimasse autant le silence et la réflexion, elle qui avait un tempérament fougueux et impulsif. Mais on pouvait compter sur eux pour ne pas perdre leur sang-froid dans une situation stressante, qualité appréciée à sa juste valeur par le jeune brune. Elle se rappela qu'avant, elle ne s'intéressait pas aux trois filles (Lily, Amy et Cassandra) et n'imaginait pas trouver des personnalités aussi différentes amies. Harry l'avait rapproché du groupe, et maintenant elle y était admise. Elle avait l'impression d'exister. Avant, elle n'était guère que Ketty Parker, Griffondor peu intéressante. Volcanique, d'accord, drôle d'accord, mais seule. Pendants ses cinq dernières années, elle avait vaguement été amie avec Emily, mais tellement faiblement que cette cordialité avait été presque inexistante. Mais là, l'amitié qui les liaient paraissait plus solide. Enfin.

Elle soupira, releva la tête, gémit intérieurement. Ils arrivaient.

* * *

Cassandra était silencieuse, comme à son habitude. Pour être exact, elle pensait à Harry, lui aussi silencieux. Elle l'avait vite apprécié. Timide, aimant la solitude et la réflexion tout comme elle, impartial, intelligent, beau aussi. Mais aussi secret, réservé. Il cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Mais elle avait aussi un secret, et le gardait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Harry et elle avait de nombreux points communs, mais il était…étrange. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle avait cru qu'un nouveau Maraudeur voyait le jour. Mais non, elle s'était trompée, et elle l'avait accepté, comme Lily et Amy avant elle. Il avait introduit Ketty Parker dans leur groupe, jeune fille auquelle elle n'avait pas prêté une grande attention pendant ces dernières années. Son caractère s'était révélé semblable à celui d'Amy. Cassandra l'aimait bien, suffisamment en tout cas pour lui montrer ses rares émotions. Elle avait un visage impassible, parce que sa famille l'y avait contraint. « Ne jamais montrer ses émotions », lui avait dit son père. C'était bien le seul conseil dont elle prenait compte, car sa famille versait dans les arts ténébreux. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Cassandra reporta attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Et, de loin, elle LES vit. Eux, les Maraudeurs. Sirius, l'arrogance personnifiée. James, la suffisance personnifiée. Peter, l'imbécillité personnifiée. Et Remus…Elle ne savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait, par contre, c'est qu'une discussion animée allait éclater, à l'issue « une claque pour Potter » plus que prévisible.

* * *

Amy discutait joyeusement avec Lily sur un sujet négligeable mais léger : les Yazao. Elle soutenait que, pour s'en débarrasser, il fallait les brûler. Son amie affirmait qu'ils fallait les noyer. De toute façon, au final, ils mourraient. Donc sujet sans importance mais au moins il égayait un peu l'ambiance. Comme ils étaient en septembre, l'air était un peu frais et la faible luminosité démoralisait doucement. Touts ses autres amis, soit Harry, Cassandra et Ketty, étaient silencieux et pensifs. De quoi énerver la jeune Griffondor, toujours pleine d'entrain et de fougue. Elle avait fini par s'y habituer, pour Cassandra et Harry du moins. Car Ketty était habituellement impétueuse, joviale et dynamique. Là, on aurait dit que ses voisins l'avait entraîné dans leur méditation coutumière. Ils fallaient les réveiller !

Elle projeta son regard au loin pendant un bref instant, et aperçut ce qu'elle cherchait. Ils n'étaient pas loin. Qui de mieux pour les sortir de leur langueur désespérante?

* * *

Harry était absent du monde réel. Une autre planète, lui semblait-il, l'avait accueillie pour la durée de sa réflexion. Il évaluait, examinait, analysait, décortiquait sa situation avec méticulosité. Cette activité l'apaisait, cette sensation d'organisation le détendait. Il pouvait quitter pendant un court instant la confusion, le chaos, l'anarchie qui régnait autour de lui, l'enveloppant dans un nuage de doute et de trouble. Il n'était qu'un observateur, il n'avait pas conscience d'agir, d'évoluer dans ce brouillard qui l'entourait. Mais en même temps, une lueur de compréhension se promenait dans son esprit, éclairant certain points. Peut-être pourrait t'il faire un bilan de sa situation ? Alors…

Il était dans un passé troublé par un mage noir surpuissant, cruel et sadique. Ses parents étaient vivants, il était avec eux, les voyaient heureux. Il avait décidé d'emprunter un caractère calme, réservé et réfléchit, au contraire de son naturel un peu impulsif. En bref il avait imité le caractère de la froide Cassandra dont il s'était fais une amie, avec Ketty et Amy. Ketty lui avait paru un peu isolée, il avait voulu la connaître, avait réussi (NDA : et ça en moins de deux jours, il est fort le petit Harry), avait découvert une forte personnalité et l'avait intégré dans le groupe de Lily. Car il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il existait trois groupe populaire (d'une ou d'autre manière…), les Maraudeurs, les trois filles (maintenant quatre avec Ketty) surnommées les Sylphide (NDA : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, la Sylphide est un génie féminin aérien plein de grâce. Dans le langage littéraire, le mot désigne également une femme mince et gracieuse, une créature féminine de rêve, fille de l'imagination.) et puis la bande des Serpentards de sixième année, plus connu pour un petit penchant pour la magie noire…Mais Harry avait pris une résolution. Ce voyage dans le passé lui permettait de voir par lui même, il avait donc décidé d'oublier momentanément les comportements passé de certains (Peter, Rogue, Bellatrix…) et de juger seulement sur les actes et sur la cause de ceux ci. Ce qui lui posait des problèmes puisque personne ne savait de quel côté il était. Même ses amies ne le savait pas, mais elles étaient sûres qu'il était du bon côté. Mais au fond y avait t'il seulement du blanc et du noir ? Du bien et du mal ? Ou au contraire il n'y avait t'il que du gris, que le mélange des deux forces opposés ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était pas nécessaire de s'embarquer dans une réflexion philosophique. Il avait besoin de se remuer, mais comment ? Il leva la tête dans l'espoir de trouver une solution dans son entourage. Il sourit. Ils arrivaient. Voilà une bonne distraction en perspective, qui arrivait à grands pas.

* * *

Lily s'était engagé dans un sujet qu'elle estimait sans réelle importance, mais qui passait le temps. En effet, à par Amy, son interlocutrice, ses amis étaient tous plongés dans les méandres de leurs pensées plus ou moins obscures. Même Ketty ! Ce n'était pas peu dire. La jeune lionne était ordinairement agacée quant Cassandra et Harry partait « sur la lune » comme elle disait. Là, on aurait dit qu'elle s'était fait contaminée par le calme, placide, habituel de Cassandra. Et de Harry. Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune garçon. Quant elle avait vu les filles glousser sur son passage, sa première idée avait été qu'un nouveau Maraudeur arrivait. La seconde, une minute après la première, était qu'il paraissait timide, mal à l'aise. Et que,_ donc, _ce n'était pas une nouvelle « terreur ». Elle l'avait rapidement apprécié et comme Amy et Cassandra aussi, le jeune homme s'était intégré dans leur groupe, non sans avoir ramené l'impétueuse Ketty Parker dans leur ledit groupe. Jeune fille qu'elle avait adoré, et regretté de ne pas s'y être intéressée plutôt. Elle n'avait même pas vu que la jeune fille était si seule. Mais, tout s'arrangeait, non ? Il n'était pas la peine de s'embarrasser d'une culpabilité bien inutile. Ketty ne souffrait plus de solitude maintenant. Lily sourit de toute ses dents quant elle vit Amy, qui avait cessé d'argumenter et qui regardait d'un air vague Ketty. Elle aussi s'était fait contaminée. Le maladie s'étendait. D'ailleurs, elle-même n'était t'elle pas aussi plongée en pleine réflexion ? Et puis quelle importance ? _Elles_, au moins, réfléchissaient. Pas comme _certaines personnes_ qu'elle ne nommerait pas. C'est impressionnant comme ils étaient immatures…A en pleurer ! La jeune rousse faisait son possible pour les responsabiliser, mais elle baissait progressivement les bras. Une telle bande d'idiot (sauf un, soit Remus) ne pouvait pas devenir un exemple de personnes responsables…Elle tentait depuis des années de les remettre dans « le droit chemin ». Peine et salive perdues ! Elle commençait sérieusement à croire que c'était des cas désespérés. Elle se reprit, elle n'allait pas penser à _eux _! Elle secoua la tête et poussa un soupir résigné. Quant on parlait du loup…

* * *

James avançait en passant une main dans ses cheveux, une manie dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. De toute façon, selon Sirius, ce geste machinal faisait craquer les filles. Toute sauf une. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, avait t'il choisi une des rares filles qui ne pouvait pas avoir ? Qui le détestait ? Avec qui il n'avait quasiment aucune chance d'être ? Oui, vraiment, pourquoi était t'il tombé amoureux de Lily Evans ? « Ah oui », se rappela James. Elle est belle et intelligente, gentille, courageuse... Peut être drôle aussi, mais elle ne faisait jamais de plaisanteries devant lui. Il ne lui trouvait que des qualités, mais il n'était sûrement pas très objectif… Il essaya de penser à autre chose. A quelqu'un d'autre. Harry Roy par exemple…Ce gars était mystérieux. Et, même s'il lui avait assuré que non, James était persuadé qu'il en pinçait pour SA Lily (et on se demande pourquoi Lily le trouve possessif). Peut-être qu'il cachait un secret ? Semblable à celui de Remus ? Ou encore plus grave… ? Franchement, il ressemblait beaucoup à Cassandra Taylor au niveau du caractère. Il devait bien s'entendre. En tout cas il _devait _découvrir ce fameux secret. Si par hasard, il était un mangemort, il pourrait protéger Lily, car les mangemorts n'aimaint pas les sorciers d'origine moldu, non ? Et le dénoncer évidemment. C'était bizarre, il se sentait mal à l'aise quant il était à côté de lui. Comme si…il y avait une sorte de lien, entre eux… Passant du coq à l'âne, James se demanda aussi, _comment_ il avait pu entrer si vite dans le groupe de sa belle Lily. Pourquoi la rousse au caractère bien trempé aimait t'elle (NDA : en ami, je précise) Roy ? Qu'avait t'il de plus que lui ? C'était vrai qu'il était beau et qu'il avait du succès auprès des filles, même s'il ne répondait pas à leur avance. Il était puissant aussi. Mais quoi d'autre ? Oh non…Il était revenu au sujet Lily Evans. Se pouvait t'il qu'il puisse penser à autre chose _un seul_ instant ? Elle hantait même ses rêves, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il sortit un bref instant de sa pensée, pendant lequel il _la _vit. Dans un sourire, il décida de retenter sa chance. Il se dirigea vers elle.

* * *

Sirius, à son habitude, regardait les jolies fille avec qui il n'était pas encore sorti. Et, malheureusement il n'y en avait pas beaucoup…Il se savait beau. Et prétentieux. Mais il avait raison, quelle fille n'était pas à ses pieds ? Ah oui, toutes les Sylphides. Mais, ce n'était pas très grave. Enfin si. Amy, Cassandra et la nouvellement arrivée dans le groupe, Ketty, étaient tout de même vraiment belles. Lily aussi, mais elle était à James (s'il arrivait à la conquérir, ce qui n'était pas gagné) et elle ne l'intéressait pas. Comme les autres. Ou…Se mentait t'il à lui-même ? Était t'il sûr qu'Amy, la joyeuse Amy, ne lui plaisait pas ? Sirius se reprit. Et puis quoi encore, il n'allait pas _tomber amoureux _!!! C'était totalement inconcevable. Et puis franchement, aimer quelqu'un ça rendait vraiment stupide. James illustrait parfaitement ses paroles. Il bavait presque au pieds d'Evans, et ferait ses quatre volontés s'il elle se donnait la peine de les lui préciser. Pitié, priez pour qu'il ne se fasse pas gagner par ce sentiment qui rendait crétin : l'amour. Ils avaient encore le temps de s'amuser ! Ils étaient jeunes, beaux, intelligent, drôles, (NDA : modestes, etc.) selon lui du moins. Il n'allait tout de même choisir « la femme de sa vie » ici, à Poudelard ! Et se marier avec ! Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne vivait pas dans un conte de fée. La fin « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ne le tentait _vraiment_ pas. Or, son meilleur ami avait l'air totalement pour. Peut-être qu'après un énième « Non, Potter je ne veux pas sortir avec toi », il se réveillerait et passerait à autre chose. Hum…Peu vraisemblable. Il était plus qu'accro.

Il sentit soudain que ledit meilleur ami changeait de direction…Il regarda et gémit sourdement. Il allait la voir…Encore…

* * *

Peter s'était bien amusé. Ses amis avait encore mis une raclé aux Serpentards, et le sort qu'il avait trouvé s'était révélé particulièrement utile. Il aimait bien être utile. Il se sentait valorisé. Car, quant James et Sirius l'avait pris sous leur aile, il avait bien compris qu'il serait toujours dans leur ombre. Il se sentait moche, gros, bête par à rapport à eux. Bien qu'ils essayaient de l'aider. Quant on citait les Maraudeurs, on parlait de lui toujours en dernier. Limite on l'oubliait. Mais avait-ce de l'importance ? Il avait des très bon amis, qui l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. C'est le principal.

Il sentit soudain un changement de direction. Il regarda au loin, et sourit. Ah, James allait la voir.

* * *

**Attention je risque de n'écrire qu'un seul chapitre pendant toutes les vacances car je suis très occupé! Donc n'attendez pas un chapitre rapidement!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling!**

Merci à :

**G****lawdys Evans** (tu as le droit de bouder, mais ça ne marchera pas! J'aimerai te souhaiter bonne vacances, mais demain, c'est la rentrée!),

**Sahada** (je suis désolé que ça ne te plaise pas, mais j'adore voir les différents point de vue des personnages dans l'histoire! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le fait qu'une fois!),

**klaude **(c'est le but de ce chapitre.),

**666Naku** (ouais, ils abusent, mais la vengeance des Serpentard sera terrible!), angi (merci beaucoup! Je continue, mais dès fois, je désespère, car j'ai des pannes d'inspirations!),

**Lily **(Je suis contente que tu ai plusieurs hypothèses pour la fin, car moi je n'en ai pas!Ta review est très sympa! Tu en a mis une dans mon autre fic, tu as peut être confondu!)

**Time Tell Will **(une nouvelle lectrice! Chouette! je t'envoie ce chapitre que je viens de finir!)

Pour leur reviews qui me donne du courage!

* * *

Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé!! J'avais dit que je posterai un chapitre cet été, mais je n'ai pas pu!! Je vais essayer de mettre les bouchée doubles pour un autre chapitre, mais comme c'est la rentrée, ça va être plus dur!

Bonne rentrée à tous, que se soit maintenant ou plus tard!

**Azuli**

* * *

Quand James arriva près de Lily, il eut un léger sourire. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle...Il observa de nouveau sa chevelure flambloyante, qu'il adorait. Puis ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent les émeraudes de Lily et il s'abandonna à ce regard hypnotique...pour se réveiller douloureusement :

- Tu attends le déluge, Potter? La douce voix de Lily avait prit une consonance âpre et sèche. Mais qu'avait t'il à la fixer ainsi?

- Je...euh...tu vas bien?

Cette simple question dérouta la belle rousse. Depuis quand Potter lui demandait s'il elle allait bien? Habituellement, les seuls mots - désolants - qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient "Lily-Jolie, veux tu sortir avec moi?". Elle avait toujours refusé parce que :

1. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile-prétentieux.

2. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui plaisait, de sa situation familiale, de ses sentiments...

Elle n'était pas non plus butée : elle savait qu'il l'aimait d'un amour sincère. Il n'était pas dur de le savoir, quant on avait remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de sortir avec des filles en troisième année, année où il avait clamé être tombé amoureux d'elle. Si elle n'avait été qu'une vulgaire proie (ce qu'elle avait cru au début), il aurait lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps, non ? Ou alors il était particulièrement hypocrite - et tenace. Elle répondit à sa question gentiment (après tout, il n'avait pas encore été désagréable mis à part le regard fixateur):

- Je vais bien, merci. Quand va t'il de toi?

Cette réponse laissa toutes les Sylphides, tous les Maraudeurs, et Harry, stupéfaits. La constatation "Tiens, Lily ne hurle pas sur James" passa dans tous les esprits.

James, n'en croyant pas sa chance, bafouilla :

- Euh...je vais bien...merci. Il fait beau, hun ? Ajouta t'il inutilement (Lily n'avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir s'il faisait beau ou non!)

Lily s'interrogea. Lui faisait t'elle peur ? Parler du beau temps...quelle idée!

Mais, décidée à rester gentille, elle dit, amusée :

- Très beau. Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, les nuages sont inexistants, les oiseaux chantent et le calamar dort.

James eut un sourire contrit. Quel idiot ! Ne pouvais t'il pas trouver un truc plus intelligent ? Il ne fallais pas gâcher sa première (du moins, aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs) discussion amicale avec Lily. Soudainement, une idée lui passa par la tête, et il eut honte. Il demanda :

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur toi. Me permet-tu de combler cette lacune ? Plaisanta t'il.

Lily était troublée. Ses paroles faisaient écho à ce qu'elle avait pensé il n'y avait pas une minute! Il lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ? Elle sourit, c'était invraisemblable!

Puis répondit :

- Bien entendu, tu peux t'asseoir ! Quant à cette lacune, elle n'en sera plus une, ou du moins partiellement (elle n'allait tout de même pas tout lui dire!) dans un moment !

James était ravi. Il s'assit donc et commença à interroger Lily.

* * *

Les autres, autour, se sentirent un peu de trop. Ils s'éloignèrent, ensemble. Inévitablement, la conversation s'engagea. Peu de temps après, Sirius discutait énergiquement avec Amy, Remus débatait avec Cassandra des conditions des elfes de maison, et Harry, Ketty et Peter, comparaient leur opinion sur tel ou telle prof. Tout cela dans une bonne humeur étonnante. D'ailleurs, les élèves les regardaient fixement. Les Sylphides avec les Maraudeurs, et sans éclats de voix? Sûrement une hallucination. Hallucination pourtant bien réelle. La nouvelle fit le tour de l'école avec une vitesse impressionante.

Le soir, chacun rentra, songeur. Remus encore plus que les autres. Il était mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il n'aurai pas dû. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire? Discuter avec Cassandra. Cette fille était vraiment trop intelligente, trop belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs...S'il continuait à la fréquenter, il était sûr qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait...Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne la méritait pas, elle devait vivre heureuse, pas sans cesse en danger à cause du Loup violent en lui. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Il essaya de sortir la jeune sorcière de ses pensées, et prit pour sujet de réflexion Harry Roy. Son instinct de loup lui hurlait qu'il y avait un secret important que cachait ce garçon. Mais ce même instinct lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger possible venant de lui. Il fallait qu'il découvre _qui_ il était, car son odeur lui rappelait quelque chose de familier, de proche...

* * *

Loin de ces préocupations, Lily s'approchait de Harry.

- Oui ? Dit celui ci.

- Tu...pourrais m'entraîner ? Je voudrais être meilleure, pour pouvoir me défendre, au cas où. Et j'ai pensé...que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider...

Harry grogna. Cette demande lui rappelait quelque chose, L'A.D. Là, c'était sa mère. Il devait accepter. "Attends" se freina t'il. Ne changeai t'il pas le futur en l'aidant ?¨Par trois fois elle rencontrerait Voldemort, et elle serait plus forte s'il lui apprenait de nouveaux sorts... Ou au contraire il l'aidait à survivre le temps qu'il naisse ? Harry sentit une migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez. Oh, et puis, après tout, si Voldemort avait décidé de la tuer, ce n'est pas en l'entraînant qu'il allait la sauver. Bien qu'il en ait grande envie.

- Pas de problème, tu veux commencer quand ? Dit t'il en souriant négligemment.

- Demain soir, ça va ? Sourit Lily joyeusement.

- O.K., je vais me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit Lily !

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Une fois qu'il eut rejoint son lit, il s'y allongea avec un soupir fatigué. Puis il fit comme à son habitude, il ferma les yeux, se concentra, pour finalement voir Kah-Lam qui l'attendait avec impatience :

- Te voilà enfin ! Je perdais patience!

- Il n'est pas si tard, rétorqua Harry.

- J'ai une nouvelle d'importance, alors montre toi plus respectueux ! Le dragon sourit pour alléger ses propos.

- Si c'est d'importance, tu ne me fera pas languir jusqu'à demain, si ?

- Détrompe-toi ! Ta vie ou une autre n'est pas en jeu donc cette nouvelle peut attendre...

- Je vous demande pardon, ô grand seigneur dragon. Mon intention n'était guère de vous vexer, mais, comme vous le savez bien, les paroles outrageantes sortent trop vite de ma pitoyable bouche... Je ne puis que vous assurer mon repentir le plus complet dans l'espoir de vous voir m'accorder votre pardon. C'est bon comme ça ? Ajouta Harry après sa tirade théâtrale.

- Cela aurait été parfait si je n'avais pas eu l'impression que tu te payais ma tête ! Enfin, passons. J'ai détecté dans la forêt Interdite des traces de...licornes !!! S'exclama, triomphalement Kah-Lam. C'est une occasion inespérée ! Les licornes connaissent la magie profonde, et si tu trouve grâce à leur yeux, elles te proposeront d'exaucer un de tes vœux, un peu comme les génies Moldus. Demande leur alors de t'enseigner la magie profonde et tu deviendras encore plus puissant, et donc plus apte à vaincre Voldemort !

- Est-ce que je paraîs ignorant si je demande ce qu'est la magie profonde?

- Non, car elle est connue de très peu de sorciers, le rassura le dragon. Elle permet de communiquer avec la pensée, je pense que tu appelles ça "télépathie". A un niveau élevé, tu pourras lire dans les pensées.

- Je suis déjà leglimens.

- Oui, mais ça ne permet que de fouiller dans les souvenirs, anciens ou récents, certes, admit le dragon. Mais si ton adversaire est bon occlumens, il te bloquera ! Et tu ne peux fouiller dans l'esprit que d'une seule personne à la fois. Là, lire dans les pensés, c'est comprendre immédiatement ce que l'autre pense, en même temps qu'il le pense, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et que tu puisse aller dans plusieurs esprits en même temps ! Et, aussi, si tu es vraiment puissant, et je ne doute pas que tu le sois, tu pourras voir l'aura des personnes qui t'entourent ! C'est la partie la plus intéressante.

- L'aura ? Comment ça ? Harry était perplexe.

- L'aura, c'est la signature magique d'une personne. Tu vois immédiatement _qui_ est cette personne. Son caractère, j'entends. Si elle penche du côté de la magie ténébreuse ou du côté de la magie blanche. Si elle est puissante ou non. Et, si elle ment ou pas. C'est un atout indéniable ! Expliqua Kah-Lam. Bon, avant de te laisser méditer sur ces révélations, je crois que nous avons un entraînement à poursuivre ! Alors commençons.

Harry gémit. Puis, résigné, il continua à apprendre tel sort, à exécuter celui-ci, à améliorer celui-là...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne humeur. Il allait avoir - enfin - son premier cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Il avait hâte de voir comment le professeur allait leur enseigner. Il n'avait pu se faire aucune idée, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il n'avait jamais vu ledit professeur (il ne connaissait même pas son nom!). Une femme, un homme ? Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, et ça le frustrait au plus haut point. Il avait mené avec soin une petite campagne d'investigation : Peine perdue ! Personne n'avait vu le mystérieux (ou la mystérieuse) professeur. Ceux qui aurait dû l'avoir en cours ne l'avait pas eu, car il était absent. Serait-il là aujourd'hui ? Après ses questions...sans réponses, il descendit, sourit à ses quatre amies qui l'avait attendu, et alla manger avec elles. La conversation se porta évidemment sur l'enseignant inconnu :

- Comment pensez-vous qu'il soit ? Sympathique ? Détestable ? Drôle ? Caustique ? Sombre ? Joyeux ? Puissant ? Nul ? Ironique ? Sévère ?

Après son énumération, Amy daigna écouter les réponses :

- Aucune idée, j'espère juste qu'il nous enseignera vraiment à nous protéger ! Pas comme celui de l'année dernière, Yough, qui était un véritable imbécile. Tu te rend compte ? Cet idiot nous as appris à faire des bulles ! Tu te vois, toi, en train de jeter des bulles à la figure d'un mangemort ? Dit Lily d'un ton moqueur.

- Il a dû oublier qu'il enseignait à des cinquièmes années, et pas à des enfants de quatre ans. Cassandra secoua la tête, genre "quel gars _pitoyable_, vraiment!".

- J'espère surtout qu'il sera là, moi ! Ketty parlait furieusement. Je ne trouve pas ça correct qu'il n'ait pas été présent au cours des premières et troisièmes années ! C'est franchement impoli. Dumbledore n'a pas engagé une professeur fantôme ! Du moins j'espère parce qu'on à déjà Bins et une heure de sieste deux fois par semaine me suffit!

- Tu dors en cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? Demanda Lily, incrédule.

- Tu as regardé autour de toi ??? Tu es la seule à suivre ! Tout le monde fait autre chose ! Ce prof est d'un ennui...Gémit Ketty.

- Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas très...vivant. Admit la jeune rousse.

- C'est le cas de le dire, s'amusa Harry.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas suivre, finit Lily, jetant un regard noir à Harry.

- Je pense qu'au contraire c'est une très bonne raison, dit calmement Cassandra.

Avant que Lily ne lance une remarque acide dont elle avait le secret, Amy se leva et leur dit de se presser pour ne pas être en retard. Lily ravala sa réplique acerbe et suivit son amie.

* * *

Une fois devant la porte de cours, Harry grogna. La porte était fermée. Il y avait donc de grandes chances pour que le prof soit absent. Lily regardait autour d'elle, tentant d'aperçevoir celui (ou celle) qui allait leur faire cour. Les yeux d'aigles de Ketty aperçurent une silhouette qui s'approchait. Elle s'avança plus près...pour voir Apollon, le concierge. Celui çi dit :

- Votre professeur est absent, vous êtes libres jusqu'au cours de botanique.

Des murmures déçus parcourir les bouches des élèves, qui avait espérés qu'il serait là.

- Je sens que quant on va avoir _l'honneur _de le connaître, celui-là, je vais lui donner des cours sur la politesse, grinça Ketty.

Une voix grave retentit soudain à son oreille :

- Je les attends avec impatience, mademoiselle.

Ketty se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à un homme, grand, aux cheveux châtain, aux yeux verts sombres (qui pétillaient d'amusement), à la silhouette fine et musclée. Elle resta bouche bée un instant avant de se reprendre :

- C'est quant vous voulez, monsieur. J'aimerai vous parler de la ponctualité, une notion que vous ne devez pas connaître, rétorqua t'elle.

Lily eut une gémissement horrifié. Il allait la renvoyer pour insolence, c'était certain.

- Et moi celle du respect, qui doit vous échapper, sourit l'homme, avant de se redresser et d'annonçer d'une voix forte:

- Je suis Elric Kayz, votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal!

Imédiatemment, des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Elric et le scrutèrent attentivement. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant, et poursuivit :

- Veuillez rentrez dans la classe.

Tout le monde obéit, car la porte s'était soudainement ouverte, alors que le jeune professeur (il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, dianostiqua Cassandra) n'avait même pas bougé.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent installés, Elric reprit la parole :

- Je pense vous devoir quelque explications sur mon absence ces deux derniers jours. En effet il m'a semblé que certaines personnes ne l'avait pas apprécié.

En disant ces mots, il regardait Ketty lourdement, un air narquois sur le visage.

- Je suis tombé malade, juste avant la rentrée. Je n'ai donc pas pu assurer mes cours. Connaissez-vous le _corpus trepidat_? C'est une maladie très rare, que l'on attrape plutôt en automne. Lors de cette maladie, le corps est pris de convulsion, il tremble, s'agite. Généralement, elle ne dure que deux jours environ, où quasiment sans répit votre corps est pris de soubresauts violents.

Cassandra fronça les sourcils. Sa grand-mère avait attrapé cette maladie il y avait trois ans, et après sa crise qui avait duré un peu moins de deux jours, elle avait dû rester au lit _une semaine entière_. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger. Pendant sa convalescence elle avait eu les traits tirés, le teint pâle et maladif, et même parler lui demandait un effort considérable... Kayz avait l'air en pleine forme. Il mentait donc. Il n'avait pas été malade. Pourquoi avait t'il été absent alors ? L'adolescente n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce que cachait cet homme.

- Maintenant que je vous ais donner mon emploi du temps de ces derniers jours, je pense que nous pouvons commencer à travailler, dit avec entrain Kayz. Je voudrais, pour commencer, pouvoir situer à peu près votre niveau. Mettez vous par deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le le monde avait trouvé son binôme. James était avec Sirius, Remus avec Peter, Lily avec Amy, Cassandra avait voulu se mettre avec Emily et Harry était avec Ketty.

- Bien ! Vous connaissez le sortilège de désarmement, je suppose ? Lancez le donc sur votre coéquipier !

Tout le monde obéit à cette requête incongrue, et des "expelliarmus" fusèrent dans toute la salle.

Harry était content, car Kah-Lam lui avait appris à museler sa magie. Il réussit donc à ne pas envoyer Ketty contre le mur du fond. Par contre, la baguette de la jolie brune jaillit hors de ses mains dès la première fois. Cela sous le regard intéressé du professeur. Ketty essaya à son tour, mais ce ne fut qu'à la troisième fois qu'elle réussit à faire tomber la baguette de Harry (qui luttait car il avait un peu trop développé ses réflexes de défenses, et sa magie n'allait pas tarder à désintégré son amie). Celui-ci soupira de soulagement. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait tenu longtemps comme ça...

- J'ai à peu près vu tout le monde et je dois vous dire que je suis déçu. Je pensais rencontrer un niveau plus élevé ! Là, je viens de voir des élèves de sixièmes années s'y reprendre à environ trois fois pour récupérer la baguette de leur adversaire ! Vous n'avez même pas réussi à repousser votre adversaire à quelques centimètre plus loin.

Harry grogna silencieusement. S'il pouvait montrer ce qu'il savait faire à ce prof...

- Vous aussi êtes concerné, M. Roy ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le seul à avoir réussi votre sort du premier coup que vous devez vous reposer sur vos lauriers ! Vous non plus n'avez pas repoussé Miss Parker à quelques centimètres, au moins.

" Apparemment, il m'a vu grogner, songea Harry. C'est comme même injuste !"

- Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un véritable "expelliarmus". Mettez vous tous au milieu de la salle. Ordonna Elric.

Les élèves obtempérèrent. Il se plaça devant eux. Il bougea sa baguette, et tout le monde fut projeté avec violence au fond de la salle; les baguettes s'envolèrent pour rejoindre la main de l'enseignant. Harry grimaça. Il avait dû à nouveau batailler contre sa magie qui voulait carboniser le professeur. Harry avait dû s'envoyer contre le mur tout seul, et lancer sa baguette avec un sortilège de Lévitation car le sort ne lui avait rien fait. Que c'était dur de paraître "normal"... Malgré tout, il devait reconnaître que Kayz était très puissant. Il le _sentait_.

Après avoir travailler (enfin pour les autres, car il avait surtout dû faire semblant de s'améliorer) pendant deux heures, Harry sortit de la classe. Ses amis le rejoignirent en gémissant.

- Je suis toute moulue, soupira Amy.

- J'ai des bleus partout, renchérit Lily.

- Bonjour les courbatures pour demain, prédit Ketty.

- Mais ce prof est génial, dirent t'elles en coeur sous le regard amusé de Cassandra.

- On a botanique, maintenant. Constata Harry, qui regardait son emploi du temps en tentant de masquer son sourire.

* * *

Les cinq amis se dirigèrent donc vers la serre. Le professeur, Mme. Eraly, les acceuillit avec un sourire chaleureux, et les invita à rentrer. Ce jour là, ils étudièrent les lutins élémentaires, des petites créatures malicieuses qui vivaient soit dans l'eau, la terre, le feu ou l'air. Ils eurent la chance de dénicher un lutin de terre qui leur envoya de la boue en rigolant, avant de disparaître. Amy regarda en louchant le filet de boue qu'il lui coulait sur le nez. Cela donnait une grimace comique. Ketty éclata de rire, et Lily pouffait discrètement derrière son bouquin.

C'est donc tous sales que les Griffondors rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Chacun se lava, et commença à faire les nombreux devoirs donné par leur tortionnaires...euh, professeurs. Lily et Harry eurent fini les premiers.

"Comme d'habitude", se retint de dire James, qui peinait sur son devoir de Potions.

Ils regagnèrent leur dortoirs respectif sous les regards envieux.

Bientôt tout le monde eu - enfin - fini, et ce fut avec joie qu'ils allèrent s'étaler sur le lit. A minuit, deux silhouette furtives se glissèrent hors de la tour des Griffondors. A minuit dix, quatres ombres sortaient silencieusement de leur salle commune.

Harry guidait Lily vers une salle de classe où il savait qu'ils pourraient s'entraîner sans danger. La jeune fille avait l'air un peu inquiète de transgresser les règles qu'elle avait fait si souvent respecter. Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle en souriant à sa mère. Puis il referma la porte en jetant un dernier regard dans le sombre couloir.

Une forme invisible se mit soudainement rapidement en marche, jusqu'à une salle, appelée communément "salle des Blagues". A peine le portrait refermée, un James fou de rage arrachait avec hargne la cape d'invisibilité qui le cachait, lui et ses amis, depuis quelques minutes. Sirius jeta prudemment un sort d'insonorisation, tandis que Remus et Peter poussait les meubles sur les côtés. James explosa :

- **Comment peut-il ??? Comment ose t'il N?? Il à dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Lily !!! Je le déteste, je le hait !!! Il me l'a prise !!! On a été sympa avec lui, et il m'a trahit !!!** Hurla t'il.

Il s'effondra soudainement, en répétant d'une voix brisé :

- Il me l'a prise...Il me la prise...je l'aimais et il me la prise...

Les sanglots vinrent se mêler à la sensation de désespoir qui envahissait James.

Les autres Maraudeurs ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils s'étaient levés pour préparer une blague, mais ils avaient aperçus Harry et Lily, seuls dans les couloirs. Curieux, ils les avaient suivis pour les voir rentrer dans une salle vide. James avait malheureusement tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient...Sirius tenta de réconforter maladroitement son meilleur ami en lui disant :

- On va lui faire payer, il va regretter d'être né !

Lui ne ressentait que de la haine : Roy avait trahit et blessé son frère, il devait souffrir lui aussi. Rogue ne l'intéressait plus, une nouvelle cible venait de naître. Oui, une ère de souffrance pour ce traître...

* * *

Harry, ne se doutant de rien, rentrait avec Lily. Sa mère était morte de fatigue, il ne l'avait pas ménagée.

- Bonne nuit.

- Merci Harry. Tu es un redoutable professeur ! A demain.

Nostalgique, Harry regarda sa mère monter. Parfois, il aimerait tellement prévenir ses parents du danger qui les attendait, de la mort qui les guettait...

Lui, sa mère, son père, Sirius, Remus, et même Peter. Tant d'adolescents qui n'avait pas le temps de grandir. Appelés par leur destion plutôt que les autres. Obliger de quitter leur insouciance pour trouver l'âpre réalité. Pour la première fois, il craqua. Les larmes se mirent à couler à flots. Il devait tuer Voldemort. Pour que des enfants puissent prendre le temps de rejoindre le monde des adultes. Ses yeux embués fixèrent les flammes grésillantes. Tant que l'espoir vivra, Voldemort n'aura pas gagné. Et c'était lui, l'espoir de son époque. Il se leva, lourd de sa décision. Tuer ou être tuer. La loi de la jungle...

Le lendemain, le sac de Harry se déchira. L'encre l'éclaboussa. Il ne put manger, car tout ce qu'il touchait prenait un goût affreux. Il ne pouvait marcher sans trébucher toutes les cinq secondes. Ses livres, quant il les sortit, se mirent à le frapper. Sa plume écrivait n'importe quoi. En Potion, son chaudron explosa sans raison. En Botanique, une plante normalement inoffensive le mordit sauvagement. En métamorphose, son petit éléphant faillit l'embrocher. Histoire : il se mit soudainement à danser sur la table. Enchantement : les coussins se mirent à le poursuivre. Astronomie : son télescope se détraqua. Soin au Créatures Magiques : il ne réussit même pas à s'approcher de son lutin de Cornouailles. Et cet enfer continua toute la semaine. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il savait que c'était les Maraudeurs qui lui jouait ses tours, d'autant plus que dès qu'ils le voyait, Harry récoltait un regard furieux. Mais la raison de cette vengeance lui échappait. Qu'avait il bien pu faire ? Un jour, ils s'entendaient très bien avec lui, et le lendemain, ils ne voulaient même plus lui adresser la parole. Lily, Amy, Cassandra et Ketty le soutenait entièrement, bien qu'elles non plus ne comprîsse pas le comportement haineux des quatres garçons. Enfin, plutôt des trois. Étrangement, Remus lui lançait des regards désolés dès que ses amis avaient le dos tourné. Seul les séances d'entraînement avec Lily, le soir, se passait sans problèmes.

* * *

Un soir, Harry réussit à coincer le lycanthrope dans les couloirs.

- Tu veux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ???

Remus se dégagea sans efforts.

- James est fou de jalousie et de rage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu dois bien le savoir ! Tu mérites qu'ils te traitent ainsi, bien que des fois cela dépasse les bornes.

Harry réfléchit.

- Je ne vois pas.

Remus tourna les talons en lui jetant, méprisant :

- Cherche bien ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur !

Au milieu de la semaine qui suivit, Harry explosa. Fou de rage, il hurla aux Maraudeurs qui lui faisait face, et qui venait une nouvelle fois de le faire tomber :

- **Vous allez arrêter, oui ??? Vous m'avez pourri ma semaine, ça ne vous suffit pas ??? Y'a t'il une fin à vos conneries??**

- Tu m'as trahit, répliqua James. Tu payes pour ça, et tu souffriras encore le temps qu'il faudra!!

- **Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré James !!! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'a été mon enfance !!! Crois-moi, j'ai souffert déjà longtemps ! J'espérai que dans cette école, je pourrais me reconstruire pour affronter ce que je dois affronter, mais non !!! Je dois supporter une bande de crétins !!!** Rugit Harry. Et je ne t'ai pas trahit, reprit-il, plus calmement.

- Peux tu m'expliquer alors, peux-tu _nous_ expliquer, reprit James en englobant tous les élèves qui les regardaient, ce que tu faiq avec Lily, dans une classe vide, toutes les nuits ???

Un grand silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Lily, qui était présente, s'approcha dangereusement de James.

- Potter ! Espèce de...de...de crétin !!! On ne parle pas de ce qu'on ne connaît pas !!! Et si tu pouvais éviter de déballer ma vie privée devant tout le monde, crois-moi ça m'arrangerait !!!

Et la claque partit. James l'arrêta rageusement.

- Toi aussi tu juges sans me connaître Lily ! Et si je fais ça, c'est pour t'empêcher d'être malheureuse !!!

- Si tu voulais me rendre heureuse, Potter, alors tu cesserais de me harceler pour que je sorte avec toi, et tu laisserais Harry tranquille !

Sur cette tirade agressive, Lily, furieuse, partit.

James regarda Harry.

- C'est comme ça que tu m'as trahit Roy, et que tu as mentit ! Tu avais dit que tu ne t'intéressais pas à elle.

L'accusation plana dans le lourd silence. Harry le rompit en éclatant de rire. Il en avait les larmes au yeux. Toute sa colère avait disparue.

- Quel idiot tu fais, Potter, réussit-il à articuler. Apparemment, tu n'es pas rentré dans cette salle pour continuer à nous espionner !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de rentrer dans la pièce pour savoir ce que tu faisais avec Lily !!! Répondit hargneusement James. Et je ne t'espionnais pas!

- Eh bien si, tu aurait dû pénétrer dans cette pièce. Car tu aurais vu que j'entraînais seulement Lily, et rien d'autre !

- Entraîner ? Balbutia James.

- Oui. Elle est venu me voir, car elle voulait que je l'entraîne pour affronter l'extérieur. Ayant pas mal de travail, on se retrouvait après le couvre-feu, dans une salle du deuxième étage. C'est la guerre, dehors, tu le sais. Nous devons tous être prêts pour faire face. Ce que je vais dire est horrible, mais nous n'avons pas le choix : Les enfants eux aussi doivent être prêts.

- Tu les prives de leur innocence !

Harry faillit repartir dans son fou rire devant la réplique de la Poussoufle indignée qui venait de parler mais réussit à garder son sérieux.

- Oui. Mais je les prive aussi, peut-être, de la mort.

Sur ces dures paroles, il partit à la recherche de Lily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour la publication de cette fic.

Merci à :

**harrypottermanga** (aurais-je affaire à un ennemi de ces pauvres Poussoufles ?)

**klaude** (oh oui ils vont payer !! niarc niarc !)

**angi** (merci beaucoup ! Pour le retard, je suis vraiment désolé, y'a eu un problème de dernière minute !)

**Sahada** (Merci ! Je l'aime bien moi aussi.)

**adenoide** ( Wahou ! Tu ne mâches pas des mots ! Ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs, comme tu dit, ont du souci à se faire ! En fait, j'en avais un peu marre des fic où les Maraudeurs sont quasi parfaits, alors j'ai décidé de faire voir le mauvais coté des caractères de nos chers farceurs!) ;

**Flore Jade** (Merciiii ! Au fait, ites moi, je fais face à une ligue antiMaraudeurs ou quoi ?)

**fireblade** (pas d'inquiétude la suite arrive ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez…)

**harryytrotter** (je fais de mon mieux ! Et puis, il faut bien qu'on engueule un peu les Maraudeurs, c'est pas drôle si ils s'en tirent toujours à bon compte !)

Et ma fidèle lectrice **Gwladys Evans** (Contente que tu adore ! ça me super plaisir !)

Pour leur super méga top **reviews** !! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait chaud au cœur !

* * *

J'ai un problème qui à retardé la publication de ce nouveau chapitre. Mon ordinateur à bugé, et j'ai tout perdu! J'ai donc tout dû réecrire sur un autre ordi, et ça à pris du temps! Désolé! **Azuli**

* * *

Harry rejoignit Lily dans la bibliothèque. La jeune fille était penchée sur un livre, les yeux rouges.

- Ce sont des idiots, la réconforta t'il maladroitement.

- Que vont penser les autres maintenant ? Si la rumeur s'étend et que les professeurs l'apprennent, nous pouvons être renvoyés. Oh, je les déteste !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout arrangé. Seulement tout le monde est courant pour notre entraînement après le couvre-feu. Peut-être que ça nuira à ta réputation de redoutable préfète en chef.

- C'est vrai ? Ils n'imaginent plus rien du tout ? S'exclama la belle rousse, qui n'avait retenu que la première partie de la phrase.

- Vrai de vrai, sourit Harry.

- Oh merci ! Je déteste Potter et ses copains ! Tous ceux avec qui je sors, ou avec qui il me _soupçonne _de sortir, passe des semaines comme les tiennes...en moins horrible tout de même.

- Et finissent par te quitter ? Devina Harry.

- Tu as tout compris !

- Mais, tu ne le hait pas vraiment, si ?

- Je _pourrais_, j'ai bien dit je _pourrais_, l'appércier s'il arrêtait d'être arrogant et immature ! Mais après un coup pareil...

- Tout n'est pas perdu alors !

- Comment ça ? Tu insinues quoi là ? Réagit immédiatement Lily.

- Non, rien, oublie...Au fait, que dirais-tu d'une petite vengeance? Demanda Harry, déviant la conversation vers un sujet moins dangereux...pour lui.

- Je prends ! Je vais les transformer en crapauds ! S'échauffa le fougueuse sorcière. Ah, il vont voir ce que sait de s'en prendre à une enchanteresse !

Lily s'arrêta net, et porta ses mains à sa bouche, horrifiée.

- Enchanteresse ?

- Non, non! Je plaisantais !

- Lily ?

- Ou...oui ?

- Tu mens très mal, dit sérieusement Harry. Aller, je vais pas te manger. Que crois-tu ? Que je vais raconter à tout le monde ton secret ?

- Non...Mais, je l'ai jamais dit à personne, dit faiblement la jeune fille désemparée.

Prit d'une inspiration subite, Harry dit :

- Tu sais quoi ? Puis ce que tu m'as révélé, bien qu'accidentellement, un secret important, je vais t'en dire un en échange. Comme ça si je dévoile ton secret, ce que je ne ferais pas, tu auras un moyen de riposter.

Les yeux plein d'angoisse mêlé de curiosité, Lily le scrutait.

- Je suis un Animagus, non déclaré.

- Oh...ne te vexe pas, mais c'est pas un très grand secret...bien que ce soit un exploit d'y être arrivé seul et à cet âge.

- Sera t'il acceptable si je dis que je suis un double Animagus?

- Quoi ??? Mais...C'est très rare! En quoi tu te transforme ? Demanda t'elle, le visage avide et émerveillé.

- Tu verras.

- Je...Eh ! Bon, tu me montreras ?

- A condition que tu me montre tes propres pouvoirs ! Négocia t'il.

- ...Bon, ça marche. On le fera ce soir ?

- O.K. Maintenant, retournons à nos moutons, tu sais, à propos de la vengeance...

Harry se pencha à son oreille avec un air machiavélique.

Lily se releva, admirative.

- Tu es un génie !

- J'ai de qui tenir...Aller, sèche moi ces larmes, et allons dans le parc peaufiner quelques détails. La bibliothèque n'étant pas, de mon avis, un endroit idéal pour ce genre de travail.

* * *

Ils récupèrent leur trois amies sur le chemin. Ils les mirent au courant rapidement et discrètement du plan diabolique qui s'organisait contre les Maraudeurs.

Amy et Ketty éclatèrent de rire, Cassandra eut un léger sourire ; elles décidèrent d'apporter leur soutien à l'entreprise.

- La date ?

- Dans deux semaine et trois jours, dit Lily.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi précise ? Il y un truc dans deux semaine et trois jours?

- Non, mais il ne se méfieront plus, je pense.

- Tu sais que tu es maligne ? Sourit Amy.

- Je sais, je sais, plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Quelle modestie !

- N'est ce pas ?

- Et les Maraudeurs, les interrompit Cassandra.

- Eh bien quoi ?

- Ils ne risquent pas de riposter après cette blague qui les blessera dans leur orgueil démesuré ?

Les amis se creusèrent la tête. Comment empêcher les Maraudeurs de se défendre ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, affirma finalement Harry. Il n'y aura pas de représailles, j'en fais mon affaire.

- Comment ? Demanda Cassandra, pragmatique.

- Secret !

- Autant dire que tu n'as pas d'idée ! Remarqua Amy.

- Oh si, des idées, j'en ai des tonnes, dit Harry avec un air mystérieux. Sur ce, salut ! J'ai des trucs à faire !

Et il partit d'un pas léger.

- Hum...Il mijote un coup fumant. Fit Ketty.

- Mouais, c'est louche. Approuva Amy.

- J'ai confiance en lui. Dit doucement Cassandra.

- Oui, mais...je n'aime pas cet air. Un truc diabolique se prépare, prédit Lily.

- On verra, dit gaiement Ketty.

* * *

Harry fit ses devoirs consciencieusement. Il s'occuperait des Maraudeurs plus tard. Sa tache terminée, il sortit discrètement. Il avait des licornes à rencontrer avant de montrer ses Animagus à sa mère. Il s'arrêta à l'orée de la foret Interdite. Il lança un regard soupçonneux aux alentours. Personne. Il s'enfonça dans le bois. Quelques minutes après, se sentant suffisamment en sécurité, il se transforma. Une belle panthère noire comme la nuit apparut. Il se mit en quête. Utilisant au mieux l'odorat développé de sa forme, il capta, une demi-heure plus tard, une mince effluve de magie. Il la suivit. Il finit par arriver au bord d'une clairière, où se repaissait un troupeau de licornes. Harry se retransforma. Une licorne qui surveillait les autres redressa la tête. Le jeune garçon ne risquait rien, il s'était mis de façon à ce qu'il soit à contre sens du vent. Et il était bien caché par les branchages.

"Reste calme, dès qu'elle te verra, tu t'arrêteras". La voix grave de Kah-Lam retentit dans son esprit.

Harry obéit. La licorne le vit. Il s'arrêta. Elle piaffa nerveusement. Le troupeau se releva, et se mit derrière leur chef. Ils l'observaient d'un regard curieux.

La licorne s'approcha. Comme pour lui montrer toute sa splendeur, elle se cabra gracieusement.

Sa tête fine et intelligente, sa robe d'un blanc uni et radieux, ses yeux bleus turquoise aux reflets d'argent, sa corne torsadée d'un doré lumineux, ses sabots qui brillaient tel des diamants...Tout en elle affirmait sa beauté et sa pureté. Un rayon de lune illumina un instant sa crinière souple et soyeuse.

Harry resta stupéfait. Si Kah-Lam ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, il aurait pu rester des heures à contempler la délicieuse créature.

" Redescend sur Terre, et incline toi !"Ordonna le dragon.

Il s'exécuta.

- Que veux-tu, jeune humain ? Non, ne dis rien. Tu veux apprendre la magie profonde. Tu sais qu'il faut que tu trouve grâce à nos yeux pour que nous y consentions. Dit la licorne d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Je salue votre perspicacité, dame...?

- Naalis. Et tu peux surtout saluer nos pouvoirs ! Nous lisons dans les pensées, comme tu le sais.

- Devant une telle splendeur, j'oublie tout, fit, charmeur, Harry.

- Hum. En fait, tu tombe bien. Je vais bientôt mettre au monde un jeune poulain. Or la licorne qui s'occupe de l'accouchement est morte, tuée par ceux que tu appelle "mangemorts". Je voudrais donc que tu m'aide. Ton âme est presque pur, tu est donc apte à réaliser ma demande.

- Je...mais...je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Je ne suis pas "apte", protesta Harry.

- Ton dragon dit que si, et je le crois.

La corne de Naalis s'illumina, et une boule translucide emplie d'une fumée ocre apparut.

- Prends ça. Quant le moment sera venu, cette boule chauffera. Tu devras venir ici rapidement. Sur ce, adieu. Et elle releva fièrement sa tête en partant d'un galop emprunt d'une grâce inimaginable.

* * *

Harry partit, choqué. Tout était allé tellement vite...Il rejoignit Lily qui l'attendait, impatiente, dans la salle commune.

- Enfin ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Cela fait une heure que je t'attends ! T'étais où ? Chuchota furieusement la jeune fille.

- Euh...pardon, je me baladais, mentit il.

- Mouais, c'est ça ! Bon, c'est pas trop grave, vient. Et elle sortit discrètement de la salle. Elle s'avançait dans les couloirs avec assurance.

- On va où ?

- Dans une salle de classe vide.

- Hum...Non. Je connais un endroit un peu plus secret. Suis-moi.

Hésitant un instant, Lily finit par obéir. Elle suivit Harry jusqu'à un couloir du troisième étage.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda t'elle en regardant son ami qui faisait des allers et retours, l'air concentré.

Il ne répondit pas, mais une porte en bois apparut. Il entra, et le rousse le suivit.

Elle entra dans une salle aux couleurs agréables. Deux canapés moelleux, d'un rouge sombre, tronait au milieu de la pièce. L'endroit avait un plafond très haut.

- Wahou !

- C'est la Salle sur Demande. Tu passe trois fois devant le tableau sur le mur de gauche, en pensant très fort à ce que tu veux. Une porte apparaît, et voilà ! Expliqua Harry.

- C'est impressionnant. Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Tu n'es là que depuis quelques semaine et tu découvre une pièce secrète que pas même les Maraudeurs, du moins je le pense, ne connaissent !

- Ah, euh, je visite beaucoup ce château...la nuit !

Lily esquissa un sourire.

- On fait comment ? Demanda t'elle.

- Je te montre un de mes Animagus, tu me montre tes pouvoirs d'enchanteresse, et je te montre mon deuxième Animagus.

- O.K.

Harry inspira, et quelques secondes après, une splendide panthère noire avait pris la place de l'adolescent. Elle poussa un rugissement impressionnant. D'une démarche souple et féline, elle tourna autour de Lily. Elle dévoila ses crocs brillants et ses griffes aiguisées. Elle bondit, contractant ses muscles puissants. Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent des yeux à la couleur identique. Lily recula, troublée. Harry se retransforma.

- Elle est magnifique, dit la jeune sorcière, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Merci.

- Elle...elle à les mêmes yeux que moi.

- Ah oui ? Tu vois, on a plein de points communs ! Fit Harry, cachant sa gêne sous un sourire forcé.

- Mouais...Elle haussa les épaules.

- A toi !

Lily regarda autours d'elle ; son choix se porta sur des balles qui étaient amassées d'en un coin sombre. Elle agita les mains, concentrée, et les petites boules se mirent à s'agiter, tournoyant, roulant, lévitant, se balançant dans une chorégraphie magique. Sur un mouvement d'elle, les balles se collaient au plafond, bondissaient, se mouvaient à la vitesse de l'éclair...La rousse écarta les bras, et les balles explosèrent, créant un feu d'artifice merveilleux et envahissant la pièce d'une fumée étouffante. Elle fit un grand geste de la main, et la fumée se rassembla, formant un mot : "Harry". Ses mains s'abaissèrent, et tout disparut.

- C'est…grandiose, souffla Harry, impressionné.

Lily sourit, modeste.

- C'est pas grand-chose...

Les enchanteresse, ou les enchanteurs, pouvaient enchanter un objet, le faisant parler, danser, ou toute sorte de chose. Plus l'enchanteresse était puissante, plus ce qu'elle enchantait était impressionnant. Il n'en existait que très peu. Leurs pouvoirs étaient héréditaires, mais se perdait parfois.

Harry sursauta. Héréditaires...Ne serait-il donc pas un enchanteur, lui aussi ?

" On découvre de nouveaux pouvoirs, petit ?" Sourit Kah-Lam. " On verra plus tard si tu as hérité, oui ou non, des pouvoirs de ta mère. Tu dois maintenant me montrer".

Harry secoua la tête.

- Eh ! Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Lily, inquiète.

- Oui, je réfléchissais. Bon, j'honore ma promesse.

Et il se transforma de nouveau. Un dragon rouge rubis, aux grands yeux émeraudes, à la taille impressionnante, apparut. Son énorme queue fouetta l'air. Ses griffes et ses crocs, de la taille d'un enfant allongé, ses écailles indestructible, sa tête fine et terrifiante...Cela fit frissonner Lily. Le dragon ouvrit sa geule et un torrent de flammes jaillit, carbonisant tout sur son passage dévastateur. Il poussa un rugissement à faire trembler la terre. Ses ailes immenses et allongés s'ouvrirent d'un coup, provoquant une mini-tornade. Lily s'était caché derrière une étagère qui ne survécut pas au terrible vent. La jeune fille était recroquevillée contre le mur.

Harry arrêta son supplice en retrouvant forme humaine.

Sa mère grelottait de peur.

- Où est passé le légendaire courage des Griffondors ? Se moqua Harry.

- Au oubliettes ! Personne ne m'a dit que je devais me retrouver en face d'un dragon gigantesque en m'envoyant dans cette maison, rétorqua Lily, les dents serrés. Tu aurais pu me dire que ta deuxième forme était aussi...terrifiante ! Quand tu as lâché ton jet de flamme, j'ai faillis griller comme une saucisse ! Et après, si je n'avais pas été derrière une étagère, tu m'aurais brisé les os !

- C'était une mini-tornade ! Protesta Harry.

- Sous ta forme, peut-être ! Mais je t'assure que pour moi ça ressemblait plus à un ouragan ! Regarde l'état de cette salle !

Touts les meubles étaient carbonisés et/ou brisés.

- Je me rendais pas trop compte de ce que je faisais...ça me paraissait moins désastreux, transformé en dragon, admit le jeune garçon.

Lily se releva. Elle était couverte de poussière, et avait le bout des cheveux légèrement brûlés.

- La prochaine fois, j'emporte une tenue de défense ininflammable, grommela t'elle.

Harry ricana.

- Tu trouve ça drôle ?

- Tu verrais ta tête !

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Sinon, à part ça, ta transformation est réellement superbe et saisissante. Je ne pensais pas que les Animagus dragon existaient. Tu dois être très puissant.

- Euh...non, pas tellement...

- Tu vas rire, mais je ne te crois pas ! Enfin, si jamais il m'arrivait de me promener dans la Foret Interdite, je t'emmènerais avec moi ! Bonne nuit !

Sans l'attendre, elle sortit de la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

Harry s'effondra par terre, épuisé.

- Il faudrait que je me transforme plus souvent en dragon. Pour m'habituer, parce ce que là, ça me vide de mon énergie, soupira t'il.

- Bonne idée ! Lui répondit Kah-Lam, qui venait d'apparaître dans son esprit. Au fait, ça va pour la mise à bat de la licorne ?

- Bien sûr ! Je fais ça tout les matins avant de déjeuner !

- Je suis content de te voir si confiant.

- Très drôle ! J'espère que tu as le mode d'emploi !

- C'est très simple. Tu devras juste soutenir Naalis avec ta magie, et insuffler de la force au nouveau-né.

- Je me méfie. Tout les trucs qui sont, selon toi, simples, se révèlent compliqués !

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Et Kah-Lam quitta son esprit.

Harry alla se coucher, l'esprit et le corps fatigués. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il n'eut pas d'entraînement dans son esprit. Il put donc goûter à la joie du véritable repos.

* * *

Il faisait jour. Une ombre se tenait près du lit de Harry. Elle tenait sa baguette. La silhouette marmonna un sort...Sirius hurla. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Devant lui, son parrain était trempé, et crachotait de l'eau en toussant.

- Ôte moi un doute, dit doucereusement Harry. Tu es allé te baigner dans le lac ce matin ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est ta faute !

- Ah bon ?

- Il a voulu te réveiller en te renversant un seau d'eau dessus, mais en fait, c'est lui qui l'a reçu sur la tête, expliqua Remus en souriant.

Harry ricana.

- Bien fait !

Il récolta un regard noir.

- J'ai mis un bouclier protecteur autour de mon lit, qui renvoie les sorts, expliqua t'il finalement.

- Quelle idée...grommela Sirius.

Puis sa figure s'assombrit soudainement.

- Au fait, je suis désolé. On s'est vraiment comporté comme de idiots.

- Ouais, on s'excuse. Un James penaud apparut.

- Désolé...Remus baissa la tête, gêné.

- Je vous pardonne...pour cette fois. James, sache que je ne sortirais _jamais_ avec Lily, quoique tu puisse penser.

Et il s'habilla, puis rejoignit ses quatre amies à la Grande Salle.

- Oh non, pas lui ! Plaisanta Amy.

- Et dire qu'on voulait l'éviter ! Renchérit Ketty.

- La chance ne nous souris pas aujourd'hui, déclara Lily, fataliste.

- Peut-être demain, déclara Cassandra.

- Bonjour a vous aussi, dit Harry en s'emparant d'un muffin.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ouais, malgré un réveil mouvementé ! Et il leur raconta l'aventure de Sirius.

Elles rirent. Leur rire redoublèrent quant elles virent Sirius qui arrivait, les cheveux trempés.

Il les ignora, vexé. Peter jeta un regard d'excuse à Harry, qui l'accepta en inclinant la tête.

- Allez ! On a D.C.F.M !

* * *

- Pourriez-vous arrêter de _glousser_? On se croirait dans un poulailler ! Jeta Kayz, agacé.

Harry sourit. Amy et Ketty ne pouvait s'empêcher, en regardant Sirius, d'émettre un bruit aigu se rapprochant en effet du gloussement. Elle rougirent, penaudes.

- Je disais donc, avant de me faire grossièrement interrompre, que nous allions étudier les éléments. Combien en existe t'il, d'ailleurs ? Mademoiselle Rose ?

- Quatre.

- C'est juste, mais nous en ajouterons un : la chair. Mais cet "élément" est proscrit. Il est bien trop terrible.

- Comment ça ? Demanda un Serpentard, curieux.

- Vous pouvez tuer l'être devant vous, en lui retirant toute sa chair. Vous pouvez faire de lui un monstre : quelque chose de sanguinolent, abject. Satisfait ?

Le vert et argent eut un léger frisson. Il hocha la tête.

- Qui peut me dire la différence entre la maîtrise des éléments, et l'enchantement des éléments ? M. Lupin ?

- L'enchantement d'un élément est à partir de quelque chose de concret. Par exemple, si je veux enchanter du feu, il m'en faudra. Et en quantité suffisante pour ce que je veux créer. La maîtrise permet de faire apparaître une boule de flamme à partir de rien, dit Remus.

- 20 points pour Griffondor ! Excellente définition. Avantage et inconvénient ? Miss. Taylor ?

- La maîtrise est plus pratique, car même si il n'y a pas d'eau à proximité, on peut en faire apparaître. Mais elle requiert une grande puissance. Seuls les sorciers au grand potentiel magique pourront, par exemple, créer un mur d'eau. L'enchantement est beaucoup plus accessible, déclara Cassandra d'un ton neutre.

- 10 nouveaux points pour Griffondor ! C'est ça, je n'aurais pas mieux dit, approuva le professeur. Certaines personnes maîtrisent aussi le métal, bien que ce ne soit pas un élément. Je préfère vous prévenir : certain ne trouveront pas leur éléments. Pas forcément parce qu'ils ne sont pas puissant, mais peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont pas prêts.

- Pourquoi nous faire faire quelque chose auquel nous échouerons ? Demanda froidement un Serpentard.

- Parce que vous n'échouerez pas obligatoirement, et parce que je vais aussi vous apprendre à vous défendre de ces fameux éléments, rétorqua t'il. Miss. Evans, voulez-vous bien commencer ? Venez, et buvez, ordonna Kayz.

Il lui tendit une coupe.

- Mais...elle est vide ! Remarqua Lily.

- Non, son liquide est translucide.

Elle but. Elle ferma les yeux, comme proie au vertige. Elle était entouré de brasiers. De hautes flammes léchaient le ciel rougeoyant. Elle avait chaud. Le feu dévorait tout sur son passage. La rousse fixa une fleur carbonisé. Un geyser de flamme souleva le sol, sur sa droite. Un mur brulant l'encerclait. Le feu...

Elle retrouva contact avec la réalité. Elle était à genoux, et transpirait à grosse gouttes.

- Alors?

- Feu, fit elle, encore choquée.

- Bien, très bien...M. Rosier ?

Le Serpentard s'avança, nonchalant. Il but la coupe que Kayz venait de remplir. Ses traits habituellement détendus se crispèrent. Ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement autour de la coupe. Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux :

- Terre, cracha t'il, perdant sa célèbre indifférence.

Tous les élèves passèrent. James et Cassandra maîtrisaient l'eau, Amy et Remus la terre, et Sirius et Ketty, le feu. Peter n'avait malheureusement rien eu, a son grand regret. Sept autres, donc quatre Griffondors, trouvèrent leur éléments. Harry fut le dernier.

Il but la coupe.

Il se retrouva dans _rien_. Il n'y avait _rien_. Il n'était _rien_. Un vent violent le traversait comme s'il eut été un fantôme. Une brise légère l'effleurait. L'air...

Puis tout se troubla et il apparut dans un endroit étrange. Il était entouré de murailles de fers. Il était sur un sol de bronze.

Des morceaux d'or et d'argent gisaient à ses pieds. Le métal...

De nouveau, le paysage changea. Des montagnes à la couleur chair l'entourait. Il eut un haut le cœur lorsque qu'il comprit ce que c'était. Des corps humains, enchevêtrés, atrophiés. Une main ridée aux ongles racornis flottait devant lui. Elle le griffa violemment. Du sang coula. Les monstres humains parurent se réveiller. Il s'agitaient, se levaient, se dirigeait vers Harry. Il comprit que c'était le liquide rouge qui coulait abondamment de sa joue qui les attiraient. Des morceaux de bras, jambes, yeux, lévitaient au dessus de sa tête. Et s'abattirent sur lui. Une vague de dégoût le submergea. Le goût amer du sang l'envahit. La chair...

- Il se réveille ! Annonça une voix sourde.

Harry ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté. Il voyait flou.

- Alors, c'est quoi, c'est quoi?

Les questions pressantes des élèves lui donnait mal au crâne. Il respirait avec peine.

- Air, finit il par lâcher dans un souffle.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de révéler qu'il maîtrisait aussi le métal et la chair. Un atout de plus dans sa manche...

Kayz lui jeta un regard chargé de soupçons, disant : "On en reparlera."

- Maintenant que M. Roy s'est réveillé, je vais vous parler de la défense. Pour se protéger du feu, c'est simple, il faut de l'eau. Pour les autres éléments, il faut un bouclier spécial. Nous allons apprendre à nous défendre de la terre. La formule est "Terafendo". Faite un cercle qui s'élargit avec votre baguette. Comme ceci. A vous !

Tout le monde se mit au travail avec ardeur. Harry qui savait déjà exécuter ce bouclier retint sa magie. Il copiait son père. Si James ne faisait rien, il ne faisait rien. Si James faisait une simple onde verte, il faisait une simple onde verte. Si James faisait un morceau de bouclier, il faisait un morceau de bouclier. Et ainsi de suite...

La sonnerie retentit.

- Vous pouvez y aller. M. Roy, pouvez-vous rester s'il vous plait ?

Harry soupira. Encore des problèmes en vue...

Les élèves furent enfin tous partis.

- Que voulez-vous monsieur ? Demanda innocemment le jeune garçon.

- Quel élément maîtrisez-vous ?

- Mais, l'air, je l'ai dit !

- Ne me mentez pas. L'air ne provoque pas un évanouissement d'_un quart d'heure_. Je répète donc ma question : Quel élément maîtrisez-vous ?

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- La chair, avoua t'il.

- Seulement ?

- Comment ça, seulement? Vous voulez que j'en maîtrise combien, hun ?

- Je ne sais pas...deux peut-être, fit Kayz, songeur.

- Vous me surestimez !

- Là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi m'avez vous mentit ?

- Hum...J'attire beaucoup l'attention sur moi, ces temps ci. J'ai donc décidé de dire que je maîtrisais l'air pour qu'on ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un nouveau Voldemort, répondit dignement Harry.

Le professeur n'eut pas de réaction à l'entente de ce nom tant redouté.

- C'est très honorable à vous, mais je me serais aperçu de la supercherie en voyant que vous ne maîtrisiez pas l'air, remarqua t'il.

- J'aurais trouvé un moyen !

- J'en doute. Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous apprendrai pas à vous faire obéir de la chair. C'est bien trop dangereux.

Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Vous me soupçonnez d'être un mage noir en puissance, ou un espion, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit franchement Kayz. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Votre présence est très étrange. Surtout quand on sait qu'_aucun _Roy n'a déménagé en Angleterre depuis quelques dizaines d'années.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort, dit Harry en se raidissant. Il lui montra son bras gauche pour appuyer ses paroles.

- Ceci n'est pas un vrai preuve. Voldemort peut très bien ne pas vous avoir apposer la marque. Et vous maîtrisez la chair.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que la chair est l'apanage des futur mages noir, ou des personnes _mauvaises_, que je suis pareil.

- M. Roy, vous êtes suspect de part le mystère sur votre arrivée. Nous vous surveillons.

- Nous ? Le Ministère ?

- Je ne travaille pas avec des imbéciles, cracha Kayz.

- Avec qui alors ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Au fait, je tiens à vous prévenir : S'il s'averrait que vous étiez un traître, je m'occuperais de vous personellement, annonça sombrement le professeur.

- Tentez la moindre chose contre moi, et vous en subirez les conséquences, rétorqua Harry, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux.

Sur cette menace à peine voilée, il tourna les talons.

* * *

La colère et l'amertume l'envahissait. Ses pas rageurs résonnait sur les dalles de pierres de Poudelard.

"Comment ose t'il? Me soupçonner, moi ! J'ai affronté cinq fois Voldemort, sans compter la fois où je l'ai presque anéntie à un an ! Non mais je rêve ! Je suis destiné à mourir ou à tuer ce fichue mage noir, pour _eux_, et je suis un espion ! Je vois tous mes proches mourir autour de moi, et je suis un espion ! J'affronte des dangers mortels chaque année, et je suis un espion !"

- Calme-toi, ordonna Kah-Lam, apparaissant dans on esprit.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

- Tu veux détruire Poudlard ou quo i? Ta seule maison ? Celle où tu as vécu tous tes moments de bonheur ?

- Et de malheur, rétorqua Harry. Mais non, je n'est pas l'intention de désintégrer quoi que ce soit...à part Voldemort, ajouta-il.

- Me voilà rassuré ! Ironisa le dragon. Bon, Mystique et moi, on à l'intention de te faire un cadeau.

- Quoi ? Se calma Harry, curieux.

- Quelques secondes...

L'adolescent ressentit une poussée de magie dans son esprit. Il vit avec horreur de griffes aiguisées lui transpercer le ventre de l'intérieur. Etrangement, ce n'était absolument pas douloureux. De la plaie béante sortit un petit dragon rouge, suivit d'une petite panthère noire. La blessure se résorba comme s'il elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il contempla, bouche bée, ce qui était sortit de son ventre.

- Kah-Lam ? Demanda t'il finalement, hésitant. Mystique ?

- En chair et en os, affirma fièrement ce dernier. Tes réflexes sont très impressionnants : j'ai calculé, tu as mis deux minutes piles pour réagir ! Tu bas tout les records !

- Mais...mais vous êtes minuscules!

- Et nous ajouterons à tes capacités surnaturelles un grand sens de l'observation. Que crois tu? Qu'on allait apparaître avec notre véritable taille? Tu penses que c'est facile à cacher, un dragon immense et une panthère plus haute que la moyenne ? Rétorqua Mystique. Maintenant que tu as démontré ta grande intelligence, je m'en vais !

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? Le rappela Kah-Lam.

Il se retourna, interrogateur.

- La surprise !

- Ah oui ! Bon, on fait ça vite fait ! J'ai une envie folle de respirer de l'air pur et frais ! On était pas à l'étroit dans ton esprit, mais rien ne vaut la liberté de l'extérieur, ajouta t'il à l'intention de Harry.

La belle panthère commença à marmonner dans un langage inconnu. Kah-Lam l'imita. Peu de temps après, les deux Animagus irradiaient d'une lumière surnaturelle. Un flash de lumière éblouit le jeune sorcier. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, tout était revenu à la normale. Puis...

- Lys ! Wik i!

Il se précipita sur la jolie licorne de cristal et sur son lézard de feu qui venait d'apparaître. Leur air quelque peu perdu et ahurit le firent sourire. Mais Lys se reprit bien vite.

- Te voilà, toi ! Wiki et moi t'avons cherché partout pendant une semaine ! On à finit par se résigner, pensant que tu nous avais abandonnés !

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai été envoyé...

Harry baissa la voix, en posant un regard scrutateur autour de lui.

- Dans le passé, termina t'il.

- Rien que ça ! Et qu'es ce qui me prouve que tu nous raconte pas des salades ? Demanda la fougueuse licorne.

- Eux !

Et il indiqua ses Animagus.

- Je m'appelle Kah-Lam, et je confirme les dires du jeune humain.

- J'approuve aussi. Je me nomme Mystique. Et puis, quand vous verrez Albus Dumbledore rajeunit, vous assimilerez bien vite que vous êtes dans le passé !

- Moi, c'est Lys. Et je ne puis que m'incliner devant vos sage paroles.

- Au fait, comment à tu à fais pour me reconnaître ? J'ai changé comme même, la questionna Harry.

- Et tu es devenue très beau garçon ma foi ! Bien que tu l'étais déjà avant. Et si je t'ai reconnu, c'est que je vois à travers les illusions. Et ton apparence n'est, ni plus ni moins qu'une illusion. De haut niveau, je te l'accorde. Bon, et comment on est venu ici au juste ?

- Mystique et moi avons exécuté un rituel ancien, oublié depuis longtemps. Il nous permettait de transporter des petite chos...animaux à coté de nous. Même si lesdits animaux sont dans le futur.

- Hum...Au fait, vous êtes bien petits pour un dragon et une panthère !

- On s'est miniaturisés pour passer inaperçus.

- Intelligent. T'en pense quoi Wiki ?

- C'est très étrange. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un tel rituel, alors que j'ai vit depuis tout de même trois siècles ! Répondit une voix sifflante.

- C'est parce qu'il date d'environ deux mille ans, répondit obligeamment Kah-Lam.

- Tu..tu parle ? S'exclama Harry en regardant Wiki avec ébahissement. Hagrid ne me l'avait pas dit !

- Les humains ne savent pas tout ! Répliqua froidement le lézard.

- ...et heureusement ! Déclara Lys. Dis moi, Harry, nous sommes bien à Poudlard ?

- Oui, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Si, mais tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, cours ?

Le jeune sorcier sursauta, paniqué.

- McGonagall va me tuer, gémit-il, avant de partir en courant comme un fou.

Ses amis le regardèrent partir en souriant, goguenards.

Harry essaya d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Elle grinça horriblement. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui.

- Tiens, M. Roy, vous nous faite l'honneur de votre présence ? Il ne fallait pas ! Dit, sarcastique, le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Je suis désolé, M. Kayz m'a retenu.

- Il m'a envoyé une note pour m'en informer, effectivement. Seulement, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'arrivez que maintenant, alors que j'ai reçu ce mot il y a _une demi-heure_?

- Je..je me suis perdu, dit pitoyablement Harry.

- Cela fait déjà trois semaines que vous êtes ici, et vous vous perdez encore ? Cherchez autre chose, M. Roy.

Harry se tut, pour éviter de s'embourber davantage.

- Allez, dite moi ce que vois faisiez, et je vous épargne un mois avec moi.

Il garda obstinément le silence.

- Très bien, vous me rejoindrez chaque vendredi pour deux heures de retenue. Asseyez-vous à côté de M. Black.

Il obéit.

- Je disais donc...


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à

**klaude** (eh ben Harry va leur parler...après s'etre venger!) **adenoide** (tu as parfaitement raison! J'ai dit ça car j'ai lu quelques fics où ils étaient sympa dès le début. Et ouais, heureusement qu'il a Kah-Lam et Mystique! Sinon, il aurait du mal!) **angi** (Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii! C'est trop gentil! Je fais de mon mieux pour que ça vous plaise!); **Sahada** (non, ils ne vont pas y rester éternellement. Mais peut etre un bout de temps. je dois faire quelque chose qui requiert leur présence physique. Après...on verra! Et sinon, merci!) **grispoils **(hahaha, ouais bonne petite humilation en directe! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Soyez pas trop déçus, j'ai rarement eu d'idée pour les blagues!) **Gwladys Evans** (j'ai récupéré un autre ordi, donc pas de problème! Vous aurez vos chapitres, promi!),

qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews!

* * *

Harry s'étira. Depuis que Lys et Wiki étaient arrivés, et que Kah-Lam et Mystique étaient sortis de son esprit, il s'entraînait encore plus. Ses compagnons se cachaient ; personne ne les avaient encore remarqués. Sous les directives de Kah-Lam, il s'excerçait a maîtriser l'air. Il n'y arrivait pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il le sentait.

Les Maraudeurs se montraient amicaux, comme s'ils essayaient de racheter leur faute passée.

Les professeurs assommaient tout le monde de devoirs, il passait donc pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque. Il savait tout, mais il avait besoin d'un lieu tranquille pour écrire.

Le match Griffondor-Serpentard avait eu lieu, les lions avaient gagné. Mais leur attrapeuse, Jane Elvin, avait été blessée et ne pourrait jouer avant quelques temps. Harry avait vu que son père volait vraiment super bien, et que l'équipe rouge et or était très bonne.

Lily et lui passaient plus de temps encore, maintenant qu'ils savaient leur secret respectif. "Elle ne connaît pas le plus gros"songea t'il.

Leur projet "blague" était terminée : Cassandra avait préparé la potion nécessaire, Amy et Ketty étant allés dans la foret Interdite pour chercher les ingrédients. Lily s'était perfectionné, elle pouvait lancer le sort demandé sans problème. Quant à lui, il s'occupait seul de la seconde partie. Le jour de la vengeance était proche. Demain les Maraudeurs subiraient l'humiliation la plus grande qu'ils n'aient jamais connu.

Il se leva d'un pas chancelant. Il se lava, s'habilla, et descendit dans le parc. Il était quatre heure de matin ; il s'était couché tôt hier. Il se mit à courir, et à enchaîner des figures acrobatiques. Mystique lui avait beaucoup appris. Souplement, il exécutait des roulades, des sauts périeux, des roues, des équilibres...Sa panthère était à coté de lui, et le félicita :

- Tu as bien progressé! Je suis impressionné!

Harry rougit. Son Animagus était vraiment avare en compliments, et ses paroles lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

- Il faut que tu travaille comme même un peu l'esthétique de tes figures. Après ça, je t'apprendrai peut être à manier l'épée.

- L'épée?

- Eh oui! C'est pas toujours utile, mais ça fait très classe!

L'adolescent sourit.

- Bon aller, fin de la pause! Monte en haut de cet arbre!

- Mais...il n'y a rien qui me permette d'y grimper!

- Tu montes. Et si tu n'y arrive pas, je te fais faire deux tours du parc.

Soudainement très motivé, Harry essaya de monter. Mais, sans succès. Il glissait à chaque fois. Il tenta une nouvelle fois, puis une autre, encore une autre...

Mystique le regardait, goguenard.

Le sorcier s'arrête enfin, essoufflé. Il décida de se servire de sa tête. Bon, cet arbre était aussi lisse que les cheveux de Cassandra, mais peut être que...

Gagné! Harry vit un arbre voisin du sien, auquel il était facile de monter. Il y grimpa avec agilité. Arrivé en haut, il sauta sans hésiter. Droit sur l'arbre qu'il devait escaladé. Il se retint à une grosse branche, se balança, et atterrit finalement. Il eut un sourire victorieux destiné à Mystique.

- Je suis monté, ça y est!

- Ce que tu as fais est certes très malin, mais je vais reformuler ma demande : monte sur cet arbre sans aide d'aucune sorte.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Il redescendit en grommelant. Il eut beau essayer pendant une heure, il n'arriva pas à grimper sur l'arbre. Il du donc faire deux tours du parc.

- Tu réessayeras demain, dit la minuscule panthère, avant de s'en aller.

Harry remonta, en marmonnant dans sa barbe: "sale panthère...sadique...déteste". Il se changea. Les Maraudeurs étaient levés.

- Salut! T'étais où?

- "lu. Je courais dans le parc.

Ils haussèrent les sourcils.

- Bah quoi? C'est pas interdit à ce que je sache!

- Non, c'est juste un peu...commença James.

- Bizarre, termina Sirius.

- Je suis bizarre, déclara sérieusement Harry.

Et de nouveau, il descendit. Cette fois pour manger.

Ses amies n'y étaient pas encore, il commença donc à manger seul. Rectification : avec des jeunes filles gloussantes à ses cotés. Harry maudit une fois de plus Dumbledore et sa transformation trop parfaite. Cassandra arriva peu après, d'un pas tranquille.

- Tu veux que je te laisse avec tes...amies? Demanda t elle, moqueuse.

- Non, ça ira, merci bien. En fait, tu leur sauve la vie. J'étais à deux doigts de les étrangler.

Elle sourit, s'assit devant lui, et prit des pancakes.

Les fan de Harry finirent par s'en aller, déçues.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un?

Le jeune sorcier regarda Cassandra avec étonnement. Habituellement, elle ne posait pas de questions personnelles.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu as plein de filles belles et intelligentes qui payeraient cher pour avoir l'honneur de "sortir" avec toi. Et c'est à peine si tu leur jette un regard. Je me demandais donc si tu étais déjà amoureux. Alors?

- Ferais-tu partie des jeunes filles belles et intelligentes qui voudrait de moi?

Le regard polaire de Cassandra gela sa pitoyable tentative d'humour.

- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux, répondit il.

- Tu l'as été?

Harry vit passer le visage de Cho Chang devant ses yeux.

- Je pense. Mais ça appartient au passé. Et toi?

Le visage de son amie se ferma.

- Oui. Et je ne recommencerai pas.

Harry ne persista pas, il changea de sujet.

- Pourquoi est tu toujours aussi...renfermée?

- Dans ma famille, il faut apprendre très tôt à être impassible et indifférent. Et je suis aussi naturellement ainsi. Mais je peux te retourner la question.

- J'étais très impulsif, et...ça m'a causé de graves problèmes. J'ai décidé de changer, d'être plus réfléchi.

Cassandra hocha la tête, compréhensive.

Ils finirent de manger en silence.

Harry bailla. Il était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Comme d'habitude, c'était horriblement ennuyant. Tout le monde dormait, à part Lily, Cassandra, Remus et lui-même. Il s'efforçait d'écouter le discours monotone et sans vie du professeur Binns. Et alors ce qu'il n'aurai jamais cru possible arriva.

- Excusez-moi, mais nous ne somme pas en cours de sieste. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous réveiller?

Tout le monde sursauta. Binns venait de parler.

- M. Potter, vous saurez sans doute nous dire le nom du gobelin qui à dirigé la Révolution de 1432?

- Euh...

- M. Black?

L'interpellé était trop stupéfait pour parler.

- Je vous parle. Répondez.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

- M. Roy?

- Grinarel.

- 10 points pour Griffondor. Enfin une personne qui écoute. Maintenant, hum...M. Pettigrew, comment s'appelle la Révolution gobeline de 1520?

- Bah...en fait...je...sais pas.

- Miss Evans?

- La Guerre Rouge.

- Excellent. 10 point. Maintenant, Miss. Rose, quelle ont été les raisons de la Guerre Rouge?

Emily eut beau se creuser la tête, rien ne lui revenait.

- Miss. Taylor?

- Famine. Dictature. Mort trop présente. Jeux proscrits.

- Parfait. 20 points. M. Lupin, citez deux des gobelins qui ont créer la Guilde des Fondeurs.

- Falitaz et Machenec.

- 10 points.

Et le professeur Binns continua son interrogatoire. Amy et Ketty haussèrent les épaules à "quel gobelin a créer l'épée de Salur?", Lily finit par avouer son ignorance à "quel

est le nom de la femme sorcière du gobelin Ranig?", Remus et Cassandra ne surent quoi dire à "qui à tué Machag le Cruel, et de quelle façon?", et les autres ne purent répondre à une seule question. Seul Harry soutenu le rythme et ne se trompa pas une seule fois. Il y avait deux raison à cela : D'abord, par on ne sait quel miracle, il avait écouté pendant tous les cours de Binns de cette année et avaient retenu à peu près. Secundo, et c'était la principale raison, Kah-Lam avait vu le trou béant de ses connaissances en Histoire et y avait remédié.

- Maintenant que j'ai eu la preuve de votre ignorance, mis à part M. Roy, vous pouvez vous rendormir.

Personne n'obéit.

- Vous voulez écouter maintenant? Il aurait fallu commencer plus tot. Dommage pour vous. Et Binns retomba dans sa morne apathie. Tout le monde le regardaient. Avaient t'ils subis une sorte d'hallucination de groupe? Binns s'était il bien soudainement mis à les interroger? Pour l'instant, le professeur parlait d'une énième révolution gobeline de son habituel ton soporifique. Quelques élèves commencèrent à cligner de paupières, et à bailler. Trois minutes plus tard, certains étaient endormis.

La sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde se mit à commenter ce qui s'était passé en cours. Ils doutaient presque de la réalité de l'incident. James et Sirius échafaudait des hypothèses farfelues. Juste avant de passer la porte, Harry fut interpellé.

- M. Roy, pourriez vous rester quelques instants? Demanda Binns, de nouveau réveillé.

On le regarda, surpris.

Harry revient sur ses pas.

- J'ai vu que vous êtes à peu près le seul à avoir des connaissances correctes en Histoire. Ouvrez la porte derrière moi.

- Mais...il n'y en a pas, monsieur.

- Appuyer sur l'œil du cyclope. Dans le tableau.

Harry obéit. Un pan de mur s'effaça dans un grincement assourdissant. Il dévoila un escalier.

- Entrez, et faite bien attention. J'espère que vous serez faire le bon choix.

Intrigué, l'adolescent descendit l'escalier de pierre. Il se retrouva dans un noir complet. Il murmura "lumos". Une bienfaisante lumière illumina son chemin.

- Harry?

L'interpellé sursauta et retient un cri. Kah-Lam, Mystique, Wiki et Lys venait de surgir à ses cotés.

- Vous m'avez fait peur! Dit il, les dents serrés.

- Pas grave, fit Lys.

- Tu es dans un endroit secret, déclara le dragon rouge.

- Non, sans blague? Heureusement que tu me le dis, je ne l'aurai jamais deviné! Ironisa Harry.

Kah-Lam lui jeta un regard noir.

- Merlin était plus respectueux que toi.

- Tu as perdu au change!

- En attendant, je ne te dirais pas ce que je sais.

- Aller, te vexe pas. Je plaisantais. Tu es comme même susceptible!

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Haussant les épaules, il continua son chemin.

Il marcha pendant ce qui lui paru une heure. Il pensa au cours de Potions qu'il était en train de rater. Il déboucha finalement sur une sorte de carrefour. Il y avait trois allées différentes.

- Je fais quoi maintenant?

- Lis les indications peut être, lui conseilla Lys avec un sourire narquois.

- Où?

- Par terre, idiot!

Harry baissa la tête. A ses pieds un texte était gravé dans la pierre :

_Bienvenue étranger._

_Ici se fera le choix qui déterminera _

_Ce que tu ramèneras._

_Peut-être mourras tu, _

_Peut-être vivras tu._

_Si gloire et richesse sont ton choix,_

_L'allée de droite tu prendra._

_Si la puissance t'attire,_

_L'allée du milieu répond à ton désir.. _

_Si le hasard et le destin animent tes pas,_

_L'allée de gauche est pour toi._

_Si enfin la peur t'envahit_

_C'est que ta place n'est pas ici._

_Fais ce que te dicte ton cœur. Alios_

Harry contempla le message avec perplexité. Il n'avait pas peur, fuir était donc exclu. La gloire et la richesse ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde. Mais, la puissance?

Si il en avait plus, il pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Mais s'il choisissait ça, prenait t'il le risque de devenir comme son ennemi? Avide de pouvoir? Et puis, qui était ce Alios?

- Quelle allée dois-je prendre? Demanda t'il à ses compagnons.

- On ne peux pas t'aider. Répondit Mystique.

Il fronça les sourcils et replongea dans sa réflexion. Puissance? Hasard et destin? D'ailleurs, que lui apporterait cette dernière option? Un peu de chance?

Choix cornélien. Finalement, il suivit son cœur, comme le conseillait ce Alios. Il s'avança donc dans l'allée de gauche. La puissance, il ne la recherchait pas. Il en avait.

Un bruit claqua. Harry se retourna vivement. Un mur de fer avait refermé le chemin derrière lui. Il ne pouvait plus retourner sur ses pas maintenant. Il sifflota pour se donner du courage. De nouveau, il marcha une heure. Il arriva dans une salle. Deux potions étaient posés sur une table. Une phrase y était mise :

_Bois celle que tu veux._

- Génial. Il peut pas être plus précis, grogna Harry.

Il prit la potion de droite. Il faillit vomir.

- Ce truc est abject!

- L'autre l'est peut-être encore plus, siffla Wiki.

- Ou moins.

Un chemin s'ouvrit. Il le prit. Il arriva dans une autre salle. Une dizaine de billes avec un numéro différent virevoltaient autour de lui. Une message apparut soudainement dans l'air : _Prends celle que tu veux._

Harry attrapa au hasard une bille. Numéro 4.

- On se croirait au loto.

- C'est ça. Sauf que tu ne joue pas de l'argent, mais ta vie. Dit sombrement Kah-Lam.

Le jeune homme déglutit.

La bille s'illumina, et une petite clé la remplaça. Un autre ordre apparut :

_Ouvre une porte. Si tu te trompe, gare à toi._

Harry observa les cinq portes qui étaient apparues devant lui. Il scruta le trou de serrure, puis sa clef. Quelques minutes après, il introduisait sa clé dans le numéro 2. Il cru tout d'abord qu'il s'était trompé, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra. Un paysage paisible l'accueillit, une prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il commença à avancer. Un mot apparu immédiatement dans le ciel bleu :

_Attends._

Harry obéit. Un quart d'heure après un cheval splendide, à la robe noire, apparaissait. Il était doté d'ailes immenses. Un aigle géant, aux plumes blanches, surgit. Il fut suivit d'un loup énorme, aux poils gris sombre. Puis un lion majestueux, au pelage rouge éclatant, fit son entrée.

_Prends en un. Ton choix peut te manger._

Harry affichait un visage décidé. Il alla s'incliner devant le loup.

- Puis-je monter sur votre dos? Demanda t'il poliment.

Le loup grogna en hochant la tête. Harry s'installa, et prit Wiki et Lys avec lui. Kah-Lam le suivit en volant et Mystique affirma qu'il courait suffisamment vite. Le loup partit. Pendant une demi-heure, le vent lui frappa le visage violemment. Il ne baissa pas la tete. Il descendit enfin, et remercia le loup. Il était devant un château construit en pierres vertes et un palais de pierres jaunes. Il alla sans hésiter frapper à la grande porte du château. Celle ci s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans le hall. Trois majestueuses portes s'offraient à lui.

_Choisi. Attention à ce qu'il y a derrière._

Harry ouvrit calmement la porte de gauche. Il était dans une salle richement décoré. Un homme se tenait au milieu.

Le jeune garçon le salua.

_Passe ton chemin._

Harry n'obéit pas à l'injonction, cette fois. Il se tint devant l'inconnu.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai pris l'allée du hasard et du destin. J'ai bu la potion de droite. J'ai pris la bille au numéro 4. J'ai ouvert la porte 2. J'ai choisi le loup. Je suis entré dans le château. J'ai ouvert une porte à ma gauche. Et maintenant je suis là. On me dit de passer mon chemin. Je ne le fais pas. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai toujours eu le choix. Là, on ne me l'a pas donné. Alors je reste ici, par contradiction.

L'homme le fixa. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je suis Alios. Maître du Hasard, du Choix, et du Destin. Harry Potter, vous etes un élu du Destin. Vous avez eu l'occasion de mourir huit fois, mais vous etes vivant.

- Que fais ce chemin à Poudelard?

- Il n'y est pas, s'amusa son interlocuteur.

- Toute cette histoire à bien commencée dans une salle de classe. De Poudelard.

- Oui. Mais c'est un hasard. Je change souvent d'endroit.

- Comment ce fait il alors que Binns?

- C'est moi qui lui ai mit cette idée dans la tête. Tu as été choisi au hasard. Je me suis arrangé pour que tu puisse participer à mon jeu.

- Jeu?

- Le jeu de ta vie. Si tu avais pris le chemin de la gloire et de la richesse ou celui de la puissance tu serais mort. Si tu avais bu la potion de gauche, tu serais mort. Si tu avais pris les billes 3, 7 et 10, tu serais mort. Si tu avais ouvert les portes 1, 5 ou 3 tu serais mort. Si tu étais monté sur l'aigle géant ou sur le lion, tu serais mort. Si tu étais entré dans le palais, tu serais mort. Si tu avait ouvert une autre porte que celle ci, tu serais mort. Et si tu avais passé ton chemin comme le message te l'a ordonné, tu serais mort. J'estime donc que tu as énormément de chance. Tiens, prends ce bracelet. C'est ta récompense. Tu découvriras son utilité quand il sera temps.

Harry mit le bracelet autour de son poignet. Il allait interroger Alios sur ses paroles sibyllines, quand...

- Adieu, Harry Potter. Nous nous reverrons.

Et tout disparu. Il se retrouva dans la salle de classe vide. Désorienté. Avait il rêvé? Le bracelet d'argent contredisait cette hypothèse. Mais tout avait disparu tellement vite... On aurait dit un mirage, une illusion. Il haussa les épaules. Il lui semblait quand ce moment, plusieurs choses étranges se passaient. C'était tellement déroutant. Et agaçant, car il ne comprenait pas, il ne suivait plus le rythme des mystères qui apparaissaient maintenant à tout bouts de champs.

Il sortit. Et la dure réalité le frappa. En plus d'avoir manqué les Potions, il n'avait pas assisté à la Botanique et aux Enchantements. Il allait se faire tuer! Il était l'heure du dîner. Il se précipita à la Grande Salle. Quand il entra, des regards pesants le fixèrent.

- M. Roy, auriez vous l'obligeance de nous expliquer la raison de votre absence en cours, cet après-midi? Dumbledore s'était levé.

"Je suis en train de me faire remonter les bretelles devant tout le monde, super", pensa Harry.

- Euh...en fait, je...je n'ai pas vraiment d'explications, balbutia t'il.

- Mais si, voyons. Vous en avez forcément une. Vous ne voulez pas la partager avec nous?

- Bah...c'est que...

- Je vais vous aider. Vous n'étiez pas à Poudelard, déjà.

"Glups, je suis mal", constata Harry.

- Ha non? C'est vrai? Alors là! Pfouuuuu! Je savais pas.

- Vous essayer de me faire croire que vous n'étiez pas au courant que vous aviez quitté l'école, c'est bien ça?

- Non...si...enfin...

Harry s'embourbait. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il sentit que Dumbledore essayait d'entrer dans son esprit. Il le repoussa violemment. Le vieux directeur recula soudainement sous les regards surpris.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous dire? C'est dommage. Pourriez vous me suivre, M. Roy?

L'adolescent obéit de mauvaise grâce.

Arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il s'assit, attendant la sanction.

- Où étiez vous?

- Nul part.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Où?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est très mal vu de quitter le château dans notre période troublée.

- Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas un mangemort!

- Oui, mais les autres non. Vous allez avoir des problèmes. Donc, où étiez vous?

- Dans un mirage. Finit par avouer Harry.

- Comment ça?

- Quelqu'un à créé un mirage, et j'ai passé l'après-midi dedans.

- Vous n'êtes pas très crédible.

- Interrogez moi au Véritasérum, vous verrez bien si je mens.

- Entendu.

Dumbledore fit apporter sans hésitation une potion de vérité par Slughorn. Harry s'agita, mal à l'aise. Quelle idée de proposer ce moyen! Il dut la boire.

- Où étiez vous cet après-midi?

- Dans une illusion.

- Faite par qui?

- Alios.

Le directeur sursauta. Le Maître du Destin, du Choix et du Hasard, tiens. Que faisais donc Harry dans une de ses créations?

- Qui faisiez-vous?

- Je jouais ma vie.

Re-sursaut.

- Pardon?

- J'ai eu de la chance, je suis vivant. Si je m'étais trompé, je serais mort.

Dumbledore cessa l'interrogatoire, quelque peu secoué. Juste avant de donner l'antidote de Véritasérum, il demanda à Harry :

- Viens tu réellement du futur?

- Bien sur.

Le jeune homme but l'antidote avant de jeter un regard assassin au directeur.

- Ce n'était pas dans le contrat! Vous deviez juste me poser des questions par rapport à l'illusion!

- Je voulais vérifier, s'excusa son interlocuteur. Malgré tout, tu aurait pu être un espion.

Harry partit du bureau sans un mot de plus. Il rejoignit son dortoir en passant par la cuisine. Son père et ses amis n'étaient pas encore remonté. Il se coucha sans attendre, espérant échapper au flot de questions qui n'allaient pas manquer de jaillir.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla, excité. C'était le grand jour. Il se doucha et s'habilla silencieusement. Ses amies, toutes aussi impatientes, l'attendait dans la salle commune.

- Tout est prêt?

- La potion est parfaite, affirma Cassandra.

- Nous nous chargerons de la mettre dans leurs plats, et nous savons déjà comment nous y prendre, déclarèrent Amy et Ketty.

- J'ai lancé et relancé le sort, il n'y a aucun problème, rassura Lily. Et toi?

- Tout va bien.

- Alors, en route compagnons! Fit gaiement Amy.

- Tremblez, vous qui êtes nos ennemi! Lança théâtralement Ketty.

- Il n'y a plus qu'a espérer qu'ils ne se réveilleront pas trop tard, dit Cassandra.

- C'est pas gagné, soupira Lily, réaliste.

En fait, ils n'attendirent qu'une petite heure avant que les Maraudeurs daignent se montrer. James s'assit à coté de Lily, qui pour une fois ne protesta pas, Remus à coté de Cassandra qui eut un imperceptible sourire, Sirius à coté d'Amy qui se retint de pouffer, et Peter à coté de Ketty, qui se détourna un instant pour cacher ses yeux brillants. Harry observait les huit Griffondors avec amusement. Ils étaient tellement heureux...pas insouciants, mais pas vraiment impliqué dans la guerre non plus. Ce tableau, il ne voulait jamais l'oublier. Quoiqu'il arrive. Soudainement, Amy toussa bruyamment. C'était le signal. La vengeance commençait...

La jeune Griffondor se mit à draguer ouvertement Sirius. Elle se colla langoureusement à lui, l'embrassant sauvagement. James ne fit aucune remarque, car il avait les yeux fixés sur Lily qui battait outrageusement des paupières en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Remus était figé par Cassandra qui s'était mise à lui caresser la jambe en ayant un sourire suggestif, et Peter faillit s'évanouir quand Ketty lui fit du pied en croquant suavement une pomme. Chacune des filles profita de l'état "statue" des Maraudeurs pour glisser un liquide ambré dans leurs boissons. Puis la comédie s'arrêta. Les garçons avaient un air hagard sur le visage. Les adolescentes souriantes firent comme si de rien n'était. Et alors ce qu'elles avaient prévu arriva : comme pour se remettre les idées en places, les Maraudeurs burent leur verre d'un seul coup. Parfait...Quelques minutes après, Sirius déclarait sa flamme à la fille qui haïssait le plus : Bellatrix Black, sa chère cousine. James n'était pas en reste en déclamant un poème à l'eau de rose à Amber Rad, une Poussoufle vraiment trop collante. Quand à Remus il avouait son amour à la fille qu'il détestait tant, Cara Delan, Serdaigle bien trop...entreprenante à son gout, et Peter était à genoux devant Liny Fire, une belle et sympathique brune qui l'avait rejeté il y avait deçà quelques semaines, ce qui l'avait fortement blessé. Inutile de préciser que tout le monde était mort de rire. Après leur démonstration d'amour, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent transformés en crapaud, et seul un baiser de leur pire ennemie pouvait les débarrasser de cet état visqueux. Lily lança un sort après avoir laissé les amphibiens mariner dans leur jus. Immédiatement, Bellatrix, Amber, Cara et Liny embrassèrent passionnément les crapauds, ce pendant au moins une minute, sous les regards mi-dégoûtés, mi-rieurs des autres. La transformation s'opéra : les Maraudeurs redevinrent comme avant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle qu'Harry lançait la deuxième phase de l'opération.

Les quatres garçons se retrouvèrent dans une immonde robe d'un rose fushia, ornée de petits rubans. Un joli bandeau également rose décorait leurs cheveux. Ils se prirent par la main et se mirent à chanter en faisant la ronde. Si Remus et James chantaient juste, ce n'était guère le cas de Sirius et Peter qui faisaient trembler les vitres de Poudelard. Amy et Ketty étaient maintenant par terre, tapant du poing contre le sol, hurlant de rire. Les Maraudeurs arrêtèrent leur farandole, partant sur un slow amoureux. James était serré contre Remus, alors que Sirius tenait les hanches de Peter qui avait les bras autour de son cou (celui de Sirius). Quant ils se mirent danser une valse majestueuse, des vestes à queue de pie et des chapeaux hauts de forme remplacèrent leurs robes.

Les danseurs changèrent de rythme pour entamer une danse plus lente, plus langoureuse, plus...dénudé. Ils étaient (grâce à un sort de Harry) vêtus de brassières argentées et de mini-jupes flashy. Ils étaient ridicules. Ils finirent enfin leur démonstration. James avait maintenant des oreilles de Mikey et une longue queue, Sirius arborait des oreilles et une queue de lapin, Remus avait un bec de canard et des pieds palmés et Peter une trompe et des oreilles d'éléphants.

Toute la salle était plié de rire. Seul Dumbledore, McGonagall, Kayz et deux Serpentards gardaient le calme. Mais les yeux pétillants d'amusement du directeur et de la professeur de Métamorphose n'échappèrent à personne. Une fusée explosa alors dans les airs. Ses volutes de fumée laissèrent entrevoir un message :

_Prenez garde! Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de créer le plus grand fou rire de Poudelard!!_

Les élèves applaudirent, et les Maraudeurs furent délivrés. Les vêtements indécents qu'ils portaient étaient la seule trace de l'humiliation qu'ils avaient subis. Ils en auraient pleuré de rage. C'était horrible. Ils partirent de la Grande Salle, jurant de se venger.

Harry vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir : Cassandra riait. Vraiment. Elle avait un beau rire, mais il était un peu enroué. Probablement parce qu'il ne servait pas beaucoup.

Quant à Lily, Amy et Ketty, elles pleuraient tellement elles riaient. Lui-même n'était pas en reste. Ainsi que le reste des élèves. Et quelques professeurs. Cassandra fut la première calmée. Elle dit simplement :

- On à réussi. C'était splendide.

- Ouais...on aura...un super truc...à raco..raconter aux fill...filles de Beauxbâtons, articula avec peine Lily.

- Hun? Sursauta Harry, cessant de rire.

- Tu ne te souviens pas Harry? On doit partir en voyage en France. Et c'est demain le départ!

- Mais j'avais com-plé-te-ment oublié! S'exclama le jeune homme, paniqué. C'est horrible !

Je ne suis absolument pas prêt!

- Wahou, quelle mémoire ! Tu m'impressione Harry ! Le sujet à nourrit les conversations de Poudelard pendant une semaine, et toi tu oublis. Y'a pas à dire, t'es vraiment fort ! Lâcha Lily, sarcastique. Au fait, tu va faire comment pour empêcher les Maraudeurs de se venger ?

- T'inquiète pas! Je vais bien trouver un truc! Bon, j'ai des affaires à préparer! Et il partit, pressé.

- Parce que tu a encore rien trouvé? S'exclama Lily derrière lui.

* * *

J'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour la blague! Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire les farces...je préfère les faire! Sinon, pour le voyage en France, j'avais moi aussi oublié. En relisant mes chapitres, je me suis aperçu de cette erreur! Je vais la réparer!

**Azuli**


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à :

**Angi** : Ma mémoire est défaillante…snif ! Pour Alios, je me demande toujours ce qui m'est passé par la tête ! Enfin, si ça vous as plus !

**Klaude** : Les Maraudeurs ont été bien humiliés ! Niarc niarc…(je suis sadique !) Pour Dumbledore, Harry sera méfiant, mais il lui fera comme même encore confiance.

**Grispoils** : Ouais, ils ont pris un sale coup ! Bien fait ! Pour le bracelet..mystère et boule de gomme ! Tu le sauras…mais je ne sais quand !

**Haryytrotter **: Tu as rit à en pleurer ? Wahou…Je suis touchée ! Et les Maraudeurs vont descendre un peu de leur piédestal !

**Gwladys Evans** : Olàlà, c'est trop de compliments pour ma si misérable histoire (lol) ! J'en rougis !

**Sahada** : Vous avez tous l'air de bien l'aimer, cette blague, mais moi je la trouve pas top ! Enfin, si tu lui a accordé un de tes précieux sourires, peut-être qu'elle est pas si nul…j'espère !

Pour leur reviews qui me donnent le courage de continuer cette histoire !

* * *

Le château de Beauxbâtons étaient vraiment splendide. Il était si semblable et pourtant si différent de Poudelard. Il était très lumineux, très ouvert. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une prairie verte et fleurie. Des chevaux ailés y broutaient tranquillement Ses pierres blanches, éclatantes, éblouissaient. Des vents capricieux jouaient entre les tourelles claires, et la porte faite d'argent et de bronze semblait receler les plus merveilleux trésors. L'ensemble était harmonieux et dégageait une impression de calme et de sérénité. Sans l'agitation qui régnait, Harry aurait presque plus croire que le château était inhabité. Ils avaient été accueillis a Beauxbâtons avec les plus grands honneurs. Pour les impressionner, les jeunes françaises avaient créé des papillons aux couleurs scintillantes et de belles fleurs dont le doux parfum embaumait l'air. Pour ne pas être en reste, les élèves de Poudelard avaient imaginé de longues flammes rougeoyante et des gerbes d'eau pure. Un arc-en-ciel grandiose vint clôturer cette démonstration. Les jeunes étudiantes avaient applaudis, charmées.

Harry avait remarqué une belle fille à l'air hautain, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Elle avait une taille gracile, de grands yeux bleus absolument magnifique, de longs cheveux blonds pales, des jambes longues et fines et un très beau visage. Elle observaient Sirius et James avec intérêt. L'adolescent frissonna. Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu dans les yeux de son parrain quand il regardait une jolie fille. Il signifiait "toi, tu finiras dans mon lit."

Elle n'avait pas encore aperçu Harry, car Cassandra était devant lui. Il se promit que cette fille ne l'approcherai pas de trop près. Avec l'apparence que lui avait donné Dumbledore, il était conscient qu'il entrait dans la catégorie "proie". Une autre adolescente attira son attention. Elle était petite, ronde, avait des cheveux ternes, une figure rougeaude, un gros nez. Harry su tout de suite qu'il allait bien l'aimer. Elle semblait tellement sympathique à coté de la fille arrogante...Son air maladroit et fragile donnait l'envie de la protéger. Elle était isolée des autres, comme une pestiférée. Il sentit monter un sentiment de révolte en lui. Pourquoi la beauté primait t'elle autant? S'était on donné la peine d'essayer de connaître cette fille avant de la rejeter? Il secoua la tête. La directrice de Beauxbâtons venait de prendre la parole :

- Nous somme très heureuses de vous accueillir ! Cette arrivée était attendu avec impatience ! Veuillez me suivre, sil vous plait !

Les élèves obéirent et franchirent la belle porte d'entrée. Le sol était marbré, les murs étaient couleur crème. Des statues blanches de nymphes et de fées ornaient les couloirs, des miroirs joueurs étaient accrochés sur les cotés. Sirius n'avait d'yeux que pour les étudiantes, et celles ci n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, James, Remus et...Harry. Amos Diggory et Evan Rosier avaient aussi leur part d'admiration. Harry sourit discrètement. Son parrain se pavanait, lançant des œillades taquines aux plus beaux spécimens de la gente féminine.

- On ne t'a pas dit que tu étais ridicule? Lui glissa Harry.

- Tu es le seul à le penser, répliqua Sirius.

Il soupira. C'était malheureusement vrai...

On leur donna le programme : ils passeraient une semaine entière "normale", c'est à dire qu'ils suivraient les françaises dans leurs cours ordinaires. Un sort avait été jeté qui ferai que les anglais comprendrai parfaitement les professeurs? Hors des cours, ils devraient se débrouiller pour communiquer. La deuxième semaine était plus intéressante, ils visiteraient un peu la France et feraient des activités et des jeux. Il y aurait aussi un match de Quidditch où tout le monde participerait et un grand bal pour clôturer ce voyage. Harry gémit. Un bal ! Lui qui ne savait pas danser! Et en plus, il ne choisirait pas ses habits, ceux ci seraient distribués. Car c'était un bal déguisé en plus ! Quelqu'un ne s'acharnerait pas contre lui, par hasard? Ketty remarqua son manque d'enthousiasme flagrant :

- Bah alors? Le petit Harry à peur de danser?

- Aucun risque, je danse comme un dieu. Je n'aime pas exposer ma supériorité, c'est tout! Sourit-il.

Malheureusement Ketty ne comprit pas qu'il plaisantait. Une minute après, ses trois autres amies étaient prévenu de son "don". Il voulut les démentir ; elles ne l'écoutèrent pas. Amy en profita pour l'inviter.

- Je veux expérimenter tes talents de danseur, expliqua t'elle en souriant.

- Mais...je ne sais pas...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré? Murmura t'il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qui pourra t'aider.

Harry sursauta. La voix de Mystique venait de jaillir de sa poche.

- Ca va pas bien?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque! Je peux savoir ce que tu fait dans ma robe? Chuchota t'il furieusement.  
- Ce que l'_on _fait dans ta robe, je ne suis pas tout seul! Et comme tu fais souvent des betises, on a décidé de venir avec toi pour te surveiller.

- Je n'ai plus trois ans!

- Eh ben, parfois, on se demande!

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- Pardon?

- Je rigolais! En fait, c'est ton inclination pour les dangers mortel, genre Alios, qui à besoin de surveillance.

- Tu crois que j'ai demandé à ce fichu Maître de pacotille de m'envoyer dans son jeu débile? Rétorqua Harry.

- En attendant tu porte bien le bracelet de "ce fichu Maître de pacotille".

Mystique se tut. Cassandra s'approchait du jeune homme.

- Tu parles tout seul?

Il haussa les épaules d'un geste négligeant.

- Bah ouais. Je suis étrange, je sais. J'assume.

Et il se mit à siffloter.

Une certaine fille le regardait avec des yeux brillants de désir. Celui là, elle l'aurait aussi, comme les autres...

Le banquet de bienvenue fut magnifique. Les françaises parlaient approximativement anglais, et les problèmes de compréhension donnaient lieu à de belles crises de rires.

Seul les Serpentards semblaient faire bande a part. Ils regardaient les autres en souriant avec arrogance. Il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait. Mais, quoi?

Harry avait appris le nom de la fille hautaine : Iris de Valière. Il s'était assis à coté de la jeune fille timide qu'il avait aperçu au dîner. Son visage avait affichée une expression surprise. Lily, Amy, Cassandra et Ketty n'étaient pas avec lui, elles s'étaient assise le plus loin possible des Maraudeurs.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry Roy, dit il d'une voix douce.

- Je...moi c'est... Lucy...Styler, balbutia t'elle.

- C'est pas un nom anglais ça?

- Si...mon père... est anglais.

- Oh! Et tu le parle couramment?

Elle acquiesça

- Je suis bilingue.

- C'est super!

Il la vit rougir, puis ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, puis finalement dire à toute vitesse :

- Pourquoituesassisàcotédemoi?

- Euh...tu peux répéter?

Elle inspira un bon coup.

- Pourquoi tu es assis à coté de moi?

- Bah, t'as l'air sympa.

- Mais je suis moche, dit elle faiblement.

Il éclata de rire.

- Et parce que TU te trouve moche, je n'ai pas le droit de m'assoire à coté de toi?

- Non...mais...toi t'es beau, et Iris de Valière t'avais gardé un place...

- Mais je m'en contrefiche!

- Mais elle est super belle...

- Et alors? A cause de ça, je dois m'assoire avec elle?

- Bah non...mais...

- Laisse tomber. Tu manque de confiance en toi, c'est tout. J'ai envie d'être à coté de toi, et je fais ce que je veux. Ta belle Iris, elle l'air arrogante, superficielle et mangeuse d'homme. Moi, je les évite autant que je peux, ces filles là. Bon tu compte continuer à m'exposer comme quoi tu es moche et tout le tralala ou tu me raconte des histoires sympa sur ton école? Je te préviens, je veux absolument tout savoir!

Elle eut un sourire fragile, et lui raconta plein d'anecdotes amusantes sur les profs, les élèves, la directrice...

Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait aduler Iris de Valière. Il fit une grimace.

La soirée était très agréable, Lucy devenant de moins en moins timide. Mais son "idole" vint tout gâcher.

- Salut, toi, dit suavement la fameuse Iris.

- Bonsoir, répondit froidement Harry.

- Comment tu t'appelle?

- Demande à Sirius.

Elle eue une moue pensive.

- Tu sais, le gars que tu drague depuis le début du banquet. Le beau brun, musclé.

- Tu es jaloux?

Harry sourit.

- De quoi? Tu ne m'attire pas du tout. J'aime les gens avec de la personnalité. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu en possède beaucoup. As-tu un autre but dans la vie que de sortir avec tous les garçons qui sont "mignons"?

- Que tu es agressif! Je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui, tu te trompe sur mon compte. Et de la personnalité, mon cher, j'en ai. Et tu va en faire les frais...Dit elle dans un anglais parfait.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis terrifié. Bon maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'étais en train de parler. Je vais reprendre cette conversation là où tu l'as interrompu, et ta présence n'est pas nécessaire. Tu as sûrement d'autres personne qui seront ravi de te profiter de ta présence si...enrichissante. _Au revoir. _

Et il détourna la tête.

- C'est avec Styler que tu parlais? Demanda t'elle d'une voix onctueuse.

- Ton sens de l'observation est surdéveloppé. Mais celui de l'audition l'est un peu moins. Quel est le mot que tu ne comprend pas dans "au revoir"? Ce n'est pas assez explicite? Répliqua t'il durement.

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Ce garçon l'intriguait. Il ne cédait pas à ses charmes. Et puis, il était vraiment très beau...Foi d'Iris, celui là aussi tomberait dans ses filets. Ce serai un mauvais coup pour sa réputation s'il elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était un défi, et elle aimait les défis.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain en frissonnant. Il était sur que Voldemort préparait quelque chose. Sans doute allait-il attaquer un lieu important...Poudelard? Le Chemin de Traverse? Le Ministère? Beauxbâtons? Il s'étira. Il voulut descendre manger, mais il se perdit. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il croisa une jeune étudiante. Sauvé!

- Excuse-moi, où mange t'on? Je me suis perdu, dit il dans un français maladroit.

La fille lui sourit gentiment.

- Suis-moi.

Elle l'accompagna sans peine à la salle à manger. Il la remercia avec gratitude. Il goûta une spécialité française : les pains au chocolat et les croissants. C'était drôlement bon ! Il vit Lucy arriver. Elle hésita, puis comme il lui faisait de grands signes, elle s'assit à coté de lui.

- Salut! Bien dormi?

- Oui, et toi? Fit elle sans enthousiasme.

- Parfaitement. Vos lits sont spacieux et très moelleux!

- C'est vrai, approuva faiblement la jeune fille.

Elle paraissait mal à l'aise. Harry remarqua alors une trace profonde de griffure sur son bras.

- Qui t'a fait ça?

- Oh...un chat. Si ça te dérange pas, je n'ai pas faim, je préfère remonter...

Et Lucy partit en courant presque.

Il haussa les sourcils. Il y avait un truc louche là-dessous. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir, Ketty et Lily s'étant assise à coté de lui.

- Salut! C'était qui la jeune fille qu'on vient de croiser? Elle pleurait.

- Lucy Styler. Une sixième année très sympa. Elle était bizarre ce matin.

Lily regarda gravement Ketty qui hocha lentement la tête.

- C'est...c'est la fille avec qui tu as mangé hier soir?

- Oui.

- Et...Iris de Valière, tu sais un belle blonde à l'air dédaigneux, ne serais pas aller te voir, par hasard?

- Oui, elle est bien venu. Mais je l'ai rembarré.

Ketty s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

- Euh...On a entendu une conversation, Lily et moi.

- Et...? Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Je crois qu'Iris... te veut pour elle seule. Et elle aurait usé de méthodes expéditives pour que Lucy ne t'approche plus.

La longue griffure et le comportement étrange de Lucy s'expliquait maintenant. ll contracta les mâchoires. Il était furieux. Il allait lui passer l'envie de s'en prendre aux autres, à cette peste! Justement, sa cible venait d'entrer. Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha d'elle. Iris sourit victorieuse. Son sourire s'estompa quant elle aperçu le visage de Harry, déformé par la rage. Il la prit violemment par le bras avant de l'entraîner hors de la salle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà elle était plaqué contre un mur.

- Tu vas laisser Lucy tranquille, compris? Articula t'il, menaçant.

- Tu agresse une femme sans défenses? Répliqua Iris.

- Sans défenses...mon oeil! J'ai pu remarquer que tu savais sortir tes griffes. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle eut une moue méprisante.

- Tu n'est qu'un rustre.

- Tu n'est qu'une vipère, rétorqua t'il. Tu touche encore à Lucy, et je t'assure que tu vas le payer très cher. Qui es-tu pour décider de mes fréquentations?

- Lucy est aussi moche qu'un pou. Ne préfère-tu par la beauté? Ma beauté?

- J'aime les gens sympathiques. Les sournois et les opportunistes ne m'intéresse pas. Sous ton apparence fragile tu cache une âme de serpent. N'approche plus Lucy.

Il la lâcha brusquement, dégoûté. Il avait peut-être réagi trop violemment mais cette fille méritait qu'on la remette à sa place.

- Mes parents ont le bras long. Tu regretteras de m'avoir fait ça, dit elle d'un ton mauvais.

- Tes parents pourraient être Ministres, je m'en contrefiche. Tu n'est qu'une gamine pourri gâté habitué à se faire obéir, et tu aurais besoin d'une bonne leçon!

- J'ai reçu la meilleure éducation possible. Ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas.

- Où as tu été élevé pour être aussi imbu de ta personne?

- Dans un lieu où tu ne mettras jamais les pieds.

- Te rends-tu compte du degré d'égocentrisme et d'orgueil que tu as réussi à atteindre?

Il partit sans attendre de réponses. Cette fille était d'un mépris affolant! Elle se prenait pour le centre du monde ou quoi?

Il retrouva Lily et Ketty.

- Alors?

- Elle a compris qu'on ne touche pas à mes amis. Du moins je l'espère.

Ketty soupira avant de changer de sujet.

- On commence par quoi?

- On a cours de Duel! Les duellistes français sont les meilleurs, j'ai hâte d'y être! S'exclama Lily, enthousiaste.

- Mouais, dit son amie, peu convaincue. Au fait, tu as trouvé le plan pour que les Maraudeurs ne se vengent pas, Harry?

Il hocha mystérieusement la tête.

- Allez, dis!

Il céda sous les suppliques conjuguées de sa mère et de Ketty.

- Ils sont en train de préparer leur représailles, je les ai surpris en train d'en parler. Je vais contrecarrer leur plan. Mais ils risquent d'en faire un autre, alors je vais leur faire croire que leur blague à marché.

- Comment ça?

- Je vais créer une illusion. Ils auront l'impression que leur blague marche, mais en fait ce sera juste le produit d'un sortilège. Personne ne verra rien sauf eux. Ils riront probablement et ils passeront pour des fous. Vous imaginer le tableau? Les Maraudeurs en train de taper du poing contre la table sous les regards étonnés de tout le monde. Leur réputation va en prendre un sale coup. Et par un autre sort très sympa, personne ne pourra leur dire que ça n'a pas marché.

- C'est assez malin, reconnu Lily. Mais ils se rendront bien compte qu'ils sont les seuls à rire.

- Exactement. Ils trouveront ça étrange. Mais la farce se déroule sous leurs yeux, comme penser qu'elle n'a en fait pas lieu? Ils douteront juste. Et leur doute sera suffisant pour les empêcher, après, de se vanter et se moquer.

- C'est parfait. Il n'y a plus qu'a espérer que tu sache faire une illusion de ce niveau.

Harry se fustigea mentalement : "Evidemment, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver encore plus compliqué? Tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire ça! C'est raté pour qu'elles pensent que je ne suis pas puissant maintenant!"

Il sourit, mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien, ça ira, je pense. On a l'impression que c'est dur, mais ça ne l'est pas.

- C'est ça, fit Lily, pas dupe. Bon, on à cours maintenant! Allons demander notre chemin.

Ils poussèrent la porte. Ils étaient les premiers. Ils s'assirent en silence, impatient de commencer. La salle ne tarda pas à être rempli. Le professeur apparu alors. C'était une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, coupés court, ainsi que des yeux amandes. Elle était grande et relativement musclée.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Victoria Leray. Je suis donc le Professeur de Duel, une matière difficile que vous avez du pratiquer rarement. Mademoiselle de Valière et Mademoiselle Séviz vont vous faire une démonstration.

Iris se leva gracieusement, un léger sourire suffisant aux lèvres, et monta sur l'estrade. Elle fut vite rejoint par Alice Séviz, une jolie fille brune. Tout d'abord, elles se tournèrent le dos. Elles firent trois pas avant de se retourner vivement, la baguette pointée vers leur adversaire. Aucun des sorts lançés n'atteignirent leur cible. Les deux françaises commencèrent alors à se battre franchement, à coup de "stupéfix" et de "protego", ainsi que d'autres sorts moins banals. Tout le monde vit bien vite que malgré le bon niveau d'Alice, c'était Iris qui menait la danse. Celle ci l'acheva avec un puissant "flambo", qui crama les cheveux de sa pauvre partenaire de duel.

- Très bien, approuva le professeur. Alice, il faut que tu sois plus rapide et toi Iris, tu dois etre un peu plus maligne que ça. Essaye d'utiliser des sorts moins "ordinaires".

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent, mais Iris souriait victorieusement. Elle jeta un regard narquois à Harry.

- Quelqu'un désire affronter Mademoiselle de Valière? Demanda Victoria Leray.

Sans hésiter, Harry leva la main.

- Monsieur...?

- Roy.

- Aller donc sur l'estrade et montrer nous vos talents.

Il obéit.

Il réfléchit un instant et décida qu'il battrait Iris en trois coups pour qu'elle sente bien la défaite, mais sans pour autant dévoiler toute sa puissance. Il lui tourna le dos, fit trois pas et se retourna si rapidement qu'il en devient flou. Son sort réussit, Iris se retrouva couverte de furoncle. Il bloqua sans peine son "experlliarmus", bien qu'il fut assez puissant. Harry lui balança alors un sort qui la trempa entièrement sans qu'elle eusse le temps d'esquisser un geste. Elle exécuta un "stupéfix" particulièrement bien réussi ; il se décala sur le coté pour l'esquiver. Il fit alors, à son tour, un puissant "experlliarmus". Elle fut projeté contre le mur.

- Excellent! Je suis très impressionné! Vous êtes très doué, M. Roy! Je vous félicite. Mademoiselle de Valière, vous n'étiez pas assez rapide et vos sorts n'étaient pas assez recherchés. L'on bloque facilement un "stupéfix" et un "expelliarmus", car on en à l'habitude. M. Roy, vous avez aussi utilisé des sorts "banals", même si votre puissance et votre rapidité à compenser ce manque d'originalité. Veillez à trouver des sorts qui déstabiliseront votre adversaire.

"J'en connais des sorts "déstabilisant", moi, mais je ne peux pas les montrer. Souci de discrétion", pensa Harry. Mais il dut admettre que ce serai effectivement une bonne d'idée de rechercher des sorts d'un niveau commun mais rarement utilisés. Cela lui servirait si il se battait sans vouloir exposer ses pouvoirs.

- Maintenant, vous allez faire des groupes de deux, je veux un français avec un anglais. Vous allez travailler l'esquive. C'est très important dans un duel. Votre coéquipier lancera des sorts et vous devrez les éviter sans utiliser la magie. Vous inverserez, ensuite.

Harry allait se mettre avec la jeune fille qui l'avait aidé, ce matin, à trouver son chemin, mai le professeur ajouta :

- Mademoiselle de Valière et Monsieur Roy, j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez ensemble.

Harry grogna, ne cachant pas le peu d'envie qu'il avait de faire équipe avec Iris. La mort dans l'âme, il finit par obéir.

- Tu commence? Demanda t'il froidement à la jeune fille.

- Non. A toi. Fit elle, sèchement.

Sans plus attendre, elle lui envoya les sorts les plus compliqués qu'elle connaissait.

Harry les évita vivement. Il se projetait sur le coté, se baissait, sautait...

Les sorts se succédaient à un rythme effréné. Aucun ne toucha l'agile adolescent. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Iris s'arrêta, essoufflée. Harry lui laissa quelques minutes pour récupérer, avant d'envoyer des sorts simples à une vitesse moyenne. Elle les évita, pour la plupart, mais elle fut tout de même touché quelques fois. La sonnerie retentit. Le sorcier eut un sourire satisfait.

- Tu es admirablement doué, lâcha t'il, ironique, avant de s'aller avec Lily qui l'avait rejoint.

Harry discuta joyeusement avec sa mère pendant quelques instants, avant d'arriver en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les chevaux ailés, qu'il avait aperçu le jour de son arrivée, étaient là, fièrement dressés sur leurs fines jambes. Le professeur, M. Pinson, les salua et dit d'une voix calme et posée :

- Nous allons étudier, aujourd'hui, les Atalans. Ce sont, comme vous pouvez le voir, des chevaux ailés. Ce sont des animaux très calmes et très intelligents. Un Atalan est doté d'un paire d'ailes qui mesure généralement entre 2 et 3 mètres. Ils sont assez grands, et peuvent voler à une vitesse de pointe d'environ 200k/H. Ils sont très rares, et surtout concentré en France. Un Atalan est une créature libre mais il arrive, parfois, qu'elle se lie à un être humain. Elle le suivra alors jusqu'a sa mort. Les Atalans qui sont présents sont libres, mais en échange de nourriture et de protection, ils ont accepté de se laisser montrer, toucher par des humains, voir monter.

Les Atalans peuvent parler, mais uniquement par la pensée. Et ils ne le font pratiquement jamais. Quelqu'un sait-il quel est l'autre particularité des Atalans? Cette capacité spéciale qui est fort utile? Mademoiselle...?

- Evans. Lily Evans. Les Atalans peuvent créer des bouclier de protections très puissants.

- Parfait. C'est effectivement ça. Walin, le chef de Atalans présent, va vous montrer un bouclier.

Le professeur s'inclina courtoisement devant Walin, un Atalan plus imposant que ses compagnons. Celui ci baissa la tête, concentré. Une minute après, une suberbe barrière apparaissait. On ne la voyait pas vraiment, seuls les reflets d'argents laissaient deviner ce barrage. Le professeur les invita à lancer des sorts. Aucun n'entailla le mur. Harry avait préféré ne pas participer...on ne savait jamais!

- Peu peuvent franchir cette barrière. Et même les plus puissants on du mal. Maintenant, quelqu'un veut-il expérimenter le vol sur un Atalan?

Tout le monde leva la main. Finalement, ils y allèrent un par un, en formant une sorte de file d'attente. Quand ce fut le tour de Harry, un Atalan, qui se nommait Zalen, le regarda étrangement. Le jeune homme monta souplement sur son dos. Zalen s'envola en battant puissamment des ailes. Il volait de plus en plus vite. Harry sentait le vent qui lui fouettait le visage. L'Atalan montait de plus en plus haut. Harry voyait flou et peinait à rester les yeux ouverts. Tout défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse. La sensation que cela procurait était...indéfinissable. Il avait l'impression que son corps se désintégrait, mais en même temps il se sentait joyeux. Il éclata soudainement de rire. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. Il lâcha Zalen, écartant les bras. Il allait vite, vite, vite...Il se sentait bien, oui, tellement bien. Alors, avec un sourire éclatant, il se projeta en arrière. Il se sentait tomber, tomber, tomber...La chute ne paraissait pas avoir de fin. Une poussée d'adrénaline explosa en lui. Il se sentait tellement heureux. Ses soucis? Laissé à terre. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans l'étendu du ciel. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Harry rit gaiement, avant de remonter dans le ciel. Comment? Zalen l'avait récupéré. Harry ne s'était pas inquiété une seule seconde. Comme si il ne pouvait pas s'écraser. Comme si il était normal que l'Atalan arrive à le reprendre alors qu'il tombait si rapidement. Il lui aurait poussé des ailes que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Pourquoi cette confiance? Pourquoi cette inconscience? Pourquoi tout ça? Mais...il ne savait pas. Tout était si normal. Il _savait_ que Zalen allait le rattraper. Il n'en n'aurait pas pu être autrement.

L'Atalan le déposa sur le sol, près des autres. Ces autres qui n'avaient rien vu, et qui ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Harry. Celui ci était ivre de joie. Une telle liberté. Libre comme l'air...Il tituba en retrouvant contact avec la terre. Amère désillusion. Moment d'intense plaisir qui s'enfuit, insaisissable. Harry regarda les dernières brumes de sa gaieté s'évaporer. Il tendit la main, comme pour tenter de la retenir. Ses doigts n'effleurèrent que le vide. Il se sentait si lasse tout d'un coup. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était si heureux, il se sentait soudainement si triste? Un phénomène si commun, et pourtant si mystérieux. Qui ne s'est pas éveillé plein de gaieté et s'est couché, plein de détresse, sans que l'origine de ce mal ne soit évident? Serait-ce un frisson de froid? Serait-ce une pensée malheureuse? Serait-ce la vue d'un arbre mort? Comment savoir? Peut-être est-ce un être invisible qui s'amuse, là-haut, à tirer les fils de nos humeurs? Peut etre n'y a t'il pas d'explication à donner...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu semblais si joyeux, et tout d'un coup tu deviens triste.

Harry sortit brutalement de sa réflexion. Ketty le regardait, intriguée.

- Je ne sais pas.

Son amie eue un moue perplexe, mais n'insista pas.

- Il y a un Atalan, là, Zalen je crois, qui te fixe depuis tout à l'heure.

Les prunelles émeraudes rencontrèrent les prunelles d'argent. Zalen cilla, mais ne détourna pas son regard. Harry sentit alors une voix dans sa tête :

- _Tu es spécial. Tu es puissant. Tu es mystérieux. Quel est donc ton secret, jeune humain?_

_- Quelle importance? Pourquoi tient-tu à connaître ce que je cache? _Pensa Harry.

_- Cela m'échappe. J'ai l'impression que tu n'existe pas, mais pourtant tu es là. Comment est-ce possible? _

_- Je ne suis pas encore né. Je n'ai donc pas réellement d'existence, ici._

_- Tu viens donc du futur. Par quel magie est-tu parvenu à cette époque?_

_- Un vœu. Je voulais revoir mon parrain, mais je n'imaginais pas me retrouver dans le passé._

_- Je me sens...mal. Mais en même temps bien. C'est toi qui est la cause de cela, _affirma Zalen, désorienté.

_- Pourquoi moi?_

_- Tout est si bizarre...Tout tourne...Rien n'a réellement d'ordre...Je sens que tout est chamboulé. Une sensation de mystère...Ton aura est éclatante...C'est toi. J'en suis certain. Je ne sais pourquoi, je ne sais comment, mais c'est bien toi. Tu es l'enfant de Lumière. Celui qui se mesurera à l'enfant des Ténèbres. Mais tout n'est pas si simple...non, tout n'est pas si évident. Tu es gris, comme l'autre. Vous n'êtes pas des extrêmes. Vous êtes les milieux. De quoi? Peu savent. Harry Potter, Héritier du Destin, ce qui t'attends n'est pas écrit. Seul le Temps nous racontera la suite de l'Histoire. Tout est si trouble...Tout est si flou. Mes paroles sont elles justes? Je ne sais pas. Sont-elles fausses? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi cet ignorance du Futur, moi qui en est le gardien? Je ne comprend pas. Personne ne peut savoir...Personne ne doit savoir. Mais...quoi? Qu'est-ce que l'on ne doit pas savoir? Le sais-tu? Le sais-je? Tout est si brumeux...Tout s'échappe. Que comprendre? _

L'Atalan se tut, les yeux empli d'incompréhension. Ses paroles étaient si étranges, si sibyllines...Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Enfant de la Lumière, Héritier du Destin...Mais quels étaient ces titres qu'il ne connaissait pas? Et qu'est ce que personne ne devait savoir?

Le cheval ailé posa une dernière question, une question qui ressemblait à un appel au secours :

- _M'aideras-tu à comprendre, toi qui es la clef de tous ces mystères?_

Harry, qui n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses actes, hocha la tête.

- _Tout va se révéler...à un moment, tu devras accepter ce que tu es. Je veux savoir. Harry Potter, moi, Zalen, gardien du Futur, je me lie à toi. Le Hasard guidera tes pas, mais le Destin te fera marcher droit. Et je te suivrai dans ce nuage impénétrable. _

L'Atalan s'illumina. Un rayon de lumière vint frapper Harry. Celui ci vacilla sous la puissance du choc. Un rayon argenté sortit de son corps pour frapper à son tour Zalen.

Un hennissement. Des cris de stupeur. Un fil, un lien. Un bruit sourd. Puis le noir total.

Est-ce que tout cela avait réellement un sens?

Harry s'éveilla. La blancheur immaculée du plafond de l'infirmerie de Beauxbâtons agressa violemment ses yeux. Une figure inquiète était penchée sur lui. Sa mère. Il eut un faible sourire. Il s'habitua peu à peu à la lumière. Il murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est encore arrivé?

Lily poussa un petit cri d'étonnement. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu nous as fait une de ces peur! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi! Ne me refait jamais ça! L'Atalan s'est illuminé, un lien vous à relié tous les deux, Zalen s'est évanoui, puis toi aussi. On t'a aussitôt transporté à l'infirmerie où Madame Aclaire te soigne depuis une journée entière! Tu ne respirais presque plus! M. Pinson dit que toi et Zalen, vous êtes _liés_. C'est...C'est vrai? La rousse respira enfin après sa longue tirade.

Harry mit quelques instant avant de se rappeler de tout. Il sentit soudain une présence. Un souffle de vie. C'était Zalen.

- Je crois, répondit-il simplement à la question de Lily.

Celle ci écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Le jeune homme se mordit pensivement la lèvre. Il se souvenait d'une étrange conversation. Zalen n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait dit. Mais...pourquoi lui? Cela ne suffisait pas de se retrouver dans le passé? Il devait maintenant être "entouré de mystères"? Il était lié à un Atalan qui voulait le comprendre. Ou plutot, comprendre les secrets qu'il recelait. Secrets dont Harry ne connaissait même l'existence! Il devait mettre ça au clair. Mais il le ferait quant il serait de retour à Poudelard. Là, il allait se reposer, s'amuser. Profiter de ces sortes de "vacances" avant de retrouver l'horreur de la guerre et la dure réalité de son destin : "_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit..."._ Une prophétie qui dirigeait sa vie. Il se ressaisit, rejetant au loin ses noires pensées.

- Je pense que je suis assez en forme pour lever, dit Harry, en illustrant ses paroles par les gestes.

Aussitôt, un faucon fondit sur lui.

- M. Roy, vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester au lit! Ordonna l'infirmière.

Le concerné gémit en clamant théâtralement :

- Par pitié, par ça! Un clone de Mme Pomfresh!

Lily éclata de rire, mais se reprit vite sous le regard noir de Mme Aclaire. Elle toussota en murmurant un "pardon" étouffé.

- Prenez ça, ajouta l'infirmière en tendant au (pauvre) Harry un potion verdâtre.

- Ce truc est censé me soigner, vous en êtes bien sur?

- Evidemment!

- Ah bon. Non, parce que j'avais un petit doute, en fait.

- Buvez! Dit sèchement Mme Aclaire, tentant de cacher son sourire amusé. Mais ses yeux la trahissait.

Harry leva la potion et l'avala en déclarant :

- Adieu, monde cruel !

Quant la mixture pénétra dans sa gorge, il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer tellement le goût était atroce. Le teint blanc du jeune homme passa au vert plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il faillit tout recracher.

- C'est...c'est immonde ! Articula t'il, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Vous avez réussi à faire des potions encore plus abjects que celle de Mme Pomfresh ! Et je vous assure que vous battez un record, là ! C'est quoi votre secret? Vous m'aimez tellement que vous voulez me rendre encore plus malade pour que je reste ici plus longtemps, c'est ça? Ou alors vous voulez m'assassiner! Belle tentative, mais raté! Fit-il en plaisantant.

- Taisez vous ou je vous en fait avaler une deuxième!

La menace fit son effet, Harry se tut aussitôt. Il grommela juste un instant à propos de :" chantage...ignoble...profite de sa situation...aucun sens de l'humour"

Lily se détourna pour pouffer discrètement. L'infirmière leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle ajouta :

- Vous pouvez partir.

- Quoi?? Vous m'avez retenu juste pour boire votre truc affreux?

- Oui. Je vous ai donné cette potion pour vous passer l'envie de revenir à l'infirmerie, dit Mme Aclaire d'un air angélique.

Harry faillit s'étouffer d'indignation. Il avait bu ce truc pour _rien_?

- Je...je...Balbutia t'il, tellement offusqué qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler.

L'infirmière le poussa, avec Lily, hors de son territoire. Quant il fut dans le couloir, Lily se moqua de lui :

- Alors, c'est bon ta potion? Tu te sens mieux maintenant? Si tu veux, Mme Aclaire en a sûrement une autre. Elle sera _ravie _de te la donner.

- C'est un complot! Je suis victime d'une machination, affirma Harry, faussement vexé.

Sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste familier.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Tout le monde est contre toi, mon paranoïaque préféré!

- De toute façon, je suis un incompris, grogna t'il.

Ils allèrent manger. Tout le monde était déjà là. Et des centaines de paires d'yeux fixèrent Harry. Celui ci chuchota à Lily :

- C'est bizarre, on dirait du déjà vu!

- Que veux-tu, tu es une célébrité, Harry. Je peux avoir un autographe? Se moqua t'elle.

- Ahaha. Trèèèèès drole.

- Mais je suis ta plus grande fan, minauda t'elle.

- Je suis mort de rire. T'en a d'autres des comme ça?

- Des tonnes, sourit Lily. Regarde et admire.

Harry déglutit. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce regard malicieux.

- Mon chériiiiiii! Je suis si contente que tu sois sain et sauf! J'ai eu siiiii peur!! S'écria soudainement la jeune fille en se pendant au cou de Harry.

Celui ci rougit de honte. Elle l'avait fait devant toute les élèves et les professeurs. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas, sinon il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps...

Mais il décida de réagir. Il était déjà humilié, à son tour maintenant :

- Mon amoooooour! Je ne voulais pas t'infliger cette torture! Comment ais-je pu te faire ça??

Lily lui jeta un regard étonné. Puis elle eut un sourire machiavélique. Il voulait jouer à ça, hun?

- Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu survivre sans toi! Tu m'a tellement manqué! Oh, tu es mon hérooooooo! S'exclama t'elle.

- Ma petite poupée de sucre! Tu m'as manqué aussi! Même dans mon inconscience, ton beau visage ne me quittait pas, déclama Harry avec conviction.

- Les épreuves nous réunissent et rendent notre amour plus fort ! Avant que tu arrive, je sentais un vide dans mon cœur, et tu l'a splendidement comblé! Dit Lily, la main sur le cœur.

Oulà! Elle y allait fort. Il décida de mettre aussi le paquet :

- Oh ma Lily d'amour...je ne peux plus supporter cette attente. Lily, veux-tu m'épouser? Clama t'il haut et fort en s'agenouillant.

La rousse ne se déconcentra pas un instant :

- Oh, j'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps!! Oui et mille fois oui!!

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire. Ils se roulaient par terre en se tenant les cotes. Leur fou rire ne s'arrêta qu'un quart d'heure après. C'est alors qu'ils purent se rendre compte de l'effet de leurs paroles. Les élèves avaient la bouche ouverte, incrédules. Les professeurs n'en revenait pas. Puis Harry croisa les iris noisettes de James. Et là, il frissonna. Le regard était glacial. Une froide colère semblait l'avoir envahi. Harry déglutit. Apparemment, son père n'avait compris la blague...

- On plaisantait, hun, dit Harry.

Les muscles de James parurent se détendre légèrement.

- C'était une blague? Demanda t'il froidement.

- Oui, bien sur. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'épouser Lily!

"Je ne vais pas me marier avec ma mère comme même!" pensa, amusé, Harry.

- Et je n'ai pas, moi aussi, l'envie de l'épouser! Sans vouloir te vexer Harry . Dit Lily.

- Tu ne me vexe pas. Tu m'aurait mis dans une situation embarrassante si tu t'avait vraiment voulu passer la fin de tes jours avec moi...

Lily sourit, et ajouta, à l'intention de James :

- C'était une sorte de défi. Je voulais qu'il est bien honte. Sauf qu'il à riposter et du coup on est partit dans notre délire.

James soupira de soulagement. Il était rassuré. Un moment, il avait vraiment cru que la demande en mariage était sérieuse!

* * *

Ce chap' est un peu en retard, car j'étais chez mon père le week-end dernier, et je n'ai pas pu écrire.

Sinon, demain je reçois une corespondante pour deux semaines, je ne pourrais pas donc écrire le chapitre 13. La suite risque de se faire désirée...Je m'exuse d'avance!

**Azuli**


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à :

**Gwladys Evans **(à mourir de rire? Oh mon dieu! Je viens de tuer une de mes fidèles lectrices! lol)

**haryytrotter **(un sens de l'humour extra...Hum...si tu le dis...En tout cas, ce chapitre est moins drôle car je dois comme même mettre de l'action dans cette fic!)

**Sahada **(ah, THE question. Qui va lui apprendre à danser? Tu le sauras dans le chapitre 14! Tu vas devoir patienter...niarc niarc! )

**Di castillo de mortes **(pas de problème! Maintenant, ce qui est dur, c'est de faire aussi bien que ce chapitre que vous avez tous aimé...J'ai du pain sur la planche!)

**Angi **(Lucy sortira de sa coquille, grâce à notre petit Ryry! Iris, elle, va malheureusement poser des problèmes, comme tu le craignais...Quant à James, il va devoir y résister, dans ce chapitre et dans un autre. Par contre, delà a ce que Lily soit jalouse, leur relation devra faire un grand pas!)

**klaude **(oui, moi aussi je les trouve étranges. Mais, c'était un peu le but! Je voulais juste introduire de nouveaux mystères pour vous tenir en haleine...)

**firewings **( Et une suite, une! Toute chaude et toute fumante, je vous présente le chapitre 13, une spécialité qui à demandé du temps et de l'attention! )

**grispoils **(ce chapitre n'est pas trop basé sur l'Atalan, j'ai juste fait un petit paragraphe pour t'expliquer pourquoi Harry et Zalen s'étaient évanouis. Quant à Lucy, Harry ne va pas la laisser s'en aller comme ça!)

**nerverland** (Drôle? Sympathique? Je suis heureuse que tu qualifie ma fic ainsi! Bon, il va falloir que le reste soit à la hauteur...)

Pour leurs reviews qui me font tellement plaisir!!

Alors, en fait, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire cette fic, le soir très tard pendant que ma correspondante dormait! Et dire que je fais ça rien que pour vous faire plaisir...Ma bonté me perdra! lol.

**Azuli**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic**

Harry avait demandé des explications à Zalen à propos du "lien" et de son évanouissement. L'Atalan lui avait expliqué que la magie qui avait été mise en jeu avait été trop puissante pour eux, et ils s'étaient évanouis. Quant au lien, il était assez pratique. Harry pouvait puiser dans la magie de Zalen, lui parler télépathiquement à n'importe quelle distance, l'Atalan pouvait apparaître près de lui quant il avait besoin d'aide, et inversement. Le jeune homme avait ausi reçu toutes les connaissances ( et ce n'était pas peu dire) de l'Atalan. D'ailleurs, selon celui-ci, il y aurait un autre effet du lien, mais il ne le connaissait pas encore.

Iris eut un sourire satisfait. Il était temps qu'elle commence à...s'occuper de ce James Potter. Sirius Black viendrait après. Remus Lupin aussi, peut-être. Evan Rosier, sans doute. Quant à Harry Roy, elle essayerait mais ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, vu comment il semblait la détester. Enfin, pour l'instant, sa cible était en vue. Elle s'approcha de sa démarche la plus élégante. Sa victime lui jeta un regard admiratif. Hum...ça allait être du gâteau.

- Salut, dit elle doucement.

- Salut.

- Tu es mignon tu sais...

- Merci, fit il flatté.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir?

Aussitôt, James fut sur ces gardes. Qu'elle le complimente, O.K., qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, normal, mais il n'irait pas plus loin. Il était définitivement amoureux de Lily. Mais arriverait il à résister à cette diablesse angélique?

- Rien qui te concerne.

- Tu en est bien sur, fit elle suavement.

- Oui...oui.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle posa un doigt sur sa joue, dans une douce caresse. Il frissonna.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser, murmura t'elle.

James pensa de toutes ses forces à sa rousse adorée.

- Pas moi, dit-il durement, en se dégageant. Il s'en alla le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il fut sur de l'avoir semée, il s'adossa contre un mur, essoufflé. Il aimait Lily de tout son cœur et de toute sa raison, mais cette fille, Iris, ferait craquer le plus sévère des moines. Mais ce serait un défi. Tenir pour Lily. Une épreuve pour mesurer la force de son amour. Voilà. S'il cédait, il était indigne de Lily. Foi de James Potter, il tiendrait bon!

Iris, quant à elle, était furieuse. Mais qu'avait t'ils tous, ces Anglais? Pourquoi lui résistaient t'ils donc? Harry Roy, puis James Potter ! Ils avaient fait un vœu de chasteté ou quoi? Elle allait réessayer pour Potter, plus tard, car il était à deux doigt de céder. Mais tout être normal aurait déjà répondu à ses avances...Grrrrr! Bon, Sirius Black avait l'air plus facile. Elle chercha donc le brun dans tous le château. Elle le trouva dans le parc, en train de discuter avec Alice Séviz. Il la draguait ouvertement, et la pauvre fille était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Avec un dernier sourire charmeur, il l'acheva. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena autre part, pour faire Dieu sait quoi...Iris passa devant eux en faisant un regard aguicheur à Sirius. Il l'a regarda à peine, trop occupé à jubiler intérieurement sur sa "victoire" contre Alice. Avec Iris, Alice était une des plus belles filles de Beauxbâtons. Iris grogna. Toutes ses cibles lui échappait. Ce n'était décidément pas un bon jour. Elle erra un peu dans les couloirs, ruminant sa vengeance contre ces Anglais qui ne la regardait presque pas. Quels imbéciles! Elle tomba alors sur Remus Lupin. Allons, tous n'était pas perdu...Elle alla le voir :

- Tu es perdu?

- Non, je me balade et j'admire, dit-il doucement.

- Notre château est très beau, c'est vrai, approuva Iris.

- Véritablement splendide, fit-il rêveusement.

- Ouais, ouais. Si tu veux je connais une salle vide très belle, aussi. Je peux te la montrer.

- C'est gentil, mais je vais aller me coucher.

Iris fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas l'allusion ou il la rejetait subtilement, comme les autres?

- Tu es sur? Je pourrais te montrer plein d'autres choses très _intéressantes_, insista t'elle dans un anglais irréprochable.

- Non, je t'assure, ça ira, merci. Bonne nuit.

Et Remus s'en alla. Derrière lui, Iris s'étouffait d'indignation. Quatre! C'est le quatrième qui la repoussait! Satanés Anglais! Elle alla se coucher, la rage au cœur. Quatre défaites en une seule journée, et pas une seule victoire!

Harry discutait tranquillement avec Lucy. Quant il l'avait retrouvée, elle pleurait. Il s'était assis à coté d'elle et l'avait réconfortée. Il lui avait dit qu'Iris ne l'embêterait plus et que si elle s'y risquait, il fallait le prévenir. Il s'occuperait alors d'elle.

- Mais quant tu seras reparti, tout redeviendra comme avant. Et elle se vengera. Il faut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir, dit tristement la jeune fille.

- Non. Si tu as un problème, il suffira de m'envoyer une chouette.

- Et alors tu arriveras, me sauvant de la méchante Iris? Désolé, je ne suis pas si naïve.

- Je viendrais.

- Comment?

- Mais je transplanerais.

- Tu n'as pas ton permis, et on ne peut pas transplaner dans le château de Beauxbâtons, fit remarquer Lucy.

- Arrêtez avec vos : Harry, on ne peut pas faire ça c'est impossible, Harry, ça ne sert à rien tu n'y arriveras pas, Harry, laisse tomber, c'est écrit qu'on ne peut pas faire ça...Je _peux_ le faire, je _sais _le faire. Regarde.

Sans effort, il transplana à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Co...comment?

- Avec la magie, _rien _n'est impossible. C'est nous, les sorciers, qui avons décider que ceci et cela, on ne pourrait pas le faire. Evidemment, il faut un certain niveau, mais cela reste comme même assez accessible. Tu sais pourquoi Voldemort est aussi dangereux? Parce qu'il à compris qu'on pouvait tout faire, qu'il suffisait de s'entraîner sans se décourager et de le _vouloir_. Lucy, ne reste pas bloquée dans tes préjugés. Tu te trouve nul parce qu'on dit que tu es nul. Tu te trouve moche parce qu'on dit que tu es moche. Pense un peu par toi même, bon sang! Sois indépendante et indifférente du regard des autres. Qu'importe leurs moqueries et leurs méchancetés? Tu dois être au dessus de tout ça. Ne dit-on pas que la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe?

- C'est facile à dire! Mais toi tu n'as jamais été confrontés à des mesquineries à longueur de journée!

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. A une période, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tout le monde pensait que j'étais un illuminé et un fou.

- ...Désolé. Mais tout est si dur...

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lucy. Celle ci eut un instant l'impression que les iris de Harry n'était pas bleues mais émeraudes.

- Lucy. Prends-confiance en toi. Si tu tremble devant les autres, cache ce tremblement. Si des larmes coulent devant les autres, cache ces larmes. Tu dois être forte.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'en alla, laissant son amie réfléchir sur son avenir et les décisions qu'elle devait prendre.

Ketty était glacée. Non pas de froid, mais de peur. Devant elle, une araignée gigantesque la menaçait de ses mandibules. La bête la fixa des ses petits yeux jaunes vicieux. La jeune fille recula, terrifiée. Elle se cogna durement à une haie immense. Elle était acculée. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Mais quelle idée de vouloir visiter le parc des Créatures Dangereuses! Une française en avait parlé innocemment devant elle, et aussitôt cela l'avait intriguée. La jeune fille avait demandée où il se trouvait, et on lui avait naïvement indiqué. Elle était donc descendu, à minuit, du dortoir où elle couchait. Elle était entrée dans le sombre labyrinthe qui gardait les Créatures Dangereuses que les français étudiaient ou qui servaient à la protection du château. L'adolescente avait à peine marché pendant cinq minutes que l'araignée apparaissait, avide de chair fraîche. Elle se trouvait donc dans un fâcheuse position. Et si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de sortir de là, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ketty sortit courageusement sa baguette, et lança un "stupéfix". L'éclair rouge rebondit sur la carapace de la créature. Elle se mit alors à lancer désespérément tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Aucun ne parut faire quelques effets au monstre. Elle cria alors, de toute ses forces, en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende avant qu'il ne fut trop tard. L'araignée, agacé par les sorts et les cris de sa proie, se pencha vers elle, ouvrant sa gueule immense.

Remus allait remonter dans le dortoir qu'il leur avait été attribué lorsqu'il entendit un cri perçant. Son ouie surhumaine l'informa de son auteur : Ketty. Paniqué, il courut dans la direction du bruit. Il sortit dans le parc. La jeune fille ne s'arrêtait pas de crier, et il se dirigea en courant vers un immense labyrinthe. Il y entra sans hésiter, cherchant la source du hurlement. Il arriva enfin. Une araignée géante tenait Ketty dans ses pattes, et s'apprêtait à la manger. Il lui lança aussitôt un "stupéfix". Cela n'eut aucun effet. Ketty était maintenant dans la gueule du monstre, seul sa tête affolée apparaissait encore. Trop tard...il ne pouvait rien faire. Il cria d'impuissance.

Harry entendit les deux cris conjugués. Il transplana en direction du cri. Il se retrouva devant une araignée qui tenait Ketty dans sa gueule. Il ne perdit pas son sang-froid, il lui envoya un "lumos" extrêmement puissant. La créature hurla de douleur, tentant de protéger ses yeux si fragiles. Ketty disparut dans la bouche ouverte du monstre. Harry se jeta dedans. Il attrapa son amie et transplana de nouveau. Il était de nouveau devant l'araignée, Ketty accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Terran! Cria t'il. Des vagues de terre impressionnante se levèrent et allèrent se briser violemment contre la créature maintenant aveugle. Celle ci s'effondra.

Harry ne perdit pas son temps, il prit Ketty d'un main, alla prendre un Remus ahuri et transplana pour la troisième fois. Dans le dortoir. Il s'assit, essoufflé, après avoir vérifié que Ketty allait bien. Celle ci, encore sous le choc, était tétanisée. Le lycanthrope, quant à lui, était stupéfait. La puissance qu'il avait pu percevoir quant Harry avait créé les vagues de terre...C'était délirant. Impossible. _Personne_ ne pouvait être aussi puissant. Dumbledore n'arrivait même pas à la cheville d'Harry.

- Qui es-tu? Réussit-il à articuler.

Harry le fixa gravement.

- Je suis ce que je suis.

- Réponds-moi franchement. Qui es-tu? Répéta Remus.

- Tu ne dois pas le savoir. Tu as un secret, j'ai le mien. Ne cherche pas.

- Je...je n'ai pas de secret.

Harry ricana.

- N'essaye pas de me mentir. On peut se comprendre, non? Entre êtres _anormaux_.

Remus sursauta.

- Oui, je sais tout, reprit Harry. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je ne rejette pas les personnes différentes. Sinon, je me rejetterais moi-même, dit-il amèrement.

- En quoi es-tu différent? Tu n'es pas un...

- Loup-garou. Non je ne le suis pas. Tu l'aurais su de toute façon. Je ne suis pas non plus un Elfe, un Démon ou quelque chose du genre. J'ai juste une prophétie à accomplir. Un destin à suivre. Rien qui te concerne maintenant.

- Une prophétie?

- Tu en sais déjà trop.

- Dis-moi. Je peux comprendre.

- Non. Mais tu le sauras...quant tu seras plus âgé, fit-il tristement.

- Comment ça?

- Remus. S'il te plait. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire, mais je ne _peux _pas.

Le lycanthrope ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il regarda le garçon fatigué qui se tenait devant lui. Un enfant, qui en avait déjà trop vu. Un enfant, qui devait supporter un lourd poids sur ses épaules. Un enfant, triste et lasse. Un enfant, qui avait grandit trop vite. Un enfant, qui n'en était pas un. Remus monta se coucher.

Harry s'occupa alors de Ketty. Celle ci avait repris ses esprits et avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire là-bas? Demanda Harry.

- Je me demandais comment c'était, dit Ketty, consciente de sa faute.

- Quant tu pars dans un endroit dangereux, préviens-nous. Histoire que tu ne meures pas bêtement.

- Pardon, dit la jeune fille, penaude.

Harry s'accroupit aux coté de son amie. Il lui dit malicieusement :

- Et la prochaine fois... Emmène moi. J'aurais bien voulu visiter moi aussi.

Ketty le fusilla du regard.

- Bonne nuit, fit il en riant doucement.

Et il monta.

Ketty le suivit des yeux jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers de bois. Harry était un véritable mystère. Mystère qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Mystère qu'elle voulait percer. Elle soupira. Les émotions de la soirée lui avait suffit. Harry cachait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas à connaître, car cela l'entraînerait dans une spirale infernale. Dont elle ne ressortirait peut-être pas vivante...

Le lendemain, Cassandra s'éveilla de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'était réveillé trois fois dans la nuit ; un cauchemar la tourmentant sans cesse. Elle ramena la couverture sur elle-même, se recroquevillant. Sirius...Son frère s'appelait Sirius Taylor. Quant elle avait rencontré Sirius Black, le prénom de celui ci l'avait frappée comme une flèche aiguisée. L'adolescent joueur et moqueur lui rappelait tellement son frère...Son frère avait qui elle avait tous partagé. Son frère de sang. Son frère qu'elle aimait tant. Son frère qui seul la comprenait. Son frère qui aurait du fêter, tout comme elle, son seizième anniversaire...Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête. Une vague de haine la submergea. Il payerait. Oh, oui, il payerait pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère jumeau. Si elle devait mourir pour le venger, elle mourrait.

Amy, Lily, Ketty et Harry virent Cassandra arriver.

- Joyeux Anniversaire!! Lui dirent t'ils, attirant ainsi les regards des autres.

Elle sourit faiblement.

- Merci.

- On te donnera tes cadeaux plus tard, expliqua Lily.

- Ils sont personnels, c'est pour ça, précisa Amy.

- Merci, répéta doucement Cassandra.

- Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, s'inquiéta Harry.

- J'ai mal dormi, alors je suis fatiguée. Et j'ai un peu mal au ventre aussi. Mais, sinon, rien de grave, répondit-elle avec un sourire faussement enjoué.

- Ta mauvaise période du mois? Demanda malicieusement le jeune homme.

Les lèvres de Cassandra s'étirèrent dans un sourire forcé.

- Sans doute.

Harry voyait bien que son amie n'allait pas bien. Mais, s'il elle ne leur disait pas, comment deviner son problème?

Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la salle en riant. Beaucoup de jeunes filles les regardèrent admirativement. Ils allèrent s'assoire près des Sylphides, aux grand désespoir de celles ci. (NDA: Les Sylphides, c'est le nom du groupe de Lily et compagnie. Je le rappelle car je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis longtemps).

- Vous ne voulez pas vous assoire ailleurs? Demanda Amy, pleine d'espoir.

- On s'assit où on veut. Notre compagnie ne te plait donc pas? Fit Sirius, un air conquérant sur le visage.

- Non, répondit clairement la jeune fille.

- Et elle n'est pas la seule, approuva Lily.

- Mais, Lily-jolie, grâce à nous, tout le monde vous regarde. Et vous avez une chance immense de pouvoir nous parler, dit James, arrogamment.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, fit elle, exaspérée. Et je suis certaine que des tonnes d'autres personne seront ravies d'avoir _l'honneur _de manger avec vous et d'être regardées comme des bêtes de zoo.

- C'est quoi le "zoo"? Demanda James, étonné.

- Va étaler ton imbécillité ailleurs, Potter.

Celui ci grimaça au ton âpre qu'avait utilisé Lily, mais ne bougea pas. Il se tourna vers Sirius pour discuter des nouvelles conquêtes de celui ci. Le parrain de Harry raconta fièrement son aventure avec Alice.

- Je vais la garder trois jours, puis je romprais avec elle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper de toutes ces belle filles, regretta t'il.

- Tu me dégoûte, Black, fit Amy.

- On écoute les conversations des autres, maintenant? Riposta l'intéressé.

- Je respecterais volontiers ton intimité si tu ne parlais pas aussi fort. A moins d'être sourd, on ne peut que t'entendre!

- Alors, à défaut, tu pourrais au moins garder tes commentaires désagréables pour toi.

- Ce que tu fais à cette fille force mon intervention.

- Tu peux continuer tes remarques, je ferais toujours ce dont j'ai envie.

- Ton comportement est immature au possible. Tu ne comprends pas qu'Alice Séviz est amoureuse de toi, et que quand tu va rompre, tu vas la plonger dans un état de désespoir? Tu n'as donc aucun cœur?

- Elle n'avait qu'a pas s'amouracher de moi, s'entêta Sirius.

- Tu sais très bien que quand tu te met en mode "séduction", la quasi-totalité -dont je ne fais heureusement pas partie- de la gente féminine te tombe dans les bras.

- Tu ne serais pas jalouse, par hasard?

Amy éclata de rire.

- Je serais jalouse de ces pauvres filles quand les étoiles seront bleues!

- C'est noté, fit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu ne compte tout de même pas changer la couleur des étoiles, j'espère? De toute façon, tu n'es largement pas assez puissant.

- Ce n'est pas forcément moi...

- Alors qui? A part Dumbledore, je ne vois pas qui en serait capable. Et je doute que notre bien-aimé directeur te fasse cette faveur.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire mystérieux.

Harry, même s'il trouvait les Maraudeurs immatures, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier leur compagnie. C'est pour ça que quand le professeur français de Métamorphose le mit en binôme avec James, il ne se lamenta pas.

- Vous allez tenter de transformer les vêtements de vos coéquipiers en ce que vous désirez, leur ordonna M. Breton, le professeur. La formule est simple, "transphormus".

James se tourna vers Harry :

- Qui commence?

- Toi, dit sans hésiter l'adolescent.

- O.K. Transphormus! Cria son père.

Rien ne se passa, mis à part que Harry mit les mains sur ses oreilles.

- Pourquoi tu hurles? Demanda t'il en grimaçant. Tu peux parler normalement, tu sais. Le volume sonore n'influence en rien les effets de ton sort.

- Ah, je ne savais pas. Désolé, dit James, confus.

Il réessaya une nouvelle fois. Rien. Puis une autre. Là, la robe de Harry se raccourcit de quelques centimètres. Il lança encore le sort. La robe prit une jolie teinte rose fushia. James se concentra, tentant de mettre toute sa magie dans le sort.

- Transphormus! Dit-il.

La robe de Harry disparu complètement. Le jeune homme se retrouva en caleçon. Tout le monde fixait maintenant Harry avec des yeux ronds.

- Oups...Gémit James. Pardon, pardon, pardon...

- Si tu voulais m'enlever ma robe, Potter, fallait le dire avant, ça t'aurait éviter de désintégrer mon uniforme, dit malicieusement l'adolescent, pas déconcentré une seule seconde par les regards (féminins) qui admiraient sa corps de rêve.

James lui jeta un regard noir.

- Quelqu'un à une cape à prêter à M. Roy, pour qu'il puisse aller se trouver d'autres vêtements? Demanda M. Breton, gêné.

Une jolie française rouge comme une pivoine lui tendit une cape.

- Merci, mademoiselle, fit-il charmeur. Les joues de l'étudiantes s'enflammèrent tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de détacher son regard de la musculature attirante de Harry.

Il s'enveloppa et quitta la salle d'un pas joyeux. Il croisa Albus Dumbledore dans les couloirs. Celui haussa un sourcil, le regard pétillant :

- Vous versez dans l'exhibitionnisme M. Roy?

- Que voulez-vous, James Potter n'a pas su se contenir ses bas-instincts en cours de Métamorphose. Voilà le résultat, dit Harry, faussement indigné.

Le directeur sourit.

- C'est étrange, j'aurais plutôt dit qu'un sort avait mal tourné...

- Ah oui? Vous pensez? Je ne sais pas...Enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave! Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait trahit ma confiance, ou quelque chose de plus grave.

Ce subtile rappel à son usage abusif du Véritasérum assombrit le visage de Dumbledore.

- Je regrette chaque jour et chaque nuit ce que j'ai fais M. Roy.

- Ce n'était pas la question -heureusement peu importante- que vous m'avez posé, en profitant de la potion que j'avais ingurgité, qui me dérange. Non, c'est plutôt le fait que vous ne deviez m'interroger uniquement sur mon "escapade" avec Alios. Or, ne serait-ce qu'en demandant si je venais bel et bien du futur, vous avez trahis la confiance que je mettais en vous. Ce n'est pas un acte anodin que d'accepter de boire du Véritasérum. En absorbant, je comptais sur votre honnêteté et votre intégrité. Vous m'avez déçu, Monsieur. Où va le monde si vous vous mettez à trompez les gens qui vous font confiance !?

Sur ces paroles amères, Harry continua son chemin, le regard triste du directeur posé sur lui.

Lily se rendait à son dortoir. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle était perdue. Elle était entrée dans une aile de Beauxbâtons qui lui était totalement inconnue. Cet endroit était entièrement différent des autres parties du château. Il était sombre, poussiéreux, et surtout vide. Lily commençait à s'affoler. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé, mais elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Lors de son sixième tour, elle s'assit près d'une statue, représentant un homme extrêmement beau, mais au regard cruel. La belle rousse tenta de réfléchir calmement. La seule solution qu'elle avait était de marcher, où d'attendre qu'on la retrouve. Soupirant, elle s'adossa contre la statue. Sa main effleura la bague de pierre que portait l'homme de pierre. Celui ci coulissa vers la droite, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Quand elle réussit à ce remettre d'aplomb, elle s'aperçu que la statue, en coulissant, avait révélé une porte faite de bois d'ébène. Intriguée, elle posa la main sur la poignée noire. Celle ci grinça horriblement. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Lily cria de terreur. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, en posant une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un cadavre était en fait une armure jetée négligemment sur le sol. La salle était entièrement noire, mis à part une faible lueur provenant de la flamme tremblotante d'une bougie. Que faisait donc une bougie allumée ici? Cette pièce était-elle réellement inhabitée? Elle s'avança d'un pas mal assuré. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçu. Un diamant rougeoyant, superbe et éclatant. Le cœur de la pierre précieuse était noir. Un noir malsain qui contrastait avec le rouge vif qui l'entourait. C'était tellement beau, tellement...attirant. Fascinée, elle tendit une main hésitante vers le diamant resplendissant. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec lui, elle s'écroula à terre d'en un hurlement de souffrance absolue. Les ténèbres l'entourèrent...

Harry retint un gémissement de souffrance. Le bracelet que lui avait offert Alios le brûlait horriblement. Il tenta de l'arracher, sans succès. La douleur s'accentuait. Il quitta le dortoir en titubant. Il tomba alors à genoux, essayant désespérément d'enlever son bracelet. Son poignet lui faisait mal à en mourir. Soudain, sans prévenir, tout s'arrêta. Tout redevint normal. Si Harry ne ressentait pas encore la douleur qui l'avait fait quasiment crier, il aurait pu croire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Pourquoi Alios lui avait-il donné un "cadeau" qui le brûlait?

- _Si des gens que tu aimes souffrent, ton bracelet te brûle. Le niveau de douleur équivaut à la souffrance que ressentent tes proches, _répondit obligeamment Zalen.

-_ Pardon? Des gens que j'aime souffre en ce moment? _S'inquiéta Harry, habitué aux conversations télépathiques.

- _Ta mère s'est évanouie sous la douleur au cinquième étage de Beauxbâtons, couloir de droite, puis de gauche, et encore de droite, salle de L'Héritage._

Ne se demandant même pas comment Zalen pouvait bien savoir ça, il transplana immédiatement. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à transplaner sans être déjà allé à l'endroit où il voulait apparaître, mais avec l'aide de Kah-Lam et Mystique, il avait fini par y arriver. Par contre, il était obligé de penser à une personne, un objet ou le nom de lieu pour pouvoir transplaner. En l'occurrence, il avait pensé de toutes ses forces à sa mère. Il apparut dans une salle très peu éclairée. Il vit aussitôt Lily, étendu à terre, une grimace de souffrance déformant son visage. Sa main était ouverte, et à coté gisait un diamant rouge au cœur sombre. Harry sentit tout de suite que cette pierre précieuse renfermait de la puissante magie noire. Il s'agenouilla près de sa mère, tentant de garder son sang-froid alors qu'en lui même il paniquait. Il souffla de soulagement. Lily vivait. Son pouls battait très faiblement, mais il battait.

- _Est-elle en danger de mort?_

_- Si tu ne lui administre pas une potion de Galéna dans les plus brefs délais, oui, elle est en danger de mort. Si elle boit la potion, elle se rétablira tout de suite, _répondit calmement Zalen.

- _C'est quoi, une potion de Galéna? _Demanda fébrilement Harry.

- _Une potion très, très rare car requérant un des trois ingrédients est...quasiment impossible à trouver. Sinon, elle est très facile a faire._

_- Et c'est quoi les ingrédients? _

_- Trois larmes de phoénix. Un peu de mercure. Et...Le cœur d'un dragon encore vivant. _

_- Le cœur d'un dragon encore vivant? Répéta Harry, horrifié. _

_- Oui. Tu mets le cœur et les larmes dans un chaudron, tu ajoutes du mercure, un produit Moldu très toxique, tu laisse chauffer cinq minutes, et c'est prêt._

_- Où veux tu que je trouve le cœur d'un dragon encore vivant? Et tu veux que je fasse avaler un produit toxique à Lily?_

_- Le mercure n'est pas mortel mélangé avec des larmes de phoénix. Quant au cœur...Je ne sais pas._

_- J'ai combien de temps?_

_- Une heure. Après...ce sera trop tard._

Harry déglutit. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour trouver un cœur de dragon...Il n'en connaissait pas d'ailleurs. Soudain, la réalité le frappa. Oh si, il en connaissait un. Kah-Lam...

- _La taille du dragon est importante?_ Demanda t'il, bien qu'il sache déjà qu'il ne pourrait tuer son dragon.

- _Non._

Il _fallait_ qu'il trouve une autre solution. Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre sa mère et Kah-Lam. Impossible. Mais comment faire? Il sursauta. Mystique venait d'apparaître à coté de lui. Il était accompagné de...Kah-Lam.

- Depuis quand tu peux transplaner? Demanda t'il, surpris, à sa panthère.

- Depuis avant-hier. Non, sérieux, c'est vraiment trop facile. Et dire que vous mettez minimum une semaine pour apprendre à faire ça! Je l'ai appris et su en deux jours, moi!

- Harry à su transplaner en une journée, fit remarquer Kah-Lam.

- Il a mis trois semaines pour arriver à transplaner dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, répliqua Mystique.

- Exact. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fait de beau? Demanda le dragon rouge en s'intéressant à ce qui l'entourait. Il aperçu alors le corps étendu de Lily.

- Je pense qu'elle a touché ce diamant, et qu'elle s'est évanoui, l'informa sombrement Harry.

Le dragon se pencha de plus près vers la pierre rougeoyante. Il l'observa attentivement. Puis il se releva, le visage inquiet.

- Ce diamant...C'est le Diamant du Roi Vampire, dit gravement Kah-Lam.

- Et alors?

- Si l'on sauve ta mère, elle deviendra...une Vampire.

Harry accusa le choc.

- On est obligé de la sauver, sinon tu ne naîtras pas, et c'est exclu. Mais ce sera dure pour elle de vivre avec...cette particularité.

- Je...c'est...oh...

- Et, une dernière chose. C'est héréditaire. Si ta mère est une Vampire, tu en est forcément un aussi.

- Je...c'est quoi exactement un Vampire? Je ne les connais que des livres, comme "Dracula".

- Oh, les rumeurs qui courent dessus ne sont pas toutes fausses. C'est une "créature" qui, la nuit tombée, devra se mettre à la recherche de sang. Pour vivre. Si un Vampire n'absorbe pas de sang pendant une semaine, il mourra. Ils peuvent se transformer en chauve-souris, comme dans les légendes. Beaucoup pensent qu'ils vivent uniquement la nuit, mais les Vampires peuvent aller au soleil sans problème. Ils ont des capacités surdéveloppé : une ouie plus fine, une vitesse impressionnante alliée à une grâce fluide, une plus grande force, des yeux plus perçants et leurs sauts sont extraordinaires.

- Wahou...Mais, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais été une bête assoiffée de sang, la nuit.

- Quant ta mère sera guérie, tu te sentiras changé, toi aussi. Il est probable que c'est ta venue dans le passé qui à provoqué ça.

- Je ne comprend pas. En allant dans le passé, je n'ai pas influé sur les évènements. Je veux dire, même si je n'étais pas là, elle aurait très bien pu devenir Vampire aussi.

- C'est compliqué, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Déjà, ta venue dans cette époque à changé plein de choses. Tu as apporté tes idées, ton caractère, ta présence... Tu as aussi sauvé Ketty. Il est probable que si tu n'as jamais entendu parler de cette jeune fille, c'est parce qu'elle est censé être morte hier, mangé par une araignée géante. Les personnes qui évoluent autour de toi ne prennent pas les mêmes décisions, le même chemin que si tu n'avais pas été là. Par exemple, il est possible que Lily se soit vraiment perdue ici. Mais peut-être n'aurait t'elle pas découvert la porte ou elle ne l'aurait pas ouverte. Car, même s'il elle est dotée d'un grand courage, elle est aussi doté d'une grande prudence. Mais en venant ici, tu l'aurais rendu plus confiante en elle-même, plus curieuse aussi. Elle aurait alors ouvert la porte, pris le Diamant du Roi Vampire, et se serait ainsi condamné, elle et sa descendance, à une existence de Vampire. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Tu n'es pas très clair, mais je vois à peu près. En gros, si je n'étais pas allée dans le passé, Lily ne serait pas une Vampire et moi non plus?

- Oui. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si je me souviens bien, nous avons une heure pour la sauver. Il faut une potion de Galéna, je pense. Les ingrédients sont...Ah. Un cœur de dragon vivant, trois larmes de phoénix et un peu de mercure. Mystique?

- Oui?

- Va chercher du mercure. Harry, appelle Fumseck.

La panthère disparut dans un "plop" discret, tandis que Harry criait :

- Fumseck!

On ne sait comment le phoénix entendit l'appel, mais en tout cas il se retrouva aussitôt près de Harry. Celui ci lui demanda s'il pouvait pleurer, pour sauver Lily. Le phoénix s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Harry recueillit les trois précieuses larmes. Il alla chercher un chaudron et le matériel nécessaire. Mystique revint avec le mercure.

- Et maintenant...? Le jeune homme n'osait pas regarder Kah-Lam.

- Tu vas prendre un couteau et ouvrir ici, au niveau de mon coeur. Tu vas le prendre, et tu vas le jeter dans le chaudron.

- Mais...et toi? La voix de Harry se brisa.

- Moi? Mais je reviendrais dans ton esprit.

- Comment ça?

- Ceci n'est qu'une enveloppe corporelle. Normalement, je suis un esprit. Un esprit qui est toujours en toi. Je ne peux mourir que si toi tu meure. Alors ne t'inquiète donc pas! Je veux juste de prévenir que Mystique redeviendra esprit lui aussi, puisque c'est moi qui fait durer le sortilège qui nous permet d'exister en chair et en os.

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas mourir?

- Non, le rassura le Dragon. Allez! Tue-moi.

Harry leva le couteau. Il le rebaissa.

- Je ne _peux _pas. Même si je sais que tu vas continuer à exister, je n'y arrive pas, gémit l'adolescent.

- Harry. Si tu ne me prends pas ton cœur, ta mère meure. Et toi aussi par la même occasion. Regarde tes jambes.

Le sorcier baissa la tête, pour découvrir que ses jambes étaient devenus totalement invisible. Il les sentait, mais il ne les voyait pas.

- Qu..je..

- Plante ce fichu couteau! Grogna Kah-Lam. Il ne te reste que dix minutes, et la potion à besoin de sept minutes de préparation! Dépêche toi!

Harry retint sa respiration, et planta le couteau aiguisé dans la poitrine de son dragon. Une gerbe de sang lui explosa à la figure. Il faillit vomir quant il du fouiller dans la chair sanguinolente pour attraper le cœur encore battant. Il le jeta dans le chaudron avec les larmes de phoénix. Il ajouta le mercure, et il fit bouillir le tout. Il profita des cinq minutes pour rendre son petit-déjeuner après avoir nettoyé ce qui restait du corps de Kah-Lam. La potion était prête. Il s'empressa de la faire boire à Lily. Il regarda anxieusement sa mère toussoter, puis ouvrir enfin les yeux. Elle se redressa. Aussitôt, il se sentit bizarre. Il sentit ses oreilles le tirailler, ses yeux le piquait. La transformation en Vampire...Ce n'était pas agréable, mais ça ne faisait pas mal. Une dizaine de minutes après, tout était fini. Harry Potter était un Vampire. Sa mère aussi. D'ailleurs celle ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cette salle sombre, avec Harry à coté.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Lily. Je...j'ai une mauvais nouvelle.

- Quoi? S'inquiéta Lily.

Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à une de ses amies?

- Tu es entré dans cette salle...et tu as pris ce diamant.

Lily regarda avec attention la pierre magnifique qui gisait au sol. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir prise, et puis après...trou noir.

- Oui, et alors?

- Tu t'es évanouie et...Oh Lily, c'est Le Diamant du Roi Vampire!

- Ah. Je suis contente de la savoir. Un peu de culture général! Sourit-elle.

- Tu ne comprend donc pas? Lily, ce diamant t'a transformé en Vampire!

- ...Pardon?

- Tu es une Vampire, répéta Harry.

- Ce n'est pas possible! Tu mens!

Elle se cachait la vérité. Elle avait perçu l'accent de vérité dans les paroles du jeune homme. Mais, comment était-ce possible? Et surtout, comment allait-elle faire pour vivre en était une...Vampire??

- Non, Lily. Je suis désolé.

- C'est une blague, hun? Dis-moi que c'est une blague!

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Je...Je n'ai aucun moyen de redevenir comme avant?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Ce...non...

Lily s'effondra, en larmes. Harry essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il savait sur les Vampires.

- Je dois boire du sang? S'horrifia la jeune fille.

L'adolescent s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il finit par acquiescé, gêné.

- Du sang...humain?

_- Pas forcément, _dit la voix de Kah-Lam, retentissant dans l'esprit du sorcier.

- Pas forcément, répéta Harry.

Une brève lueur de soulagement passa dans les yeux de Lily.

- Comment tu sais tout ça? Demanda t'elle, soupçonneuse.

Harry hésita. La vérité ou le mensonge? La vérité était plus facile. De toute façon, quant elle apprendrait à gérer ses nouvelles capacités, elle s'apercevrait qu'elle n'était pas la seule Vampire dans l'école. Elle allait aussi deviner la particularité de Remus.

- Je suis comme toi, avoua l'adolescent.

- C'est à dire? Demanda Lily, bien qu'elle eusse parfaitement compris.

- Je suis un Vampire.

- De...depuis combien de temps?

- Une dizaine d'année, mentit le jeune homme.

- Whaa...et tu nous as caché ça?

- Oui. Vous m'auriez pris pour un monstre, dit tristement Harry, très bon comédien.

- Mais non, le réconforta Lily. Comment est-ce arrivé?

- _Tu t'es fait mordre par un Vampire alors que tu campais dans une foret avec tes parents. Cela à été dur, mais tu as finit par t'habituer, _l'aida Kah-Lam.

- Je me suis fait mordre, alors que je campais dans une foret, fit Harry, remerciant mentalement son Animagus.

- Oh...comment ça c'est passé, après?

- Cela a été dur, mais je m'en suis sortit. Mes parents avaient plutôt bien réagi à la nouvelle, essayant de m'aider le plus possible.

- Tu manges quoi?

- _Le sang d'autre animaux. Des moutons ou des vaches, généralement._

- Le sang des vaches ou des moutons me suffit.

- Il y en a près d'ici? S'informa Lily.

- _Au Nord, à une demi-heure à vol d'oiseau._

- Oui, au Nord. A peu près une demi-heure à vol d'oiseau.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà goûté...

- Tu suppose bien.

- J'ai une impression de...enfin, tout cela est tellement surréaliste. Et dur à accepter. Me voilà Vampire...Je...j'ai peur Harry, murmura Lily. Que vont dire les autres s'ils l'apprennent? Vais-je être considérée comme un monstre?

- Non, mais si les autres savent que je suis un Vampire moi aussi, tout le monde va penser que c'est moi qui t'ai mordu. Je me faire tuer par James avant qu'il n'écoute ce que j'ai à dire pour plaider ma cause, plaisanta Harry. Il faudra prévenir Dumbledore, comme même. Ce n'est pas vraiment un _détail_.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais...je ne vais pas me faire expulser de l'école, parce que je suis un danger pour les autres élèves?

- Il m'a bien accepter, dit Harry avec aplomb.

- C'est vrai, dit la belle rousse, rassurée. On y va?

- O.K.

Ils sortirent de la pièce sombre. La statue coulissa derrière eux, se refermant dans un claquement sec, cachant à nouveau la salle secrète. Harry guida Lily hors de l'étage mystérieux. Ils regagnèrent le dortoir. Quant ils entrèrent, Remus sursauta. Il regarda Lily, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait sentit qu'elle avait changé. Son odeur n'était plus la même. Enfin si, mais un arôme dangereux s'était mêlé au parfum habituel de la rousse. Il inspira plus profondément. Il tomba de sa chaise, stupéfait. Une Vampire!! Lily était une Vampire!! Le loup-garou la fixa, anxieux. Quelle était la cause de cette transformation? C'est alors qu'il perçu une autre senteur. Beaucoup plus faible, mais bien plus dangereuse. Elle venait de Harry. Celui ci le scrutait, les sourcils froncés. Quant Remus croisa son regard, l'odeur disparut aussitôt. Mais le lycanthrope avait eu le temps de comprendre. Harry Roy était aussi un Vampire.

Harry avait essayé de cacher son odeur de Vampire, pour que Remus ne devine rien. Il avait juste oublier de masquer celle de sa mère. Résultat, Remus avait sentit que Lily était devenu une Vampire. Cela avait perturbé Harry, et il avait relâché son attention un bref instant, révélant sa propre odeur. Il l'avait caché aussitôt, mais trop tard. Le lycanthrope _savait_. Il se fustigea lui-même, furieux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi distrait? Enfin, Remus ne dirait rien. Etant lui même un loup-garou, il pouvait comprendre la situation. Du moins, il l'espérait.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à :

**nerverland **: Bah, il faut pas qu'il se ramollisse notre Ryry national! Un peu de sport ne fait jamais de mal!

**Angi** : Il à un arôme plus dangeureux, parce qu'il sera un Vampire plus dangeureux que Lily.

**Sahada** : Bravo Sherlock! Tout vas se passer comme tu l'a deviné, sauf pour Dumby qui attendra le prochain chapitre...enfin.

**firewings** : Cette idée m'est venue comme ça. Je suis vraiment bizarre...Enfin si ça te plaît!

**klaude **: Je suis géniale, je sais...non je plaisante.

**666Naku** : Tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre. par contre je ne comprends pas ta question sur a licorne.

**zaika **: Quel enthousiasme! La voilà, la suite!

**malicia-evil** : J'aime beaucoup Lily et les Vampires. Alors 1+1=2! (Qu'est ce que je suis forte en maths! Je m'impressionne!^^)

**yume** : Désolé si tu trouve ça "lourd". Par contre, j'ai relu mes chapitres, et c'est la première fois que Harry sauve Lily.

Pour avoir pris la peine de laisser leur avis!

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fic!**

* * *

Salut! Voilà mon dernier-né, qui je l'espère vous plaira! Je voulais juste savoir, préféreriez-vous que j'imagine un moyen pour que Lily et Harry ne sois plus Vampire? Ou seulement Lily? Ou seulement Harry? Ce serait évidemment beaucoup plus loin dans ma fic. Répondez-moi vite! Ce sera la majorité qui l'emportera.

**Azuli**

**

* * *

  
**

Lily, Amy, Ketty et Harry s'étaient réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire de Cassandra. Celle ci avait les yeux bandés, et venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle qu'ils avaient préparé avec soin. On lui enleva le bout de tissu qui lui cachait vue. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux gris acier. La salle était spacieuse, et décorée avec goût. Les couleurs prédominantes étaient l'or, l'argent, l'ocre et le pourpre. De nombreuses boules flottaient dans les airs, émettant une lumière douce. Des papillons aux ailes nacrées voletaient de-ci delà, leur ailes réfléchissant la lumière pour la diffuser dans les moindres recoins. Un canapé à l'air confortable trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une table basse était à côté. Quatre cadeaux étaient posés dessus. Derrière, au fond, un buffet regorgeant de nourriture diverse et variée s'étendait sur quelques mètres. Une musique douce et plaisante agrémentait le tout. Cassandra décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas gâcher la bonne humeur de ses amis et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle en pleurant son frère. Cette nuit, quant la fête sera finie, elle en aurait tout le temps...

- Wahou! C'est splendide! Dit-elle, pensant qu'elle pouvait se monter un peu plus expansive que d'habitude.

- Content que ça te plaise, firent ses amis en chœur.

- Maintenant, ouvre tes cadeaux, dit Amy, qui brûlait d'impatience.

Cassandra sourit, et s'exécuta. Elle prit un cadeau à l'emballage rose saumon. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir proprement, puis comme il résistait, de le déchirer, mais rien à faire. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un papier cadeau enchanté, hun? Eh bien, voyons ce qu'il allait dire de ça...

- Flambo!

Une flamme d'une longueur raisonnable vint lécher l'emballa récalcitrant qui se montra tout de suite plus coopératif. Il se déplia de lui-même, dévoilant une petite boîte en chêne sombre. La jeune fille l'ouvrit doucement. A l'intérieur, un bracelet d'argent orné d'un petit cœur en diamant reposait sur un coussin de velours. Les yeux de Cassandra se mirent à briller.

- Merci Lily, dit-elle dans un souffle. Il est magnifique.

- Comment a-tu su que c'était moi? Demanda la rousse, flattée mais surprise.

- Il n'y a que toi pour offrir de tels cadeaux.

- Ah? Je ne savais pas que j'étais si prévisible.

- Pas prévisible. Seulement excessivement gentille.

- Tu vas la faire rougir, ironisa Ketty. Allez, la suite!

Cassandra admira le bracelet encore un petit moment avant de le quitter des yeux, à regret, pour s'emparer d'un cadeau jaune flashy. Enfin, essayer de s'en emparer. Car le cadeau se mit à bondir, hors de portée de la jeune fille. Elle retendit la main ; hop, d'un bond le cadeau s'échappa de nouveau. A la fin, cela dégénéra en une cours-poursuite entre le cadeau et Cassandra. Celle ci réussit à capturer le fuyard en effectuant un plaquage digne d'un joueur de rugby.

- Tu nous avait caché tes talents sportifs, se moqua Amy, en regardant son amie étendue par terre.

- Il est toujours bon d'avoir quelques atouts secrets dans la manche, déclara Cassandra.

Elle ouvrit le cadeau, redevenu inerte. Il contenait un oeuf. Un oeuf doré décoré de fils d'argent. Elle posa la main dessus. L'œuf s'ouvrit, une belle mélodie s'en échappa.

Une boîte à musique, ou plutôt un oeuf à musique.

- Merci Ketty, dit la jeune fille, émerveillée.

- Madame la Devineresse est de retour. Allez, comment tu as deviné? Une vision?

- Qui d'autre me ferait faire du sport le jour de mon anniversaire? Lâcha Cassandra, amusée.

- Qui d'autre, hun? On se demande...Fit narquoisement Lily.

Ketty soupira.

- La prochaine fois, je m'arrangerais pour que tu penses que ce soit Lily qui t'ai offert le cadeau.

Cassandra sourit avant de prendre le troisième cadeau, poussée par ses amis. Le papier était rouge éclatant. L'adolescente le prit avec précaution. Rien. Il se laissait faire. Elle pu déchirer le papier sans problème. Elle l'ouvrit. Le cadeau lui explosa à la figure. La fumée la cacha un instant aux yeux de ses amis. Quant ils purent la revoir, elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et de la suie lui recouvrait tout le visage.

- Merci Amy, grimaça t'elle.

- De rien, répondit l'intéressée, angélique.

Cassandra regarda alors ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Un adorable chaton, entièrement noir avec des yeux bleus en amande. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai hésité entre le hibou et le chat, mais j'ai craqué devant lui, expliqua Amy. Il faut que tu le baptise.

Le chaton miaula. Un miaulement à fendre le cœur le plus dur de la planète. Cassandra n'y résista pas. Elle caressa doucement les poils soyeux du félin.

- Sirius, je vais t'appeler Sirius. Pour qu'il partage aussi mon anniversaire, malgré son absence.

Ketty, Amy et Lily pouffèrent. Harry la regarda gravement, devinant seul sa peine.

- Sirius, comme Sirius Black? Je ne savais pas que t'étais amoureuse de lui au point d'appeler ton chat comme ça! Plaisanta Amy.

Le visage triste de Cassandra arrêta tout de suite les rires de ses amies.

- Il restera toujours dans ton cœur. La mort ne sépare pas à jamais, elle éloigne juste. Tu le retrouveras, quand ton tour sera venu, dit doucement Harry.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

- Merci. Mais comment sait-tu que...?

- Ton expression quand tu as baptisé le chat "Sirius". Tes paroles "malgré son absence". Et depuis ce matin, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. J'ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Une personne proche de toi est morte. Et je ne pense pas me tromper quant je dis que c'est ton frère. Jumeau.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Cassandra.

- Il me manque tellement...

Harry l'entoura de ses bras réconfortant. Elle s'y abandonna, pleurant, sa résolution d'être joyeuse tombée à l'eau. Les larmes se déversaient sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Il est là, il te regarde. Il t'aime, souffla t'il.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

- Parce que j'ai enduré bien des pertes, moi aussi. Et parfois, je les entends. Ils me disent d'être courageux, et qu'ils m'aiment. Qu'ils seront toujours là. Ton frère n'est mort que physiquement. Il vit là, dans ton cœur.

Les larmes finirent par s'arrêter. Cassandra quitta l'étreinte rassurante de Harry.

- N'oublie pas, murmura celui ci. Il t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius, chuchota la sorcière pour elle-même. Je te rejoindrais. Pas maintenant, mais bientôt. Et nous pourrons nous amuser ensemble de nouveau.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Amy, gênée.

- Ce n'est pas toi, la rassura Cassandra. Il fallait que je pleure pour chasser ce qui me hante sans répit. Harry à raison. Sirius n'est pas mort, il vit en moi. Merci pour le chaton, Amy. Il est adorable.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le caressant tendrement. Puis elle prit le dernier cadeau. Il était noir, des éclairs lumineux le traversaient. Quant Cassandra mit la main dessus, il se mit à flotter dans les airs. Il tourna sur lui-même, et une voix retentit dans la pièce :

- _Si tu pense être digne de déchirer mon papier,_

_Une devinette tu devras trouver._

_Le défi vas-tu relever?_

_- _Oui, dit Cassandra, décidée.

_- Nous sommes plus fragiles que les ailes d'un papillon,_

_Mais ensemble nous pouvons faire disparaître le monde. _

_Qui sommes-nous?_

(NDA : Énigme tirée d'un livre, "La rivière à l'envers")

Cassandra se concentra. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure.

- Ailes d'un papillon...disparaître le monde...marmonna t'elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas être perturbé par le visage souriant de Harry. Les minutes s'égrenaient. Cassandra ouvrit les yeux, les referma, et les réouvrit de nouveau.

- Les paupière! Déclara t'elle, triomphante. Elles sont plus fragiles que les ailes d'un papillon, et quant on les ferme elles font disparaître le monde!

Le cadeau explosa alors, créant une sorte de feu d'artifice. Un mot flottait, fait de lettre argentés : _Bravo !_

Une cascade, une myriade d'étoiles minuscules mais éclatantes descendit sur Cassandra. Elles entouraient une petite perle plus noire que la nuit. L'adolescente l'attrapa. Le noir était pur, presque éblouissant. La perle était parfaitement lisse, elle émettait une douce chaleur.

- Elle est...splendide, dit la jeune fille, les yeux brillant.

Harry sourit.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. C'est une perle de Souvenir. Elle te montre l'image la plus récente de la personne que tu veux voir. Il te suffit de dire son nom.

- Sirius Taylor, chuchota Cassandra.

Elle revit son frère, âgé de dix ans. Un grand sourire joyeux sur le visage, ses cheveux sombres ébouriffés par le vent. Ses yeux clairs pétillants de malice. Une image irradiant de bonheur et de vie. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle tremblait. En elle, des sentiments contradictoire s'affrontaient. L'amour, la tristesse, la haine pour celui qu'il avait arraché la vie de Sirius. Le regret. Elle regrettait les années qu'elle avait vécu, heureuse, avec son frère. Ce fut l'amour qu'il l'emporta.

- Merci, dit-elle doucement. C'est un merveilleux cadeau.

Harry inclina la tête, acceptant la joie mêlé de tristesse de Cassandra.

- Merci à tous, reprit la jeune fille d'une voix plus ferme. C'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai eu depuis bien longtemps. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je m'en rappellerais toujours.

Ses amis lui sourirent, heureux. Cassandra avait réussi à exiler ces démons.

- On peut manger maintenant? Dit Ketty.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Rien ne te retient, mon petit ventre sur pattes! Se moqua Harry.

Ketty le fusilla du regard, puis alla se servir de gâteau d'un pas de reine offensée. Elle fut rapidement suivi de Amy ; Lily ne tarda pas. Et Cassandra et Harry ne se firent pas prier non plus, après un dernier sourire complice.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Une atmosphère de bonheur et de joie. Des rires, des chants, des sourires. Cassandra avait enfin ouvert son cœur devant ses amis, et cela l'avait libérée. Elle était maintenant éclatante d'allégresse et respirait la gaieté.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec une migraine terrible. Hum...Il avait peut-être abusé sur le Whisky pur feu...Il se leva, chancelant. Il marcha d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à la douche. Le jet d'eau lui remit les idées en place, même s'il se sentait légèrement nauséeux. C'est alors que Lys apparu.

- On a fait la fête hier soir?

- Ouais. J'ai bu un peu trop. Et pourtant je savais que j'avais pas une grande résistance à l'alcool, grogna Harry.

- Vient ici que je te soigne, ordonna Lys.

Sa corne toucha le front de Harry, et tout de suite il se sentit mieux. En pleine forme, en fait.

- Merci!

- Ce fut un plaisir. Maintenant, tu as cours de danse.

- Pardon? J'ai dû rater un épisode, là.

- Tu te souviens que tu as dit à Ketty que tu dansais comme un dieu?

- Je plaisantais.

- Mais ça elle ne l'a pas compris. Mystique à dit qu'il allait t'aider, et il a tenu parole.

- Comment?

- Il t'a trouvé un professeur de danse.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de Beauxbâtons, remarqua Harry.

- De un, les interdits ne t'ont jamais dérangé. De deux, ça tombe bien, le professeur est dans le château.

- C'est qui?

- Un fantôme.

- Comment veux-tu qu'un fantôme m'apprenne à danser?

- Tu verras bien. Aller, suis-moi.

- Je n'ai pas cours?

- On est Dimanche, Harry, soupira la licorne.

- Ah oui. Pardon. Je te suis.

Lys secoua la tête, faussement désespérée. Elle le mena jusqu'a une salle de classe vide. Quant il y entra, une jolie fantôme l'y attendait. Elle avait une robe pourpre qui datait du 19ème siècle. Une natte reposait soigneusement sur son épaule.

- Mon nom est Hermine de Marsay, dit le fantôme d'une voix gracieuse.

Harry s'inclina respectueusement, faisant rosir la jeune fille.

- Je vais vous apprendre à maîtriser l'art de la danse, reprit t'elle.

- Merci d'avoir la bonté de gaspiller votre temps pour moi.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, sourit tristement son professeur. Pour commencer, placer vous au centre de la pièce.

Il s'exécuta. Hermine le rejoignit. Elle mis ses mains sur les épaules de Harry. Celui sursauta, de surprise mais aussi un peu de dégoût.

- Vous pouvez me toucher? Dit-il, stupéfait.

- Je suis à demi-matérielle. C'est à dire que je peux toucher les vivants, même si mon contact est très désagréable pour eux. En revanche, je ne peux pas traverser les murs comme les autres ectoplasmes. Je peux ingurgiter de la nourriture, mais cela ne me procurera aucune sensation. Je fais les choses à demi. Allez, mettez vos mains sur ma taille. Bien, dansons. Mettez le pied ainsi..

La leçon de danse dura toute la matinée. Il mangea, et dansa de nouveau toute l'après-midi. A la fin, il était passé du stade "horreur" à "tout juste passable".

- C'est bien, le félicita Hermine. Demain, vous viendrez au même endroit, dès que vous le pourrez.

Harry s'inclina pour la saluer, et il sortit de la salle.

* * *

Il rejoignit Lily et Cassandra qui étaient dans la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons.

- Salut! L'accueillit sa mère. Tu étais où? On ne t'a pas vu de toute la journée.

- Je lisais, mentit Harry, décidé à cacher ses talents douteux en matière de danse.

- Pourquoi tu nous ment tout le temps? Dit Cassandra, presque tristement.

- Comment ça? Esquiva le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

- Tu dis que tu n'es pas puissant, tu l'es. Tu dis que tu viens de Nouvelle-Zélande, c'est faux. Tu dis t'appeler Harry Roy, et ce n'est pas ton véritable nom. Tu dis que tu lisais, tu mens.

- Tu enquêtes sur ma vie?

- Tu ne nie pas?

Harry soupira. Il était acculé.

- Non, je ne nie pas. Je suis effectivement puissant, je ne viens pas de Nouvelle-Zélande, et je ne m'appelle Harry Roy, révéla t'il.

- Alors qui est-tu?

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas connaître.

- Il y a des choses sur lesquelles il vaut mieux dire la vérité, rétorqua calmement Cassandra.

- Je t'assure que pour ce que je cache, l'ignorance est préférable.

- Tes paroles sont peut-être exagérées.

- Elles ne le sont pas. Et tu n'es pas la meilleure personne pour juger mes actes.

- Qu'en sais-tu?

- Qu'en sais-tu, toi? Riposta le jeune homme.

- Je sais ce que je sais.

- Un point commun entre nous deux.

- Dis-nous. Nous ne te rejetterons pas.

Harry rit sombrement.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ça. Je suis même sûr que vous m'accueillerez à bras ouverts. Mais si je parle, certaines choses vont changer. Et il ne le faut pas.

- Est-tu donc si important pour que le monde change par tes révélations?

- Je le suis, dit avec aplomb le jeune sorcier.

- Vaniteux?

- Réaliste.

- Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance. Mais cela ne m'empêcheras pas de chercher qui tu es, dit Cassandra, un air décidé sur le visage.

- Sans moi, tu ne trouveras pas.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Au revoir, Harry.

Elle la jeune fille tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux noirs volant derrière elle. Après un instant d'hésitation, et un regard d'incompréhension jeté à Harry, Lily la suivit.

* * *

Le jeune homme s'adossa contre le mur d'une étagère. Il expira profondément. Le duel oral l'avait épuisé. Il sursauta soudain. Ses sens de Vampire l'alertait d'une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement.

- Remus, lâcha t'il.

- J'ai tout entendu, dit simplement le lycanthrope.

- Génial, soupira Harry.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Je _sentais _que tu ne disais pas vraiment la vérité.

- Talent de loup-garou?

- Oui. C'est pareille pour les Vampires, non?

- Nous y voilà, gémit le jeune homme.

- Tu en es un?

- Tu sais déjà la réponse, il me semble.

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Quelques années.

- Tu as mordu Lily, souffla Remus, horrifié. Elle n'était pas une Vampire, avant.

- Je ne l'ai pas mordu.

- Alors comment?

- Le Diamant du Roi Vampire. Tu touches ce diamant, et tu es immédiatement transformé en Vampire.

- Où est-il?

- Dans une salle secrète.

- Et tu l'as laissé comme ça? Sans rien? C'est dangereux!

- Qui sait-ce qui serait arrivé si je l'avais touché, ou essayé de le détruire? J'ai préféré ne pas tenter le diable.

- Tu le tente en abandonnant ce truc. Si Lily a trouvée cette salle, d'autres pourraient le faire.

- Va le détruire, toi qui es si courageux.

- Je ne suis pas assez puissant.

- Qui a dit que moi je le serais?

- Toi. Tu as dit que tu étais puissant lors de ta conversation avec Taylor.

- Cet un item magique extrêmement protégé, par des magies dont tu ne soupçonne même pas le pouvoir de destruction. Je ne suis pas totalement inconscient, merci.

- Tu laisserais d'autres personnes se faire contaminer?

- Mais je ne _peux _pas le détruire, Remus! Je suis puissant, d'accord, mais il y a comme même une limite à mes possibilités magiques!

- Tu n'as pas essayé, remarqua le lycanthrope.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que j'en suis incapable.

- Tu es pessimiste et défaitiste.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de colère.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai affronté! Comment peux-tu me juger?

- Je ne te juge pas. Je constate ton attitude, là, maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas le quart de mes connaissances. Si je te dis que je ne peux pas, c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas!

- De fortes chances. Ce n'est donc pas une certitude.

Harry déclara d'un ton furieux :

- Très bien, j'irais. Tu peux commencer à creuser ma tombe. Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience!

Et il s'en alla d'un pas rageur sous le regard inquiet et incertain de Remus. Oui, le lycanthrope doutait. Avait-il bien fait d'insister? Harry n'avait-il pas raison?

C'était maintenant trop tard pour les regrets. Il n'avait plus qu'a prier pour que tout se passe bien...

* * *

Lucy était assise dans un fauteuil de son dortoir. Elle regardait pensivement le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

- A t'il raison? Demanda t'elle à voix basse, comme si le silence allait lui apprendre la réponse. Suis-je donc si pitoyable que ça? Reprit-elle doucement.

- Tu fuis. C'est ça qui est pitoyable.

La jeune française sursauta.

- Qui à parlé? Dit-elle craintivement.

- Moi.

Une licorne de cristal sortit de l'ombre.

- Tu...tu es quoi?

- Une licorne magique. J'ai mon âme propre.

- Tu appartiens à qui?

- Je n'appartiens à personne, s'indigna la licorne. J'accompagne juste un humain. Mais j'aurais pu le quitter depuis bien longtemps, si je l'avais décidé.

- Quel est le nom de cet humain? Demanda Lucy, curieuse.

- Harry Roy.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter...

- Oui. Bon, on peut reprendre notre discussion initiale?

- Tu as dit que je fuyais.

- Ce n'est pas vrai? Murmura doucement Lys, car c'était bien elle.

- No...si, je suppose, soupira Lucy. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé les problèmes.

- Si tu ne les aime pas, règle-les au lieu de les traîner avec toi.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire.

- Tu fuis encore. Cet état d'esprit n'est pas constructif, il ne te mènera à rien. Et si tu l'affrontais, ton problème?

- J'en ai plusieurs.

- Mais ils ont une base. Laquelle? Ton manque de confiance en toi.

- Je suis moche, et nul. Comment être confiante?

- Tu n'es pas moche. Tu n'es pas belle non plus, je ne te mentirais pas. Mais si tu te mettais en valeur, au lieu de garder tes vielles robes usées et ton air fatigué? Et tu es loin d'être nul. C'est _toi_ et toi seule qui a décidé que tu serais nul, inconsciemment. Mais le résultat est là, tu es la cible de moqueries des autres.

Lucy ne riposta pas car elle savait que la licorne avait raison. Elle essaya d'oublier son état d'esprit pessimiste pour être pragmatique :

- Je peux avoir de nouvelles robes, et je peux afficher un air enjoué. Je peux essayer de m'entraîner pour être meilleure en cours. Et je peux essayer d'ignorer les remarques désobligeantes.

- Voilà qui est mieux, la félicita Lys. Mais enlève le verbe "essayer" de tes phrases. Tu dois être sûr de toi.

- Très bien, soupira Lucy. J'aurais de nouvelles robes et j'afficherais un air enjoué. Je m'entraînerais, et je serais meilleure en cours. Pour finir, j'ignorerais les remarques désobligeantes.

- Très bien. Il y a un dernier détail qu'il faut changer. Tu a dis "j'afficherais un air enjoué". Erreur. Tu _seras _enjouée. Tu n'es pas au théâtre, tu ne joue pas un rôle. Tu vis tes émotions pleinement. La recette pour être heureuse, pour que _tu _sois heureuse, est simple. Il te faudra juste du courage pour l'appliquer, et de la patience pour en voir les effets. Car tout ne te tomberas pas dans le bec comme ça. Tout ne changera pas du jour au lendemain. Ce n'est que petit à petit que les autres verront ton changement, et l'accepteront.

- J'en suis fatiguée d'avance, grogna Lucy.

Lys lui jeta un regard glacial.

- J'en suis ravie d'avance, se reprit la jeune fille en rougissant. Pardon.

- Bien. Au revoir.

Et la licorne partit d'un galop satisfait. Elle s'arrêta avant de passer la porte.

- Oh, et, dernière petite chose.

- Oui?

- Arrête d'aduler cette Iris de Valière. C'est une vraie vipère, croie-moi. Tu devrais lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle ait des furoncles sur son "splendide" visage.

Et Lys disparut.

- Hum...Je pense que ça peut se faire, murmura Lucy.

* * *

James, Sirius et Peter était dans un couloir du troisième étage. Sirius était adossé nonchalamment sur le mur, James discutait tranquillement avec Peter.

- Bon, il arrive bientôt Lunard? S'agaça Sirius.

- Relax, ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure qu'on l'attend, ironisa James.

- Il fait sans doute quelque chose d'important. C'est pas son genre de ne pas être ponctuel, réfléchit Peter.

- Il drague une fille, ricana Sirius.

- Il ne prendrait pas autant de temps, fit James.

- En parlant du loup, il arrive. Annonça Peter en indiquant une silhouette qui arrivait en courant.

Remus s'arrêta, à peine essoufflé, devant eux.

- Désolé. Je discutais avec Roy.

- Ta discussion était intéressante au point que tu y passe une demi-heure? Dit Peter d'un ton moqueur.

- Ouais. On avait raison les gars. Il ment sur tout.

L'œil de Sirius et de James se fit plus alerte.

- Comment ça? Firent t'ils d'une même voix.

- Il ne s'appelle pas Roy, il ne vient pas d'Amérique, il est puissant. Très puissant. Et...c'est un Vampire.

Les trois amis sursautèrent.

- Quoi? Lâcha Sirius, stupéfait.

- Hun? Fit Peter, incrédule.

- Je me doutais qu'il était pas si net que ça ce type. Mais...Lily! S'horrifia James. Il était tout le temps avec elle! Et si il l'avait mordu?

- C'est une Vampire, mais...

Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. James était déjà partit, fou furieux, bien décidé à tuer ce Roy qui avait osé mordre sa Lily.

- ...il ne l'a pas mordu, finit le lycanthrope.

Mais James était bien trop loin pour l'entendre.

- Si on le rattrape pas, il va faire une bêtise, observa Sirius. Et pour rien en plus. Tu aurais dû commençer par dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mordu. Tu as fait une grosse gaffe, là Remus. Si on retrouve pas Roy avant lui, ou si on trouve pas le moyen de lui dire qu'il se trompe, tu auras la mort de Roy sur la conscience.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude...souffla Remus.

- Pourquoi? L'interrogea Sirius, curieux.

- Roy m'a dit la même chose il n'y a pas dix minutes.

- Pour quelle occasion?

- On discutera plus tard, les gars. Allez, action, soupira Peter en entamant un sprint pour rejoindre James.

Il fut suivit de Remus et Sirius, qui décida de garder ses interrogations...et de les ressortir au moment propice.

* * *

Harry était furieux. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui de mettre sa vie ne danger? C'était lui qui pouvait, non, pensée positive..._allait_ tuer Voldemort, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un "super-héros" qui devait passer les trois-quarts de son temps à sauver tout le monde. Ils pouvaient pas se débrouiller un peu seul, non? Il n'y avait pas marqué baby-sitter sur son front...du moins à sa connaissance. Parce qu'il commençait à avoir des doutes, à force...Pour l'instant, il était devant une statue qui représentait un bel homme à l'air cruel. Il savait que la salle se trouvait derrière, mais il ne savait commet l'ouvrir. Quant il était arrivé pour sauver Lily, la porte était ouverte. Il appuya sur les yeux, les cheveux, les pieds...bref, sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'est qu'après un examen minutieux qu'il trouva la bague. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas trouvée plutôt? Elle n'était pas si minuscule que ça...Bah, il avait sans doute mal regardé. Mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'un sortilège aux effets inconnus devaient protéger le bijoux. Il appuya sur le centre ; la statue coulissa.

- Et c'est partit, grogna t'il en entrant dans la salle du Diamant.

Celui ci gisait toujours sur le sol.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le détruire? S'interrogea Harry. D'habitude, il y a toujours une personne super intelligente qui accompagne le héros (qui se contente d'être puissant et naïf) mais moi je suis seul. Faut croire que je suis une exception dans les exceptions. Pfff...normal après tout. Qu'est-ce que je pourrait bien être d'autre?

Il se tut un instant, puis remarqua :

- Je parle tout seul. Ça craint. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Je vais peut-être commencer par insonoriser la pièce, et...renforcer un peu les murs, au cas où.

Sans difficulté, il illustra ses paroles par des gestes.

- Je peux essayer de le détruire par un "destructum"...

Il lança le sort. L'éclair pourpre fonça sur le Diamant et le heurta violemment. Mais il ricocha sur la surface extrêmement résistante, et Harry ne dut qu'a ses excellents réflexes de ne pas se retrouver pulvériser.

- Ça commence bien...J'espère que Remus m'a déjà réservé un cercueil, parce qu'à ce je risque d'en avoir besoin dans les plus brefs délais. Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses, j'aurais une mort assez exotique. Quitter le monde des vivants en essayant de détruire le Diamant du Roi Vampire, un des items magiques les plus puissants de la Terre. J'inaugurerais peut-être le genre, et j'aurais un petit mot sur ma tombe expliquant combien je suis fou à lier.

Il secoua la tête.

- Bon, reprend-toi Harry, tu n'a pas que ça à faire. Hum...que dirait ce petit joujou si je lui envoyait une tornade? Effet décoiffant garanti!  
Et il mit à rire tout seul.

- La nervosité, sans doute, expliqua t'il au silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Il lança une tornade dévastatrice sur le Diamant. Sa création fut absorber par la pierre précieuse. Qui la régurgita quelques secondes plus tard. En encore plus gros.

Harry eut juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier solide, avant de lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pase se faire projeter contre le mur. Quant le danger fut passé, il métamorphosa une chaise en un éléphant. Le jeune homme ordonna à l'animal d'écraser le Diamant. Mais lorsque le pied de la bête effleura le bijoux, le grand mammifère devient fou furieux et échappa au contrôle de Harry. Qui faillit se faire embrocher par une des défenses de l'éléphant. Il sauta en l'air, atterrissant gracieusement sur le dos de la bête.

- Pratique ses capacités de Vampire, murmura t'il, avant de mobiliser une part importante de sa puissance pour retransformer l'animal en chaise.

L'adolescent s'assit sur le sol pour souffler un peu, et réfléchir. Une idée jaillit soudain.

- C'est quoi le point faible des Vampires? Le...je ne sais pas, en fait, soupira t'il, découragé.

Si seulement il pouvait savoir quel était la faille des Vampires, il trouverait logiquement la faille du Diamant. A qui pouvait-il bien demander conseil?

- _Kah-Lam? _

_- Présent._

_- Tu ne connaîtrais pas le point faible des Vampires, par hasard?_

_- Hum...J'aurais dit le feu, le soleil, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Demande à Mystique ou à Zalen._

_- Mystique?_

_- Pfff...On peut jamais être tranquille ici. C'est quoi le problème, cette fois?_

_- Dans ton magnifique cerveau, tu ne pourrais pas me trouver le point faible des Vampires?_

_- La glace, non? Demande à Zalen, je suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance, _dit la panthère d'un ton hésitant.

Harry soupira. Il contacta l'Atalan, mais celui ci ne put lui apporter une réponse précise. Il lui conseilla de demander à Lys. Il réitéra sa question à la licorne mais celle ci lui rétorqua vertement qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle était versée dans les Soins pas dans les Vampires! Elle lui dit de demander à Wiki, le lézard de feu.

Ce fut un Harry très découragé qui demanda à Wiki si il ne connaissais pas la faille des Vampires. Il attendit la réponse sans aucun espoir.

- Le feu associé à la glace, lui dit le lézard avant de disparaître.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina sous la vague d'espérance qui l'envahissait. Il la repoussa avec fermeté. Il devait se concentrer. Il se mit en tailleur, en inspirant profondément. Il réunit toute sa puissance et toutes ses forces, puis il incanta d'une voix vibrante :

_- Magie de glace et feu, _

_Gèle ce qui te résiste_

_Brûle ce qui te défie_

_Détruit tes ennemis!_

Un immense nuage de glace vint entourer la pierre précieuse et un gigantesque tourbillon de flamme vint la frapper dans son centre. Le Diamant résista, essayant de renvoyer le feu et de chasser le nuage gelé. Mais la puissance qui l'attaquait était énorme. Bien trop pour lui. Malheureusement pour Harry, le créateur du Diamant avait imaginé une solution de dernier recours pour une situation comme celle ci. Le Diamant explosa. Toute le pièce fut pulvérisée. Les murs se désintégrèrent, et l'onde de choc dévasta tout sur un rayon de dix mètre. Elle serait allée plus loin si Harry ne l'avait pas retenue. Il avait créé un bouclier qui contenait l'explosion en son cœur. Mais il avait utilisé toute ses forces pour tenter de détruire la pierre maléfique. Et ce qui devait se passer arriva. Le bouclier qu'il avait fait pour se protéger lui-même céda. Et Harry fut emporté par la puissance de l'explosion.

* * *

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait??? Hurla Lily en sortant de l'infirmerie de Beauxbâtons. Il ne peut pas se tenir tranquille une seconde? Non, il est obligé de dévaster une partie de l'école française!

- Calme toi, Lil', dit doucement Cassandra, en tentant de cacher sa détresse.

- Mais quel crétin! Fit la jeune rousse avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Il ne va pas survivre, hun? Demanda t'elle en sanglotant.

- On ne sait pas, lui répondit Ketty en se mordant les lèvres.

La brune avait le visage creusé. Au si, on savait très bien. Si Harry Roy passait la nuit, cela tiendrait du miracle...

* * *

Remus avait la tête entre les mains, et il était rongé d'une culpabilité sans bornes. Si il n'avait pas insisté, Harry ne serait pas allé détruire ce fichu Diamant. Et il ne serait pas, en ce moment-même, entre la vie et la mort. Avec de si infimes chances de survivre.

* * *

Sirius, Peter et James vivaient l'évènement avec détachement. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient insensibles, mais ça leur paraissait tellement irréaliste...Comment un simple élève avait-il bien pu dévaster une bonne partie de l'école de Beauxbâtons? C'était impossible. La colère de James était retombé, ses amis lui ayant expliqué l'innocence de Roy. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien de le tuer. Parce que Roy allait mourir. Ils étaient un peu peinés, mais sans plus. Ca ne les concernaient pas tellement, après tout. Ils n'étaient pas amis avec lui. Ou alors, amis très lointains. La seule chose qui dérangeait James, c'était Lily. Elle était anéantie. Et ça le rendait vraiment triste de voir celle qu'il aimait dans cet état, tout en se sentant impuissant. Il espérait que le temps effacerait ou atténuerait la douleur de la belle rousse. Qui serait encore plus vive demain matin. Quant Roy serait mort.

* * *

Les cours avaient été annulés, les professeurs étant bien trop occupés à reconstruire Beauxbâtons. Dumbledore s'y était mit, et avec lui les travaux avançaient plus vite. Tout en réparant les murs, il réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cette terrible explosion? Les puissances en jeu étaient énormes, elles ne pouvaient certainement pas venir seulement de Harry Roy. Il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi? Quel était la personne, l'objet ou l'animal qui avait pu faire ça? Il était aussi très ennuyé. Le jeune garçon venait du futur, où l'on s'inquiéterait sans doute de sa disparition. A moins qu'en mourant, Harry Potter serait effacé de toutes le mémoires? Car oui, il allait mourir. Certainement pendant la nuit. Il respirait déjà à grande peine, et les blessures qui s'étalaient sur son corps étaient très sérieuses. Dumbledore espérait juste que le garçon n'avait rien fait d'essentiel pendant sa vie, ou devait faire quelque chose d'essentiel. Car tout disparaîtrais avec lui.

* * *

Ils étaient trois heures du matin. Lily, Cassandra, Amy et Ketty étaient dans leur dortoir, aucune n'arrivant à dormir. Elles décidèrent de se lever et d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent, discrètement. Elles allaient tourner la poignée de la porte, mais celle ci s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à une infirmière au visage sombre. Elle les contempla un instant, mais ne s'étonna pas vraiment de les voir ici.

- Je suis terriblement désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire , s'excusa t'elle gravement. Harry Roy est mort.

* * *

Ahahaha!!! Je suis sûr que vous me détestez, là, en ce moment même!!! A la prochaine!

**Azuli, doctor ès sadique.**


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à :

**benji251 : **Avis pris en compte!

**haryytrotter : **Ah, mais je ne ment pas! Il est bel et bien mort, et ce n'est pas une technique pour le renvoyer dans le futur.

**klaude :**Moi, méchante? Jamais!

**EP :** Sale bête et fière de l'être.

**Xilyon :** Je trouve aussi que ça lui donne un atout de plus...Mais enfin, j'attends les autres avis!

**666Naku : **La licorne...je sais pas comment elle va réagir. Je dois avouer que j'écris quand je suis inspiré, et que je ne prévois rien. Je ne sais même pas comment mon histoire va se finir! Pour Harry qui ne serait pas mort une nuit d'Halloween à cause de...J'ai pas très bien compris, c'est effectivement compliqué! Mais pour que ce soit plus simple, on va dire que les vampires ne peuvent pas résister aux impardonnables...du moins à l'avada kadavra. Quant à la perle de Souvenir, oui elle montre la dernière image, et tant pis si cette image est sanglante!

**Hinata : **Et si je réponds que je veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, tu fais quoi?^^Hum, bon, d'accord, j'écris la suite...et je la poste!

**Angi : **Vous êtes trop bonne de m'épargner, Votre Majesté. J'apprécie cette faveur à sa juste valeur. Vous ne le regretterez pas!

**fireblade 71 : **Game over! Try again! Harry Vampire ne va aider en rien Harry normal à se sortir de ce nouveau problème!

**Di castillo de mortes : **J'ai coupé là exprès pour que vous me détestiez...j'étais la seule à décidé de la suite et vous vous énerviez derrière votre écran pour la connaître. Hum...Quel plaisir!

**malicia-evil : **Assasine! De toute façon, puisque tu m'a tué, je ne peux pas écrire la suite...enfin, faut croire que si parce que la voilà. Tu me rends mes tripes?^^**  
**

**Yudith : **Quelle voix! Oulà, je vais me tenir à carreau maintenant. Je vais faire profil bas et poster ce chapitre rapidement...^^

**Loki93 : **Mille idées de torture? Tu me les passes? Je trouve que Harry ne souffre pas assez...

**Sahada : **Je connais pas, et, désolé, il va pas renaître avec un héritage magique. ll est déjà puissant, notre Ryry!

**Angel for all demons : **Va s'y pleure! J'ai écris ce chapitre exprès pour que vous souffriez! (rire diabolique)

**Drak : **Que de compliments! J'en rougis! Sinon, j'ai pris ton avis en compte, mais il m'en faut d'autres.

**Gabriel : **Alors, pourquoi ai-je arrêté à ce moment là...? Hum...Pour vous faire souffeir évidemment! Et vous apprendre la patience! Quoi que moi si on me faisait ce coup là, je détesterais l'auteur et je piquerais une crise de nerf derrière mon ordi...

**firewings : **Evanouis-toi! Evanouis-toi! Bah..tu t'évanouis pas? Pffffff...pas drôle. Enfin, je suis sympa, je poste comme même la suite!

**neverland25 : **Je sais pas si je vais le faire mourir...*réfléchis intensément*...Bon, ok, il survit. Je suis tellement gentille...

Pour leur reviews...énergiques!

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je me suis amusé à lire vos reviews! Je suis morte et torturé dix fois à ce que j'ai compris...Enfin, voilà la suite! Et je repose ma question, puisque seulement trois personne ont daigné y répondre :

_**Voulez-vous que Lily et Harry restent Vampires, oui ou non???**_

Répondez-moi vite!__Les chapitres suivant en dépendent...

**Azuli**

_**

* * *

  
**_

Harry, dans la profondeur de son inconscience, s'était sentit...emmené. Ce n'était pas son corps qui était ainsi emporté, mais son esprit. Et il était partit. C'était le seul mot qui convenait pour expliquer cette sensation d'élévation, de départ, de voyage. Et beaucoup de voyages ont une fin. Le sien n'y avait pas échappé. Après avoir traversé les nuages et les flammes, après s'être joué du vent et de la chaleur, après avoir franchi des paysages aériens et souterrains, il était arrivé. Il avait repris son corps, son véritable corps. C'est à dire ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs, son visage imparfait, et tout le reste. La seule différence était que ce corps n'était pas réel, mais irréel. Un fantôme. Comment appeler autrement cet état? Immatériel et matériel. Un ensemble de contradictions pour former un être. Il s'intéressa au lieu où il se trouvait. Il était dans une grande pièce blanche. Toute blanche. Il regarda derrière lui. C'était blanc. Seule un petite porte rose pâle tranchait et attirait l'œil. Il alla l'ouvrir. Il n'y réussit pas ; il passa alors à travers. Et il atterrit dans un univers rose. Mais là, la couleur ne se contentait pas de rayonner, non, elle ornait des choses réelles, ou du moins à l'apparence réelle. Peinture, meubles, marbre, lumière...Le rose s'étalait fièrement dans chaque recoin. Finalement, à part l'air, une porte orange, une orange, une rouge, une grise, une jaune, une orange et une file de fantômes, rien ne possédait d'autres couleurs que celle ci. Elle se déclinait partout, rose fushia, rose bonbon, rose pâle, rose cœur...Il y avait tous les dégradés possibles et inimaginables. Harry essaya d'ignorer cette profusion pour se concentrer sur la file de fantômes. Ceux-ci avaient diverses apparences. On passait par toute les étapes de l'évolution entre "bébé venant juste de naître" à "vieillard plus que centenaire". Harry se rendit compte alors en contemplant cette variété de personnes inconnues, qu'il n'était rien. Et qu'il était libre. Fini célébrité et mage noir psychopathe! Plus de prophétie ou de destin pour lui gâcher sa mort. Car, il était sans doute mort, non? Ou alors il rêvait. C'était aussi possible. Il décida que le mieux à faire était de s'ajouter à la file de fantômes. Il attendit environ une heure. Il aurait pensé que cela aurait duré plus longtemps. Il s'avança près d'une...personne au sexe indéfini. Elle avait les cheveux roses, les dents roses, les yeux roses, la peau rose, les vêtements roses...

- Bonjour! Fit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Vous êtes au service rose. Je m'appelle Melagda, et je suis là pour vous guider dans votre mort. Quel est votre nom? Continua t'elle en lui adressant un sourire éclatant...de rose.

Harry finit par supposer que c'était une fille.

- Harry Potter.

La...fille regarda sur sa grande liste rose.

- Alors...Potter...Potter Harry! Oh, vous êtes un nom en gris, dit-elle en le regardant avec étonnement. On n'en voit pas souvent. Eh, bien, il faut que vous passiez la porte grise, rien de plus simple. Ensuite, c'est la troisième porte à gauche! Juste un conseil, évitez de plaisantez. Les gens du service gris possèdent le sens de l'humour au degré zéro. Enfin, l'humour normal. Bonne chance et bonne mort! Le salua t'elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Merci, dit distraitement Harry.

Il passa la porte grise comme on le lui avait indiqué. Tout était gris. Il passa la troisième porte à gauche et entra dans une salle entièrement...oh, quelle stupeur...grise. Du plafond jusqu'au parquet. Un bureau gris trônait au milieu de la pièce, derrière se trouvait une chaise grise sur laquelle était assis un homme vêtu de gris.

- Bonjour, dit celui-ci d'une vois doucereuse. Enfin, cela ne doit pas être un bon jour si vous êtes mort, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh si, ça l'est. Très bon jour, vraiment. Je suis enfin libre. On dit souvent que la vie est trop courte pour être vécue, et bien je pense le contraire, elle est bien trop longue pour être vécue! Dit Harry avec entrain.

- Je reconnais bien là les victimes des prophéties.

- Elle a gâché ma vie. Mais maintenant je suis mort, donc je peux la jeter aux oubliettes.

- Pas exactement. Selon l'article 5 du "Droit à la mort", un personne apparaissant dans une prophétie ne peut pas mourir tant qu'elle n'a pas exécuté cette prophétie. Sauf bien évidemment si cette prophétie est à long terme, dans ce cas les descendants peuvent s'en charger. Et la vôtre est plutôt explicite, si j'en cite un passage : _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit_. En résumé, euh...comment s'appelle t'il déjà? Ah oui, Tom Jedusor. Donc Tom Jedusor ne peut mourir que de votre main, et vous ne pouvez mourir que de sa main. Vous ne pouvez donc pas mourir d'une banale explosion. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous ressusciter.

- Quoi???S'indigna Harry. Vous voulez dire qu'en plus de régir ma vie, cette f**** prophétie régit aussi ma mort?

- Vous avez tout compris.

- Mais...mais...

La colère de Harry tomba. Il avait l'habitude après tout. Il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, alors pourquoi ne ressusciterait pas t'il?

- Comment comptez-vous me renvoyez sur Terre? Demanda t'il, résigné.

- Oh, c'est assez simple. Il vous faut juste quitter le Royaume des Morts, puis retourner dans votre corps.

- Et personne n'y a pensé? Ils sont tous en train de faire la queue dans votre service rose, alors qu'ils pourraient s'en aller?

- Personne n'a dit que les humains étaient intelligents. Enfin, cela c'est tout de même passé. Un certain Jésus qui se disait fils de Dieu -je n'ai jamais très bien compris qui il était ce Dieu d'ailleurs- s'était mis en colère en disant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, qu'il avait encore plein de choses à faire et blablabla. Il est partit du service rose totalement furieux, et est sortit du Royaume. Il a rejoint son corps, et il a ressuscité.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait?

- Bah, on s'en fiche un peu. Si ce phénomène devait se généraliser, on agirait, évidemment. Mais une ou deux personnes, où est le mal?

- Et si, par exemple, je mourrais de la main de Jedusor, et qu'arrivé ici je décidais de repartir dans mon corps. Vous me laisseriez faire?

- Ah non. La prophétie est claire, vous mourrez de la main de votre ennemi ou vous le tuez. Vous ne pouvez pas ressuscitez.

- Donc Jedusor ne pourra pas non plus?

- Non. Lui, s'il meurt, il meurt. D'ailleurs, lui aussi est venu nous voir il y a quelque temps. Il s'était reçu un sortilège de mort, à cause d'un sort de votre mère si je me souviens bien. On l'a renvoyé sur Terre à cause de la prophétie mais aussi à cause de l'article 4 qui précise qu'un personne s'étant fait des Horcruxes ne peut mourir tant qu'on ne les a pas détruits.

- Mais si je lui lance un Avada Kadavra sans avoir détruit ses Horcruxes, qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

- Cela n'est jamais arrivé. Je suppose qu'il ne mourra pas, ou qu'on le renverra sur Terre puisque d'une certaine façon les Horcruxes le rendent vivant.

- Je vois. Autre question : Pourquoi la deuxième salle était entièrement rose? Blanche et noir, c'est préférable.

- Parce que nos dirigeants voulaient "moderniser", dit sombrement l'homme. Avant, la salle était noire, et cela faisait trop "sombre", et trop "cliché". Ils l'ont donc fait rose.

- Et vous ne faite jamais de mélange de couleur?

- Non. C'est tout blanc, tout rose, tout gris, etc...

- A quoi correspondent ces couleurs?

- Le blanc c'est le hall, le rose c'est le service "Accueil", le gris c'est le service "Droit à la mort", le rouge "Démons", le jaune "Ange Gardiens", le orange "Réincarnation", et le bleu c'est les toilettes.

- Les fantômes vont aux toilettes? S'étonna Harry.

- Non, mais nous si.

- Ah. Je sais pas si je vous reverrais, mais à la prochaine. Et, dite à vos dirigeant que le rose c'est franchement moche.

L'homme acquiesça.

- J'essayerais, mais je n'ai pas grand espoir sur le résultat. A bientôt! Le salua t'il.

- C'est ça. J'espère que j'ai comme même quelques années devant moi. Salut!

Et Harry s'en alla. Il rejoignit son corps sans peine. Il ouvrit les yeux. Et son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Et voilà. Pourquoi est-ce que des trucs de ce genre arrivaient t'ils _toujours _et invariablement à lui? Une autre prophétie ou une malédiction? Il essaya de trouver une solution pour se tirer d'affaire. Car oui, il avait _encore _un problème. Le bon côté de ce problème, c'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu, ça ajoutait donc une aventure de plus dans son palmarès. Cette aventure était assez exotique, comme les autres. Visiblement, on n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de laisser son corps à l'infirmerie. On l'avait même mis sous quelques tonnes et mètres de terre. Dans un cercueil. En clair, on l'avait enterré vivant.

* * *

Il réfléchit. Le plus simple était d'utiliser la magie. Et il n'était pas nécessaire de faire dans la dentelle. Il pouvait donc tout dévaster sur un rayon de dix mètres, puis sortir. Mais non, il avait une meilleure idée. Pourquoi ne pas propulser le cercueil en l'air? Il se concentra, et entoura le cercueil de sa magie, tel un cocon. Puis il lâcha un bonne moitié de son énergie. Il se sentit envoyé en l'air malgré la terre qui faisait barrage. Sauf qu'une fois sortit à l'air libre, le cercueil continua de monter dans les airs. Harry grimaça. Il avait peut-être mis trop de puissance...Il continuait à monter, à monter, et encore à monter. Et puis il lui sembla s'arrêter pendant un millième de secondes, et il se mit à tomber, à tomber et encore à tomber. Mais la descente était bien plus rapide que la montée. Et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il allait s'écraser, mourir, revenir au Royaume des morts et ressusciter une nouvelle fois. Et bon, mine de rien, c'était assez fatiguant tout ça. Il essaya de donc de ralentir la chute de son cercueil. Il réussit, et il se posa comme une plume sur le sol. Il désintégra la planche de bois qui le séparait du monde de vivants. Il sortit donc, inspirant à plein poumon. Il n'était même pas sale, puisqu'il était resté dans son cercueil pendant toute l'opération. Personne n'avait aperçu ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière. Il soupira d'aise, puis transplana dans le château de Beauxbâtons. Il avait repris son physique d'Harry Roy. Pour se rendre compte que Dumbledore lui avait mentit. En fait, il aurait très bien pu changer son apparence, contrairement à ce que le directeur lui avait fait croire. Et lui, naïf, était tombé dans le panneau. Enfin, il était trop tard pour râler, tout le monde le connaissait sous son apparence de jeune homme "séduisant".

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs ; normal, il était quatre heure et à cette heure-ci ils avaient cours. Quoique cette semaine, ils avaient un programme spécial s'il se souvenait bien. Il réfléchit. A oui! Il y avait une série de jeux moldus aujourd'hui. Dans le parc. Il sortit donc. Il aperçu les professeurs, assis sur un banc en train de discuter, surveillant vaguement quelques silhouettes excités qui couraient au loin. Il se réjouit d'avance de la tête qu'ils allaient faire quant ils allaient le voir...Il s'avança donc discrètement, très discrètement. Puis alors qu'il était juste derrière il demanda d'une voix innocente :

- Je suis désolé, je suis en retard. Est-ce que je peux comme même participer aux jeux?

Les professeurs sursautèrent et sortirent leur baguette avec vivacité, la pointant sur Harry. Quant ils le reconnurent, leur mâchoire faillit se décrocher.

- Bah quoi? On dirait que vous avez vu un revenant! Dit ingénumment Harry. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, ce n'était pas très gentil de m'enterrer vivant!

Décidant que la personne qu'ils avaient en face d'eux était bien vivante et n'était pas le résultat d'une hallucination collective, les professeurs commencèrent à réagir.

- Roy? C'est...c'est bien vous?

- En chair et en os, plaisanta l'intéressé.

- Vous n'étiez pas mort?

- Si, mais j'ai ressuscité.

Les regards incrédules qu'on lui lança le décidèrent à mentir :

- Je plaisante. Si je suis là, c'est qu'en effet, je n'étais probablement pas mort. Je me suis réveillé il y a quelque minutes.

- Mais...on vous a enterré dans un cercueil. Comment en êtes-vous sortit?

- J'ai fait un petit trou dans la terre et dans le cercueil, dit Harry, souriant.

- Sans votre baguette?

Tiens, il l'avait oublié celle-là. Il sentit son contact rassurant dans sa robe de sorcier. Il la sortit en répondant :

- J'ai réussi à l'attraper. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que je meurs...enfin que je meurs vraiment, ce serait sympa de me faire un cercueil plus large. Et de m'habiller un peu plus chic, parce que la robe de Poudelard, elle est bien, mais pas pour les grands évènements. Et la mort en est un.

- Je suis désolé, , de ne pas avoir pensé à vous habiller "chic" et de ne pas avoir vérifié si vous vous sentiez à l'aise dans votre cercueil, alors que je vous tenais mort dans mes bras, grinça le professeur McGonagall qui était arrivé en France exprès pour la (fausse) mort tragique de Harry Roy.

Celui ci lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois!

- J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! S'indigna la professeur de Métamorphose.

- Ah bah, je ne suis pas immortel, je vais bien finir par mourir un jour ou l'autre.

- Je parlais de mort non naturelle, soupira McGonagall.

- Désolé. Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide parfois, se fustigea Harry qui l'avait fait exprès.

- En tout cas, je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, M. Roy. Ces deux jours d'absences ont été ennuyeux sans votre présence...intéressante, dit Albus Dumbledore.

- Deux jours? S'étonna Harry. Je pensais que cela faisait moins longtemps.

- Le temps est trompeur.

- Surtout lorsqu'on est dans un cercueil, approuva le jeune sorcier.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je suis certain que Miss Evans, Taylor, Parker et McKinnon seront elles aussi ravies de vous revoir vivant.

- Vous avez raison, je vais aller les voir. Je prends donc congé.

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant les professeurs anglais et français et tourna les talons.

- Elles sont près de la rivière! Lui cria Dumbledore. Elles n'étaient pas assez en forme pour participer aux jeux!

- Merci!

Il se rendit donc près de la rivière appelé Rivière de Mai par les français. Et il vit quatre jeunes filles assises sous un saule pleureur. Elles avaient les traits tirés, des cernes violettes et les yeux bouffis. Elles parlaient. Il s'approcha.

- J'ai envie de lui donner des coups de poing pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide et en même temps de le serrer dans mes bras, une dernière fois, entendit-il.

C'était Lily qui avait parlé.

- Va s'y, défoule-toi, lâcha gentiment Harry en surgissant.

Les jeunes filles sursautèrent.

- C'est...C'est une...C'est une hallucination? Balbutia Amy.

- Je crois pas, lui répondit Cassandra les yeux rivés sur Harry.

- Il a l'air réel, souffla Ketty.

Lily éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Il l'étreignit avec tendresse.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Vous faire mal.

La belle rousse resta encore quelques instants dans ses bras, puis recula. Et lui envoya une claque terrible. Il aurait eu le temps de la bloquer, mais il ne le fit pas.

- Je suis désolé, se contenta t'il de répéter, sa joue maintenant décorée d'une trace de main rouge.

- Quant on nous a appris ta mort, j'ai moi aussi cru mourir. J'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait une partie de moi, dit Lily avec tristesse.

- C'est une déclaration d'amour? Plaisanta Harry.

Elle ne se fâcha pas. Et elle ne rit pas non plus.

- Non. Tu es comme une frère pour moi, dit-elle simplement. Comme un fils, ajouta t'elle plus bas.

Harry entendit. Il la regarda, troublé.

- Alors, pardon, maman...murmura t'il.

Lily sourit.

- Comment tu t'en est sorti, cette fois? Reprit-elle plus joyeusement.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment mort. Juste dans le coma. Je me suis réveillé pour m'apercevoir qu'on m'avait enterré vivant ; j'ai détruit le cercueil. Et un petit peu de terre. Voilà.

Les jeunes filles se sourient, complices. Et demandèrent d'une seule voix :

- Tu es sûr de n'avoir détruit "qu'un petit peu de terre"?

- Oui, je vous assure! Se défendit Harry. Vous pouvez aller vérifier si vous ne me croyez pas.

- D'accord, on te crois. Mais si on vois dans les journaux de demain "un phénomène inconnu dévaste le cimetière de Pré-au-Lard", on saura que c'est toi.

- Je ne ment pas, protesta l'adolescent avec vigueur.

- On se moque de toi, tu ne le vois pas? Sourit Ketty.

- Quelle susceptibilité! Renchérit Amy.

Harry leur tira la langue avant de tourner la tête, l'air offensé.

- Bah faut pas bouder, mon petit Ryry!

Le sorcier se jeta sans hésiter sur Ketty pour lui faire subir le supplice des chatouilles. La bataille se généralisa, et on entendait les rires des cinq adolescents résonner dans une partie du parc. La fin de l'après-midi passa, et ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Harry se sépara des Sylphides pour aller se changer. En effet, les quatre filles l'avaient jeté dans la rivière de Mai. Il avait protester pour la forme et avait essayé d'entraîner ses amis dans l'eau, sans succès. Il était donc le seul trempé.

* * *

Il allait ouvrir la porte du dortoir lorsqu'il entendit :

- Maintenant que ton petit chevalier servant n'est plus là, tu vas payer sale garce!

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille : Iris de Valière.

Harry couru en direction du bruit, et le spectacle le figea sur place; Iris en train de donner de violents coups de pieds dans toutes les parties du corps de Lucy qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

- Tu es vraiment certaine que son chevalier servant à disparu? Dit-il en apparaissant, rempli d'une rage froide.

- R...Roy? Balbutia Iris en reculant précipitamment.

- Gagné. Je vois que tu a profité de mon absence temporaire.

Il la cloua magiquement au mur. Il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur. Plus la distance entre lui et Iris s'amenuisait, plus le visage de l'étudiante blêmissait. Il plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les deux lacs d'eau emplis de peur qui tenaient lieu de yeux à Iris.

- Touche encore une seule fois à Lucy et je te jure que tu le regretteras tout le restant de ta misérable existence, cracha t'il haineusement. Ne serais-ce que pour la toucher ou lui donner une petite claque. Mon châtiment serait terrible. Si tu me crains, Iris de Valière, tu a raison. Car je suis capable de faire des choses auxquelles tu n'oserais même pas penser dans tes rêves les plus fous. Et ces choses ne sont pas forcément agréables. Fais attention, je ne te donnerais pas de dernière chance. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Iris acquiesça, terrifiée.

- Bien, ronronna Harry, tel un chat s'apprêtant à dévorer sa proie. Et que je n'ai plus à poser les yeux sur ta pitoyable personne! Ajouta t'il en la délivrant.

Iris, totalement terrorisée, tomba lourdement sur le sol, ses jambes refusant de la porter. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient à se briser, et des larmes de peur commencèrent à couler sur ces joues. Quant il le voulait, Harry pouvait être réellement très effrayant.

- Ote-moi un doute, je ne t'ai pas dit de dégager? Rugit-il quant il vit Iris effondré sur le sol qui le regardait comme s'il était le diable en personne.

La jeune française reprit le contrôle sur ses membres tremblants, et s'enfuit.

- C'est mieux. Heureusement qu'elle sait parfaitement l'anglais, ça ne lui aurait pas fait le même effet s'il elle n'avait rien compris, dit Harry avec satisfaction.

Il se tourna alors vers Lucy, prostrée à terre.

- Hey, ça va? Demanda t'il doucement.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné...Souffla la jeune fille en se relevant, des hématomes lui couvrant le visage.

- Non, pas encore.

- Comment ça, "pas encore"?

- Je vais partir, chuchota Harry. Je ne sais pas quand. Sans doute à la fin de l'année.

- Où? On pourrait tout de même se joindre ou se voir si tu transplanes.

- Personne d'ici ne pourra me joindre à l'endroit où je vais, pas plus qu'on pourrait y transplaner.

- Dis-moi le nom de l'endroit, insista Lucy.

Harry réfléchit. Peux-être pourrait-il lui dire la vérité? Après tout, si elle savait mais qu'elle ne le répétait pas, rien ne changerait. Il ne connaissait rien de son futur après tout.

- Je viens du futur, et je vais y retourner, avoua t'il.

Lucy le regarda avec surprise.

- Du...futur?

- Oui. De 1996. Je suis retourné dans le passé à cause d'un vœu. Et je vais y retourner...je ne sais quand, comme je l'ai dit. Dumbledore cherche une solution.

Il ne précisa pas que si Kah-Lam n'avait pas aidé la magie ancienne à l'œuvre pendant son vœu avec sa propre magie (ledite magie est spécifique aux dragons), le souhait n'aurait eu aucun effet.

- ...Wahou. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible...

- Moi non plus. Je compte bien évidemment sur ta discrétion. Je vais d'ailleurs te lancer un sort pour que tu ne parles pas de mon secret par inadvertance. "Coffrus silencio", dit Harry tranquillement. Voilà. Tu ne pourras parler de ma provenance qu'avec moi.

- Je n'en aurait pas parlé de toute façon.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais si des personnes avaient eu vent que tu connaissais mon secret, elles seraient capables d'user de moyens...tès imaginatifs pour te faire parler. Alors je prends mes précautions.

- Je vois...Fit Lucy, pas très rassurée. Enfin, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne seras pas éternellement là. De toute façon, il était temps que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seule. Je ne pourrais pas toujours compter sur l'appui et le soutien de quelqu'un, dit-elle avec fermeté.

- Je préfère ce comportement à celui que j'ai vu au début. Une nouvelle Lucy est en train de naître, et elle est encore mieux que la précédente, approuva Harry.

- Merci. Enfin, tout n'est pas gagné.

Elle allait poursuivre quant elle s'interrompit soudainement.

- Ce serait pas l'heure de dîner?

- Si. Mais en Angleterre, nous avons un créneau de deux heures pour commencer à manger. Pas vous?

- Normalement on aussi des créneaux, mais là je crois que notre directrice voulait faire une annonce.

- O.K. Met ta main sur mon bras.

Lucy s'exécuta, et Harry transplana juste devant la porte de la grande salle française. Ils y entrèrent juste à temps, le repas allait commencé et la directrice de Beaubâtons s'apprêtait à se lever pour faire son annonce. Quant Harry passa la porte, tout le monde le fixa avec des yeux exorbités. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude...Il alla s'assoire avec Lucy à côté des Sylphides qui firent connaissance avec la jeune "anglo-française".

La directrice prit la parole :

- Je voulais juste vous annoncer quelques bonnes nouvelles : Comme vous venez de le voir, Harry Roy n'est pas mort. Il a été enterré vivant à cause d'une regrettable erreur, mais s'en est heureusement sorti. Deuxième bonne nouvelle : le bal, dont les costumes sont choisis au hasard je vous le rappelle, à lieu dans trois jours. Messieurs, ne tardez donc plus à inviter vos cavalières. Demain nous irions visiter le Chemin de Lumière, l'équivalent de votre Chemin de Traverse, et après-demain la grande partie de Quidditch inter-école à lieu. Voilà, bonne appétit!

La directrice se rassis sous une véritable ovation. Le bal enthousiasmait les filles, le match de Quidditch les garçons.

- Je dois y aller avec qui? Demanda Lily en gémissant presque.

- Potter, répondirent ses amis en chœur.

- Aha aha aha. A part _ça_?

- Un français? Suggéra Cassandra.

- Pas bête.

Lily scruta la salle pour voir si quelqu'un lui attirait l'œil. Elle vit un jeune brun aux yeux gris regarder dans sa direction. Il était beau. Parfait.

- Lui là-bas, il est bien?

Harry décida d'abuser un peu de ses pouvoirs. Il entra discrètement dans la tête du garçon indiqué. Il grimaça.

- Un autre Lily. Celui ne s'intéresse qu'à ton corps.

La rousse fusilla du regard le brun aux yeux gris qui détourna la tête, gêné.

- Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Amy.

- Leglimencie, lui répondit Harry.

Il avait décider de ne plus trop mentir sur ses pouvoirs.

Sa mère avait repéré un autre. Brun au yeux bleus cette fois. Pas mal. Voir carrément mignon. Harry approuva. Celui là accepterait et saurait se montrer charmant et courtois. Lily se leva donc, décidé. Elle avança d'un pas gracieux vers sa "cible". Celle ci la dévorait des yeux. C'est alors que Potter vint gâcher le champ de vision de Lily. Elle soupira, se préparant mentalement à refuser poliment et calmement.

- Tu veux aller au bal avec moi, Lily-jolie? Dit James, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

- Pour la centième fois, arrête avec ce surnom débile, et ensuite, non, je ne veux pas aller au bal avec toi.

Elle le repoussa avec force et il repartit, un air malheureux sur le visage. Elle reprit sa marche vers le brun aux yeux bleus. Elle s'assit à côté de lui avec élégance.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et, timidement, d'une voix mal assuré :

- Tu t'appelle comment?

- Lily. _Et toi? _L'interrogea Lily, en français.

- Arthur. Tu veux venir au bal avec moi? Demanda t'il dans un anglais hésitant.

- _Oui_, répondit Lily, toujours en français.

Il sourit, elle sourit.

- _A bientôt, _dit la jolie rousse, satisfaite, en adressant un doux sourire à son cavalier.

Et elle repartit vers ses amis. Elle capta un regard noir de James envers Arthur. Elle fit un détour à sa table et se dressa devant lui, menaçante :

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon cavalier, je te jure que tu le regretteras Potter. Une seule blague et ce sera la guerre entre nous.

- Tu peux la perdre, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Non. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que j'ai un atout déterminant dans ma manche. J'ai Harry avec moi, dit-elle très satisfaite.

Et elle partit. Les Maraudeurs ne répondirent pas. Que pouvaient t'ils dire? C'était vrai. Avec Harry Roy dans son camp, Lily s'assurait la victoire. Car il était bien plus puissant que les autres. S'il se lançait dans la "bataille", c'était perdu d'avance pour eux. Et ils n'étaient pas suicidaires. James se résigna donc à fusiller de loin Arthur.

- Vous croyez que je peux demander à Amy, pour le bal? Dit soudainement Sirius.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, lui répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit sagement Peter.

Sirius se leva donc, et se dirigea vers la table des Sylphides.

- Amy, tu veux venir au bal avec moi?

Celle ci le regarda, stupéfaite, mais répondit aussitôt :

- Laisse-moi un jour pour réfléchir.

Sirius fit la moue, mais il accepta. Il n'avait pas véritablement le choix d'ailleurs...

- D'accord. A demain.

Et il rejoignit les autres Maraudeurs.

- Je cauchemarde ou le grand séducteur Sirius Black vient réellement de demander à Amy d'aller au bal avec lui? Dit Ketty en écarquillant les yeux avec exagération.

- Tu cauchemarde bel et bien, répondit Cassandra.

- Ouf. Un moment j'ai cru que c'était la réalité.

- C'est la réalité. Tu cauchemarde dans la réalité.

Ketty la regarda avec un faux désespoir :

- Alors...c'est vrai???

- Oui.

- Mon Dieu!

- Je te le fait pas dire, dit Amy qui revenait de sa stupéfaction.

- Tu nous cache rien avec lui? S'enquit Lily, soupçonneuse.

- Je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui depuis ma cinquième année, répondit sereinement Amy.

Elle était toujours très honnête, et cette fois-là n'échappa pas à la règle.

- Tu ne nous l'avait pas dit, remarqua Cassandra.

- Vous étiez bien trop occupé à lui crier dessus ainsi que sur Potter.

- Et toi Harry t'en pense quoi?

Le jeune homme qui parlait avec Lucy releva la tête :

- Pardon?

- Amy est amoureuse de Sirius Black et il vient de l'inviter au bal, l'informa Lily.

- Bah...C'est plutôt bien, non? Un conseil, Amy : Black n'est pas du genre à s'attacher et il aime les défis. Si tu ne glousse pas, si tu ne rougis pas, si tu lui envoie des piques acerbes, ça va l'agaçer mais il va s'intéresser à toi. Il va falloir que tu résiste le plus longtemps possible en essayant de le faire tomber amoureux. Bonne chance.

Et Harry se retourna pour continuer de discuter avec Lucy.

- Merci Harry, dit Amy, enregistrant le conseil.

- Je savais pas que Harry était psychologue, fit Lily, ironique. Une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité!

Harry se retourna de nouveau, piqué au vif.

- Eh bien, je peux "t'analyser" aussi si tu veux Lily.

- J'attends de voir ça.

- Très bien. Tu es totalement raide dingue de James Potter, mais tu essayes de te le cacher en te répétant sans cesse que ce n'est qu'un "idiot immature". Tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il t'aime à la folie, tu fais semblant de ne pas t'apercevoir qu'il donnerait tout pour toi. Pourquoi te caches-tu Lily? Parce que tu as peur d'être abandonné. Ta sœur avec qui tu t'entendais si bien t'a rejeté lorsqu'elle à su que tu étais une sorcière, tu as peur que l'on fasse pareille pour un autre motif. Mais je peux t'assurer, Lily, que James Potter ne te rejetteras jamais. Ne t'abandonneras jamais. Rien ne pourrait éteindre l'amour qu'il te porte, sauf toi-même. Cette flamme, tu souffles dessus chaque jour avec tes refus et tes claques. En t'obstinant à te voiler la face, non seulement tu vas le perdre pour toujours, mais tu es aussi en train de fuir, Lily. Tu es dans la maison des Lions, fait leurs honneur! Affronte ta peur! Regarde, Amy et Cassandra sont avec toi depuis ta première année, et elles ne t'ont pas abandonnés. Arrête d'avoir peur, Lily. Arrête de fuir. Personne ne va t'abandonner, répéta Harry.

- ...Comment sais-tu pour ma sœur? Dit la rousse d'une voix blanche.

- Tu me l'a dit, une fois, mentit Harry.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as une mauvaise mémoire. Et puis le problème n'est pas celui là, mais celui que tu fuis sans cesse pour ne pas t'avouer que tu es amoureuse de James Potter.

- C'est...vrai.

Cette simple phrase sembla faire un bien fou à Lily. C'était le déclic. Oui, elle était folle amoureuse de James Potter. Oui, oui et oui!

- Tu es certain qu'il ne va jamais m'abandonner? Demanda t'elle d'une petite voix.

- Jamais, dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Lily se leva, et alla voir Arthur.

- _Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas aller au bal avec toi, je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose. Je suis amoureuse! _Lui dit-elle d'en un français correct.

Il la regarda, déçu, très déçu.

- _Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère qu'il te rendra heureuse._ Dit-il, en français également. Et il partit d'un pas un peu lourd.

* * *

Lily le regarda, se sentant un peu coupable. Mais cette culpabilité s'envola lorsqu'elle vit James. Elle courut vers lui, lui sauta au cou et s'écria, joyeuse :

- Oui, je vais au bal avec toi, James.

Celui ci la regarda d'un air ahuri. Puis il se retourna vers ses amis et leur adressa un regard chargé de reproches :

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait?

- On n'y est pour rien, je te jure! Répondit Sirius en levant les mains.

- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi elle est comme ça? Elle me rejette en disant non pour venir au bal, elle se trouve un cavalier, et là elle arrive et saute dans mes bras? Je persiste à croire qu'on lui a fait boire un truc.

- En attendant, je suis là, moi. Et je n'ai rien bu du tout. Je viens juste de faire face et d'arrêter de fuir. Je suis raide dingue de toi depuis déjà deux ans, James Potter.

- Lily...lâcha James.

- Oui?

- Tu es sûr que tu ne t'ai pas drogué?

La rousse grogna.

- Non mais c'est la meilleure! J'avoue mes sentiments, et on me demande si je ne me suis pas drogué! Je rêve! Bon bah, t'as loupé le coche, Potter! Salut!

Et elle s'en alla en marmonnant furieusement. James entendit vaguement : ....droguer...et puis quoi encore?...

Harry surgit alors.

- Elle n'a pas un peu abusé sur le whisky, Lily? Lui demanda James, un peu dubitatif.

- Non. Elle s'est véritablement rendue compte qu'elle t'aimait. Et elle est venue te le dire. Après avoir renvoyé son cavalier bien sûr.

- Donc...elle était sincère? Et en possession de son cerveau, de sa conscience, et de son esprit?

- Oui. Mais je crois que tu l'a un peu énervé. Je la comprends, elle se jette dans tes bras en te disant qu'elle t'aime, et toi tu lui demande si elle ne s'est pas drogué!

- Je...Elle m'aime vraiment? Redemanda James qui commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en disant ça à Lily.

- Oui. A la folie. Elle doit être juste dans le couloir maintenant. Si tu la rattrape et que tu te montre convaincant, elle te pardonnera peut-être. T'as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher, si tu veux qu'elle n'ai pas trop le temps de ressasser sa rancœur. Elle pourrait bien changer d'avis...

James, cette fois totalement paniqué à l'idée de perdre Lily, couru comme un fou. Il la rejoignit dans les couloirs.

- Lily! Attends!

- Désolé, je suis drogué, fit-elle sans même le regarder.

Alors James fit ce qu'il pensait être le mieux. Il l'attrapa et la força à se retourner.

- Eh! Fais attention! Si tu veux de la drogue, demande à quelqu'un d'autre! Et...

James s'avança, et l'embrassa, la faisant ravaler sa réplique acerbe.

- Désolé. Je n'y ai pas cru tout de suite, c'était trop beau...Comprends-moi, tu me donnes des claques et tu donnes l'impression de me détester, puis là tu saute dans mes bras en me disant que tu m'aimes. Il y avait de quoi croire que t'avais absorbé quelque chose...s'excusa James.

- Hum...C'est vrai. J'aurais peut-être dû être un peu moins directe…Enfin, tu sais te faire pardonner. A mon tour maintenant.

Et Lily captura les lèvres de James avec passion.

- Si c'est un rêve, je veux en profiter en maximum, soupira James, en plein état de félicité totale.

Lily rit.

- Ce sera ton plus beau rêve, et il ne se finira jamais, dit-elle alors qu'il déposait un baiser brûlant sur ses lèves.

- J'ai appris que tu avais virer ton cavalier. Tu veux aller au bal avec moi? Dit-il dans un souffle.

- Non.

James se recula, surpris. Son visage s'assombrit.

- J'avais raison. Trop beau pour être vrai.

- Mais je plaisante! Aucun sens de l'humour vraiment. Bien sûr que j'y vais avec toi, idiot!

James la regarda, incertain.

- Je dois te rendre stupide, soupira Lily.

Elle passa les mains autour du cou de James, et l'embrassa de nouveau.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à :

**666Naku** : Je dois avouer que le James/Lily est assez soudain, mais l'histoire n'est pas trop basé sur ce couple, et je n'avais pas l'intention de les faire se tourner autour pendant trois plombs. Ensuite, si j'ai du temps, je pourrais peut-être imaginer une séparation, puis une remise en couple…je sais pas trop.

**Time Tell Will** : La résurrection est également un de mes passages favoris, et je me suis bien amusée lorsque je l'ai écrit. Pour l'histoire de Vampire, j'ai bien pris en compte ton avis, mais je crains que malheureusement une majorité préfère qu'ils restent Vampire.

**Alexander Dark** : Je n'avais pas pensé non plus à joué sur la prophétie, au début. Mais comme vous imaginiez tous qu'il allait s'en sortir grâce à sa condition de Vampire, j'ai préféré imaginer autre chose de plus…surprenant. Sinon, ton avis est pris en compte !

**klaude : **J'avoue avoir fait rapidement le couple James/Lily, mais l'histoire n'est pas basé sur ça, et, franchement, je n'avais pas trop d'idées…Lucie commence effectivement à changer, et c'est grâce à…à…Harry !! Qu'il est génial celui là…D'ailleurs, un peu trop. Je vais exploiter ses défauts dans ce chapitre…et Iris ne s'en tirera pas indemne.

**Malicia-evil : **Visiblement, vous êtes peu à aimer le rose…ça tombe bien, moi non plus !

**Fireblade71 : **Harry va évidemment aller au bal, surtout avec ce qui se prépare…

**Fafa : **Ton avis est pris en compte, mais je crois que la majorité à voté pour qu'ils restent Vampires, désolé.

**Thana Mortis : **Cette suite s'est fait un peu attendre, mais la voilà ! Tu seras contente à propos des Vampires, je pense…

**Rosa Délta** : Que vos désirs soit des ordres…

**Hinata** : Ils ont été effectivement surpris…Et ça m'éclate aussi d'imaginer leur tête !

**Ludwig Milanov : **Une de tes préférés ? Oulà, tu me met la pression…Va falloir que mes chapitres soient tous sympa…hum…Dur…mais possible ! Je ferais de mon mieux !

**Yudith : **Ma fic n'est pas tragique, alors je me suis dit qu'une ou deux petites blagues ne ferait pas de mal…apparement, j'ai eu raison !

**Neverland25 : ** Ce que j'ai écris à propos de la mort n'est pas ma réelle vision de cet événement. Mais bon, si ça devait être comme ça, je ne dirais pas non ! Pour le passage James/Lily, je n'ai pas trop fait d'efforts. Je m'en fiche un peu qu'ils soient en couple ou non (dans cette fic du moins), c'était juste pour suivre un peu la véritable histoire, et puis, si ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mon cher Harry ne serait pas né ! (horreur…)

**Ep : **Ne t'impatiente pas, le Harry/Voldemort arrive très bientôt…

**Angi : **Bah, on dit bien que l'amour rend aveugle. Moi je dis que parfois, il rend stupide ! Et puis James à dû trouver ça un peu soudain. On peut l'excuser pour ce moment d'égarement…

**Di castillo de mortes : **La suite arrive…un peu en retard ! J'ose espérer qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres…même si ce chapitre sert plutôt à introduire l'action.

**Loki93 : **avis retenu…et j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qu'ils resteront Vampires !

**An author alone in the dark : **Si mon histoire vous fait rire, je suis comblée!

**Sahada : **Harry devrait devenir marieur plus tard. Ou devin, au choix. Enfin, il me servait de solution rapide et pratique pour expédier James et Lily dans le plus grand paradis de la guimauve !

**Firewings : ** Ils vont tellement bien ensemble…Et puis, un peu d'amour (et de mièvrerie) dans ce monde de brutes (et de mage noir psychopathe) ne fait pas de mal !

**Idriss : **Je suis désolé, mais ils resteront Vampire (majorité gagnante). Si cela peut te rassurer, j'essayerais de ne pas trop exploiter ce côté ci.

**Gabyiel : **J'essaye d'exploiter un peu tous les côtes possibles : action, humour, joie…Je crois que la tragédie n'est pas encore intervenu, mais elle viendra en son temps.

**Mimy : **2 ou 3 fois ? Quel courage !

**mimy : **Lily a toujours été d'un caractère fougueux. James n'y aura pas échappé !

* * *

Alors, j'annonce le résultat du vote : Harry et Lily resteront Vampires! Je suis désolé pour ceux qui avaient voté contre, et j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire mon histoire. De toute façon, ma fic n'est pas trop basé sur ça, donc il n'y aura aucun chapitre consacré entièrement à leurcondition de Vampire

Sinon, je suis consciente que ce chapitre viens assez tard, mais j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, faute de temps et d'inspiration. Nous sommes bientôt en vacances, et je vous rappelle que je ne peux pas écrire ou alors très peu pendant ces périodes. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Azuli**

* * *

Tous les élèves de sixième année de Poudelard ne parlait que du nouveau couple que formait James et Lily. En effet, à peine s'étaient-ils mis ensemble que la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traîné de poudre. Les françaises en parlaient également, déçues, car James représentait pour elles un cavalier de premier choix. Qui n'était plus libre. La nouvelle avait ravit Harry, qui voyait enfin ses parents se sourirent et s'embrasser, au lieu de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Mais pour l'instant, le jeune homme avait d'autres soucis en tête. Notamment sa condition de Vampire ; celle de Lily également. Il s'apprêtait à l'annoncer à Dumbledore, mais, malgré la confiance qu'il avait affiché lorsqu'il avait assuré à sa mère que le directeur les accepteraient comme ils étaient, le doute l'avait submergé. Dumbledore avait accepté Remus dans son école, mais la lycanthropie était différente du vampirisme. Les Loups-garous n'étaient pas un véritable danger si on les tenaient éloignés lors de la pleine lune, et qu'ils étaient suffisamment habitué à leur condition pour retenir leur instinct bestial en présence d'humains. Les Vampires, eux, vivaient leur condition à plein temps. Il leur faut une grande force mentale pour contenir leur...besoins primaires lorsqu'ils étaient en compagnie d'humain. S'ils ne mangeait pas à leur faim ne serais-ce qu'une semaine, la simple vue d'une perle de sang pouvait leurs faire perdre tout contrôle. Et ils tuaient, aveuglé par leur soif de sang. Harry savait qu'il pourrait se retenir, mais Lily? Même si la jeune fille était dotée d'une forte volonté, elle n'avait sans doute pas la maîtrise de soi qu'exigeait le vampirisme pour ne pas tuer une personne...accidentellement. Si la rousse était renvoyée ou emprisonnée pour avoir tuer quelqu'un parce qu'elle n'avait pas su se contrôler, le futur changerait. Peut-être même que Harry ne naîtrait pas, ce qui impliquerait que Voldemort ne disparaîtrait pas pendant treize années, ce qui signifiait des morts, des morts, et encore des morts. La réaction en chaîne qui serait provoqué si Lily tuait une personne serait catastrophique. Il ne fallait absolument pas que cela arrive. Et il y n'y avait qu'une solution : Harry devait apprendre à Lily à se maîtriser. Mais comment faire, alors qu'il ne connaissait que la théorie de sa condition de Vampire?

Harry dut chercher pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant de trouver enfin Dumbledore, qui admirait d'un air pensif une plante étendue et orné de jolies fleurs.

- Tu ne trouve pas cette plante belle, Harry? Demanda le directeur sans même se retourner.

- Euh, si, répondit l'interpellé, stupéfait.

- Elle à l'air si fragile...En vérité, c'est une des plantes les plus dangereuses qui existent. On l'appelle la _Floris absumere, _ou la fleur de destruction. Si tu la touche, elle libère un liquide mortel, qui, en quelques secondes, te réduira à l'état de poussière.

- J'aurais appris une chose aujourd'hui, dit-il sans comprendre où le directeur voulait en venir.

- Je ne te dit pas ça pour ta culture général, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. Mais, ne fais-tu donc pas le parallèle?

- ...Pas vraiment.

- Regarde-toi. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, un adolescent. Mais, de même que la fleur de destruction, ton air inoffensif recèle une grande dangerosité.

Harry transperça son interlocuteur du regard.

- Tu viens bien pour me parler de...ton problème de canines, je me trompe? Dit négligemment Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée.

- C'est effectivement pour ça, se reprit-il. Mais comment l'avez-vous su?

- J'étais certain qu'une telle explosion ne pouvait venir uniquement de toi. J'ai cherché, et j'ai trouvé. Tu connais _l'Histoire de Poudelard_? Eh bien, il existe _l'Histoire de Beauxbâtons. _Il y est indiqué qu'il existe une salle secrète, où est caché le Diamant du Roi Vampire. Je suppose que tu l'a pris par curiosité, et que soit cela à provoqué l'explosion tout en te transformant en Vampire, soit tu as essayé de le détruire et cela à produit une réaction très vive.

- Ah, je suis rassuré. Vous ne savez pas tout. Je désespérais de vous surprendre. En fait, c'est Lily qui à touché au Diamant. Je suis arrivé après, je l'ai emmené autre part et je suis revenu pour détruire l'artefact que j'estimais dangereux. Et il m'a explosé au nez. Quant au fait que moi aussi je sois également un Vampire, c'est parce que je suis le fils de Lily. Et que le gène Vampire m'a été transmit.

- J'y étais presque. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, miss Evans est une Vampire elle aussi?

- C'est ça. Vous...pouvez nous garder dans l'école?

- Il faudrait prendre des mesures drastiques pour qu'il n'arrive rien à personne. Et que vous sachiez parfaitement vous contrôler.

- J'en suis capable, et je l'apprendrais à ma mère, assura Harry.

- Quant au problème de sang...Je peux m'arranger pour qu'une potion de Sang vous soit remise chaque semaine.

- Ce serait parfait.

- Un Loup-garou, et maintenant deux Vampires. Poudelard se diversifie...constata Dumbledore.

Harry sourit, et s'en alla non sans avoir remercier le directeur avec effusion.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Il rejoignit Lily, excité. Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, seule.

- Dumbledore accepte de te garder! Annonça t'il joyeusement.

- C'est vrai? S'exclama la jeune fille. Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis soulagé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été expulsé.

- Il n'y a plus à se poser la question. Par contre, il va falloir que je t'apprenne à te contrôler.

- Pour que je ne tue personne accidentellement, je suppose, fit-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- C'est ça. On fera ça demain soir. Au fait, tu l'a dit à James?

- Non, pas encore, avoua la jolie rousse, penaude. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette...

- Il ne le fera pas, j'en suis certain, dit Harry, confiant.

- Je lui dirais, promit alors Lily, malgré son angoisse toujours vive.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Les élèves anglais étaient rassemblés dans le parc de Beauxbâtons, près des hautes grilles d'argent. Les adolescents étaient excités et impatients ; ils allaient visiter le célèbre Chemin de Lumière, l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse mais en France. James jouait machinalement avec un petit vif d'or, ensorcelé pour ne pas s'éloigner à plus de cinq mètre de son possesseur, sauf quant on "l'éteignait" par un "finite incantatum". Lily était à ses côtés, discutant énergiquement avec Ketty, tentant de prouver à la jolie brune que la France était un pays merveilleux, plein de charmes et d'intérêt. Ketty l'écoutait, l'approuvait, mais ne cachait pas sa préférence pour l'Angleterre, son pays natal. Harry était légèrement éloigné, il regardait pensivement Zalen qui broutait paisiblement à quelques mètres. Cassandra s'approcha de lui.

- C'est l'Atalan avec lequel tu es lié? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

- Vous vous entendez bien?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre. Il est très mystérieux, et, d'une certaine façon, je le suis également.

- Tout le monde cache des secrets.

- Plus ou moins terribles...

- Les tiens le sont, n'est-ce pas? Dit doucement Cassandra.

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

L'adolescente transperça Harry de son regard d'acier.

- Qui es-tu? Finit-elle par dire.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un que je n'aime pas être, sans doute.

Les grilles de Beauxbâtons s'ouvrirent, et les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Seuls restaient Harry et Cassandra. La jeune fille avait plongé ses yeux gris dans les yeux bleus de jeune homme. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression que les iris de Harry n'étaient pas de la couleur de la mer, mais vertes. Vertes émeraudes. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le silence qui avait entouré les deux adolescents, tel une bulle, fut soudainement rompu.

- Vous venez, vous deux? Dit une voix grave, appartenant à un professeur qui les accompagnaient pendant leur sortie.

Ils reprirent contact avec la réalité. Troublés. Les derniers vestiges du moment intense qu'ils avaient vécus s'évanouirent, éphémères.

- On dit que quand on veux, on peux, dit soudainement Cassandra. Je veux te comprendre. Mais vais-je le pouvoir?

Harry ne répondit pas. Les deux sorciers rejoignirent les autres, silencieux et pensifs.

* * *

Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent à leur destination, ce fut un concert de cris d'émerveillement. Le Chemin de Lumière portait bien son nom. Les roses qui bordaient les chemins, les étoiles qui flottaient au niveau des yeux, les petits papillons, l'herbe et les pierres qui dallaient l'allée, les murs...Tout, tout, et absolument tout diffusait de la lumière, plus ou moins vivace. C'était magnifique. Des boutiques illuminées par des guirlandes de fleurs s'étalaient le long du Chemin ; elles regorgeaient de choses diverses et variées, étranges et attirantes.

- Vous devez être de retour ici à sept heures, annoncèrent les professeurs. Ne soyez pas en retard. Bonne visite!

Les adolescents se dispersèrent par petit groupe. Les Sylphides et Harry partirent ensemble. Ketty tomba en admiration devant une bague en argent, finement ouvragée, orné d'une splendide améthyste. La jeune fille regarda le prix, et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Quinze Gallions! Pour une telle merveille, c'était raisonnable. La jeune fille, suspicieuse et méfiante, vérifia par un sort discret que ce n'était pas une contrefaçon. Ce n'en était pas une. Elle l'acheta sans plus d'hésitation. Ses amies admirèrent son achat, presque envieuses. Harry restait derrières elles, souriant tranquillement. Mais sous sa façade de sérénité, son esprit était en ébullition et tous ses sens en alerte. Voldemort pouvait attaquer à tout moment, et il voulait être prêt. Les Sylphides entrèrent alors dans une boutique de vêtements. Les robes exposées étaient toutes plus belles les une que les autres, et les jeunes filles rayonnaient de plaisir. Elles s'empressèrent de les toucher, de les admirer, et de les essayer. Harry soupira.

- Excusez-moi, je vais aller acheter les cadeaux de Noël, annonça t'il.

Ses amies acquiescèrent distraitement, et il quitta l'atmosphère feutrée et étouffante de la boutique. Si il revenait dans deux heures et qu'elles n'étaient pas encore en train d'essayer les robes, il serait surpris. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et pur, et il commença à chercher ses cadeaux. Dumbledore lui avait fourni tout l'argent qu'il désirait ; Harry devrait bien évidemment rembourser lorsqu'il serait de retour dans son époque. Il entra tout d'abord dans une boutique de musique. Il tomba en arrêt devant une splendide flûte, admirablement bien travaillée. Elle était faite de bois d'ébène et de cristal. Il savait que Ketty adorait la musique et en jouait talentueusement. Ce serait parfait pour elle. Il l'acheta et quitta le magasin pour en entrer dans un autre, une librairie. Il chercha longuement avant de trouver le livre idéal pour Lily : "_Comment changer un arrogant?"_. Elle allait pouvoir le tester sur James si jamais il prenait l'envie à celui ci de se comporter de nouveau comme un prétentieux. Il lui prit également, avec un sourire, "_Farces et contre farces"_. Avec ça, elle pourrait contrer les blagues des Maraudeurs, si ils allaient trop loin. Il paya et sortit, satisfait. Le cadeau d'Amy, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir? Hum...Elle aimait rire. Un nez de clown? Une idée jaillit soudain dans l'esprit de Harry. Un pistolet à eau! Bon, le truc, c'était que ça n'existait pas chez les sorciers. Il allait falloir qu'il s'éclipse côté Moldu. Sans que personne ne l'apprenne. Discrètement, très discrètement, il transplana. Au Chemin de Traverse. Il fallait en effet qu'il change son argent. Ceci fait, il transplana de nouveau, cette fois dans le Londre Moldu.

Une heure ! Il mit une heure pour trouver une boutique de jouets pour enfants, et pour acheter un pistolet à eau. Il se dépêcha de revenir au Chemin de Lumière, en priant avec ferveur pour que personne n'ai remarqué son absence. Le dieu de Harry devait être de bonne humeur ce jour-là, car personne ne lui sauta dessus en lui demandant où il était passé. Harry put de nouveau respirer normalement. Et maintenant, le plus dur pour la fin, le cadeau de Cassandra. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui offrir? Un quart d'heure plus tard, il réfléchissait toujours. Et il trouva, dans un éclair de génie. Il acheta ce qui accompagnerait le cadeau qui n'en était pas un, et il rejoignit ses amies. Deviner où? A la boutique de vêtements, évidemment. Cassandra, Amy et Ketty avaient trouvés leur robe, mais Lily hésitait toujours.

- Il reste combien de temps? Demanda Ketty lorsqu'il entra.

- Une demi-heure.

La jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- J'aime bien faire les boutiques, d'habitude, lui confia t'elle. Mais je te jure que Lily peut dégoûter la plus accro. Si il n'y avait pas cette limite d'heure, on resterait là une semaine.

- Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités, dit sombrement Amy. On restera là une mois!

Harry esquissa un sourire, puis demanda, intrigué :

- Mais, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous acheter des robes. Le bal de Beauxbâtons est masqué, et ils nous fournissent les costumes.

- On sait, mais il y aura le bal de fin d'année.

- On est en Décembre. La fin d'année, c'est en juin, remarqua le jeune homme.

- Oui, mais cette boutique est superbe, et on ne retournera jamais en France.

- Mouais, fit Harry, dubitatif.

Lui, en tout cas, n'aurait pas l'idée de se préparer pour un bal six mois à l'avance. Mais enfin, elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient...

Lily sortit soudainement dans une robe de gaze légèrement rosée, qui lui allait parfaitement.

- Elle n'est pas très bien celle-là, soupira t'elle. Vous en pensez quoi?

C'est alors qu'elle vit Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devais pas acheter tes cadeaux?

- Si. Mais j'ai fini. Je te dérange?

- Oui! Tu ne dois pas voir ma robe avant que je ne la porte! S'écria la fougueuse rousse.

- Bah, pourquoi? L'interrogea Harry.

Elle le regarda comme si il était particulièrement stupide.

- Parce que ça ne te fera pas le même effet, et tu ne t'extasieras pas de la même manière, articula t'elle d'une voix lente comme si elle s'adressait à un simple d'esprit.

- C'est pas si grave, je ne serais pas ton cavalier, ce sera James.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas mon cavalier que tu ne dois pas admirer ma merveilleuse beauté, dit-elle d'un ton faussement pompeux avant de le chasser sans plus d'explications.

Harry sortit sous les regards envieux de Ketty et de Amy et celui amusé de Cassandra. Il haussa les épaules. Il y a des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre...

Ses amies finirent par le rejoindre avec quelques minutes de retard, essoufflées. Les professeurs accompagnateurs leur lancèrent un regard de reproche avant d'envoyer le signal du départ. Les adolescents arrivèrent à Beauxbâtons, affamés. Après s'être rassasié, ils montèrent se coucher. Harry subit une nouvelle séance avec Kah-Lam où il tenta d'apprendre à maîtriser parfaitement sa condition de Vampire. Ce ne fut pas un succès complet.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, aux aurores, envahi d'une angoisse inexplicable. Quelque chose allait arriver bientôt. Quelque chose de maléfique. Quelque chose de terrifiant. Quelque chose de meurtrier. En clair, Voldemort allait attaquer prochainement. En France, à Beauxbâtons, le jeune homme en était certain. Ce qui restait à déterminer, c'était la date. Serais-ce aujourd'hui, lors du match de Quidditch? Ou demain, lors du bal? Comment savoir? Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la passé, aucune vision n'était venue troubler son sommeil. Et pourtant, Voldemort était loin d'être passif, il était même très actif. Le lien serait-il inexistant à cet époque? Il n'en savait rien. Ce dont il était sûr par contre, c'était qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare à accueillir son mage noir favori avec tous les honneurs...Un peu d'entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il était à peine six heures du matin, et tout le monde dormait. Il sortit donc discrètement dans le parc, où il rejoignit Zalen.

- Salut! Le salua t'il.

- _Bonjour_, dit doucement l'Atalan, usant du lien télépathique qui les unissaient pour communiquer.

- J'ai besoin de m'entraîner, car Voldemort va venir nous faire une petite visite très bientôt. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un coin tranquille et deux trois sorts utiles?

- _Si_, _suis-moi._

Et Zalen s'envola.

- Je fais comment pour te suivre, moi? Lui cria Harry.

L'Atalan resta sourd à ses protestations. En grommelant et en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait, Harry se transforma en dragon. Il rejoignit Zalen, qui paraissait singulièrement plus petit à côté de l'immense reptile. Ils volèrent pendant quelques minutes, parcourant des dizaines de kilomètres en ce peu de temps. Ils se posèrent enfin au centre d'une grande forêt extrêmement dense. Harry se retransforma en soupirant de soulagement. Il s'assit pour reprendre son souffle. En effet, si la transformation en panthère lui semblait quasiment naturelle et d'une facilité déconcertante, la transformation en dragon était fastidieuse et épuisante.

- _Tu sais quel est ton problème? _Dit soudainement Zalen.

- Je ne suis pas assez endurant?

- _Oh non, ça tu l'es. Et c'est grâce à ta condition de Vampire. Ton problème, c'est que tu ne t'entraîne pas assez._

- Je suis venu ici pour ça, protesta Harry.

- _Non_, contra l'Atalan. _Tu es venu ici pour parfaire les sorts que tu ne maîtrise pas très bien._

- Cela ne s'appelle pas "s'entraîner"?

- _Si. Mais tu devrais aussi revoir les sorts que tu maîtrise parfaitement. Car tu risque de "perdre la main", et de les lancer avec plus de difficultés que si tu les utilisais chaque jour. Quand tu as appris un sort et que tu le contrôle très bien, tu ne dois pas oublier ce sort et le ressortir quelques mois plus tard. Tu dois continuer à le lancer, ne serais-ce qu'une fois par semaine. Sinon il va perdre de son intensité et de sa puissance. Tu comprends?_

- Je crois, dit Harry d'un ton incertain.

- _Alors tu vas revoir tous les sorts que tu connais, et exécution!_

L'adolescent sursauta. La voix habituellement tranquille de Zalen avait claqué comme un fouet dans sa tête. Presque apeuré, il se mit au travail sans plus discuter.

L'Atalan se révéla être un professeur excellent, mais extrêmement sévère et dur. Harry fut poussé au bout de ses limites physiques et mental pendant l'entraînement qui dura pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. A la fin, Zalen dit d'un ton indifférent:

- _C'est bien. Tu peux aller te reposer maintenant._

Harry lui jeta une regard morne, vide de toute énergie.

- _Hum...Tu devrais prendre une potion revigorante. On dirait un mort-vivant. _

Le jeune homme se releva à grande peine, n'arrivant quasiment pas à tenir debout. Il avança d'un pas, vacilla, et s'écroula comme une masse sur le sol dur et inconfortable. Il s'endormit sans autre forme de procès, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-inquiet de Zalen. Celui soupira, puis appela Lys, la licorne de cristal de Harry. Celle ci apparut dans un nuage trouble.

- Oui? Dit-elle d'une voix énergique.

- _Peux-tu t'occuper de revigorer Harry? _Lui demanda Zalen.

Lys soupira en apercevant son jeune maître, puis utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lui redonner de l'énergie. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme se réveilla en pleine forme, éclatant de santé et de force. Il remercia chaudement Lys et se dépêcher de rentrer pour satisfaire sa faim dévorante. Après avoir englouti une bonne tonne de pommes de terre et une part consistante de tarte à la fraise, il s'en alla d'un pas tranquille vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il était en effet déjà trois heures passées, et le match n'allait pas tarder à commencé. Etant donné qu'un des poursuiveurs était en cinquième année et qu'un des batteurs était en septième année et qu'ils n'étaient donc pas présent, James avait dû prendre des joueurs dans d'autres maisons. Jane Elvin, l'attrapeuse qui s'était blessée au dernier match n'était toujours pas guérie et celui qui avait été choisi pour la remplacer, le Poussouffle Thomas Travin, était un peureux reconnu. Mais malgré tout il se débrouillait bien sur un balais.

* * *

Alors que Harry s'approchait des vestiaires de l'équipe de Poudelard, il vit Travin en sortir en courant, suivi par un James furieux.

- Je suis désolé! J'ai trop peur! Cria Thomas avant de s'enfuir.

Harry s'approcha, intrigué.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda t'il à James.

- Il se passe que monsieur Travin à le trac et qu'il refuse de jouer! Rugit son son père. On va devoir abandonner, on ne peut pas livrer un match sans attrapeur.

- Je peux jouer, moi, proposa Harry. J'étais attrapeur dans mon ancienne école, et j'étais plutôt bon.

- N'importe qui fera l'affaire, du moment que tu sais tenir sur un balais...

- Pas de problèmes, sourit l'adolescent.

- Bon, alors dépêche toi d'enfiler une tenue, nous commençons dans cinq minutes.

Harry s'exécuta, ravi de la tournure que prenait les évènements. En plus de jouer avec son père, il serait aux premières loges pour voir et réagir si il se passait quoi que ce soit...Il fut présenté rapidement aux membres de l'équipe, qui le regardèrent, dubitatifs. Il s'habilla et on lui donna une Comète 90, un bon balais pour cette époque. Le signal du départ fut donné, et l'équipe de Poudelard sortit à l'air libre, sous les hurlements enthousiastes des élèves anglais et de quelques françaises savant apprécier la beauté à sa juste valeur. Face à eux, six jeunes filles. Harry reconnut Iris de Valière, et il lui adressa un regard féroce. La jeune fille frémit et recula d'un pas, puis son arrogance reprit le contrôle. Les deux équipes s'envolèrent, et, au coup de sifflet, le match commença. Harry s'aperçu alors qu'Iris jouait au poste d'attrapeuse. Parfait. L'humiliation serait d'autant plus forte pour cette sale peste lorsqu'elle perdrait. Il se mit en quête du vif d'or.

- Et c'est Angélique Solane qui récupère le Souaffle, qu'elle passe aussitôt à sa coéquipière Flavie Champion avant d'éviter un cognard terrible envoyé par le batteur Sirius Black! Flavie passa à Diane Grange qui tir...Non! La poursuiveuse perd le Souaffle à cause d'un nouveau cognard envoyé lui aussi par Sirius Black! James Potter récupère la balle, le passe à Amy McKinnon, qui le lui repasse un peu plus loin, le capitaine de l'équipe fonce, s'apprête à tirer...Et marque!!! Dix à zéro en faveur de Poudelard!

Une ovation éclata de la part des anglais, couvrant les remarques de la commentatrice. Harry ne cessait de regarder autour de lui lorsqu'il aperçu un éclat doré. Il remarqua qu'Iris était bien plus près du vif d'or que lui. Mine de rien, il se rapprocha discrètement. Et lorsqu'il fondit, c'était trop tard. Iris se pencha sur son balais et fonça pour le rattraper. Harry tendit sa main vers la balle dorée, mais celle-ci s'échappa lestement. Il la poursuivit, mais Iris lui barra la route. En effectuant un tonneau maîtrisé, il l'évita. Mais le mal était fait, il avait perdu de vue le vif d'or.

- James Potter attrape le Souaffle...et le perd à cause d'un cognard envoyé par la batteuse Gabrielle Dentel. La balle est immédiatement repris par Angélique Solane, qui passe à Flavie Champion, qui fonçe vers les buts adverses...Elle tire et elle marque, égalisant ainsi le score à 10-10! Mais à peine le Souaffle remis en jeu, Amy McKinnon le récupère et le passe à son coéquipier Aaron Sword! Celui-ci tire et mar...Eh non! Un magnifique arrêt d'Elisa Blanche! Elle relance le Souaffle et c'est Diane Grange qui l'attrape! Elle passe à Angélique Solane, mais la balle est intercepté par un James Potter plus que décidé qui se dirige vers les buts, qui tire et qui...marque!!! 20-10 en faveur de Poudelard! Le Souaffle est...Mais attendez! L'attrapeur de Poudelard, Harry Roy, semble avoir repéré le vif d'or! Son adversaire, Iris de Valière, tente de dépasser! Ils sont coudes à coudes et ils foncent vers le sol !!! Aucune des deux ne remonte...Le sol est de plus en plus près! Cinq mètre, quatre mètres, trois mètres...Harry Roy redresse soudain son balais, et remonte en chandelle en frôlant la terre des pieds! Malheureusement Iris de Valière n'a pas réussi à se remonter à temps! Et mon dieu, elle s'est écrasé!!! Harry Roy semble avoir effectué une splendide feinte de Wronski qui à provoqué la chute de son adversaire! Était-ce voulu? Le but était t'il d'envoyer Iris de Valière à l'infirmerie? En tout cas, un temps de pause est sifflé, et les deux équipes redescendent à terre.

Harry cachait son sourire satisfait et arborait une mine faussement désolé. Il fit semblant de s'inquiéter pour Iris. Lorsque l'équipe de Poudelard se retrouva seule dans les vestiaires, il cessa de dissimuler sa joie. En voyant sa jubilation, James lui demanda d'une voix légèrement étranglé :

- Tu l'as fait exprès?

- Bien évidemment. Je déteste cette fille. J'ai fait semblant d'avoir vu le vif d'or, et elle est tombé dans le panneau. Comme elle possède un orgueil démesuré, elle n'a pas voulu remonter avant moi. Ce qu'elle n'a pas compris, c'est que je suis bien meilleure qu'elle sur un balais.

- C'est...pas fair-play du tout! Protesta son père. Si on l'apprenait, on risquerait d'être disqualifié ou je ne sais pas trop quoi!

- Moi, je m'en fiche. Du moment qu'elle souffre...

James le regarda étrangement.

- Je te croyais sympa, mais tu es cruel et hypocrite, cracha t'il.

- Pour certaines choses, peut-être. Mais, que pensais-tu? Que j'étais la perfection incarnée? J'en ai marre d'être ce qu'on attend de moi. Je ne suis pas le gentil garçon un peu naïf mais puissant qu'on voudrait que je sois. J'ai moi aussi mes facettes cachées. Que cela te plaise ou non. Iris de Valière m'a causé énormément de soucis. Et sous son apparence d'ange, se cache une véritable diablesse, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il y a deux personnes que je déteste : elle et Voldemort. Enfin, pour ce dernier, ça tient plus du domaine de la haine. De la haine pure et dure. Pour Iris...Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

- Cela ne t'excuse pas.

- Je ne cherche pas à m'excuser. J'ai volontairement envoyé cette peste à l'infirmerie, je l'affirme et le clame haut et fort.

- Tu me dégoûte, lâcha James.

- Je te dégoûte? C'est la meilleure! Tu as compté le nombre de fois où tes blagues sur Rogue aurait pu tourner au désastre? Et quant Sirius lui à dit d'aller voir la cabane hurlante une nuit de pleine lune? Si Rogue avait été tué, aurais-tu rejeté Sirius?

- C'est différent. Sirius regrette ce qu'il à fait. Et puis d'abord, comment tu sais ça?

- Je sais énormément de choses. Des choses dont tu n'a pas idée. Des choses terribles. Envoyer Iris à l'infirmerie n'était pas terrible. Je suis capable de faire bien pire.

- Comme? La tuer?

- Non, je n'irais pas jusque là, évidemment. La seule personne que je tuerais, c'est Voldemort. Enfin, j'espère. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- Ne rêve pas trop. Voldemot est bien trop puissant.

Sur ces paroles, James tourna les talons. Le match reprit. Poudelard menait 60 à 20 grâce notamment à trois splendides buts d'Amy lorsque Harry, en effectuant une figure extrêmement compliqué, attrapa le vif d'or. Une ovation éclata, et c'est avec un sourire radieux que l'équipe de Poudelard redescendit. James dit à Harry, juste avant de poser les pieds au sol :

- Merci. A cause de toi, cette victoire me laisse un goût amer.

- Pourquoi? Cela aurait très bien pu être un accident. Si elle était remonté avant, elle ne se serait pas écrasé, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et puis, beaucoup de joueurs avant moi ont exécuté la feinte de Wronski, envoyant ainsi leur adversaire à l'infirmerie. Et on ne les en a pas blâmer pour autant, lui répondit Harry, pas du tout culpabilisé.

James lui adressa un regard noir.

- Toi, tu l'a fait exprès, cracha t'il.

- Parce que tu crois que ceux qui font la feinte de Wronski n'espèrent pas envoyer leur adversaire à terre? Si oui, tu te trompe largement. Je ne suis pas pire qu'un autre.

- C'est ce que tu dis.

Et James s'éloigna. Harry soupira. C'était dommage que son père le prenne pour une personne cruelle et abominable, puisque ce n'était pas le cas. De toute façon, malgré tous les reproches qu'on pourrait lui faire, il ne regretterait rien.

* * *

Une grande fête fut organisé par les anglais dans une salle gentiment prêté par la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Des françaises virent également, plus pour le banquet que pour autre choses. Sirius s'en donna à cœur joie, draguant tout ce qui portait une jupe, sous le regard agaçé d'Amy. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour s'amuser, mais cela l'énervait profondément. James, Remus, Cassandra et Peter occupèrent le canapé, discutant énergiquement. Ketty, elle, ne quitta pas le buffet et les délicieuses tartes aux fraises qui s'y trouvait de toute la soirée, tout en renvoyant sans douceur tous les garçons qui s'approchaient d'elle un peu trop près.

Harry et Lily n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient dans le parc, où le jeune homme essayait d'apprendre à sa mère à contrôler sa part Vampire. Pour cela, ils commencèrent par chasser. Un troupeau de moutons fut décimé par leur soif de sang. Lorsqu'ils furent rassasié, Lily dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Je me dégoûte. Tu as vu ce carnage?

- C'est la loi de la nature. Pour survivre, on doit manger.

- Oui, mais...cela reste horrible. J'ai hâte d'être à Poudelard.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que Dumbledore va nous donner une Potion de Sang, et l'on n'aura plus besoin de chasser.

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait le trouble de sa mère, puisqu'il le ressentait aussi.

- On va commencer. Fait le vide dans ton esprit, ordonna t'il.

Lily obtempéra, mais ce ne fut qu'une vingtaine de minutes après qu'elle y réussit.

- Maintenant, essaye de trouver le Vampire qui dort en toi.

La rousse, concentré, y parvint en une demi-heure.

- C'est bizarre. C'est noir, rouge, ça s'agite, et ça à l'air dangereux, murmura t'elle.

- Ça l'est. A présent, tu dois essayer d'enfermer cette partie dans une cage ou une prison, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily souffla :

- Je n'y arrive pas. Elle ne veut pas, elle bouge et elle détruit ma cage.

- Rassemble toute ta volonté et force là à s'immobiliser. Ta construction doit être la plus solide possible.

Ce ne fut que trois heures après que la jeune fille réussit l'ébauche de sa cage. Il lui fallut ensuite deux heures pour la consolider.

- Je n'y arrive plus, je suis à bout de force, articula t'elle avec peine.

- Alors arrête. Ce que tu as construis va rester, et t'aider à contrôler ta part Vampire. Plus ta cage sera solide, plus il te sera facile de te maîtriser.

Lily s'effondra sur le sol, une terrible fatigue la submergeant.

********************************************************************************************************************

Harry la porta jusqu'au dortoir avant d'essayer de trouver Dumbledore en parcourant les sombres couloirs.

Il envoya son Patronus le chercher, et il le suivit jusqu'a une armure en fer.

- Essaye d'attirer Dumbledore, dit-il à son cerf.

Celui passa à travers le mur. Harry attendit cinq minutes avant que l'armure ne coulisse, révélant un escalier. Harry monta et arriva dans une salle confortable.

- Ah, M. Roy! C'est donc à vous qu'appartient ce splendide Patronus. Que me vaut votre visite à cette heure tardive? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

Le vieux directeur était en pyjama, et un bonnet de nuit trônait sur sa tête.

- Je suis désolé de venir vous voir à cette heure pour le moins étrange, mais j'ai une information importante.

Albus le regarda, intrigué.

- Voldemort va attaquer demain, lâcha Harry.

Le front de son interlocuteur se plissa.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

- Je le _sens_. Il aurait pu attaquer hier ou aujourd'hui, mais il va le faire demain. Ce sera une attaque terrible. J'ai...une sorte de lien avec lui, et normalement j'ai des visions. Mais je n'en ai pas eu depuis que je suis dans le passé. Malgré tout, je devine quant il est proche. Et là, il est véritablement _très _proche. Faite-moi confiance, monsieur. Je suis certain qu'il va attaquer demain. Il faut que vous vous prépariez à le repousser.

- Je ne vais pas ignorer votre avertissement, ce serait une erreur. Je vais me préparer en fonction de votre affirmation, mais...Il serait préférable qu'elle soit véridique.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance?

- Pas totalement, répondit franchement Dumbledore. Vous venez bien du futur, je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas de réelle preuve que vous soyez bien le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Quant vous êtes arrivé, vous ressembliez fort à James Potter. Mais un peu de Polynectar est bien vite avalé, et un sort de transformation est bien vite lancé.

- Je comprends. Malgré tout, je puis vous assurer que Voldemort sera bel et bien là demain, dit Harry, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

- Je ferais ce que je peux pour que personne ne soit blesser, le rassura le directeur.

- Vous appellerez l'Ordre du Phénix?

Dumbledore sursauta.

- Comment connaissez-vous...?

- On peut dire que j'en fait un peu partie, dans mon époque.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune? Enfin, cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Je les préviendrais, ne vous inquiéter pas.

- Et les Aurors? Et les Duellistes français?

Le directeur soupira.

- Je mettrais en place un système pour qu'ils soient prévenus dans les plus brefs délais, si l'attaque à lieu.

- Elle aura lieu. Vous devriez les prévenir maintenant.

- Réfléchissez. Ce ne serait pas étrange si je les appelais à l'aide alors que personne n'est encore au courant de l'évènement? On me demanderais comment je le sais, et je ne pourrais pas répondre qu'un adolescent de mon école possède un lien avec Voldemort qui lui permet de savoir quand il va attaquer. On me rirait au nez, et Voldemort pourrait entreprendre des recherches sur vous, ce que j'aimerais éviter. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, M. Roy.

- Bonne nuit, professeur, dit Harry, un peu déçu que des mesures ne soit pas mises en place tout de suite.

Il rejoignit son lit et s'y effondra. Il était terriblement fatigué et la certitude que Voldemort allait attaquer demain l'angoissait profondément. Serait-il suffisamment puissant pour l'affronter? Il espérait que l'entraînement qu'il avait subi ne serait pas vain. Il devait être à la hauteur. Il installerait des pièges dans Beauxbâtons, il demanderait de l'aide aux Atalans, il protégerait les élèves et les professeurs, il se battrait courageusement et il gagnerait. Voilà ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Il s'endormit sans plus réfléchir, la fatigue ayant eu raison de lui. _Demain, demain_, murmurait une voix dans son sommeil. _Demain, demain..._

_

* * *

_Un chapitre où Harry n'est pas le gentil héros que l'on imaginait! Après tout, personne n'est parfait. Le prochain chapitre, comme vous l'avez deviné, verra la première rencontre Harry Roy/ Voldemort du passé! Ne soyez pas trop impatients...

**Azuli**


	17. Chapter 17

Merci à :

**Malicia-evil : **Ce chapitre-ci sera différent des autres, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même.

**666Naku : **Ah, James n'est pas capable de comprendre que la ruse des Serpentards est parfois bien utile…

**grispoils : **Il le sait déjà, Remus le lui a dit. Et il était parti tuer Harry, pensant que c'était de sa faute, mais celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de lui pour rejoindre le royaume des morts…

**klaude : **Tout à fait légale ! C'est l'argument que je vais utiliser. Sinon, à la fin de ce chapitre Harry va montrer une autre partie de son côté sombre.

**o8oAngio8o : **J'espère ne pas te décevoir, mais ce chapitre est vraiment différent, à la fin.

**Titmo : **Je suis désolé, il n'y aura pas de combat Harry/ Voldemort, c'est pour le prochain chapitre, juré craché !

**Firewings : **Si tu es content de voir que Harry n'est pas parfait, la fin de ce chapitre va te ravir.

**Merlin Potter : **C'était un chapitre de liaison, donc il n'y avait pas trop de choses spéciales. Enfin, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira plus.

**Haryytrotter : **Je cours voir ta fic, mais j'ai des tas de choses à lire, tu n'imagine même pas. Et ce ne sont pas des fictions, mais de bons gros bouquin de 1000 pages (et je n'exagère pas !)

**Di castillo de mortes : **explosive, c'est le cas de la dire. Enflammée conviendrait tout de même mieux…

**Mimi72 : **J'ai tout compris (qu'est-ce que je suis forte !^^) ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore décidé si il y aurait des changements ou non. Peut-être qu'il y aura Cassandra et Ketty ou Amy vivante, voir Lucy. Pour la date du retour dans le présent (à moins que ce ne soit futur ? Grrr, c'est trop dure ces trucs temporels !)…je ne sais vraiment pas quand !

**Sahada : **Je ne crois pas avoir écris que Cassandra était aveugle, tu as dû mal comprendre. Ou alors j'ai fait une faute, mais dans ce cas signale la moi que je corrige ! Quant à Harry, ais-je dit que les Vampires ne pouvaient pas manger de la nourriture humaine ? Il me semble avoir juste précisé qu'ils avaient besoin d'une dose de sang par semaine.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais je ne savais plus quoi écrire après, et je voulais le poster aujourd'hui. Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Parce que c'est mon anniversaire! Alors je vous fait un cadeau de moi à vous. Où est la logique? Il n'y en a pas. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, l'angoisse lui étrennait le cœur telle un étau de fer. Il posa un pied hésitant sur le sol, et cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. La terreur le submergea, vague violente contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter. Il suffoqua, tentant vainement d'aspirer un peu d'air. Pourquoi la peur l'avait-elle envahie de cette façon? Était-ce Voldemort ou la certitude que l'attaque allait être terrible? Soudainement, il sentit la présence familière et rassurante de Kah-Lam et de Mystique. Ceux-ci semblaient repousser l'effroi incompréhensible qu'il ressentait.

- _Ça va mieux?_ Demanda Mystique d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

- _Ou...oui, merci. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé._

- _C'est la Peur, _répondit simplement Kah-Lam.

Harry résista à l'envie de lâcher un "Non, sans blague?" ironique. Parce que son Animagus venait de le sauver, il se retenu.

- _Je parle de la Peur avec un grand P, bien entendu, _ajouta le dragon.

- _Et ça possède un sens particulier?_

- _C'est le sentiment à l'état pur._

- _C'est à dire?_

- _Ordinairement, lorsque tu ressens la peur, tu à l'impression d'avoir un nœud dans le ventre, tu trembles et tes battements de cœur s'accentuent. Mais lorsque tu ressens la Peur, tu peux mourir de terreur. La Peur n'est parasitée par aucune pensées, et c'est cela qui la rend puissante. Tu peux surmonter la simple peur, mais seul, tu as peu de chances de surmonter la Peur._

_- Je crois que j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi ais-je ressenti cela?_

- _Je l'ignore, et tu l'ignoreras toujours. La Peur vient, comme ça, sans s'annoncer, elle t'envahie et ne te lâche qu'après t'avoir tué, à moins que quelque chose d'inattendu ou de puissant l'en empêche. Si tu apprends à contrôler parfaitement ton esprit, tu devrais pouvoir repousser la Peur. Seul._

- _Mais je le contrôle parfaitement, _s'indigna Harry.

- _Non. Tu en contrôle seulement les défenses, nuance. Tu n'as jamais véritablement "plongé" à l'intérieur de toi-même, pour maîtriser ce qui s'y trouve._

_- Je devrais le faire? _

- _Bien entendu._

-_ Ais-je le temps avec la bataille qui se prépare?_

Kah-Lam réfléchit.

- _Non, je ne pense pas. Mais dès que tout cela aura pris fin, tu devras te pencher sur ce problème._

- _Je le ferais. Merci encore._

Mystique et Kah-Lam disparurent.

* * *

Harry s'habilla rapidement, sans réveiller les Maraudeurs. Son père ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis le match de Quidditch, et Sirius l'avait suivi, sans étonnement. Peter et Remus, eux, continuaient de lui parler, ne cautionnant pas l'attitude puérile et sans fondement de leurs amis. Après tout, la feinte de Wronski était tout à fait légale. Il transplana discrètement dans le Chemin de Lumière où il avait aperçu une boutique qui l'aiderait fortement pour la bataille qui se préparait...L'enseigne, une épée d'argent barré d'un os noir, tombait presque en lambeau et le reste de l'échoppe n'était pas en meilleure forme. D'un pas assuré, Harry poussa la porte grinçante et entra. C'était vide, entièrement vide. Les étagères branlantes ne contenaient rien, les rayons délabrés ne contenaient rien, les armoires de verre brisé ne contenaient rien. Un vieil homme voûté et ridé par les années surgit alors.

- Disparaissez! Ordonna t'il d'une voix sèche et âpre, en français.

- Pourquoi cachez-vous ainsi votre marchandise? Demanda doucement Harry, ignorant l'injonction qu'il avait compris au ton dur.

- J'en ai plus, grogna son interlocuteur, passant aisément à l'anglais.

- A d'autres.

- Que me voulez-vous? Je n'ai rien, je vous l'ai dit! Il suffit de regarder!

La voix de l'homme était violente et sombre.

- Justement, je vois beaucoup d'objets ici. Pourquoi m'affirmez vous donc qu'il n'y en a pas?

Le propriétaire le regarda, stupéfait.

- Vous...voyez?

Le sourire d'Harry s'accentua.

- Je ne suis pas encore aveugle. Laissez-moi le temps.

- Vous me comprenez. Répondez!

- Oui, répondit simplement le jeune sorcier, une lueur d'amusement passant dans ses yeux.

- Décrivez.

- Dehors, une enseigne est dressée fièrement, et votre porte est parfaitement huilé. Je vois aussi des étagères en chêne, solides et remplies de pièges. Des rayons en ébène, imposants, remplis d'armes. Des armoires en verre, incassables, remplies de bijoux protecteurs. Pour finir, un grand homme, musclé, dans la cinquantaine, aux cheveux blond parsemés de mèche grises, aux yeux bleus sombres et au teint de cuivre se tient devant moi. Excellente illusion, le félicita l'adolescent, moqueur. Je n'en vois par contre pas l'utilité.

- Je suis le fournisseur particulier des Sh...euh, de certaines personnes. Celles-ci me payent largement, et en contrepartie, je ne dois vendre mes marchandises qu'a elles ou aux sorciers capables de percer mon illusion. Enfin, maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes, nous pouvons parler affaires. Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse dans ma modeste boutique?

Harry lui adressa un nouveau sourire, carnassier cette fois.

- Oh, plein de choses. Oui, plein de choses...

Une fois sortit, Harry avait les bras remplis de sacs aux formes étranges.

Il transplana à Beauxbâtons, et commença à installer tout autour du château les innombrables pièges qu'il avait acheté. Personne n'avait intérêt à tenter une petite promenade par ici...Par mesure de précaution, il les ensorcela pour qu'ils ne se déclenchent pas si une personne dénuée de toute mauvaise intention passait dans son périmètre d'action.

* * *

Satisfait, il alla ensuite voir Walin, le chef des Atalans.

- Honorable Walin, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre.

L'interpellé daigna lui accorder son attention.

- Voldemort va attaquer aujourd'hui, lors du bal. Pourriez-vous mettre en place vos boucliers de protection?

- _Bien entendu. Notre rôle est de protéger Beaubâtons de toute menace, _lui répondit télépathiquement l'Atalan. _Etes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez?_

-Oui, affirma Harry. Si la pression devient trop forte, battez en retraite, puis envolez-vous. Les chances pour que Voldemort vous poursuive là-haut sont minces.

- _Je n'ai nul besoin de conseils de stratégie, jeune vampire. N'ayez crainte, je me battais déjà avant votre naissance. _

"Ça, c'est sûr... Surtout si l'on considère que je ne suis pas encore né", songea l'adolescent.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous vexer, je préférais juste m'assurer que tous les points étaient clairs. Sur ce, bonne chance. Soyez prêt, ils seront très nombreux.

Et Harry partit sur ce dernier avertissement.

* * *

Il alla manger ; de nombreux élèves étaient présents, y compris les Maraudeurs et les Sylphides. Il salua celles-ci et s'assit à leurs côtés. Il sentit le regard machiavélique de James et Sirius posé sur lui. Et il compris. La revanche contre la blague que Harry avait imaginé et mis en place avec Lily, Amy, Cassandra et Ketty allait avoir lieu. Sauf qu'il allait être le seul visé. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire...Il inspira profondément, puis il s'infiltra dans l'esprit de James pour voir en quoi consistait leur projet. Il se raidit. Cela n'avait rien de drôle. En fait, c'était même _dangereux_. Ils avaient l'intention de lui lancer un sort de métamorphose, de façon à ce que son visage soit remplacé par celui de Voldemort. Or si ils rataient, Harry pouvait se retrouver avec un oeil en moins, ou une partie de sa face déformée de manière définitive. Si ils réussissaient, cela créerait la panique -il pourrait même se recevoir un sort- et la suspicion qui pesait sur lui augmenterait. Bloquer le sortilège serait facile, mais il fallait qu'il choque son père et son parrain, qu'il leur fasse peur. Pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas des "blagues" d'aussi mauvais goût. Une idée lui vint soudainement. Parfait. Ce n'était peut-être très...orthodoxe, mais ils l'avaient mérité. Et puis, il n'avait jamais été bon chrétien. Il contracta tous son corps quant il sentit "l'attaque" le frapper. Il lança aussitôt un sort d'inattention sur tous les élèves et professeurs de la salle, excepté James et Sirius. Ceux ci s'adressèrent un regard triomphant, avant de s'étonner du manque de réaction des autres. Harry exécuta alors un puissant sort d'illusion. Les deux Griffondors eurent l'impression d'être transporté ailleurs. Autour d'eux, des centaines d'arbres menaçants s'élevaient, une brume angoissante les entouraient, et, surtout...Voldemort en personne se tenait devant eux. Celui ci ricana, pour la plus grande horreur des deux Maraudeurs. Ils voulurent sortir leur baguette : impossible. Ils ne la trouvaient pas. Le mage noir eut un rire terrifiant, glaçant le sang de James et Sirius. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur eux.

- On pensait imiter mon visage? Dit-il d'une voix effroyable. Vous pensez que j'accepterais cela? Votre "blague" à mal tourné, malheureusement pour vous. Et je vais m'assurer que vous n'ayez plus l'occasion d'en faire de pareille. Quel...dommage.

En comprenant ce que ces paroles impliquaient -soit leur mort-, les adolescents blêmirent et voulurent s'enfuir, affolés. Mais ils ne maîtrisaient plus leur corps. Ils restèrent donc là, face à ce qui pensaient être leur destin.

- Vous auriez fait de parfaits Serpentards avec vos idées tordues et dangereuses. Je me serais délecté de la panique que vous auriez engendré avec votre projet, ou des dégâts définitifs que vous auriez causé sur votre victime. Votre erreur à été de m'associer à votre minable vengeance.

En se rendant compte de ce qui aurait pu être les conséquences de leur sort, les jeunes sorciers devirent encore plus pâle que la mort, et la honte les envahit.

- Vous regrettez? Trop tard, ce qui est fait est fait. Réfléchissez avant d'agir, la prochaine fois. Oh, j'oubliais : il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Adieu, chers Serpentards.

Et deux éclairs verts sortirent de sa baguettes. James et Sirius fermèrent les yeux, acceptant leur châtiment. Une seconde passa, puis deux. Ils réouvrirent un œil, intrigués de ne rien ressentir. Ils eurent un hoquet de surprise. Ils étaient dans la salle à manger de Beaubâtons, et rien ne semblait s'être passé. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas disparus. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu Voldemort. Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent, stupéfait.

- Est-ce...est-ce que nous venons de...rêver? Demanda James, incertain.

- Cauchemarder, plutôt. Ça avait l'air...tellement vrai, lui répondit Sirius.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci leur adressa un sourire froid.

- I...illusion, souffla James. Il nous a bien eu.

- J'espère que vous avez compris, maintenant, dit Harry, gravement. Votre revanche aurait pu tourner au drame. J'aurais pu bloquer votre sort, mais vous n'auriez pas compris qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la dangerosité de certaines choses, et parfois il faut vous la montrer.

Les adolescents faillirent riposter, mais se turent, la culpabilité et la honte toujours plus vivaces dans leur esprit.

- Désolé, lâchèrent t'ils en même temps. On...on a compris, ajoutèrent-ils sincèrement.

Mais Harry devina l'accusation qui menaçait de franchir la barrière des lèvres de son père.

- Iris de Valière a eut mal sur le moment, une brève douleur. Intense, mais brève. On lui a aussitôt fait boire une potion anti-douleur. Elle n'en gardera aucune séquelle, si ce n'est la certitude qu'on ne me défie pas en s'en prenant à mes amis. Votre revanche aura contribué au climat de peur, à l'inquiétude des autres. Peut-être m'aurait-elle défiguré à vie. Et un sort raté est toujours douloureux. J'aurais eu beau avaler toutes les potions anti-douleur du monde, j'aurais eu mal, sans cesse. Une douleur sourde, mais constante.

James parut comprendre.

- Je...retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu sais, au match de Quidditch. Et je suis _vraiment _désolé, gémit-il.

- Moi aussi, l'approuva Sirius, honteux.

- Très bien. On va faire comme si cet incident n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais, ne recommencez pas. Ma patience et ma clémence ont des limites, elles aussi.

* * *

Harry trouva son costume plié soigneusement sur son lit. Il eut un soupir en comprenant en quoi il allait être déguisé. Les Sylphides étaient déjà en train de se préparer, alors que le bal ne commençait que dans deux heures. Il avait le temps d'aller s'entraîner avec Hermine, avant d'aller danser avec sa cavaliè...Mais, il n'avait pas de cavalière! Il avait complètement oublié d'en inviter une avec toutes ces choses qui se passaient. De toute façon, toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient prises. Lucy -dont le changement n'avait pas échappé à certain- y allait avec un français du nom de Jean Coven, Cassandra voulait y aller seule, Ketty y allait avec Peter. Quant à Lily et Amy, il n'y avait nul besoin de préciser qui était leur cavalier. Il se frappa la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Voldemort allait attaquer ce soir, et lui pensait à des choses aussi futiles! Enfin, pour passer le temps, voir Hermine était en effet une bonne solution. Il ne devait pas s'entraîner trop -magiquement parlant-, pour être en forme pour la bataille. Il parcourut donc les couloirs, et entra dans la salle de classe vide où il était certain de trouver son professeur. Il avait eut raison.

- Bonjour, Hermine. Je viens prendre un dernier cours avant d'aller mettre en pratique ce que vous m'avez appris.

L'interpellée lui sourit et le prit par les épaules avant de commencer à danser. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta pourtant.

- Vous serait-il arriver quelque chose, dont vous auriez oublier de me faire part? Vous êtes, sauf votre respect, bien plus gracieux qu'avant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquo...Ah si, je suis devenu un Vampire entre temps. Ca doit être pour ça, l'informa Harry.

Le fantôme parut satisfait et ne l'interrogea pas plus.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, il prit respectueusement congé, non sans s'être fait félicité pour ses grands progrès. Il se vêtit de son costume, arrangea ses cheveux, prit sa baguette, puis descendit. Le bal commençait.

- Qui sont donc ces déesses en face de moi, demanda t'il, quelque peu moqueur, en apercevant Lily et Amy.

La première était déguisé en nymphe, la deuxième en Amazone. Toutes deux étaient rayonnantes et ravissantes.

- Salut Harry! Le saluèrent t'elles.

Amy siffla en l'admirant.

- Dite-donc, je me porte volontaire pour être mordu par un Vampire aussi beau que toi.

- Mes crocs sont là pour te servir, dit Harry en dévoilant des canines plus aiguisées que des pointes de silex.

Il jeta un regard rassurant à Lily qui avait eut l'air un instant mal à l'aise.

- Touche pas à ma cavalière, toi! Plaisanta Sirius en passant un bras conquérant sur la taille d'Amy.

Celle-ci se raidit avant de se forcer à se détendre. Un James chevalier ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, souriant. Quant il vit Lily, on eut cru qu'il venait de voir un ange tombé du ciel. Ange bien rougissant, d'ailleurs. Ketty apparut en même temps que Peter, tous deux splendides dans leurs costumes respectifs de fée et prince. Il ne manquait plus que Remus et Cassandra pour que la troupe soit au complet. Si Remus arriva quelques minutes après, majestueux dans son costume de puissant sorcier, ce ne fut pas le cas de Cassandra, qui se fit désirer. Quant enfin une gracieuse elfe daigna apparaître, ce fut pour demander d'une voix étonnée :

- Vous m'attendiez?

Si les autres la fusillèrent du regard, Harry lui souffla :

- Tu es magnifique, Cassie.

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil dubitatif à l'entente de ce nouveau surnom, mais lui retourna le compliment. Ce fut donc joyeux et insouciants, excepté Harry, que les adolescents entrèrent dans la salle à manger de Beaubâtons, convertie pour l'évènement en salle de bal. Une musique entraînante s'y faisait déjà entendre, et ce fut sans hésitation que James, Lily, Amy, Sirius, Ketty, Peter et Remus qui avait rejoint sa cavalière (une gentille française déguisée en déesse grec), allèrent danser. Harry et Cassandra se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

- Puisque les autres nous ont si lâchement abandonnée, soupira tragiquement Harry, m'accorderez-vous cette danse, ô divine elfe?

- Avec plaisir...ô divin Vampire.

Harry n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser, mais il ne pouvait laisser voir son inquiétude. On lui en aurait sûrement demandé la cause, et il n'était pas certain qu'expliquer à tout le monde que Voldemort allait bientôt attaquer serait une excellente idée. Cela gâcherait la fête, or un moment de bonheur, fusse t-il avant un instant de malheur, était toujours bon à prendre. Il prit galamment la main de son amie avant de l'entraîner danser. Beaucoup de personnes, Cassandra la première, furent impressionnés par la virtuosité de Harry, qui la menait sûrement mais doucement, pas après pas, sur la piste. Il était très agréable de les regarder et lorsqu'ils finirent, quelques applaudissements retentirent. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer que déjà Amy le prenait par le bras.

- J'espère que vous tenez vos promesses, monsieur, dit-elle, moqueuse. J'avais réservé une danse auprès de vous, mais peut-être l'avez-vous oubliée?

- Je suis un homme de parole, chère amie, fit le jeune homme pompeusement.

- Je n'oserais en douter.

Et Harry fit de nouveau preuve de son talent en matière de danse, s'attirant encore des regards admiratifs.

- Vous ne faillissez pas à votre réputation, le complimenta Amy en retournant au bras de Sirius.

- Avec vous, je ne le pouvais pas, lui répondit son ami.

Elle éclata de rire avant de se tourner avec intérêt vers le buffet. Harry dansa avec sa mère, Ketty et Lucy avant de s'effondrer sur un fauteuil et de commencer à attendre, refusant toutes les autres invitations. Le sentiment d'oppression montait en lui. _Il _arrivait. Un bruit violent retentit soudain, venant du parc. Il y eut quelques cris, mais plutôt de surprise que de peur. Ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé...Il échangea un regard avec Dumbledore. Celui se jeta un "sonorus" et expliqua d'une voix calme et rassurante que les élèves étaient priés de venir au fond de la salle, les plus jeunes derrière. Harry se faufila à l'extérieur discrètement, avant de se retrouver piéger dans la masse d'étudiants qui commençaient à paniquer. Personne ne le vit s'éclipser, à part une paire d'yeux gris métallique qui le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

* * *

Dans le parc, les Atalans luttaient pour garder leur bouclier de protection en place. Des mangemorts les attaquaient sans relâche, aidé de...trucs non identifiées. Ceux-ci crachaient un feu dévastateur que les chevaux ailés avait bien du mal à contenir. Harry estima la situation d'un coup d'œil. Les Atalans tiendraient encore quelques minutes, pas plus. Il avait malgré tout le temps d'aller libérer les bêtes du parc des Créatures Dangereuses. Il transplana et enleva les chaînes du portail. A peine fut-il ouvert qu'une immense _chose _jaillit. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui était légèrement effrayé par la soudaine et impressionnante apparition, hésita, puis s'en fut. Harry la vit de loin entrer avec rage dans le combat, dévorant tous ce qui se trouvait à porté de ses griffes. Il n'eut pas le temps de d'admirer sa vigueur hargneuse qu'une autre bête sortait, poussant un cri plein de férocité avant de rejoindre en quelques immenses foulées ses ennemis. Elle fut suivi d'autres créatures, aux apparences non moins terrifiantes. Harry inspira profondément. Parfait. Le combat commençait. A l'opposé de la bataille que menait les créatures, Atalans et mangemorts, l'adolescent sentit comme un vent glacial. Il devina sans peine de quoi il s'agissait, et il transplana là-bas, sa baguette levée. Un cerf doré en sortit, éclatant de pureté. Il fonça sur les détraqueurs, car c'était bien eux, ravageant leur rang. Ce sort-ci ne se contentait pas de repousser les détraqueurs, non, il les détruisaient. Des volutes de poussière ne tardèrent pas à s'élever, unique reste des créatures. Il dû tout de même se rendre à l'évidence : son Patronus n'arriverait pas à repousser ses ennemis, toujours plus nombreux. Il avait besoin d'aide. Son vœu fut exaucé, des centaines de duellistes français et quelques bataillons d'Aurors apparaissant soudainement. Visiblement, Dumbledore avait bien mis en place un moyen pour les prévenir rapidement. Il ne leur fallut qu'une minute pour s'organiser, et déjà des sorts violents commençaient à s'échanger en eux et les mangemorts, détraqueurs et tout le reste. Les Atalans avaient abandonné, épuisés, et s'étaient réfugiés dans les hauteurs.

- Rentre au château, jeune homme. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, nous allons nous occuper du reste.

Un Auror venait de surgir derrière lui.

- Vous occupez du reste, hun? Fit Harry, ironique. Prévenez-moi quand vous les aurez battus, je vous attendrais dans ma tombe!

Voldemort avait envoyé beaucoup de ses serviteurs, quasiment une armée. Il ne cessait d'en arriver de nouveaux, tel un torrent. Les quelques centaines de duellistes et Aurors faisaient bien vulnérables par rapport à eux. Comme si on envoyait une petite troupe de jeunes enfants contre des milliers de géants. D'ailleurs, en parlant de géants, le bruit sourd qui faisait trembler la terre ressemblait beaucoup à leur démarche lourde et puissante. Et il n'était pas certain qu'ils soient leurs alliés...

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Écoute, ce qui fait que nous combattons ici et maintenant, c'est l'espoir de vous protéger et l'envie d'exterminer cette menace à votre vie. Si nous devons tous mourir pour que vous surviviez, alors nous mourrons. Et si ne serais-ce qu'un enfant survit, alors ce que l'on fait en vaut la peine.

Harry fut touché par ces paroles comme si une flèche acérée transperçait son cœur. Il avait tendance à penser qu'il était l'une des rares personnes prêtes à se sacrifier pour que les autres vivent, mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ça. "Je ne suis pas seul", se répéta-il comme une litanie triomphante.

- Laissez-moi me battre. Ceci, d'une façon que vous ne pouvez imaginer, est aussi mon combat, demanda malgré tout le jeune homme d'une voix ferme.

L'adolescent vit le refus dans le regard sombre de l'Auror, mais il fut remplacé par un consentement triste.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de venger ta famille, même si tu dois y perdre la vie, lâcha t'il.

Finalement, il était plutôt perspicace, même s'il n'avait pas entièrement raison. Venger sa famille, certainement, mais la prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort comptait aussi.

- Merci.

Dans cet unique mot, Harry mit toute la reconnaissance qu'il était capable d'exprimer. Il se tourna de nouveau vers les détraqueurs, empli d'une détermination nouvelle.

- Spero Patronum maxima! Murmura t'il, pensant à la joie qu'il avait éprouvé en retrouvant ses amis sain et sauf après l'attaque du département des mystères, le désespoir dû à la mort de Sirius le n'ayant pas encore envahi, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore compris que son parrain était bel et bien mort en passant derrière ce voile.

Le cerf doré s'échappa une nouvelle fois de sa baguette, fonçant tête baissée, cornes en avant, vers les créatures ténébreuses. Harry le vit détruire impitoyablement celles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, ne leur laissant pas le temps de s'enfuir. A l'aide de quelques autres combattants, et seulement au bout d'une heure entière, ils finirent par réussir à mettre en déroute les détraqueurs. Si ceux-ci n'étaient pas tous "morts", au moins ne reviendraient-ils pas de sitôt.

* * *

Le jeune sorcier dû alors se retourner pour faire face à la situation de l'autre côté. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur et de dégoût. C'était en effet un spectacle bien macabre que ces corps sanguinolents qui s'étalaient à l'infini dans l'herbe rouge, autrefois verte. Les morts se mêlaient, presque indistincts, mais -fusse ses capacités vampiriques ou le combat qui avait affiné ses sens?- il vit sans peine que les robes bleus tachées de sang des duellistes et les robes rouges et déchirées des Aurors étaient plus nombreuses que les robes noires des mangemorts. Il refusa de se laisser abattre en regardant ces cadavres innombrables, il en détacha donc ses yeux pour fixer l'horizon. Une petite brise d'espoir lui effleura le visage lorsqu'il vit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore perdu. Là-bas, la bataille faisait encore rage. La petite brise s'évanouit, éphémère. Les mangemorts se battaient sans relâche, plus vifs que des serpents, contre un nombre considérablement diminué d'adversaires. Harry pu voir que les pièges qu'il avait installé avaient fort bien fonctionné, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Au loin, il aperçu cinq géants qui s'approchaient à une rapidité stupéfiante. Si il ne faisait rien, les quelques alliés qui leur restait allaient être décimés. Le point faible de ces espèces de tronc de pierres étaient leurs yeux, donc s'il arrivait à les aveugler, il pourrait les tuer. Mais avec quoi? Il n'était pas certain d'arriver à utiliser l'Avada Kadavra, et encore moins sur quelque chose d'aussi gigantesque. Une idée lui vint soudainement. L'épée de Godric Griffondor!

- Fumseck! Cria t'il, espérant que le phénix l'entendre d'où il était.

Heureusement, l'oiseau de feu arriva dans un tourbillon de flamme. Harry s'interroga de nouveau sur cette capacité que le phénix avait de l'entendre alors qu'ils étaient séparés de plusieurs kilomètres et de plusieurs murs épais et enchantés. Il interrompit sa réflexion, c'était loin d'être le moment.

- Va me chercher l'épée de Griffondor, sîl te plaît!

L'oiseau disparut pour revenir quelques secondes après, l'épée entre ses serres. Harry l'attrapa avec une élégance toute vampirique, remercia le phénix, puis appela mentalement Zalen. L'Atalan redescendit du ciel d'où il observait le combat, angoissé par l'issue plus qu'incertaine. L'adolescent grimpa sur son dos, et lui transmit son plan. Ravi de pouvoir aider, le cheval ailé s'exécuta, s'envolant gracieusement avant de fondre, tel un oiseau de proie, sur les géants qui étaient de plus en plus près.

Harry leur envoya un puissant sort d'aveuglement. Déroutés, ils agitaient leurs mains immenses dans tous les sens, tentant d'attraper l'ennemi impudent qu'il les avait ainsi priver de la vue. Zalen eut bien du mal à les éviter et à s'approcher suffisamment près pour qu'Harry donne un violent coup d'épée dans la gorge du premier géant. Il regarda, interdit, la légère entaille qu'il avait fait. Ils avaient la peau plus solide que du cristal ou quoi? L'arme de Godric n'était donc pas la bonne solution. Il eut soudainement un sourire carnassier. Et les armes de Salazard, alors?

- Fumseck! appela t'il de nouveau. Apporte-moi une potion de brûlure!

L'oiseau apparut trente seconde plus tard. Trente seconde où Harry eut bien du mal à rester assis sur le dos de Zalen, qui bougeait brusquement pour éviter les géants furieux. Le phénix lui lança la potion ; il l'attrapa. Il la déboucha en fronçant le nez, puis il en envoya le contenu sur son ennemi le plus proche. Celui hurla de douleur et de rage, et ses mouvements devinrent plus frénétiques. L'Atalan esquiva avec peine un énorme poing qui avait failli l'envoyer valser à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Les géants avaient recouverts la vue. A partir de là, la situation tourna au cauchemar. Zalen et Harry ne pouvait plus attaquer, tellement ils étaient occupés à se défendre. Un Protego n'ayant jamais empêcher un bonne droite d'arriver à destination, ils étaient donc sans cesse en mouvement. L'Atalan monta soudainement plus haut, là où les géants ne pourraient l'atteindre. Leurs adversaires hurlèrent, furieux - un cri tout ce qu'il y a de plus bestial-, et Harry soupira d'angoisse. Il fallait trouver quelque chose de plus efficace que la potion de brûlure. De préférence, quelque chose de _radical_.

- _Essaye le métal_, proposa soudainement Kah-Lam, dont la voix venait de surgir dans son esprit. _Crée leur une solide prison de métal._

L'adolescent ne prit même pas le temps de le remercier pour cette idée brillante, il l'exécuta. Il eut toutefois beaucoup de mal. En effet, si il avait enfin fini réussi à maîtriser l'air à la perfection ou presque, son apprentissage de la maîtrise du métal était loin d'être terminée. Il réussit tout de même, par un effort de volonté surhumain. Les cinq géants se retrouvèrent donc, à leur grande fureur, emprisonné. Peu coopératifs, leur poings s'abattaient avec une force incommensurable sur les barreaux qui gémissaient sous l'assaut. Harry pressentit ce qu'il allait se passer ; et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les prisons cédèrent toutes en même temps sous la pression. Le jeune sorcier gémit. Pour lui qui pensait que parce qu'il était surpuissant, il ne devait pas avoir de difficultés à détruire les serviteurs de Voldemort - son seul défi devant être de battre ce dernier-, c'était une grosse désillusion. Visiblement, les géants étaient imperméables à sa puissance censée être terrifiante. Terrifiant...Ce mot lui rappelait quelque chose...Terrifiant...Ce mot détenait la solution! Terrifiant...Mais laquelle? Terrifiant...Dragon! S'il en avait eu le temps, Harry se serait volontiers frappé pour cet oubli. Mais il s'ordonna d'arrêter de réfléchir, car, bon dieu, il était censé agir! Déjà les géants -qui avaient enfin compris l'inutilité d'essayer d'attraper leurs ennemis aériens-, reprenait la route pour s'en prendre aux derniers ennemis terriens qui restaient.

* * *

Il sauta du dos de Zalen, et se transforma. Il n'est pas nécessaire de détailler l'état d'hébétitude et d'ahurissement lorsque les géants se retrouvèrent, pour la première fois de leur vie, devant une créature plus grande et plus forte qu'eux. Ils avaient toujours été les prédateurs, et voilà qu'ils venaient de prendre le costume de la proie. Et la loi de la nature est faite ainsi : si un animal se retrouve face à son prédécesseur dans la chaîne alimentaire, il ne se pose pas de questions, il fuit. Et c'est ce que firent les géants, affolés. L'immense dragon rugit de satisfaction, crachant par la même occasion un long jet de flammes, qui eut pour conséquence d'augmenter la rapidité de la fuite de ses victimes. La créature légendaire, après s'être assurée qu'elles ne reviendraient pas, s'en désintéressa et se tourna vers le champ de mangemorts terrifiés qui la fixait. Les Aurors et duellistes avaient décidés de ne pas perdre leur temps, et stupéfixaient les serviteurs de Voldemort qui ne leur accordaient plus d'intention. La scène parut soudainement se figer lorsque le dragon ouvrit sa gueule, dévoilant des crocs mortellement aiguisés, et une mâchoire à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel carnivore. Un brasier terriblement impressionnant en sortit. Des cris retentirent. Une odeur de chaire brûlé se répandit. Des hommes en noirs couraient pour sauver leur vie. Et la créature, sortit tout droit de leur pire cauchemar, continuait de cracher son feu meurtrier, impitoyablement, férocement, haineusement, puissamment. Le carnage continuait, mais ce ne furent que des mangemorts, cette fois, qui virent leur sang s'écouler, fluide, souillant l'herbe rase, les crânes de leur compagnons carbonisés, réduis en cendres, produisant une fumé noirâtre, et leur chair sanguinolente se répandre sur le sol, tel un tapis rouge. Les Aurors et les duellistes étaient épargnés, sans qu'ils en devinent la raison. Ils regardaient, horrifiés, l'hécatombe qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, et contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Le dragon ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si une folie destructrice l'avait soudainement atteint. Personne ne se dressait devant sa route, rien n'était en mesure de s'opposer à lui. Il avait la toute puissance, et cela semblait détruire l'once d'humanité qu'il aurait pu posséder. Le dernier mangemort tomba, hurlant de souffrance. Lorsqu'il rendit son dernier soupir, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la plaine. Seul la respiration rauque de la créature brisait ce silence, par intermittences. Les grands yeux verts du dragon parurent alors contempler son oeuvre pour la première fois. Les anglais virent son corps se tendre dans un élan d'horreur, les français virent un lueur de désespoir s'allumer dans son regard. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?", semblait-il se demander. Une patte pesante s'écrasa contre le sol dans un fracas du tonnerre, alors qu'il reculait, comme pour fuir son acte. "Ce n'est pas moi, dite-moi que ce n'est pas moi!", suppliaient ses yeux à l'adresse des hommes encore vivants. Ils ne réagirent pas. Il rugit alors, dévoilant dans ce cri inhumain toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Le corps énorme fut pris de convulsions, et il s'effondra lourdement à terre, créant un sorte de mini-séisme. Il se recroquevilla contre lui-même, autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Sa voix empli d'une tristesse et d'un remord infini résonna, détruisant les derniers doutes sur son statut d'Animagus :

- Tuez-moi. Je ne mérite pas de vivre après ça. Tuez-moi...

C'était une supplique, car il n'avait même plus la force de hurler sa peine, et sa douleur était telle qu'il ne se rappelait pas que l'unique homme au monde capable de le tuer définitivement, c'était Voldemort. Ce mage noir absent, qui n'avait pas combattu. Ce mage noir qui avait pressentit son échec lors du commencement de la bataille, ce mage noir qui avait préféré rester dans son château. Ce mage noir qui aurait dû abréger ses souffrances, ce mage noir que tant haïssait, ce mage noir qu'il aurait pourtant accueilli comme un libérateur.

Personne ne fit le moindre mouvement. Il devait être puni de ce qu'il avait fait, ils en été conscients. Mais son châtiment, serait de vivre.

* * *

Alors je sais que ce chapitre est différent des autres, il est plus "noir", mais il devait s'adapter à la situation, soit l'attaque. Je suppose que vous êtes déçus que Voldemort ne soit pas apparu (réellement du moins...), je voulais le mettre au début mais j'ai préféré attendre. Mais ne m'envoyez pas de reviews incendiaires, notre mage noir adoré va venir faire un tour dans le chapitre 18. Promis!

**Azuli **


	18. Chapter 18

Merci à :

**Titmo : **Je suis content que tu ai trouvé qu'il ai bien réagi, j'avais peur que vous ne le trouviez pas sympa !

**Djéfox : **Si ça te plaît qu'il montre ses défauts, je crois que le petit passage final va te satisfaire…

**666Naku : **Anti-bisounours !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sahada : **Evidemment qu'il a eu raison…il faut juste qu'il se rende compte.

**Narcissss : **J'apprécie ta critique car elle me permettra de revoir mon style, mais je ne changerais pas ce chapitre. C'est ma première histoire et c'est une sorte de brouillon. J'écris, et puis je vois comment on réagit, ce qui me permettra de m'améliorer dans une autre fic. Je t'accorde que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais personne, à part Lily et Dumbledore, n'aura compris qui est réellement l'Animagus dragon. Donc, d'une certaine façon, c'est assez discret. Pour le inflammable, je l'ai changé, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !

**Time Tell Will : **Le médecin à diagnostiqué la folie, mais, heureusement, il ne l'envoie pas à l'asile.

**L'ange demoniaque : **On lit des fic alors qu'on a des partiels le lendemain ??? C'est pas bien ! (vas-y, continue comme ça !^^) Il supportera mal son « petit côté dark », mais bon, quelqu'un va le « consoler » ou du moins, le faire accepter cette réalité.

**Klaude : **Il doit faire souffrir les autres, parce que c'est moi qui le dirige! Et je suis sadique !

**Firewings : **pauuuuuuuuvre Harrynouchet…Snif. Il a tué plein de méchants mangemorts …bouhouhou.

**Haryytrotter : **T'a oublié génial! (moi, vaniteuse ? Pfffffff, jamais !)

**Bachelor49 : **Pourquoi tout le monde est si gentil avec moi? C'est un complot pour me faire pleurer ?

**Luffynette : **Et voilà la suite...avec, comme promis, notre Voldy adoré !

**Malicia-evil : **Personne n'est parfait, c'est justement ça que je voulais faire passer comme message ! Ouf, on m'a comprise ! (enfin, au moins toi !)

**My point of view : **Tu m'accorde du temps pour écrire cette fic? C'est trop d'honneur ! Quant à notre cher Voldy, il va arriver d'une façon un peu spéciale. Enfin, pas comme vous le pensiez. (enfin, comme je pense que vous pensiez)

**Addidash : **Merci pour les encouragements! Prions pour que le prochain vous plaise aussi!

**Kex Black : **Et ça y'est, on dirait que je suis apparenté avec une tomate…Trop de compliments, c'est un mauvais régime pour mon teint. Enfin, moi, je me plains pas, alors…je vous autorise à continuer !

Pour leur reviews !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur le dos de cette fic. **

Ma connexion Internet ayant quelques problèmes et fluctuations, je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard. J'ai également eu un gros manque d'inspiration, mais enfin…Je voulais également vous annoncer que cette fic va bientôt se finir, probablement lors du chapitre 20. Voilà !

Azuli

********************************************************************************************************************

Les sixièmes années étaient rentrés à Poudelard, choqués. Mais celui qui avait été le plus profondément marqué par cette attaque était, sans nul doute, Harry. Personne n'avait encore deviné que c'était lui, l'Animagus dragon, puisque personne ne l'avait vu se transformer. Les journaux sorciers s'étaient emparé du sujet, et aucun n'avait omis d'utiliser en gros titres "_Qui est-t'il?"_,_ "Animagus dévastateur"_, _"Le dragon inconnu"_, ou toutes autres sortes de formulations différentes mais identiques. Des recherches mondiales avaient été entreprises pour trouver le "sauveur", sans succès pour l'instant. Ceci n'était pas l'essentiel. Car si Harry avait su, grâce à un effort de volonté surhumain, garder un visage suffisamment crédible pour que personne ne lui pose de questions, il n'en n'était pas moins rongé par la culpabilité et par l'horreur de son geste. Il avait tué exactement deux mille cinq cent sept mangemorts ; les chiffres avaient été publiés dans la presse. L'urgence de la situation, la défaite certaine, les innombrables Aurors et duellistes morts, rien de cela, à ses yeux, n'excusait son geste. "Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas uniquement paralysés?". "Pourquoi ai-je commis ce massacre?". "Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas arrêté?". Et ceci n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qui torturait incessamment Harry. Il se le reprochait constamment, et ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Même le bref soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris qu'aucun étudiant n'était mort lors de la bataille ne l'avait pas détourné plus d'une seconde du supplice qu'il s'infligeait. Il était convaincu qu'il le méritait, et rien ne semblait détruire -même partiellement- cette certitude. Les paroles rassurantes, puis colériques, puis suppliantes de Kah-Lam et Mystique n'y avait rien fait ; il évitait d'ailleurs le dragon avait un zèle effrayant, se protégeant l'esprit lorsque celui-ci tentait de lui parler.

Ketty et Amy s'interrogeaient sur le soudain besoin de solitude qu'Harry avait exprimé, et si Cassandra avait une légère idée de ce qui s'était passé - l'ayant vu quitter la salle au début de l'attaque -, elle était loin de la vérité. Seule Lily savait, et elle ne disait rien. Elle avait tout de suite fait la liaison entre l'Animagus dragon de Harry, et l'Animagus dragon qui faisait la une des journaux. Elle était consciente que ce n'était pas _bien _d'avoir tué autant, les victimes fussent-elles des mangemorts, mais la situation exigeait que l'on fasse quelque chose. Harry n'avait peut-être pas choisi la bonne solution, mais au moins celle-ci s'était démontrée efficace. Et entre deux mille mangemorts et deux mille Aurors, Lily n'hésitait pas. Les premiers ne se seraient jamais sentis coupable d'avoir tué autant dans le camp ennemi ; ils auraient d'ailleurs exterminés tous les sorciers n'adhérant pas à la cause de leur maître s'ils l'avaient pu. Et ils s'en seraient félicités. C'était la pure, bien que malheureuse, vérité. Alors, oui, elle ne blâmait en rien son ami. Il était de part ailleurs probable - elle se l'avouait quelque peu honteusement- que si elle s'était retrouvée dans un situation identique, elle aurait fait le même choix. Au diable les convenances et la moralité! Quant on est en guerre, on pense tout d'abord à survivre. La rousse, réaliste, était certaine que personne ne dissertait sur ce qui se faisait et ne se faisait pas face à un sort mortel : on ripostait, et on réfléchissait _après._ Un peu primitif comme mode de fonctionnement, mais redoutablement efficace quant il s'agissait de rester en vie.

Harry était dévoré de l'intérieur, et les souvenirs vivaces de son acte le harcelait sans cesse.

-_**Flash-Back**_-

Des cris. Du sang. De la chaleur. Puis...Le silence. Les morts. Le froid. Puis...Des suppliques. Des questions. Des réponses. Puis...Le vide. Le dégoût. La solitude.

Il souffrait, mais il ne pouvait laisser comprendre aux autres que Harry Roy et le dragon meurtrier et la même et unique personne. Pas encore. Voldemort le tuerait. Il ne pourrait pas tenter de se racheter. Non. Il s'était relevé, et s'était transformé en panthère. Il avait rejoint discrètement le château, avait reprit sa forme humaine, et était monté, invisible, au dortoir qui leur avait été attribué. Seul les Sylphides avaient remarqués son absence, et il leur avait donné une explication convaincante. Il s'était alors couché, pour subir une nuit ponctué de cauchemars, de cris, de sueur, d'horreur. Une nuit des plus terribles de son existence.

-_** Fin de Flash-Back**_-

********************************************************************************************************************

La journée s'annonçait radieuse, mais Harry ne s'y trompait pas. Comme les autres, elle serait une détestable suite d'accusation personnelles qui ne s'achèverait que lorsqu'il aurait rejoint son lit, et s'y serait endormi. Les étudiants discutaient joyeusement, et se prélassaient dans le parc sous un soleil éclatant. On était en effet dimanche, et ils n'avaient pas cours. Les sixièmes années s'étaient hâtés d'oublier la bataille qui avait eu lieu en France, et la presse n'accordaient plus que deux lignes au sujet du "sauveur", bien que ce dernier ait fait la première page pendant environ deux semaines. Les recherches continuaient, mais bien moins actives qu'auparavant. Deux mois étaient en effet passé depuis l'évènement, et les échecs cuisants que les employés des différents ministères avaient subi les avaient découragés. Ceci pour le plus grand soulagement de Harry, qui avait pu s'adonner à son immense culpabilité sans l'inquiétude qui l'avait tenaillé lorsqu'on le cherchait.

L'adolescent était étendu sur son lit et ruminait ses noires pensées. C'était ainsi depuis longtemps et personne n'aurait pu dire qu'aujourd'hui, un élément allait venir perturber le cours de l'habitude. Harry s'était réfugié dans son esprit, où il lui était plus facile de se culpabiliser hargneusement. Il s'y était créé un endroit : une rivière rouge sang qui coulait, de l'herbe enflammée à ses côtés, une effigie de dragon dévastateur flottant au dessus de la scène. Le sorcier était dessus, et contemplait ses souvenirs avec une amertume quelque peu excessive. Et soudainement, une personne apparu dans son petit univers. Une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Une personne qu'il haïssait. Une personne qui n'en n'était pas une. Voldemort.

- Eh bien, serions-nous d'humeur colérique, aujourd'hui? Dit celui-ci avec un sourire narquois.

Harry se redressa, sa rage l'enveloppant tel une nuage sombre.

- Que viens-tu faire ici? Dit-il d'une voix grondante.

- J'ai découvert que nous sommes liés, Harry Roy. Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi, et comment, mais le fait est là. Il m'a été facile de m'infiltrer sous tes défenses, après cette constatation.

L'adolescent en fut surpris. Cela voulait-il dire que tout son travail d'occlumencie n'avait servi à rien? Quelle déception...Le point positif était que Voldemort n'avait pas encore découvert qui il était, vu qu'il continuait à l'appeler Harry Roy.

- Ce n'est pas ton véritable nom? Demanda le mage noir, intéressé.

Harry se figea. Pétrifié, il comprit que son ennemi de toujours avait le loisir de lire dans ses pensées.

- Exact! S'amusa l'autre. Je trouve par contre que la formule "ennemi de toujours" est exagéré. Après tout, je ne te connais que depuis seulement quelques mois. C'est déjà bien trop, je te l'accorde.

Le jeune homme ne faisait pas trop attention à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disait, étant bien trop occupé à tenter de cacher ses secrets en pensant de toutes ses forces à la beauté de la nature.

- Ta nature à toi est bien sanglante, dit Voldemort en indiquant d'un grand geste l'herbe enflammée et la rivière écarlate.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas de la tienne, peut-être? Riposta Harry.

Il avait enfin réussi à enfermer les informations importantes au fin fond de son esprit. Etrangement, le mage noir ne pouvait y accéder. Si l'on considérait que ce dernier avait réussi à entrer dans ledit esprit et était capable de lire dans les pensées, l'acte est miraculeux.

- Si. En pire d'ailleurs. Mais cela reste un point commun, n'est-ce pas?

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous! Rugit Harry.

- Quel caractère! La rage gronde en toi, et jaillit tel un éclair foudroyant. Comme la mienne. L'Avada Kadavra est d'ailleurs l'illustration de mon éclair foudroyant.

- Alors dans ce cas, c'est avec votre propre rage que je vous tuerai!

- Tu possèdes d'admirables instincts sanguinaires, mon garçon. Nous sommes fait pour nous entendre. Si tu me suivais, tu pourrais régner avec moi. Imagine-tu? Deux puissants parmis les puissants, associés? Nous devriendrons rapidement les maîtres incontestés de cette planète!

- Pourriez-vous cesser de dire "nous"? Cracha le sorcier. Mes instincts sont peut-être sanguinaires, mais ils n'ont aucune parenté avec la folie!

- Dommage, dommage. Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça. Ne t'es-tu donc pas rendu compte que tout en toi clame l'assurance et la puissance? Tu es un leader né! Malgré tout, tu n'as pas développé toutes tes capacités. Or, je peux t'y aider. D'ailleurs, moi seul en suis capable. Viens avec moi, dit Voldemort, persuasif.

- Cela ne se passerait que dans mes pires cauchemars! Rétorqua Harry.

- Mais, ne suis-je pas ton pire cauchemar?

- Non. Vous êtes bien plus horrible que ça.

- Que de compliments! Je suis flatté.

- Vous êtes pathétique.

- C'est bien à toi de dire ça! C'est toi qui vis dans des tourments coupables infligés par ta seule et unique personne. C'est toi qui te force à regretter, alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le plus pathétique de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi. Au fait, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'avais envoyé qu'une petite partie de mes troupes.

- Quelle consolation! Grinça Harry, bien qu'il su parfaitement que le mage noir avait raison.

- Bon, étant donné que je ne suis pas venu te remonter le moral, revenons à nos affaires premières, veux-tu?

- Non, grogna sourdement l'adolescent.

Voldemort fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Rejoins-moi, et plus rien ne nous résistera.

- T'a piqué ça où? "_Les répliques d'un mégalomane : cliché_"? Fit Harry, railleur.

- Tous nos veux seraient exaucés, le monde à nos pieds. Que vouloir de plus?

- Que vouloir de plus, en effet on se le demande, ironisa t'il.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire céder?

- Rien, répondit-il clairement.

- Même les doloris? Même si je torture...Cassandra Taylor? Amy McKinnon? Ketty Parker? Lily Evans? Lucy Styler? Que je les fais mourir devant toi, dans d'atroces souffrances? Quel cœur de pierre! Tu m'impressionne! On se ressemble beaucoup, c'est bien ce que je disais.

Harry serra les dents.

- Alors? Moi, ou la mort de tes amies? Reprit le mage noir.

- Aucun des deux.

- Ce n'était pas dans la proposition.

- Je viens de l'y ajouter. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop, _Tom _chéri?

Ce fut au tour de Voldemort de serrer les dents.

- Comment connais-tu ce nom? Siffla t'il.

- Lequel? Tom Jedusor? Enfin, il était écrit sur la tombe de ton père! Celui que tu as assassiné, tu te souviens? En tout cas, je suis ravi que ta mère, Merhope Gaunt, est échappé à ton parricide vengeur, et sois morte sans ton aide!

- Comment connais-tu autant de choses sur moi? Répéta Voldemort, menaçant.

- Qui serais-je pour ne pas connaître ma propre famille, _petit frère_?

Le mage noir eut un haut-le-cœur et fixa Harry, horrifié.

- Par...Pardon?

- Non, je plaisante. Si je t'étais apparenté, je me serais sucidé.

La surprise de Voldemort se transforma en une fureur noire.

- DOLORIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla t'il, fou de rage.

Harry ne bougea pas, certain que le sort ne l'atteindrait pas dans son esprit. Il en fut pour ses frais. Une immense douleur l'envahit, et il laissa échapper un cri de souffrance. Malgré tout, il réussit à contrer le sort, sans trop savoir comment. Il riposta aussitôt, et de gigantesques vagues allèrent s'écraser sur Voldemort. Ou plutôt, sur son bouclier.

- Merosum!!

Lorsque Harry observa l'immense nuage noir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de créer, ce ne fut pas la peur qui le prit, mais la curiosité. Son instinct de survie reprenant le pas sur cet intérêt sucidaire, il renvoya le sort avec un "Zyx" efficace. Mais pas assez, apparemment, puisque le nuage disparut avant de blesser son lanceur. C'en suivi une véritable guerre. Les sorts volaient d'un adversaire à l'autre, dans la plus grande confusion. Des lianes épineuses surgissaient du sol, des lances aiguisées tombaient du ciel, des cris de rage et de douleur retentissaient, des giclés de sang jaillissaient des corps, des trombes de feu carbonisaient tout sur leur passage, des vortex ténébreux aspiraient toute vie, des brouillards mortels se créaient, des explosions dévastatrices éclataient...

- Lumos!! Cria alors Harry.

Voldemort fut tellement surpris par ce sort minable qu'il en oublia de se protéger. Et cria de douleur lorsqu'il fut aveuglé par le flash d'une intensité insoutenable. Harry en profita pour lancer un Avada Kadavra sans que son ennemi ne le vit venir. L'éclair vert fonça...dans le vide. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà un sort mortel le ratait de peu, échec dû uniquement à l'aveuglement de Voldemort.

- C'est qu'il est coriace, le petit Harry! Siffla ce dernier.

- C'est qu'il mord, le petit Voldy! Riposta l'intéressé.

Entre deux répliques acerbes, les adversaires continuèrent de tenter de s'assassiner, sans succès.

- Flechum Obscur! On s'entraîne au cent mètres? Demanda railleusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry venait en effet de piquer un sprint pour éviter l'escadron de flèches qui le poursuivait, implacables.

- Protego! Séiterra! On s'entraîne au saut à la perche? Répliqua Harry, un sourire mauvais au lèvres.

Voldemort avait sauté en l'air à l'aide d'un long bâton, dans l'intention d'échapper à un séisme impitoyable.

- Orful ! Au moins, moi je suis élégant, remarqua t'il en observant l'adolescent plonger à terre pour fuir les crocs d'une bête monstrueuse.

- Incendio! Templa Lumey! On n'a pas la même définition du mot. Horreur conviendrait mieux, se moqua le jeune homme.

Le mage noir venait de rouler peu gracieusement sur le côté pour échapper aux pierres blanches qui s'étaient mise en tête de l'écraser.

- Destructum! Explode! Pas la peine de te décrire, riposta t'il.

Harry venait d'exécuter un saut périeux pour éviter l'immense déflagration qui jaillit à l'endroit même où il se tenait auparavant.

- Caligraphia! Banania! Tu sais que tu as l'air malin comme ça? Dommage que j'ai pas l'appareil photo! Ricana Harry.

Le mage noir tentait de semer une plume et une banane géante qui avaient la ferme intention de raccourcir sa durée d'existence.

- Disparium! Tenebrus! Tes sorts sont vraiment pitoyables! Une banane géante? On retourne en enfance! Grogna Vodemort.

Le jeune sorcier bloqua la vague ténébreuse par une vague lumineuse de la même puissance.

- Hagger! Bah quoi? Tu n'aime pas qu'on s'abaisse à ton niveau? Rétorqua l'adolescent.

Le mage noir, qui venait de tomber dans un trou profond qui commençait déjà à se refermer, en sortit tel une flèche.

- Graf Ehne!!! Je crois que tu te trompe de mot, ce n'est pas "s'abaisser", mais "s'élever"! Et tu n'y arriverait jamais, alors ne gaspille pas tes maigres forces!

Et ils continuèrent ainsi.

Au bout d'une heure de combat, Harry était épuisé, non pas physiquement mais magiquement parlant. Les sorts qu'il envoyait étaient complexes et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en lancer autant à la suite, tout en bloquant de puissantes attaques. Comme l'avait dit Zalen, il manquait d'entraînement. Il avait voulu apprendre le plus de sortilèges possible, et il en avait oublié de les tester souvent pour s'assurer de bien les maîtriser. Face à Voldemort, ses connaissances ne faisaient pas le poids, et il était systématiquement contré. Mais lui aussi arrivait à parer son ennemi, bien que beaucoup de ses sorts lui fussent inconnus. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, avait une figure impassible et ne semblait pas le moins du monde mis à l'épreuve par cet échange intensif, et mortellement dangereux. Harry comprit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de rompre la bataille. Il ne servait de toute façon à rien de s'épuiser : Il n'avait pas éliminé tous les horcruxes. De ce fait, même s'il "tuait" Voldemort, celui-ci reviendrait après un petit séjour au Royaume des Morts. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour repousser le mage noir? Soudainement, il se rappela où il était : dans son esprit. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, il en était le seul et unique maître. Il devait pouvoir bannir son adversaire...avec suffisamment de volonté et de puissance. Le jeune sorcier fixa le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une intensité presque effrayante. Ce dernier lu dans ses pensées ce qu'il comptait faire, il arrêta donc de combattre pour mobiliser ses forces dans l'intention de contrer l'attaque de Harry. Le plan de celui-ci changea soudainement, et il bondit sur Voldemort. Son ennemi, par réflexe, créa un bouclier. Malheureusement, comme Harry l'avait appris avec les géants, un bouclier n'a jamais protégé d'un bon coup de poing. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut l'air surpris, avant de s'effondrer à terre tel une poupée de chiffon. L'adolescent en profita pour l'expulser de son esprit. Le mage noir, affaibli, ne put résister. Il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt...Harry se retrouva donc seul sur le champ de bataille, épuisé. Et il s'effondra à son tour, s'enfonçant dans une inconscience accueillante.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans son lit, comme la veille. Il s'étira félinement, avant de mettre son uniforme. Les Maraudeurs n'étant plus dans le dortoir, il eu le loisir être bruyant sans remords. Il descendit déjeuner ; sans grande surprise, ses amies étaient déjà présentes.

- Salut, la belle au bois dormant! Le salua joyeusement Amy.

Ketty se contenta d'un "Enfin réveillé, la marmotte?" moqueur. Harry se plaignit d'être la cible, dès le matin, de remarques railleuses. On lui répondit qu'il n'avait qu'à se réveiller plutôt. Il répliqua que si il l'avait fait, il aurait également eu droit à des plaisanteries du genre "Tu viens de découvrir l'invention du réveil?". On convint que c'était fort probable. Et la discussion se poursuivit, agrémenté de petites piques acides. Lily observait Harry avec attention, Cassandra également, ce qu'il finit par remarquer.

- Je sais que je suis beau, mais je ne vous savait pas sensible à mes charmes, plaisanta t'il .

- Tu...semble de meilleur humeur que les jours précédents, avança prudemment la belle rousse.

L'adolescent se rendit compte que ces paroles étaient véridiques. Il ne se sentait plus coupable de son acte. Etait-ce la rencontre avec son cher Tom qu'il l'avait transformé ainsi, ou avait-il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de se torturer avec le passé, l'avenir étant plus important? Il n'en savait rien, mais, de toute façon, le résultat était le même : il se sentait revivre. Il adressa un sourire lumineux à sa mère.

- J'étais un peu malade, mais je me suis remit.

Lily n'en crut pas un mot, mais comprit qu'il avait enfin arrêté de se culpabiliser pour son massacre. Elle lui retourna son sourire, sincèrement soulagé.

Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien, malgré le fait que Harry, épuisé par son combat contre Voldemort, eut beaucoup de peine à exécuter le moindre sort, ce sous les regards étonnés des professeurs et des élèves, habitués à l'excellence de l'adolescent en magie.

Le soir venu, il se coucha sans que l'euphorie qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée disparaisse.

Ce fut donc d'excellente humeur qu'il se réveilla le lendemain, et d'un pas dansant qu'il rejoignit la Grande Salle. Sa joie s'évanouit. Les visages étaient graves, les yeux rouges, les corps tremblants. Lily était en larmes, consolée par une sombre Amy et par un James à la mâchoire contractée. Ketty regardait mornement son assiette. Harry frémit. Que s'était-il donc passé? Il s'avança rapidement vers la table des Griffondors. Sans desserrer les dents, il regarda fixement Cassandra. Celle-ci, sans daigner lever les yeux, répondit à sa question muette :

- Plus de deux milles Moldus morts. Dont les parents de Lily.

Harry regarda cette dernière avec colère : pas contre elle, mais contre Voldemort, qui obligeait si tôt aux enfants à vivre seuls. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce que c'était d'être orphelin. Bien que dans le cas de sa mère cela devait être plus dur, puisqu'elle avait connu ses parents. Lui n'avait eu cette chance qu'avec un voyage dans le passé, et il se demandait si cela ne lui faisait pas plus de mal que de bien.

- Je les vengerais, promit-il fermement.

Lily le regarda, reconnaissante. Il n'avait pas dit "désolé", comme tous les autres. Il ne la regardait pas non plus avec pitié, mais avec compassion.

- Je sais, fit-elle avec un sourire forcé, mais avec conviction.

"C'était mes grands-parents", songea le jeune homme. Il regretta de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de les rencontrer. Il contempla les autres élèves, et remarqua que Lily n'était pas la seule à pleurer. Et puis un détail le frappa. Dumbledore était absent. Cela n'aurait eu rien d'étonnant si il n'y avait pas eu cette attaque. Mais lorsqu'une telle chose arrivait, le directeur était toujours présent pour tenter de réconforter les élèves avec un petit discours. Ce n'était pas _normal_. Il se dirigea vers la table où le vieux sorcier aurait dû siéger.

- Professeur McGonagall?

Cette dernière le regarda un instant, les yeux vides, avant de se reprendre.

- Oui?

- Ne sauriez-vous pas où est le directeur?

- Euh...Non. J'avoue ne pas avoir fais attention, et j'aurais pu le croiser dans les couloirs sans le voir.

- Merci, professeur.

Harry savait que McGonagall, traumatisée ou pas, aurait certainement remarqué Dumbledore si elle l'avait vue. Il interrogea les autres professeurs, mais aucun n'avait aperçu le directeur. Conclusion : il avait disparu. Et Harry n'était pas certain d'aimer ça...Il revint voir le professeur de métamorphose. Il était en apparence calme, mais à l'intérieur de lui se déchaînait une tempête de sentiments différents.

- Professeur, pourrais-je vous parler en privé quelques minutes?

- Voyons, M. Roy, je suis certaine que vous n'avez rien à cacher à mes collègues. Ils sont tout à fait digne de confiance.

- Je n'en doute pas, mentit Harry. Mais en vérité, c'est à propos du...massacre.

Il prit un air à faire pleurer les pierres. McGonagall le regarda, affligée, certaine qu'il avait dû subir la perte d'un être proche et qu'il éprouvait le besoin de se confier.

- Mais bien sûr, mon enfant, répondit-elle doucement.

Harry grinça intérieurement au "mon enfant", mais garda son visage larmoyant.

- Me...Merci, ma...madame, dit-il d'une voix faussement tremblante.

Il la suivit jusqu'à son bureau, dont elle referma la porte avant de se tourner vers Harry, prête à lui prodiguer des paroles réconfortantes. Mais ce dernier perdit son expression de tristesse infinie pour afficher un air inquiet.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'ai quelques précisions à vous demander.

- Vous...N'avez perdu personne?

- Personne que je connais, affirma Harry.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu ses grands-parents.

- Que me voulez-vous alors? Gronda t'elle, menaçante.

Visiblement, elle le prenait pour un mangemort venant lui soutirer des informations. Et ce qu'il allait dire ne risquait pas de rétablir la vérité...

- Lors de la bataille, quelle est la dernière fois où vous avez vu Dumbledore?

- Quelle bataille?

- Ne jouez pas les imbéciles avec moi. Pardonnez mes manières quelques peu cavalières, mais il s'agit d'une affaire urgente.

- Parlez-moi encore sur ce ton, et j'enlève des points à Griffondor.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis! Où avez vu Dumbledore pour la dernière fois? Répéta le jeune homme.

- Hier soir.

- Mais quand, hier soir??? S'énerva t'il. Lors de la bataille, oui ou non?

- Il n'y a pas eu de bataille.

Harry inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme.

- Vous tentez de me faire croire que l'Ordre du Phénix a laissé des milliers de Moldus se faire massacrer sans intervenir? A d'autres!

- Comment...Mais, comment connaissez vous l'Ordre? S'écria McGonagall, surprise et méfiante.

- Là n'est pas la question. Je vous en prie, répondez! Il en va de la vie du directeur!

- Peu à près que les mangemorts se fussent enfuis, tout le monde s'est réuni, et il n'était pas là. Comme nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps, nous avons supposé qu'il avait une affaire à traiter dans les plus brefs délais. Maintenant, allez-vous me dire comment savez-vous autant de choses?

L'inquiétude sourde de Harry montait de plus en plus. Il ignora la question.

- Voldemort était-il présent?

- Oui, répondit-elle sans frémir à l'entente du nom tant redouté. Albus était d'ailleurs allé le combattre.

Le sorcier s'effondra sur le sol, désespéré, soupçonnant l'horrible vérité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta McGonagall, quoique toujours sur ces gardes.

- Ne comprenez-vous donc pas? Dumbledore à été enlevé par Voldemort!

- C'est absurde, voyons! Jamais il n'aurait pu le réduire à l'impuissance pour l'emmener.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis aperçu que Dumbledore n'était pas aussi puissant que l'autre serpent, déplora Harry.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi! Vous avez été traumatisé par le choc de la mort de tous ces gens, allez vous reposer.

- Vous savez que j'ai raison, ne vous cachez pas derrière des "chocs traumatisants" pour fuir la vérité. Dumbledore à été enlevé, il n'y a pas d'autres réalités. Croyez-moi, je suis aussi terrifié que vous par ce fait.

- Non...Impossible.

- Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, il est incompatible avec Voldemort, railla sombrement Harry.

- Il faut prévenir l'Ordre, et organiser des recherches! Décida le professeur.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, il sera sans doute mort avant que vous ne le trouviez.

- Proposez des solutions, au lieu de contrer les miennes! On ne va tout de même pas l'abandonner à ce...ce monstre sans rien tenter! Il est notre seul espoir.

- Erreur, _je _suis votre seul espoir. Mais vous avez raison, je vais le chercher. Ne paniquez pas et faite comme si de rien n'était. Si je ne le trouve pas, personne ne le pourra. A bientôt, professeur. Je reviendrais en compagnie de Dumbledore...vivant, je l'espère...et moi aussi tant qu'à faire.

Il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une McGonagall au bord de la crise de nerfs.

* * *

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, quand une idée lui vint. Si il y avait des personnes qui pouvaient connaître l'emplacement de la forteresse de Voldemort, c'était bien les Serpentards. Il fila dans les cachots où il attrapa un vert et argent devant la porte de leur salle commune.

- Le mot de passe, ordonna t'il d'une voix menaçant.

- Je ne te le dirais pas, sale lion, crâna l'autre.

- Oh si, tu vas me le dire. C'est dans ton intérêt.

En ce moment même, il était terrifiant, et le Serpentard n'eu pas le courage de le défier :

- Sou...Sournoi...Sournoiserie, balbutia t'il.

- Merci, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer.

Il lâcha sa victime et pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentards dont le tableau s'était ouvert. Ces derniers réagirent comme on pouvait s'y attendre lorsque un élève de la maison ennemie à l'impudence de pénétrer dans leur antre : ils se levèrent, menaçants.

- Pourrais-je parler à Bellatrix Lestrange, sil-vous plaît? Demanda t'il poliment.

Les serpents hésitèrent. Si elle avait demandé à le voir, ils payeraient très cher d'avoir tenté de l'empêcher d'entrer.

- Elle voulait me voir, précisa Harry.

Plus aucun ne bougeait, espérant que celle qu'il cherchait apparaîtrait comme par magie pour ne pas avoir à régler ce dilemme.

- Je ne savais pas que je vous faisais cet effet, mais bon...

Et le Griffondor franchis la ligne des Serpentards en haussant les épaules. Il poussa gentiment les verts et argents qui ne réagissaient toujours pas, et il disparut dans les dortoirs des filles. Personne ne s'étonna qu'il puisse y aller sans déclencher le toboggan automatique qui empêchait ordinairement les garçons d'aller voir les filles. Comme le jeune homme s'y attendait, Bellatrix était sur son lit, un recueil de magie noir sur les genoux, sa baguette dans une main, un pauvre Serpentard de première année gémissant à ses pieds tandis qu'elle le torturait avec délectation.

- Navré d'interrompre ta séance de pratique de magie noire, mais j'ai une question à te poser, dit-il suavement.

Bellatrix eut du mal à dissimuler son sursaut de surprise.

- Que fais-tu ici? Qui t'a laissé entrer?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai une question à te poser. Et tes amis, compréhensifs, m'ont laissé passer. Maintenant, j'aimerais que nous soyons seuls, si ça ne te dérange pas...

D'une main experte, Harry fit léviter la victime ensanglanté à l'extérieur, tout en la soignant au passage. La porte du dortoir se referma dans un claquement sec.

- Doloris! Cria l'apprentie mangemort.

Harry bloqua l'Impardonnable sans effort. Il récupéra la baguette de Bellatrix à l'aide d'un experliarmus informulé.

- Voyons, ne t'énerve pas. Je veux juste savoir où est la forteresse de ton maître, dit-il narquoisement.

- Je ne le sais pas, cracha son interlocutrice.

- Tsss, tsss...On ne t'a donc jamais appris que ce n'était pas bien de mentir? Quelle petite fille mal élevée tu fais, Bella...Je ne répéterais qu'une dernière fois ma question : où est la forteresse de Voldemort? Je t'informe juste que me mentir une nouvelle fois aurait des conséquences fâcheuses...pour toi.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle de nouveau, les dents serrées.

Harry l'envoya contre le mur brutalement. Un craquement retentit. Un gémissement de souffrance le suivit de près.

- Je n'aimerais pas te casser l'autre bras, Bella. Ma réponse?

- Sale monstre! Je ne te dirais rien!

- Je m'en doutais, tu sais. Et j'aurais pu avoir ma réponse sans te casser les...(un nouveau craquement retentit, un cri de douleur aussi) deux bras. Mais tu m'a fais beaucoup souffrir, et j'avais juré de venger celui que tu as tué. Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai voulu lancer un Doloris. Je suis horrible, je sais, et je devrais avoir honte. Mais, vois-tu, la guerre et les pertes m'ont endurci. Enfin, revenons à notre première conversation...La léglimencie est parfois bien utile.

Sans effort, il utilisa la leglimencie pour briser les défenses de l'esprit de la Serpentarde, et lui arracher l'information qu'il désirait.

- Merci pour ta coopération, je saurais m'en souvenir. Et toi aussi, je pense, ajouta t'il en contemplant les deux bras qui pendaient lamentablement contre le corps de leur propriétaire. Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Et Harry transplana sur ces paroles, laissant Bellatrix hurler sa fureur et sa douleur.

* * *

La forteresse s'élevait dans une sombre forêt, ombre menaçante et terrifiante entourée de milliers d'arbres aux formes distordues. Elle était digne d'un manoir hanté, et les têtes coupées de pauvres innocents plantées sur des piques aiguisées ajoutait une petite touche sanglante à l'édifice. Il était midi, et pourtant on se serait cru en pleine nuit. Les corbeaux perchés sur les tourelles effrayantes croassaient, symboles de mauvais présages. Harry grimaça. Visiblement, Voldemort _adorait _les clichés. Il ne manquait plus que des vampires aux canines pointues, et le château aurait eu sa place dans "Dracula". Pourquoi aucun méchant ne pensait à peindre sa forteresse en rose...(il songea au Royaume des morts)...euh, en bleu ciel? Il lança un sort de sondage pour repérer les défenses de la forteresse, et le nombre de sortilèges de magie noire l'atterra. Cela allait lui prendre du temps, pour tous les désactiver... Quelques minutes plus tard, il se relevait, sa tâche achevée. Finalement, ce n'avait pas été aussi long qu'il l'avait prévu. Il inspira un bon coup, et poussa l'immense grille de fer qui entourait la "propriété" du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Courage, Dumbledore, j'arrive", pensa t'il en espérant que l'intéressé l'entendrait on ne sait comment. "Prends garde, Voldemort, j'arrive", annonça t'il intérieurement en espérant que l'intéressé ne l'entende pas : cela gâcherait l'effet de surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour l'écriture de cette fic._

Merci à :

**L'ange demoniaque** : Eh oui, notre Harry est pas si innocent que ça…Grosse désillusion. Snif !

**Merlin Potter** : On ne pourra pas vraiment parler d'un combat…enfin, tu verras par toi-même.

**Missterre** : Euh…Il sera pas là pour le voir…Lis la suite et tu sauras pourquoi. (PS : j'adore ton pseudo !)

**Klaude** : merci pour le compliment ! Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à l'écrire, alors que je l'arrête. Tout en essayant de ne pas bâcler la fin.

**Sahada** : elle va se questionner, mais on va dire qu'elle pense qu'il s'est trompé.

**Adenoide** : Dis-donc, tu règle tout vachement vite toi ! Ouais James et Sirius sont un peu stupides, mais bon…On les aime (pas) comme ils sont ! Quant à un vampire, si il peut mourir d'un avada. En fait, ça m'arrange, parce que si Lily meure pas, tout change. Et j'ai franchement pas envie de décrire ledit changemet.

**Bachelor49** : Dumby sera peut-être trop affaibli pour trop s'étonner…

**Malicia-evil** : ouais, je me suis éclaté pour écrire ce passage ! lol

**Titmo** : J'ai passé mon diplôme de sadique professionnelle. Avec les félicitations du jury. Enfin, tu m'en veux pas trop, si ?

**666Naku** : il est obligé d'être classe. C'est comme même un héros, faut pas l'oublier. Et les héros (en tout cas les miens) se doivent d'avoir la classe !

Pour leur reviews !!!!

* * *

Voici donc mon avant-dernier chapitre. J'ai été longue parce que je me suis cassé le bras et que j'ai pas pu trop écrire dans ces conditions…Et manque d'inspi, comme d'hab ! Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Azuli**

* * *

Après avoir poussé les grilles, Harry eut une mauvaise surprise. Les protections qu'il avait détruites n'étaient que celles du portail. La forteresse possédaient ses propres sortilèges de défense. Il s'assit en soupirant. Il s'étira une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, satisfait. ll avait réussi à détruire une bonne partie des protections de Voldemort, mais l'alarme lui résistait férocement. Après s'être échiné dessus pendant plus de dix minutes, il avait abandonné et décidé de recourir à la ruse.

Il avait analysé le sort, qui réagissait lorsqu'un _humain _pénétrait dans le château. Le maître des lieux n'avait apparemment pas prévu qu'une _panthère _s'introduirait chez lui ; les Animagus ne déclenchaient pas l'alarme. Il s'était donc transformé et avait décidé d'attendre qu'un mangemort ouvre l'immense porte, en effet ce serait sans doute plus discret que s'il elle s'ouvrait seule pour laisser passer un félin. Il s'allongea sur le flanc, ses yeux émeraudes scrutant patiemment l'obscurité. Il eut de la chance : il n'attendit que deux petites heures avant qu'un mangemort ne sorte de la forteresse. Il se glissa silencieusement dans le dos de son ennemi pour pénétrer dans le château. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine d'animal : il avait peur. Peur de ne pas retrouver Dumbledore vivant, peur de se faire attraper, peur, peur, et peur. Il se reprit tout de même, il serait quelque peu stupide de rester paralyser de terreur si on le remarquait. Son pelage d'ébène lui fournissait un camouflage parfait, il se fondait dans les ombres et seuls ses yeux brillants auraient pu le trahir.

Sans beaucoup d'hésitation, il se dirigea vers le bas. Généralement les prisonniers étaient enfermés dans les cachots, et ceux-ci se trouvaient invariablement au sous-sol. En espérant que Voldmort n'ai pas eu une soudaine impulsion rebelle et n'avait pas construit ses cachots en haut...C'est toutefois assez peu probable, vu comme il semblait suivre les clichés à la lettre ; il ne serait par contre pas surprenant de tomber sur des cercueils ou des cadavres en état de décomposition. "Tout à fait le genre de ce dégénéré", pensa Harry. Un fois arrivé, la panthère frissonna. C'était...macabre. Des squelettes étaient accrochés au mur en guise de décoration et des os humains tapissaient le sol des geôles. Quelques gémissements provenaient de ces dernières. Une pensée jaillit dans l'esprit de Harry : Dumbledore n'était probablement pas le seul prisonnier...L'Animagus se jeta soudainement contre le mur, s'y collant le plus possible. Deux mangemorts arrivaient.

- Avec cette dose, il ne va pas résister longtemps, ricana le premier.

- Il aurait déjà dû céder, grogna le deuxième.

- On peut peut-être essayer avec la gamine?

- Le Maître ne veut pas. Il la garde pour un autre. Le nouveau de Poudelard, Harry Roy, je crois.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il a de spécial, celui-là...

Les serviteurs des Ténèbres ne l'aperçurent pas et finirent par disparaître dans les couloirs.

* * *

Discrètement, la panthère s'approcha du premier cachot. Vide. Le deuxième. Vide. Dans le troisième, un homme était recroquevillé dans un coin, dans une attitude de défense. L'Animagus le reconnu grâce à son uniforme : un Langue-de-Plomb. Il tendit les oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit, mais rien. Il se transforma. La porte était en fer, et immunisé contre la magie ordinaire. Evidemment...

- _Le métal, Harry. Le métal..._Lui souffla Kah-Lam.

Le jeune homme sourit. Voldmort manquait sérieusement de prudence. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu que quelqu'un maîtrisant la magie élémentaire du métal viendrait rendre une petite visite à ses prisonniers. Où était l'intelligence que tout le monde pensait qu'il possédait? Sans hésitation, l'adolescent posa ses mains contre le fer des barreaux, qui commencèrent à se distordre. Peu à peu, un trou suffisamment grand apparu. Il essuya la sueur de son front ; cette magie était épuisante. L'homme releva la tête, d'un mouvement surpris mêlé de frayeur.

- Calmez-vous, je suis venu vous sauver.

Harry l'incita à le suivre. Le Langue-de-Plomb hésitait, craignant un ruse de ses tortionnaires.

- Si je vous avez voulu du mal, j'aurais procédé comme eux. Les croyez-vous donc suffisamment intelligents pour imaginer une sournoiserie de ce genre?

L'autre inspira profondément, et jugeant apparemment que tenter de s'enfuir, piège ou pas, valait mieux que de rester là, se releva avec peine et le suivit.

- Je m'appelle Harry Roy, se présenta ce dernier.

- Aaron Blunt.

- Je dois aller sauver les autres, mais vous pouvez partir.

- Ah oui? Et comment? Railla l'autre. Je demande poliment qu'on m'ouvre les portes?

- Non, vous transplanez.

- Et la barrière anti-transplanage?

- Je vais voir si je peux la détruire.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, c'est impossible. Seul son créateur peut le faire. Ce serait trop facile sinon.

- Et si le créateur meurt?

Son interlocuteur le regarda comme s'il eut été particulièrement idiot.

- La barrière disparaît avec lui. Sauf si il s'agit d'un sort extrêmement puissant, dans ce cas elle peut durer indéfiniment ou presque.

- Ah oui, c'est évident...Pardonnez-moi, ça doit être le stress.

- Sans doute, sans doute....Et vous? Comment avez-vous réussi à entrer?

- J'ai détruit les sorts de protection, sauf l'alarme ; je n'y arrivais pas. Mais elle ne réagit qu'à la présence d'un humain.

- Animagus?

- Oui.

- Je ne le suis personnellement pas. Comment comptez-vous sortir avec nous sans alerter Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom?

- Oh, je vais l'alerter. Il faut bien qu'il sache que je l'ai encore battu et que j'ai fais évader ses prisonniers sous son nez. Ca lui fera les pieds!

- Encore? Releva Aaron.

- Une longue histoire.

Sans plus discuter, il passa à la geôle suivante. Une petite fille y était emprisonné. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus ; on eût-dit un ange. Harry fit immédiatement la liaison avec "la gamine" dont avait parlé les mangemorts. Il restait à comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait été réservé. Il procéda de la même manière pour lui permettre de s'échapper. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle était en effet inconsciente. Bien qu'il n'y eu pas de blessures apparentes, à l'identique d'Aaron, il savait par expérience que les sorts de douleur ne laissaient pas de traces physiques...

- Il n'en reste qu'un, lui indiqua le Langue-de-Plomb. Il est arrivé hier. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais je sais qu'ils l'ont placés dans une cellule ultra-protégée. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être...

- Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais j'en ai une petite idée...

- Ah oui?

Harry ne répondit pas à la question implicite ; il avait toujours eu un certain goût pour le suspense. Le cachot était gardé par deux mangemorts, et il sentit l'extrême complexité des ses sorts de protections. Voldemort n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens de garder son célèbre prisonnier à l'abri de tout sauvetage éventuel...L'adolescent soupira, posa la fillette sur le sol, fit craquer ses doigts, et commença son œuvre. Les mangemorts tombèrent endormis sans avoir la chance de réagir, les sorts, eux, lui posèrent beaucoup plus de difficultés et il ne dût la réussite qu'à son immense réserve de puissance. Aaron l'avait observé avec attention et lorsque la dernière défense tomba, il en resta bouche bée.

- Tes pouvoirs...c'est incroyable. Tu n'es pas humain.

- Hum...pas exactement. Mais je l'ai été, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire révélant ses dents blanches et légèrement...pointues.

- Vampire, comprit le Langue-de-Plomb, estomaqué.

D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'être un buveur de sang n'améliorait en rien les capacités magiques.

- Vous êtes vraiment perspicace, admira le jeune sorcier sans l'ombre d'une moquerie dans la voix.

- On me l'a dit.

- Et modeste en plus...

Harry déforma les barreaux sous l'œil impressionné d'Aaron.

- Magie élémentaire...Je ne l'avais pas reconnue lorsque tu as ouvert la prison de la petite fille. Maîtriser le métal est rare.

- On me l'a dit, ironisa le Survivant. Dumbledore? Vous êtes là?

- Oui...Harry. Tu as deviné...je m'en doutais...répondit faiblement Albus.

L'interpellé vit le corps étendu du directeur. Celui avait l'air mal en point. Voldemort avait dû lui prescrire une cure de doloris...Il le prit dans ses bras en mobilisant ses forces ; le Langue-de-Plomb avait fait de même avec la fillette. Ils se tournèrent, et sortirent du cachot.

* * *

Harry réprima un sursaut. Voldemort était négligemment adossé contre le mur, jouant avec sa baguette. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

- Bonsoir. Belle journée n'est-ce pas? Dit Harry inégumment.

- Parfaite pour la pêche. D'ailleurs, je crois que ça mord...Répondit le mage noir sur le même ton.

- Un petit poisson, malheureusement. Que diriez-vous de relâcher cette pauvre créature en vous concentrant sur une plus à votre mesure?

- Entendu. Celui-ci ne m'intéresse en effet pas, mais en contre partie, le gros souffrira, et finira dans mon assiette.

- C'est tout naturel.

Voldemort s'approcha de la fille et d'Aaron. Ce dernier était terrorisé. Il les effleura d'une main, et ils disparurent. Il fit de même avec Dumbledore.

- Je suis déçu de devoir laissé partit le vieux fou. Mais enfin, tu es bien plus intéressant que lui, n'est-ce pas? Plus intriguant, plus puissant, plus courageux....

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir...Railla Harry.

- Plus suicidaire aussi.

- Je ne pense pas que tu désires me tuer. Tu veux que je devienne ton esclave.

- Associé.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux.

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis?

- C'est que tu n'es pas aussi bête que t'en a l'air!

- Tu ferais mieux de garder ton insolence pour toi. Avec toute la puissance que tu a dû dépenser pour briser mes sorts, tu es épuisé. Moi, au contraire, je suis en pleine forme.

- J'en suis ravi. C'est quoi ton secret? Douze heures de sommeil et des repas équilibrés?

- Non. Une alliance.

- Et voilà qu'il recommence. C'est quoi le truc que tu comprends pas dans "non"?

- La folie de cette réponse. Je peux te torturer, faire de toi ce que je veux. Pourquoi donc t'obstines tu?

- J'ai peut-être des instincts masochistes.

- Ça, c'est certain... En attendant, je te ferais remarquer que si tu meurs, personne ne sera en mesure de s'opposer à moi. Et le monde m'appartiendra.

- Tomy le Mégalomane : le Retour.

- Doloris, dit Voldemort avec nonchalance.

Harry s'effondra sous la douleur insoutenable. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta. Il resta sur le sol, haletant.

- C'est pitoyable. Je te connaissais plus résistant. Je me demande bien comment tu vas réussir à t'échapper, cette fois.

D'un geste de la main du mage noir, l'adolescent alla s'écraser contre le mur de la cellule où avait été enfermé Dumbledore. De l'autre main, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reforma les sorts de défenses que le jeune sorcier avait eu tant de mal à détruire.

- C'est...la salle d'attente? Se moqua ce dernier. Je suis censé y rester jusqu'à ce que Votre Horreur daigne me tuer?

- Exactement. Mais, je te rassure, je te ferais mourir le dernier. Je veux que tu vois tous tes amis crever devant toi, ta famille, le vieux fou, la gamine et l'autre faible que tu as sauvé...Je les ferais souffrir, crois-moi. N'oublie pas : si tu te joins à moi, ces massacres n'auront pas lieu. Tu craqueras.

Voldemort avait dit cette dernière phrase sur le ton de l'évidence, et Harry n'eut pas le courage de lui mentir, de se mentir. Son ennemi avait raison : si il ne trouvait pas rapidement le moyen de s'enfuir, il craquerait. Voir mourir quelqu'un d'innocent devant lui était au-dessus de ses forces. Cela devait avoir été le rôle de la fillette, et l'explication de sa présence ici. Voilà pourquoi on la lui "réservait"...

* * *

Ses méninges tournaient à toute allure : il lui fallait une solution pour sortir de là. Vite, de préférence. Il pouvait patienter jusqu'à ce que ses pouvoirs soient de nouveau à leur maximum et forcer le passage, mais cela prendrait environ deux jours. Qui sait ce que pourrait faire Voldemort pendant ce laps de temps? Lys ne pourrait pas l'aider, Wiki et Zalen non plus. Cette fois, il devrait se débrouiller seul. Quoique Kah-Lam ou Mystique avaient peut-être une idée pour le sortir de là...

- _Kah-Lam? Mystique?_

- _On est là. _

- _Est-ce que vous sauriez comment je peux...?_

- _Non. Mais demande à Alios._

- _Alios? Le Maître du Destin et du Hasard? En quoi peut-il m'aider?_

- _Demande lui, _répéta le dragon rouge.

- _Et comment? T'a son numéro? _Se moqua l'adolescent.

- _Non, mais tu as son bracelet sur ton bras, je te rappelle._

- _C'est une sorte de téléphone magique__?_

_- Pas vraiment. Peu importe de toute façon ; pose ta main dessus et pense très fort à Alios. _

Harry s'exécuta. Une vague de magie le submergea, et il entendit une nouvelle voix dans son esprit :

- _Que puis-je pour toi,_ _Harry Potter? Ou devrais-je dire Harry Roy? _

- _La deuxième solution est préférable ; on ne sait jamais. Alios, j'ai besoin d'aide. Connaîtriez-vous un moyen de me faire évader d'ici?_

- _Pourquoi? Le personnel est-il désagréable? Ou le service détestable?_

- _Un peu des deux.._.Grimaça Harry.

- _Hum...Dis-moi, c'est plutôt bien protégé! Serais-tu en prison?_

- _On peut dire ça comme ça._

- _Quel crime?_

- _Sauvetage d'innocents._

- _Mauvais. T'en a pour un bon bout de temps, à mon avis._

- _Non, t'es sûr? _Railla l'adolescent.

- _Certain_, répondit sérieusement Alios.

- _Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour...écourter ma peine?_

- _Tiens-toi bien, et tu seras peut-être relâché plus tôt pour bonne conduite. _

- _On peut arrêter de plaisanter? Je suis un peu nerveux, là. _

- _L'humour est une des choses que l'on ne doit jamais perdre, quoi qu'il arrive. _

- _Amen. _

- _Tu ne sembles pas très réceptif à mes conseils..._

- _Honte à moi. _

- _Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon, pour sortir, il suffit de creuser ; ce mage noir de pacotille a oublié de protéger le sol. Les grands méchants ne pensent jamais à ces genres de détails, ils sont bien trop obnubilés par leur chère conquête du monde._

- _C'est effectivement une obsession chez Voldy. Sinon, t'aurais pas une pelle à me passer?_

-_ Dis-moi, t'es un sorcier ou pas? Non, parce que j'ai des doutes, parfois. _

- _Je suis épuisé, magiquement parlant, _avoua le jeune homme.

- _Dors._

- _J'ai pas vraiment le temps. _

- _Eh bien, débrouille-toi! _

- _Vive la solidarité!_

- _Je ne vais pas tout faire pour toi comme même! Au dernières nouvelles, c'est toi le héros._

- _Je te passe le rôle quand tu veux. _

- _Quelle générosité! Non, merci bien. Être le génie sans qui ledit héros mourrait dans un affreux cachot me convient fort bien. _

- _Monsieur le Génie, va falloir prendre des cours de modestie. _

- _Auprès de toi, sans doute? _

Alios rompit leur communication en riant mentalement. Plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs. Enfin bon. Il allait devoir trouver une solution pour insuffler un peu d'énergie dans cette magie endormie...Un petit peu de concentration...Harry plongea à l'intérieur de lui même. Sa magie, sous la forme d'une rivière, s'écoulait calmement le long d'une prairie verdoyante. Un dragon en cristal la survolait, et une panthère faite de la même matière courait sur l'herbe. Le paysage avait considérablement changé depuis la dernière fois...Le jeune homme contempla sa magie avec perplexité. Si cette dernière était épuisée, la rivière serait vide. Or elle était pleine. Mais dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il qu'il ait du mal à l'utiliser? Il effleura la surface de l'eau avec le bout de son doigt, et il se sentit immédiatement mieux. Etrange. Il effleura de nouveau l'eau. Même impression d'apaisement. Se pourrait-il que...? En fronçant les sourcils, il agita un peu les mains. Comme si il répondait à son geste, le fleuve s'agita également. Il continua jusqu'à créer un énorme siphon. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il sauta à l'intérieur.

Il lui semblait que sa chute était interminable. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un fleuve pouvait être aussi profond? L'eau aurait du l'oppresser, mais il nageait dans une félicité sans pareille et dans l'extase le plus total ; il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. L'impression de bonheur absolu fut trop forte pour son cœur submergé par une émotion aussi violente : il s'évanouit, et son corps inconscient disparut dans les profondeurs de la rivière.

* * *

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais le contact glacé des pierres grises de sa geôle lui fit rapidement reprendre ses esprits. Il sentit immédiatement que sa magie était de nouveau réveillée, et qu'elle grondait en lui comme un félin furieux. Un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage, et il lâcha le torrent de son pouvoir contre le sol. Celui-ci se fissura, craqua, et, dans un bruit terrible, s'ouvrit en deux. Le jeune homme y sauta et se réceptionna avec une grâce admirable. Il continua à se perçer une sortie, impitoyable. Une aura de magie brute l'entourait, et rien ne lui résistait. Il sortit enfin à l'air libre, tel une tornade invincible. Voldemort l'attendait dehors.

- Je me doutais que tu allais réussir à t'échapper; bien que je n'eusse imaginer que tu le fasse en si peu de temps, l'applaudit le mage noir, faussement admiratif.

- Tom, salua Harry, aussi froid qu'une tombe.

Son pouvoir faisait vibrer sa voix d'une intensité effrayante. Voldmort recula instinctivement d'un pas. Le jeune homme disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes, sans que son ennemi ne puisse réagir. Il réapparut à Poudelard, au milieu de la Grande Salle ; les élèves et les professeurs étaient en train de dîner. Les Sylphides mangeaient sombrement, les Serpentards joyeusement. Le silence se fit à son apparition. Il y eu quelques bruits de couverts lâchés. Harry posa son regard brûlant sur chaque table. Tous les étudiants se figèrent devant la puissance qui émanait du sorcier.

- Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand, mais Voldmort va mourir. Et ce sera de ma main.

Ces paroles claquèrent comme un coup de fouet et tous sentirent l'inexorable sentence s'inscrire au fer rouge dans leur esprit. Tous tremblèrent, mais tous n'eurent aucun doute sur la véracité des propos du Griffondor. Il tuerait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ici ou ailleurs, le seul répit de Voldemort serait la mort. Seul un Serpentard eut le courage - ou plutôt la folie - de défier le jeune homme.

- Cela m'étonnerait. Tu ne pourras rien contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque tu seras à Askaban.

Bellatrix blêmit lorsque le regard terrifiant d'Harry se posa sur elle, mais elle lui fit face.

- Je n'irais certainement pas dans cette prison. Mais puisque elle te tient temps à coeur, tu y feras une petite visite. Visite qui durera jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable existence. Je me ferais un véritable plaisir de t'y emmener.

- Et que peux-tu contre moi? Je ne me suis pas cassé les bras toute seule, l'attaqua la Serpentarde, cachant sa peur sous une façade agressive.

- Non, je ne te crois pas masochiste. Juste sadique, sourit l'adolescent. Par contre, je n'ai pas pratiqué de la magie noire sur un pauvre première année.

- ...

- On reste sans voix? Se moqua t'il. Aurais-tu donc oublié ce _léger _incident?

- Tu ne peux pas le prouver.

- Qu'en sais-tu? De toute manière, je te ferais remarquer que tes souffrances ne viennent également peut-être pas de moi...Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, tu ne peux pas non plus le prouver. Il a y bien entendu le Véritasérum, mais tu n'y résisterait pas plus que si on s'intéressait aux derniers sorts jetés de ta baguette. Tout ce que tu peux essayer de me faire, je peux te le rendre. Si je plonges, tu plongera avec moi.

- ...

- Tu n'es décidément pas très bavarde, aujourd'hui, railla le jeune homme. Peut-être devrais-tu te reposer? Torturer les gens doit être quelque peu épuisant. Tu ne trouves pas?

- Le Maître te fera payer ton insolence! Cracha Bellatrix.

- C'est vrai que toi tu ne peux guère le faire. Je t'informe juste que ton "Maître" doit être en train de contempler, hébété, l'énorme trou que j'ai laissé dans le sol en quittant sa...salle d'attente. Ou alors d'essayer de comprendre comment j'ai réussi à transplaner sous son nez. Et si ce n'est pas ça, peut-être se venge t'il de sa propre incompétence sur ses serviteurs tout aussi incompétents? Qu'en dis-tu Bella? Un conseil, évite le pendant quelques temps ou tu risques de te prendre des "doloris" égarés. Ce serait regrettable, n'est-ce pas? Je ne voudrais certes pas te voir souffrir encore plus...

Le ton d'Harry laissait clairement entendre le contraire. Un frémissement parcouru l'assistance lorsque qu'il s'approcha de celle qui n'était pas encore l'assassin de son parrain.

- Préférerais-tu que je te tue? Pour abréger de futurs douleurs, bien évidemment. Le Royaume des Morts est plutôt agréable, et je parle d'expérience. Tu n'aimeras sûrement pas le hall d'accueil, mais avec un peu de chance tu deviendras peut-être un démon ; tu es tellement cruelle que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Parce que tu y es déjà allé? Fit-elle, méprisante.

- Mais oui, Bella. Tu en doutais?

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur le visage du sorcier alors que son interlocutrice devenait plus pâle que la mort.

- Tu es fatigué, très fatigué. Je le sens. Le repos éternel ne te tente pas? Reprit-il.

- Non, merci, grinça la Serpentarde. Je te le laisse.

Harry rit doucement. L'assistance frémit de nouveau. La menace était très claire dans ce rire sans joie...

* * *

La vie avait peu à peu repris son cours : blagues des Maraudeurs, sourires complices entre James et Lily, remarques railleuses de tous côtés, sournoiserie des Serpentards...Mais peu arrivait maintenant à rester dans la même pièce que Harry. Sa confrontation avec Bellatrix Black avait apeurés les élèves, et seules les Sylphides faisaient mine d'avoir oublier l'incident. Malgré tout, le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus solitaire. Même la présence quasi-constante de Cassandra ne l'empêchait plus de déprimer. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans son entraînement et ses connaissances augmentaient considérablement au fil des jours. Il ignoraient les regards méfiants, soupçonneux, effrayés ou haineux qu'on lui lançait, bien que cela le blessait considérablement. Il se serait cru de retour en deuxième année, lorsque les autres avaient appris qu'il parlait Fourchelangue. Peu à peu, il se renfermait sur lui-même, et ses amies n'aimaient pas ça. Mais que pouvaient-elles faire? Elles avaient tout essayé : la joie, la moquerie, la colère, la tendresse, la compassion, l'ignorance...Rien ne faisait plus réagir Harry. Lily avait l'impression de revivre le long calvaire qui avait suivit après le carnage de l'Animagus dragon. Elle avait fait part de son impuissance à James, mais celui-ci lui avait conseillé d'oublier le jeune homme. Il le jugeait en effet trop mystérieux et trop dangereux pour celle qu'il aimait. "C'est une mauvaise fréquentation", avait-il affirmé à la rousse, qui s'était indignée.

Un matin, alors que tous le monde déjeunait dans une atmosphère tendue - uniquement due à la présence d'Harry - , un hibou grand-duc aux yeux rouges et aux plumes noires se posa près du jeune homme, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Le destinataire l'ouvrit, sachant parfaitement l'identité du propriétaire de l'oiseau.

La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre : il éclata de rire.

- C'est ainsi que tu penses m'avoir? Demanda t'il à la lettre, incrédule, comme si elle aurait pu lui répondre.

Il se leva ensuite tranquillement, et vint sur l'estrade où mangeait les professeurs, qui surplombait toute la salle. Il se retourna ensuite vers les élèves qui le fixaient avec une curiosité mêlée de peur. D'une voix forte, il leur lit sa lettre :

_ Cher...ami? Ou du moins dirais-je cher semblable, _

_Je souhaite prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu t'es en effet éclipsé un peu vite, la dernière fois. Selon mes informations, l'école_

_se passe bien pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Les autres ont totalement accepté ton instinct violent qui t'aurais poussé, paraît-il, à_

_casser les bras d'une élève de Serpentard. Je me trompe? Évidemment pas. Enfin, sache que moi aussi je t'accepte comme_

_tu es. Tu me rappelle moi à ton âge...Au fait, si jamais tu veux reconsidérer la proposition que je te faite, maintenant que tes _

_"amis" t'ont abandonné -que dis-je - soutenus, je suis enclin à t'intégrer dans mes rangs. En tant qu'associé, la question _

_ne se pose pas. _

_ Avec toute la sincérité du monde,_

_ Voldemort_

Les autres avaient blêmit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- Que me conseillez-vous? Devrais-je rejoindre mon "semblable" ou rester avec mes "amis"?

Le silence seul lui répondit. Aucun n'osait prendre la parole. Harry ricana.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Au fait, je voulais vous féliciter. Vous êtes, à quatres élèves près, tous tombés dans le piège de Voldy. Pour les moins vifs d'entre vous,

ce piège consistait à ce que vous me rejetiez, et ainsi, blessé et trahi, je me serais fait accueillir par le très consolateur Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aurait été ravi de

pouvoir me montrer que lui, ne m'abandonnerait jamais et que vous ne méritiez uniquement la mort. Si je n'avais pas été au-dessus de tout ça, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se

passer? Vous ne devinez pas? Eh bien, moi je vais vous le dire : vous auriez tous été exterminé sauf si vous vous étiez rendu ou étiez déjà de son côté. Quel destin!

- Le fait que tu sois dans son camp ou dans le nôtre ne change pas grand-chose, dit calmement James.

- C'est ce que tu crois, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et je ne peux pas te démontrer le contraire sans révéler un secret d'Etat.

- Tu es donc si important?

- Oui. Un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. Mais fin des révélations, j'attends vos avis par rapport à cette lettre.

- Tu dois rester avec nous. Et tu le feras. Parce que tu n'es pas cruel, parce que tu n'aimes pas voir des gens innocents mourir, parce que tu t'appelle Harry Roy et que tu es le garçon le plus fantastique que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- Et tu crois que ça va me faire rester, Cassandra?

- Oui, affirma la jeune fille.

- Et toi...Black? Tu en penses quoi?

- Je pense que c'est dans ton intérêt de rester dans le bon camp, énonça Sirius avec assurance.

- Et quel est le bon camp?

- Celui qui correspond le plus à ses idées, répondit Lily.

- Et quelles sont mes idées?

- C'est à toi de le savoir, dit Peter avec fermeté.

- Il y a tant de choses que je devrais savoir...

- Commence à te découvrir toi même, conseilla Ketty.

- Ce que je pourrais trouver risque de ne pas me plaire, souffla sombrement l'adolescent.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal, cita Remus.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Si vous saviez toute la vérité, qu'est-ce que vous vous sentirez mal...

- A toi de décider de nous la dire ou pas. Veux-tu que nous souffrions, ou pas? Demanda Amy.

- Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez. Evidemment. Je donnerais tous pour ce que j'aime, y compris ma vie.

Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Et c'est ça qui te différencie de Tom. Lui aurait tout sacrifié pour la gloire et la puissance. Sauf sa vie, ajouta Dumbledore avec un fin sourire.

La discussion prit fin sur ces dernières paroles. Harry reprit sa place et sans les regards incrédules posé sur lui, les Sylphides ou les Maraudeurs, il aurait presque été possible d'avoir rêvé de la scène.

* * *

Harry avait brûlé la lettre sans hésitation. Les autres, si ils continuaient à se méfier un peu de lui, lui parlaient de nouveau et ne l'évitait plus. Le jeune homme souriait plus souvent, et il lui arrivait parfois de rire véritablement. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec sa mère et ses amies et bien que la fin de l'année soit de plus en plus proche, et avec ceci les examens, les journées étaient paisibles. Si on l'exceptait quelques tensions avec son père et Sirius, l'adolescent était heureux. Il profitait de ses moments avec ses parents - surtout sa mère - car il savait qu'il allait repartir.

Enfin ceci n'était pas encore d'actualité et, pour l'instant, Harry venait juste de quitter le cours de métamorphose et se dirigeait seul vers son dortoir. Il avait en effet deux heures de libre avant le prochain cours et il voulait lire un peu. Le temps passait, lorsque soudainement il sentit une chaleur alarmante au niveau de sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils, avant que l'explication de ce mystère ne jaillisse comme un éclair foudroyant dans son esprit : Licorne ! Sans plus ce soucier du livre sur la magie élémentaire qu'il étudiait, il transplana. De nombreuses licornes étaient rassemblées autour de Naalis, leur chef. Celle-ci avait l'air mal en point, couché sur le flanc, la respiration erratique. Harry accourut auprès d'elle, et s'agenouilla. Il posa une main tremblante sur la croupe de la merveilleuse créature, et ferma les yeux. Il perçu l'être qui tentait de s'évader du ventre de sa mère, et, comme dans un rêve, guidé par un instinct inconnu, il l'aida. Son pouvoir, fluide, facilitait la descente du presque nouveau-né, et s'infiltrait dans ses petits poumons pour qu'il respire mieux. Il calmait également la douleur de Naalis, dont l'expression se fit moins tendue. Il sentit également que ce n'était pas lui qui menait l'opération, mais sa magie qui semblait presque consciente. Il n'était que l'outil de cette magie, rien de plus. Rien de plus…Et puis ce fut fini. Le poulain était sortit, enveloppé dans un cocon visqueux et gluant, dont il se débarrassa seul. Sa première vision fut le visage serein et émerveillé d'Harry. Sa deuxième, fut sa mère. Celle-ci l'observait avec amour, et rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher sa joie.

- Mon premier fils, dit-elle d'une voix douce, quoique encore un peu faible.

Elle tourna sa tête fine vers Harry.

- A toi de le nommer, jeune vampire.

- C'est vous, la mère, observa l'intéressé. Au fait, cela ne vous dérange pas que je sois un vampire ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Et j'insiste pour que tu donnes un nom à mon enfant, car sans toi il n'aurait pas vécu.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr. Enfin…Euh…Andor…Oui, c'est bien. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est …C'était le nom de son père.

- Je sais. Je sais, répéta Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci, dit sincèrement Naalis. Tu mérites d'apprendre à lire les pensées et les auras. En vérité, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend, mais quelque chose que l'on sait. Hum…Je ne suis peut-être pas très compréhensive. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le monde est capable de faire ce que nous faisons, mais une sorte de « barrière » vous empêche d'avoir accès à ce savoir. Les licornes n'ont pas ce blocage, mais les humains si. Quant ils n'ont pas connaissance de ce mur, ils ne peuvent pas le « voir ». Maintenant, tu peux le trouver, et le briser. C'est très simple, et pourtant rare sont ceux qui en sont capable.

Une licorne hennit soudainement, interrompant leur conversation. Andor venait de se mettre debout. Harry et Naalis l'observèrent vaciller sur ses frêles pattes, avant de se stabiliser. L'admiration et la fierté envahirent sa mère lorsqu'il fit ses premiers pas hésitants.

- Les licornes se développent bien plus vite que les humains, confia t'elle au sorcier. Dans quelques minutes, il pourra brouter l'herbe, et demain courir sera comme une seconde nature.

- Il est splendide. Comme vous, la complimenta Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Les flatteries ne marchent pas sur les licornes, l'informa Naalis, moqueuse.

- Même quant elles sont sincères ?

La licorne ne répondit pas, contemplant son fils avec une tendresse toute maternelle.

- Il se souviendra de vous, et vous considérera comme le père qu'il n'aura pas eu la chance d'avoir, dit Naalis, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Je serais à la hauteur, lui promit le jeune homme.

- Je n'en doute pas. Si il m'arrivait quelque chose, vous prendriez soin de lui ?

- La question ne se pose pas. Mais, lorsque je retournerais à mon époque, il aura grandi, et tant d'évènements se seront passés. Je ne pourrais le protéger pendant ces années.

- Je survivrais jusque là, puis je vous passerais le flambeau.

Les deux amis, puisque on pouvait maintenant les définir ainsi, se perdirent dans leurs pensées, et le silence s'empara de la clairière, uniquement brisé par les petits hennissements d'Andor. Harry le caressa une fois, et le poulain ne parut pas effrayé mais satisfait. Et puis le sorcier avait pris le chemin du retour, laissant derrière lui un troupeau de licornes s'attendrissant devant le moindre mouvement du nouveau-né.

* * *

Bon, vous attendrez longtemps l'autre, parce que je pars en Angleterre dimanche, et que quand je reviens, c'est les vacances. Et je n'écris pas beaucoup pendant les vacances, je vous le rappelle!!!!

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à :

**Angi** : Je compatirais bien pour tes partiels...Si j'en avais déjà eu. Eh oui, je glande toujours au collège ! niarc niarc!

**Sahada** : Ils vont se revoir - deux fois - même si la première fois ne sera pas très joyeuse...

**malicia-evil** : Un peu sombre...Eh oui. Snif. Enfin on vie pas chez les bisounours alors je me sens pas trop coupable.

**firewings** : Eh bien vos désirs sont des ordres.

**the-pretty-wolf** : Tu as hâte de découvrir la suite, j'en suis ravie, mais...C'est le dernier chapitre. (crise de larmes)

**Meeria** : Vous êtes pas mal à me dire que vous avez aimé le passage de la licorne, alors je suis contente de l'avoir fait!

**mimi72** : Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de changements, j'avais un peu la flemme de les faire.

**Missterre** : Il va en avoir un autre, de dialogue, mais moins bien que les autres : j'avais plus d'idées !

**titmo** : Mais de rien !

**klaude** : Y'aurait eu trop de changement pour la glandeuse que je suis si il avait tué Voldy à cette époque...

**harryytrotter** : Le maître du destin s'ennuit tellement qu'il raconte n'importe quoi et fais des blagues à deux balles...Mais je l'aime bien!

g**rispoils **: Plein d'énergie, oui, plein d'imaginations...on en reparlera. ^^

**EP** : Tu me fais rougir !!!!!!! (non, comme même pas)

**bachelor49** : J'ai hésité à vous faire poirauter encore un mois, mais je ne suis pas méchante de nature...(quels sont ces toussotements??)

**Vic dit vic** : Une suite, non, une autre histoire, sans doute.

**666Naku** : La suite est là !

**Mia** : Adoré...wahou...

**matiover** : La suite et la fin...

Pour leur reviews super méga trop géniales!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur le dos de cette fic**

* * *

Le temps avait passé, sans plus d'attaques de Voldemort. Les Maraudeurs continuaient leurs blagues qui touchaient l'école entière ; ces farces étaient les bienvenues pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui restait tendue. Harry allait au moins une fois par jour voir Andor et Naalis, et le poulain se développait à une vitesse impressionnante sous les regards protecteurs du troupeau de licornes. Il se sentait à l'aise là-bas, il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille, qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Pas de faux-semblants avec eux, il était juste lui, Harry, avec ses qualités comme ses défauts. Et on l'acceptait comme tel. Mais le temps qu'il passait avec les créatures légendaires n'était pas uniquement constitué de jeux et de rires, il travaillait également à briser le blocage qui l'empêchait de lire dans les pensées. Et peu à peu, il y arrivait. Au début, il n'avait pas eu de résultats ; il avait beau déchaîner sa puissance - et ce n'était pas peu dire - le mur restait intact. Naalis lui avait donné un indice : "Peu importe ton pouvoir, ce sont tes sentiments qui compte". Sur ces paroles qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris, il s'était entraîner à déverser son bonheur et sa sérénité contre le blocage. Et celui-ci se fendillait petit à petit sous le flot de sentiments qu'Harry déversait avec patience. Après une semaine à agir ainsi, le mur avait volé en éclat.

- J'ai réussi, dit-il à Naalis, ravi.

- Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, lui sourit la licorne. Il est donc temps pour toi de nous quitter.

- ...Pardon?

- Je t'ai appris ce que je pouvais t'apprendre, tu dois maintenant retourner à ton époque et vaincre Voldemort avec les armes que tu possèdes.

- Quelles armes?

- Tu ne peux plus t'épuiser physiquement depuis que tu es un vampire, je sais que tu arrives enfin à maîtriser l'air, le métal et la chaire, tu as appris nombre de nouveaux sorts, tu peux te transformer en dragon sans trop d'efforts, tu connais ton côté sombre comme ton bon côté et tu les acceptes tous les deux, tu peux utiliser pleinement toute ta magie depuis ton expérience du plongeon dans la rivière, tu sais lire dans les pensées et voir les auras...Que dire d'autre? Tu me sembles tout à fait prêt à affronter le Voldemort de ton époque.

Harry admit que Naalis avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Des gens avaient besoin de lui dans le futur, il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Il _devait _mettre fin au règne cruel du mage noir ; le temps de sa défaite était arrivé. Une difficulté technique lui apparut tout de même :

- Et...Je fais comment pour retourner dans le futur? Dumbledore n'a encore rien trouvé.

- Demande à Zalen, il saura, lui affirma la licorne.

* * *

Harry ne posa pas plus de questions. Après un "au revoir" un peu hésitant, il était partit vers Poudelard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'assit au bord du lac. Qu'est-ce que sa présence et ses actes avaient-ils bien pu changer dans le futur? Le fait d'avoir sauvé Ketty, d'avoir appris à Lucy à se défendre, d'avoir été ami avec Cassandra, Lily et Amy, d'avoir empêché des morts en combattant les mangemorts et en ayant tué nombre d'entre eux...Tout cela allait-il avoir une répercussion? Si oui, laquelle? Ses pensées furent interrompues par Cassandra qui venait de s'assoire à ses côtés.

- Tu as l'air bien pensif, remarqua t'elle.

- Je vais partir ce soir, lui avoua le jeune homme.

Un ange passa.

- Mais...Comment ça? Où ça?

- Chez moi. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je suis désolé.

L'adolescente se tut. Une heure s'écoula dans le silence, les deux sorciers plongés dans leurs réflexion.

- Tu vas nous manquer, dit finalement Cassandra. Me manquer.

Harry sursauta légèrement. Il se détendit, et répondit :

- On se reverra...Dans quelques années.

La jeune fille le fixa de ses grands yeux gris métalliques. Harry s'agita, troublé.

- J'espère.

Elle se releva, et elle partit. Harry la regarda s'éloigner, un nœud dans la gorge. Il ne la connaissait pas, à son époque. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était probablement morte. Il se leva également, et chercha Amy, Ketty et Lily. Il les trouva en compagnie de James, Sirius, Peter et Remus.

- Ça va? Lui demanda sa mère, d'un ton enjoué.

Elle avait de quoi être gaie : elle était dans les bras de James.

- Je pars, lâcha doucement Harry.

Ketty fut la première à briser le silence stupéfait qu'avait provoqué l'annonce du jeune homme :

- ...Où? Tu vas revenir?

- Chez moi, répondit de nouveau Harry. Et je ne reviendrais pas. Je voulais vous dire...J'ai été heureux de vous connaître. Sincèrement.

- Tu...Tu parles comme...comme si on ne se reverrait jamais, balbutia Lily.

- C'est peut-être le cas, sourit-il tristement.

- On peut s'envoyer des lettres, proposa Amy.

- Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Pourquoi? S'écria Lily. L'année n'est même pas finie! Tu vas pas nous quitter...comme ça! Après tout ce qu'on à vécu, après tout ce que tu as fait!

- Justement. Après tout ce que j'ai fais.

- Cette histoire de dragon est ridicule! C'était toi ou eux...Tu pars à cause de ça?

- Ecoute, Lily : Je pars parce que je dois partir. Même si il n'y avait pas eu le dragon, Bellatrix ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je serais parti. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Résignée, sa mère s'élança vers lui et l'enlaça avec force. Ketty et Amy firent de même. Ils restèrent cinq minutes ainsi, unis. Puis Harry se sépara de ses amies. Il regarda les Maraudeurs.

- Bon, bah, salut, lui dirent ces derniers, un peu gênés.

- Je sais qu'on s'entend pas très bien, mais je vous aime bien comme même, leur avoua Harry. Je voulais juste vous dire...Jamais je ne serais du côté de Voldemort. Jamais. Voilà. Je voulais pas partir en sachant que vous me preniez pour un mangemort...

- Tu n'en n'es pas un, je le sais, lui affirma Remus.

- Désolé de pas avoir été sympa avec toi, s'excusa Sirius.

- Ouais...On te trouve un peu bizarre et un peu dangereux, c'est vrai, mais tu méritais pas ce qu'on t'a fais.

Harry adressa un sourire radieux à son père.

- Je sais pas trop quoi dire, vu qu'on se connaît pas trop, mais pour le peu de ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es loin d'être un mangemort. Pour le coup, on a pas été super intelligents, plaisanta Peter, un peu confus.

- C'est pardonné, pas d'inquiétude, leur assura Harry.

Il hésita un instant, puis tourna les talons.

- Eh, Harry!

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à Lily.

- On se reverra. Au revoir.

Harry lui sourit de nouveau.

- Adieu, murmura t'il.

Après avoir annoncé son départ à Dumbledore, il était allé voir Zalen.

- Naalis m'a dit que tu pouvais me renvoyer dans mon époque.

- _C'est juste. Je suis le Gardien du Futur, _expliqua l'Atalan. _Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, avant que je me lie à toi. Tu t'en souviens?_

- J'ai un peu oublié mais tu parlais d'un enfant de la Lumière, d'un des Ténèbres, du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas de extrêmes, que le Hasard guiderait mes pas mais le Destin me ferait marcher droit, que j'étais mystérieux et que tu voulais découvrir pourquoi...Bref, des trucs incompréhensibles.

- _Je te l'accorde, _sourit l'équidé. _J'étais perdu, confus, et mes paroles ont effectivement dûes s'en ressentir. As-tu dis adieu à tes amis? Tu ne les reverras probablement pas._

- Oui, répondit brièvement Harry, qui évitait de penser à ce qui laissait derrière lui.

- _Bien. Tu es prêt?_

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête.

- _Une dernière chose...Je ne t'accompagnerais pas. Je peux t'envoyer dans le futur, car tu en viens. Mais ton voyage dans le passé à suffisamment bouleversé le cours du temps. Je resterais ici. Peut-être se reverras t'on, dans quelques années, peut-être serais-je mort...qui sait? J'ai été heureux de t'avoir rencontré, tu m'as beaucoup apporté, bien que tu ne le sache pas. Je n'ai jamais regretté de m'être lié à toi, Harry. _

La gorge de ce dernier se serra. Il se força à oublier l'envie de rester qui lui tenaillait les entrailles pour répondre :

- Je n'ai pas non plus eu de regrets, Zalen. Tu...Enfin, si on ne se revoit pas...Tu me manqueras. Merci pour tout.

L'Atalan lui sourit, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une aveuglante lumière l'illumina, et un bruit de déchirement retentit dans l'air. L'air semblait se fendre, et commençait à former un portail de néant. Lorsque celui-ci fut assez grand, Harry sauta à l'intérieur sans un regard en arrière. Si il était resté plus longtemps, repartir lui aurait été impossible. Une sensation de vertige, un tourbillon sans fin, et puis les ténèbres.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un rayon de soleil éclairait l'arbre sur lequel il avait atterrit. "La Forêt Interdite", songea Harry. Immédiatement, il chercha au fond de lui la présence de Zalen. Il ne la trouva pas. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mort, en effet le voyage temporel avait sans doute rompu le lien qu'il l'unissait à l'Atalan. Il descendit, et sans effort particulier, se transforma en panthère. La conscience de l'animal lui céda la place, lui abandonnant son agilité, son odorat et son ouïe. Il prit lentement le chemin du retour, profitant du calme qui ne tarderait pas à laisser place à la guerre. Par acquis de conscience, il passa par la clairière où les licornes vivaient et où il s'était tant amusé avec Andor, Naalis, et les autres. Elle était vide. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Ils étaient sans doute partis autre part. Naalis lui avait promis qu'elle vivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Pour qu'il puisse protéger Andor lorsqu'elle ne le pourrait plus. Un souvenir de sa première année jaillit soudainement dans son esprit.

**Flash-Back**

_- Regardez, dit Hagrid, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui à été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvée une morte mercredi dernier. _

_Harry aperçut une clairière. Il fit signe à Malefoy de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque que chose d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. C'était bien la licorne. Elle était morte. _

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Comment avait-il pu oublier ça? Qui donc étaient ces licornes? Et si c'était Andor? Ou Naalis? Le meurtre d'une des créatures légendaires était suffisamment horrible pour que ne se rajoute pas la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Il fallait qu'il les retrouve. Voldemort attendrait. Et si il s'avérait que c'était ce monstre qui avait tué une de ses amies, sa colère ne connaîtrait plus de limites. Il parcourut la forêt pendant des heures. Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il s'effondra contre un arbre majestueux. Il craignait que l'atroce possibilité de la mort des licornes ne laissent le drap du cauchemar pour se vêtir de l'âpre manteau de la réalité. Un cri, unique, suppliant, mêlé de peur, de colère et d'espoir, franchit le barrage de ses lèvres.

- Andor !!!

L'appel résonna dans les bois, sa puissance déchirait les feuilles, couvrait le bruit de la cascade, rugissait jusqu'au plus profond de la terre, luttait contre le rempart des arbres, et s'infiltrait dans le moindre recoin de la forêt. Les Araignées s'agitèrent. Les Centaures tremblèrent. Les Oiseaux s'enfuirent. La moindre créature, de la plus petite à la plus grande, sentit un frisson geler son cœur devant le sentiment terrifiant qui régnait dans le cri. Puis celui-ci s'éteignit. La vie parut reprendre son cours normal. Une seule question résonnait pourtant dans l'esprit de tous les êtres vivants qui avaient entendu l'appel. Pourquoi? Pourquoi un tel désespoir?

Harry désirait de toutes les fibres de son âme qu'Andor fusse vivant. Il entendit un soudain hennissement ; lointain, très lointain. Tout d'abord, il crut à une hallucination auditive. Puis le hennissement se répéta. Envahi d'un nouvel espoir, il commença à courir dans la direction du bruit, à une vitesse surhumaine. Il se frayait un chemin à travers les branches, les racines, les feuilles, les pierres...Evitant gracieusement chaque obstacle, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il aperçut une vague silhouette. Mû par la crainte de la déception, il ne bougea plus, ses yeux fixés sur l'ombre. Plus celle-ci s'approchait, plus le cœur de Harry ralentissait. Lorsque enfin aucun doute ne fut plus permis, le jeune homme alla se jeter sur Andor, enlaçant avec force l'encolure de la licorne.

- Tu es vivant, merci, soupira t'il avec un intense soulagement.

- Ha...Harry? Murmura la licorne.

L'interpellé se recula doucement.

- Tu...Tu ne te souviens plus de moi? Demanda t'il, une fêlure dans la voix.

- Si, mais cela fait tellement longtemps...

- Naalis ne t'a pas parler de mon "voyage"?

- Je crois qu'elle à voulu me le dire, avant de...de mourir. Mais elle n'a pas réussi. Je me souviens...

**Flash-Back**

_Andor contemplait le corps de sa mère qui gisait, inerte, sur le sol tapissé de feuilles. _

_- Maman...Articula t'il, horrifié. _

_Naalis ouvrit faiblement les yeux. _

_- J...Je suis...désolée. Pas...ten...tenu ma pro...messe. Ha...Harry. Revi...endra. Lon...Long...Longtemps. Je...t'...aime. _

_Et sur ces dernières paroles qui lui avait arraché le peu de forces qui lui restait, la mort glaciale avait emmené ce qui restait de la splendide créature. Andor s'était effondré à terre à côté du cadavre, qui même abandonné de la vie conservait sa grâce inégalable . Il avait fermé les yeux, douloureusement, des larmes cristallines s'échappant de ses yeux d'argent._

_- Je te vengerais, dit-il seulement avant de pleurer sa mère, désespéré et infiniment triste._

_La Créature Noire avait tué Naalis, absorbant son sang. Pouvait-on imaginer plus affreuse mort? _

**Fin du Flash-Back**

- La Créature Noire, c'était Voldemort. Je le hais, cracha furieusement Harry.

Il repensa à Nalis, et la colère s'évanouit aussitôt, ne laissant que le terrible vide que créait la mort d'un être aimé.

- Pendant six longues années, la vengeance a animé mon cœur. Et puis, j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien. Tout comme haïr.

- Je sais, soupira le sorcier. Mais il a tué tellement de personnes que...c'est dur de ne pas le détester.

- C'est vrai, je suppose. Enfin, je suis content de te revoir, après toutes ces années. Tu n'as pas du tout changé.

- Si je n'ai pas changé, c'est parce que je reviens du passé.

Le regard incrédule que lui lança Andor lui fit prendre conscience de la confusion de ses paroles.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ma véritable époque, c'est celle-ci. Et puis j'ai été envoyé dans le passé, au temps de ta naissance. J'ai vécu un peu là-bas, mais je suis revenu. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas vu pendant longtemps. Ce n'est pas très clair, je te l'accorde. Tu comprends comme même?

La licorne parut réfléchir un instant avant de dire avec hésitation :

- Je crois.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

- Tu devrais retourner à Poudelard, puis affronter Voldemort. Ensuite, tu vivras la vie que tu souhaites.

- Autant réaliser cette fichue prophétie tout de suite, tu as raison.

Harry caressa Andor une nouvelle fois, essayant de lui communiquer tout la joie qu'il éprouvait à le revoir vivant, et la tristesse qu'il ressentait de savoir Naalis morte.

Et il partit.

* * *

Il entra dans le château vide. Tous les élèves et professeurs devaient être en train de manger. Il ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle. Le silence se fit. D'un pas tranquille, il marcha jusqu'à la table des Griffondors et s'y assit. Un cri retentit.

- Harry!

Il chercha l'auteur de l'appel, et lorsqu'il le trouva son cœur manqua un battement. Incrédule, il regarda Cassandra se diriger vers lui en courant. Une Cassandra vieillie par le temps et la guerre , mais tout aussi belle. Il la reçut dans ses bras.

- Tu nous à tellement manqué, lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille. Comment se fait-il que...tu n'es pas changé? Où étais-tu?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'articuler, stupéfait :

- T'es...vivante? Et les autres?

Cassandra se recula, une lueur de douleur dans les yeux.

- Amy est morte lors d'une bataille qui s'est déroulée une semaine après ton départ. Ketty est devenue Auror, comme James, Sirius et Lily. Remus à fait des études sur les Créatures Magiques Dangereuses. Moi je suis devenue Langue-de-Plomb. On faisait tous partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lors d'un combat, un mangemort m'a lancée l'Avada Kadavra, mais Ketty s'est interposée. Lily et James était sous Filadeta à cause de leur fils qui faisait partie d'une prophétie avec Voldemort. Peter était leur Gardien, mais il les a trahis, les menant à la mort. Et Sirius à été envoyé à Askaban parce qu'on pensait que c'était lui le Gardien du Secret, mais il a réussi à s'échapper. Pour mourir quelques années plus tard, lors d'une bataille au Ministère. Après ça, je suis devenue professeur de Duel et Remus professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Et puis on a appris la mort de Lucy Styler, la française que tu avais aidé lors de notre voyage. Voldemort à un peu agi en France, et la famille de Valière l'a soutenu. Lucy, qui étais devenue Duelliste, à arrêté Iris de Valière, mais elle morte peu de temps après, assassinée.

La voix de Cassandra s'était brisée au fur et à mesure qu'elle énonçait les morts. C'était douloureux. Apprendre tous ces morts...Oh, il se doutait qu'il n'en reverrait pas beaucoup, mais si peu...Il remarqua toutefois quelque chose : il était toujours sous son apparence d'Harry Roy.

- Je savais déjà presque tout, Cassie. Ce n'était pas la peine de t'infliger la souffrance du souvenir. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Roy, mais...

Il reprit son apparence originelle.

- ...Harry Potter. Je suis le fils de Lily et James, et j'ai été envoyé dans ton époque à cause d'un voeu.

La révélation la laissa sans voix.

- Je ne savais par contre pas pour Amy, Ketty et Lucy...et franchement ça me fait mal. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Tu...tu...tu...

- Je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité ; tu comprends pourquoi?

- Ou...oui. C'est...enfin, ça fait un choc. Donc Harry Roy et Harry Potter ne sont qu'une seule et même personne...

- Voilà.

- Je vais...te laisser retrouver tes amis, et euh...réfléchir à tout ça.

Cassandra retourna à la table des professeur d'une démarche hésitante. Harry se retourna vers Hermione et Ron, qui le regardait, ahuris, comme tout le monde dans la salle.

- Salut, fit-il.

Hermione fut la première à se reprendre.

- Harry! Je suite tellement heureuse de te revoir! Fit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Ron la suivit.

- Tu nous à manqué, vieux. On s'est imaginé plein de choses à propos de ta disparition. T'étais où?

- J'étais dans le passé, à l'époque de la sixième année de mes parents, les informa le jeune sorcier.

- ...

- ...Un voyage temporel...Tu vas m'expliquer ça. Je pensais que c'était impossible...Enfin, c'est sans doute pour ça que tu connais le professeur Taylor, comprit Hermione. Au fait, on a quelque chose à te dire, sur...

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux aux alentours.

- ...Notre cher ami.

L'adolescent sut immédiatement de qui elle voulait parler.

- On parlera de ça au dortoir, venez.

- Flammèche rougeoyante! Murmura Hermione. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir de Ron et de Harry, et s'assirent sur les lits.

- On a trouvés et détruits tous les Horcruxes, révéla la jeune fille.

- ...Comment? S'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

- On espérait que tu allais revenir, alors on s'est mis en quête de ses objets maudits. Pour te faciliter le travail, dit Ron.

- Tu avais déjà détruit le journal de Jedusor, Dumbledore la bague des Gaunt et le mystérieux R.A.B s'est occupé du médaillon de Serpentard. Nous on s'est occupés de la coupe de Poussoufle, du diadème de Serdaigle, du sceptre de Merlin et de Nagini.

- Vous...vous avez tué Nagini?

- Oui. Après ça, on a transplané immédiatement avec tous les membres de l' était furieux, tu n'imagines pas : il a tout détruit après notre départ. De Pré-au-Lard, il ne reste qu'un immense cratère. Heureusement, nous avions évacué tous les habitants avant la bataille.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que les autres occupants du dortoir arrivent. Hermione alla alors se coucher, tout comme Ron et Harry non sans que ce dernier n'eut expliqué son histoire à Dean, Seamus et Neville.

* * *

Sa réintronisation à Poudelard ne posa pas trop de problèmes, bien qu'il dut raconter une bonne centaine de fois ce qui lui était arrivé. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour que l'adolescent puisse lui exposer son plan de bataille. Car oui, Harry avait l'intention de se battre. Et le plus rapidement possible, tant qu'à faire. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort lui gâche la vie plus de temps qu'il n'était nécessaire.

- Il faudrait qu'on demande aux Centaures et aux Acromentulas de nous aider. Remus pourra essayer de ramener à notre cause plusieurs loups-garous, et Hagrid des géants. Mme Chourave pourra peut-être nous passer quelques plantes, et les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin, Taylor et Rogue pourront certainement nous préparer quelque chose de leur cru. Il faut faire appel aux Atalans et aux Créatures Dangereuses de Beauxbâtons et on doit entraîner le plus possible de sixièmes et septièmes années à lancer le Patronus, le Stupéfix et le Protego ; ce sont les sorts de bases. Essayez également de voir si les tritons et le calamar peuvent s'occuper des mangemorts qui s'approcheront suffisamment près du lac. Je vais acheter des pièges ; j'en ai déjà utilisé et c'est efficace. Voldemort va avoir une mauvaise surprise...

- Tu parles comme un général de guerre, remarqua Dumbledore.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un ici s'occupe de la stratégie. Et sauf votre respect, professeur, je pense que je suis meilleur que vous pour ça. Nous disions...

Rogue avait rapporté qu'une attaque de grande envergure se préparait pour le cinq juin. Etant donné que l'on était le sept mai, cela laissait un peu de moins d'un mois pour réunir toutes les défenses nécessaires.

Remus était revenu, accompagné d'une dizaines de loups-garous ; les autres avaient rejoints Voldemort. Hargrid lui ne revint qu'avec deux géants : Graup, et ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de la notion de meilleur ami pour son demi-frère.

Harry avait retrouvé avec joie Zalen, qui n'était pas mort : le lien entre eux était seulement rompu. Pour plus de commodité et parce que ils s'appréciaient réellement, ils se lièrent de nouveau. Il était accompagné de dix autres Atalans et de cinq Créatures Dangereuses affreusement terrifiantes.

Les Centaures et les Acromentulas avaient répondus à l'appel. Le professeur Chourave avait planté des plantes carnivores tout autour de Poudelard, McGonagall avait transformé une armée de petites cuillères en loups hargneux, Flitwick avait renforcé les défenses du château et enchanté les armures, Cassandra et Remus s'étaient unis pour créer une gigantesque illusion de chauves-souris monstrueuses et Rogue avait fait une grande quantité de potion revigorantes, brûlantes et guérissantes.

Harry était retourné à la boutique du Chemin de Lumière, où il avait de nouveau acheté des pièges en quantité industrielle. Il remarqua avec nostalgie que le vendeur était toujours le même. En bien plus vieux. Il avait posé ses pièges avec un soin tout particulier, puis avait créé, comme le lui avait appris le professeur d'Enchantement lors de son mois août à Poudelard, une armée de nymphes de feu et de licornes de terre. Les élèves s'étaient entraînés avec une ardeur admirable sous la surveillance des Aurors qui étaient venus pour l'affrontement. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de fuites concernant son plan, le courrier était vérifié. Les fils ou filles de mangemorts, ou ceux qui voulaient le devenir étaient l'objet d'une surveillance constante et discrète.

Le mois passa très rapidement. Et enfin, le jour tant attendu et tant redouté arriva...

* * *

Un frisson de peur parcourut toutes les personnes présentes à Poudelard. Des centaines de mangemorts, Vampires, Loup-garous, Détraqueurs, Géants et Créatures non identifiées se déversait devant le château. Voldemort était parmi eux.

- Rendez-vous, et vous vivrez. Opposez-vous à moi, et vous mourrez ! Hurla t'il d'une voix lourde de menaces.

Le silence seul lui répondit.

- En marche! Ordonna puissamment le mage noir. Exterminez toutes ces vermines!

Dans un unique cri, son armé s'avança. Et les pièges se déclenchèrent. La mort frappa. L'armée continua d'avancer.

Les plantes carnivores dévorèrent ceux qui passaient sur elles. La mort frappa. L'armée continua d'avancer.

Les loups du professeur McGonagall attaquèrent férocement. La mort frappa. L'armée continua d'avancer.

Les armures enchantées se jetèrent contre les ennemis. La mort frappa. L'armée continua d'avancer.

Les nymphes de feu et les licornes de terre foncèrent. La mort frappa. L'armée continua d'avancer.

Un cri retentit. C'était le signal. Les Atalans réalisèrent leur barrière de protection. Les sorciers profitèrent de cet avantage pour blesser le plus d'ennemis possibles. Puis la barrière céda, et les Atalan s'envolèrent. Les Aurors, les Acromentulas, les Centaures, les Loups-garous, les Créatures Dangereuses et les deux Géants se ruèrent dans la bataille. De loin, les élèves lançaient des Patronus pour repousser les Détraqueurs, des Stupéfix pour arrêter les mangemorts et des Protego pour se protéger.

Harry fit appel à sa maîtrise de l'air pour créer une immense tornade qui projeta les vampires et les loups-garous dans le lac, où les tritons et le calamar se firent une joie de s'occuper d'eux. Ensuite, il partit à la recherche de Voldemort. Autour de lui, la bataille faisait rage. Des Avada Kadavra, des Doloris, des Stupéfix, des Protego et d'autres sorts moins connus fusaient de part et d'autres. Des cris ne cessaient de retentir, des cris de douleur, de victoire ou de défaite. Du sang giclait, des gens tombaient...Un carnage. Grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry pouvait se déplacer à peu près sans problèmes. Il était suivi de Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient caché sous la cape Caméléon que lui avait offert Fred et Gorge pour son anniversaire. Bien sûr, ils étaient sans cesse heurté et bousculé, mais on ne faisait pas attention à eux. Harry remarqua soudain Voldemort, qui lançait des sorts mortels avec une délectation évidente.

Il enleva la cape, et fit face à son ennemi juré. Ron et Hermione créèrent une dôme de protection pour que leur ami ne se fisse pas attaquer par derrière. Toujours invisibles, ils stupéfixiaient tous les mangemorts ou autres créatures qui s'intéressait d'un peu trop près au Survivant.

- Harry, enfin! S'exclama Voldemort. Quelle joie ! Je t'attendais.

- Tom, salua l'intéressé d'une voix polaire.

- Malgré toutes tes précautions, j'ai entendu parler de ton voyage dans le passé. Ainsi, c'était donc là que tu te cachais? Et dire que je t'avais eu en mon pouvoir...Si j'avais su, je t'aurais tué et le monde serait aujourd'hui à moi.

- N'as-tu donc aucune autre ambition que la conquête du monde? Demanda Harry, méprisant.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles, je trouvais également que c'était un but un peu léger. J'ai finalement décidé de conquérir l'univers.

- Rien que ça ! Ta mégalomanie s'est développée depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai croisé. Je vais toutefois devoir m'opposer à tes projets.

- J'avais deviné. C'est pour ça que je suis là, d'ailleurs. Ne te détrompe pas, je savais que tu étais prévenu de mon attaque et que vous vous prépariez. Mais j'ai décidé d'exterminer le plus de monde possible. Mon temps est précieux, je n'aurais pas voulu le gâcher à débusquer tes amis - du moins ceux qui sont encore vivants - et les tuer. Tu le comprends, je suppose?

- Parfaitement. Je suis d'ailleurs honoré que tu le gaspille pour mon humble personne.

- Profites, car tu ne seras bientôt plus honoré de grand-chose...mis à part le fait que tu es été tué par le plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, railla Harry.

- Ne confonds pas orgueil avec réaliste.

- Dieu m'en garde.

- Il n'y a pas de Dieu, il n'y a que moi.

- ...C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais...

- Toi, penser?

- Eh oui. Jaloux?

- C'est à toi que j'adresserais cet adjectif, je me contente quant à moi d'être le plus intelligent et le plus puissant.

- Moi qui me demandais pourquoi tu avais une grosse tête, j'ai ma réponse ; je t'aiderais volontiers à te jeter des fleurs si je n'avais pas peur qu'elles se fanent en entrant en contact avec ta peau de serpent.

Voldemort ne répondit pas, il attaqua. Harry para de justesse. Le duel commença alors. L'aura de son ennemi était grise, entièrement grise, excepté son cœur qui était noir. Elle l'entourait, menaçante, et se tendait vers le jeune homme qui ne put que faire apparaître sa propre aura. Grise, entièrement grise, excepté son cœur qui était blanc. Pendant que les deux adversaires s'affrontaient, leurs auras menaient leur propre bataille, chacune essayant d'écraser l'autre avec sa propre puissance.

Voldemort avait du mal à prendre l'avantage, car Harry lisait dans ses pensées. Mais malgré tout il était ardu de rester concentré et de se protéger quant on était dans l'esprit de son ennemi et que les sorts que celui-ci lançaient jaillissaient à une vitesse incroyable ; il se résigna donc à le combattre "loyalement". Un dragon de fer surgit derrière le mage noir, et tenta de le happer : il se fit désintégrer. Un rocher de plomb faillit l'écraser, mais il l'évita et le renvoya sur Harry qui, grâce à sa maîtrise du métal, n'eut aucun mal à le faire disparaître. Ils combattaient, rivalisant d'ingéniosité et de puissance. La baguette de Harry vola au loin. Voldemort se permit un sourire satisfait, qui s'évanouit très vite quand une vague de terre, immense, alla s'écraser à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde avant. L'affrontement repris, encore plus violent.

Le jeune homme se transforma soudainement en dragon, et cracha un torrent de flammes qui dévasta tout sur un rayon d'un kilomètre ; mis à part le mage noir qui lui opposa un véritable mur d'eau. La queue de l'Animagus balaya l'air et sans le nuage noir protecteur qu'il avait imaginé, Voldemort eu été projeté dans le ciel. Harry reprit forme humaine, et après avoir esquivé une liane tranchante, il créa une trentaine de clones. Ses doubles entourèrent son ennemi, et ensemble se jetèrent sur lui. Des griffes monstrueuses, sorties de nul part, les mirent en pièce. Mais le mage noir n'eut pas le temps de contrer la panthère noire qui bondissait sur lui, les crocs luisants. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque les griffes aiguisées du félin lacérèrent sa peau, mais ce dernier fut éjecté par une barrière électrique. La panthère reprit sa forme normale, et un immense gouffre jaillit sous les pieds de Voldemort qui n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à une incantation informulée qui lui permit de voler suffisamment longtemps pour se poser en sécurité. Sécurité relative, puisqu'un Stupéfix le manqua de peu.

- Lorsque l'orage rugit,

tu zèbres le ciel de ta puissance infinie,

ô foudre à la magnificence sans pareille,

je t'appelle à l'aide !

En réponse à l'incantation de Harry, un grondement terrible retentit. Tous les combattants, Aurors comme mangemorts, Loups-garous comme Centaures, Vampires comme Géants, Créatures Dangereuses comme Créatures non identifiées, Détraqueurs comme professeurs, se figèrent. Le ciel noir d'encre était dépourvu de tout astre. Tout était calme. Et soudain, le ciel éclata et sa fureur se déchaîna. Le hurlement du vent rivalisait avec le tonnerre qui rugissait sa colère, les éclairs effrayants illuminaient le ciel de leur puissance inégalable, les éléments en furie tournoyaient, incroyablement puissants. Voldemort regardait ce que son adversaire avait créé avec...peur. Stupéfait, il contemplait la danse hypnotisante de la foudre mortelle. Elle frappa, une fois. Le mage noir réussit à l'éviter grâce à un fantastique réflexe. Harry se concentra. Voldemort eut soudain mal. Vraiment très mal. Son corps se déformait, lui causant d'indiscibles souffrances. Sa main droite ne fut bientôt qu'un moignon sanglant. Hurlant sa douleur, il tomba à terre, ses jambes devenues monstrueuses ayant rapetissé jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir supporter son poids. Alors il comprit. L'adolescent qui était face à lui maîtrisait la chaire. Le ciel noir cracha un dernier éclair, affreusement puissant, terriblement mortel. Le mage noir s'effondra complètement à terre, son corps mutilé devenant inerte. Sa peau blafarde devint encore plus pâle et ses yeux rouges se ternirent, perdant leur éclat maléfique. Son aura vacilla un instant, puis s'évanouit. L'aura de Harry se troubla, perdant sa luminosité. Harry sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_Six mois plus tard_

- Je pars.

- ...Mais...tu ne peux pas! On vient à peine de se retrouver, et...Tu as vaincu Voldemort, tous ses mangemorts ou presque ont été rattrapés, le monde sorcier te porte en triomphe...Pourquoi? Tu as ton avenir, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux...On t'as même proposé de devenir Ministre de la Magie suite à la défection de l'ancien ! Tout le monde connaît et connaîtra ton nom, tu es entré dans l'Histoire. Enfin, Harry, tu es presque...tu es presque une légende !

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à l'être, comme je n'ai jamais demandé à être victime d'une prophétie ! J'étais le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, soit, je l'ai fait. Maintenant je veux vivre ma vie, et si je reste ici je ne le pourrais pas. Je n'ai pas de lien qui me rattache ici.

- Mais...et nous?

La voix de Harry s'adoucit.

- On s'enverra des lettres, Hermione, et je passerais vous voir de temps en temps. Mais je ne veux pas de ma popularité, je me fiche de cet Ordre de Merlin première classe, je ne veux pas que des hordes de gens célèbrent mon nom...Je veux vivre en dehors de ça, tu comprends?

Hermione ne répondit pas, hochant la tête silencieusement. Après une dernière étreinte, les deux amis se séparèrent.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Harry soupira. Il avait déjà fait ses adieux à Ron et les autres, Remus et Dumbledore, il ne lui restait plus que Cassandra. Il la rejoignit.

- J'ai appris que tu partais, le salua t'elle.

- Oui. Je veux m'éloigner. Mais je reviendrais de temps à autre, et j'écrirais.

- Je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution. Ne nous oublie pas.

- Jamais.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, puis commença à s'en aller.

- J'étais amoureuse d'Harry Roy, tu sais.

Harry se figea, puis se retourna lentement.

- Je pense que j'aurais aimé Remus, adolescente, si tu n'étais pas arrivé, continua t'elle. Mais tu étais là, mystérieux, puissant, et on avait tellement de points communs. Lorsque tu es parti, je me suis sentis vraiment très mal. J'ai pleuré, et ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. C'est passé, mais pas complètement. Puis je les ai vu tous tomber, les un après les autres. Amy, Ketty, James, Lily, Sirius à Askaban et Peter que l'on croyait mort...J'étais détruite. Je suis partie loin. Et puis, je suis revenue cette année à Poudelard. Tu n'y étais pas, puisque tu étais dans le passé. Imagine ma surprise lorsque je t'ai vu arriver, des années plus tard et pourtant toujours le même. J'ai été profondément choquée quand j'ai appris que tu étais le fils de Lily et James, et encore plus quant je me suis rendue compte que j'avais aimé un garçon qui avait l'âge d'être mon fils. Bien que techniquement tu avais le même âge que moi, à l'époque.

- ...Que ressens-tu maintenant?

- De l'affection. Une grande affection, répondit Cassandra sans aucune hésitation.

Harry ne put retenir un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai changée. Profondément. J'aime Remus, maintenant. Lui aussi.

- Je suis content pour vous. Vous aviez besoin tous les deux de quelqu'un, dit doucement le jeune homme.

- Je crois aussi.

- A plus tard...

- Au revoir, Harry.

- Je reviendrais le plus souvent possible, promit ce dernier. Sois sage...Cassie.

Cassandra sourit à l'entente du surnom qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en sixième année. Harry lui adressa lui aussi un sourire lumineux, puis il partit.

* * *

- Je peux rester avec toi?

- As-tu vraiment besoin de demander?

- C'est par politesse.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous sommes amis. Sans toi je ne serais pas né, et tu as servi de figure parentale...pendant les courts mois où tu es resté.

- Zalen peut venir avec nous?

- Bien sûr. Nous vivrons tous les trois, dans la forêt. Un Atalan, une Licorne, et un humain Animagus panthère. On sera...

- ...Heureux, compléta Harry en caressant la robe éclatante d'Andor.

* * *

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de Harry Potter et le dragon du passé. (J'aimerais bien changer de titre, mais j'ai pas d'idée…)

Merci de m'avoir suivie pour cette première fic ( la deuxième ayant été faite pendant l'écriture de celle-ci) et j'espère pas la dernière ! Merci à tous pour m'avoir soutenu, conseillé parfois, et tout ça.

Bon bref, vous avez compris l'idée générale, qui est (on la répète encore une fois pour ceux qu'auraient pas compris…^^) : MERCI !!!!

Quant aux reviews (s'il y en a^^) : je répondrais par mail aux inscrits, et pour les autres je renouvellerais cette page !

Voili voilou!

**Azuli**

* * *

Réponses au reviews anonymes (désolé pour le retard...)

**klaude : **Ah oui, il part seul. Mais enfin, je ne voyais pas qui je pouvais lui mettre. Je veux dire, Cassie est trop vieille, et si il avait emmené Hermione ou Ginny, il aurait fallu un autre chapitre pour écrire ça. Je pouvais pas faire "salut Ginny, au fait je t'aime, tu viens avec moi vivre dans la forêt en tant qu'Animagus ?". Enfin, tu vois quoi !

**clamaraa : **Merci pour cette avalanche de compliments ; j'étouffe presque ! ^^

**akan : **je sais que la fin est rapide, trop rapide, je suppose que l'on sent que je voulais en finir avec cette fic. Contente toutefois que tout ne t'ai pas déplu !

**addidash **: Pour te répondre sincèrement, je crois que j'aurais du mal à écrire une romance, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait. Peut-être dans une autre histoire ? Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, et je suis ravie que tu l'ai trouvé "fantastique" !


End file.
